The Black Files
by ka-mia2286
Summary: Sequel to Genesis
1. TIRED

Disclaimer: I do not own The Pretender 

CHAPTER 1: TIRED

Febuary 24, 2003

4:46pm

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

She was beyond tired. She had wasted six years of her life chasing the ever-elusive pretender. Six years working along side of the few people left in the world she trusted. Six years trying to ignore the evils that surrounded her. Six years facing the lies of her past. Six years hunting a man she was no longer sure she wanted to bring in.

She shed a tear as she looked at the photograph of her mother and herself.

"Is this the life you wanted for me momma?" She questioned the photograph. A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. She quickly wiped the lone tear from her face, and placed the photograph back on her desk. "You can come in Syd."

Sydney entered her office. Concern written all over his face.

"Miss. Parker is everything alright?" the Belgium asked.

"Of course it is Syd, every thing's just peachy."

"Please, Parker talk to me. Tell me what happened on that damned island. You mustn't keep your emotions bottled up like this." The psychiatrist begged her

"Listen Freud, for the last time I'm fine. I'm..." she faltered unable to continue lying to the old man. "I'm tired Sydney. I'm so damn tired. I'm tired of this half-life. I'm tired of loosing the people I love. I can't keep living like this Sydney. I feel that if I stay here much longer this place is going to take control of me. I'm worried that I'll turn in to another Lyle or Raines." She never met his eyes as she spoke. She was afraid she would see the pity in his eyes. Yet when she looked up she saw compassion and love. Two things she hadn't seen since her mother died.

A silence came after her words, but not an uncomfortable one. Both need to digest this sudden revelation, Parker more so than Sydney. It was Parker who spoke first.

"Syd, why don't you stop by my house tonight. I think that I'll take you up on your offer to talk. If it still exist that is." She said some what hesitantly.

"Of course my offer still stands Parker." The shrink said with a smile. "Why don't I come around, say sevenish?"

"That would be wonderful Syd." She sad relived. "I'll see you around seven."

Blue Cove, Delaware Miss. Parker's Home 7:45

She left work a little after five. She then stopped at the grocery store. Parker figured that she owed the psychiatrist dinner if he was going to listen to her psychobabble.

Sydney arrived at Parker's approximately at seven, accompanied with a bottle of red wine.

"You didn't have to bring wine Syd," Parker said as she took the bottle of wine and his coat "I have enough alcohol here to kill a horse."

"I wasn't sure what you would be serving for dinner and thought that this would be appropriate." He said ignoring he comment.

The two ate in a silence that was occasionally punctured by request for salt or second helpings. Sydney didn't want to push her, afraid that she would bottle up again. After all he had waited this long for Parker to open up to him another hours wait would not kill him.

Once the table was cleared, dishes washed, and a fire going Parker felt ready to talk. She sat down on the couch and stared into the fire. Sydney sat in the chair across from her. As she talked she continued to stare into the fire, her voice could barely be heard of the crackling of the flames.

"I didn't expect that he would be there, not really. Now I wish he hadn't been" she started.


	2. CONVERSATIONS BY FIRE LIGHT

CHAPTER 2

CONVERSATIONS BY FIRE LIGHT

* * *

Febuary 24, 2003 

8:24pm

Blue Cove, Delaware

Miss Parker's Home

"And then I told him that it was still you run I chase; and he hung up." She had told him everything. From the search for the scrolls and Jarod's mother, to the Parker graveyard, to the almost kiss, to her father jumping out of the plane. "How do you do it Syd? How do you pretend you don't notice the evils that occur there?"

"One day at a time Parker. I keep an eye out for my friends and family, and at night I face my demons."

"How reassuring Syd." She said sarcastically.

"Why don't you leave Parker? Whit your father gone there is nothing left to keep you here."

"That's where you're wrong Freud. There's you, Broots, Sam, and my baby brother."

"How is your brother?"

"Every since Da- Mr. Parker died, I'm the only one that visits him. I've been trying to gain custody of him every since Raines tried to use him in an experiment. Thank God Sam found out in time."

"Raines wont be pleased" The doctor said with a smirk.

"Good, Peter is not some sort of lab rat. I want let the Centre turn my little brother in to another Jarod. He deserves a proper home. A family."

"Are we still talking about your baby brother or Jarod?" Miss. Parker looked at him but said nothing. "Well Parker it's late and I must be heading home. I am not as young as I once was so I do need a good nights rest." Sydney said standing up.

"Goodnight Sydney, thanks for listing."

"Any time mon cherie."

* * *

Two hours later Parker laid down on her bed. She hoped that tonight she would sleep peacefully. In the month since she had returned from Carthis, she had not slept for more than five hours. Her dreams were haunted by the visions of her mother lying dead in the elevator, and her father jumping out of the airplane. 

It didn't help matters that she had grown accustom to Jarod's two am phone calls. Every so often Parker would awake expecting to her the ringing of the phone. Yet Jarod had not called since she laid down the rules for the game. Since she had ignored the turning point he offered her. Jarod had even gone as far as to stop leaving clues. For the past moth Jarod had been incommunicado. Despite herself Parker was worried. She was afraid that the pretender had finally given up on.

That night like many of her other nights since Parker returned from Carthis Parker fell asleep with her head filled with thoughts of Jarod.


	3. THE CALL

CHAPTER 3

THE CALL

* * *

Charlottesville, Virginia

The Russell Home

February 25, 2003

3:30 am

He was the first one up as usual. His father, brothers, and sister wouldn't be awake for at least another two hours. He felt that now would be a safe time to call her. He knew that she would be worried about him. She would hate that he was calling her so early, but she would get over it. He dialed her number from memory. The phone ranged only once before she answered it.

"What do you want monkey boy?"

"Miss. Parker?" He said unsure of himself.

"E-Ethan."

"You don't seam all that thrilled to be hearing from me Miss. Parker. In fact it would seam as if you were expecting a call from my older brother, and I don't mean Mr. Lyle." Ethan said with a grin.

"No, no Ethan I'm ecstatic to be hearing from you. I've been so worried about you since you disappeared." Parker said quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I had to leave. The Centre sent sweepers to you father's home. I had to run. This is the first time I've truly been able to contact you."

"It's been a year since you disappeared Ethan. I thought that the Centre had gotten you." She chided him

"I know, I know. After I left Blue Cove I met up with my father Emily and Chris."

"Chris who's Chris?" She inquired.

"Chris is my other brother. You know him better as Gemini.

"Oh! How is he"

"Chris is fine. He's a bit of a prankster, but he is enjoying life outside of the Centre."

"I'm glad. He deserves a good life." She spoke quietly. The two were silent for a moment until Ethan spoke

"I'm sorry about your father, Miss. Parker"

"Don't be Ethan, he wasn't my father. And littler brother don't call me Miss. Parker. It makes it seam as if we're strangers."

"Aren't we though. I mean most of what we know about came from either files or second hand knowledge. If I want to learn anything about you I have to ask Jarod!" He exclaimed.

"I know, perhaps if we were normal, if we lead normal lives it would be different." She told him. Again another silence interrupted their conversation.

"Morgan" Miss. Parker said suddenly.

"What?"

"Morgan, that's what you can call me. Morgan is what momma named me. It's what she called me." She said sadly.

"It's a beautiful name. What is your full name?" He asked her

"Morgan Elixandra Parker. My middle name is spelled E-L-I-X-A-N-D-R-A."

"I like it." Ethan said.

"So do I little brother."

"Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"I want to meet you. I haven't seen you for so long." Her brother spoke nervously; afraid she would say "no".

"When and where?"

"Um," He said taken aback by her sudden answer. "Thursday, two days from today at the little café out side of the Dover National Bank. Say noonish. If that's alright with you, I mean?"

"That's fine Ethan. I'll see you then."

"Okay. I, um guess this is good bye for now then, or should I say  
goodnight."

"Goodnight little brother."


	4. MEETING NEW PEOPLE

Author's Note: Please read and review. I need to know how people think this story is coming 

CHAPTER 4: MEETING NEW PEOPLE

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

February 25, 2003

9:00

Later that morning Parker waltzed into the Centre. On the way to her office alarms started to sound. All of a sudden the center was in chaos. Sweepers and secretaries ran through the halls, in a frantic search for their bosses. Other people ran into to their offices and locked their doors. Parker quickened her pace to her office. On her way to her destination, the siren stopped. In the newfound quite Parker heard the giggling of a child.

"Oh, were gonna get in to so much trouble."

"It was worth it Mikey."

"Did you see Sam's face when he went running by."

"He new it was us." Parker followed the voices to an alcove near the elevators. There she saw five children all dresses in standard Centre issue, gray tunics and shapeless pants. All of them had straight, brown hair cut just below their ears. They appeared to be about seven years in age. They had their backs turned to her, and did not notice her until she cleared her voice. Startled by her presence, the children spun around. Three of the steeped forward in a protective stance, in front of the other two.

"Hello." Parker said. It took her a moment to realize that she as staring at three boys and two girls. They looked identical. The three boys blue eyes blaze with protectiveness as they stood in front of the two girls. It was obvious that the children were related. Staring at them Parker felt as if she were seeing multiples.

"Who are you?" The boy in the middle asked.

"I could ask you the same." Parker replied curtly.

"I asked first." The boy said defiantly.

"My, My aren't you bold for a Center project"

"I'm not a project. I'm a person." He said. His voice full of anger

"Forgive me. I'm Miss. Parker. And you are?"

"I knew it!" one of the girls exclaimed. None of the children showed any sing of fear at her named though it was obvious they knew who she was.

"I'm Arron-Daniel." The boy in the middle spoke. "To my left is my brother Andros, to my right is our cousin Michael. My sister Alexandra." He said pointing to the girl behind him to his left. "And Michelle, Michael's sister." He said pointing at the other girl.

"Are you sure they're your cousins? You all look like quintuplets."

"Were positive,"

"We did"

"The blood"

"Test"

"Our selves." The children spoke each taking a turn. Parker smiled at their way of speech.

"What are the five of you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your trainers?" Parker questioned them.

"We were bored." Arron-Daniel said

"So we decided to go on a..." Andros faltered.

"Exploration." Alexandra supplied with a mischievous grin.

"In order to do so," spoke Michael

"We had to cause a little...chaos" Finished his sister.

"Not that it was just the five of them." Spoke a deep voice. The five children grinned at the voice. "How many times have I you the lot of you not to run off. The Centre is a dangerous place." Said the man.

"Hello Sam. How are you fairing."

"Well I hope?"

"You seem to breathing a bit heavy."

"Maybe you should exercise more."

"Or just lay off the sweets." Parker realized two things after the children spoke. One was that they had no fear of Sam. The other was that they had a pattern of speaking. Arron-Daniel spoke first, followed by his brother and sister, then Michael spoke and his sister finished.

"I take it you know these kids Sam."

"Unfortunately, yes" Sam sighed.

"Oh Sam that hurt"

"Shut up Arron. Do you know how much trouble the fourteen of you are in? Raines is pissed. Cox is ready to blow his top. And Lyle..."

"Is always pissed"

"Watch you mouth Andros"

"Sir Yes Sir" He replied with a cocky grin.

"Sam who are these children?" Parker asked him

"These are the youngest of the Black Files. And a constant thorn in my side for the past eight years." He said giving the children a disapproving glance.

"Hey were not even seven yet." Alex said.

"Yes but Jake and Rachael are eight."

"How many Black Files are there?"

"Fourteen total. Ranging from eight to six years, ten months and five days. These five are the youngest. They were also born on the same day." He said answering her question. "Now," Sam said as he turned his attention to the five children "where are the others?"

"Where not gonna tell you." Michael said defiantly

"Really? Because I think that you are." Sam said with a smirk

"All right, all right" Michelle sighed

"Jake, Rachael and the rest..."

"Are all standing right behind you." Spoke a boy interrupting Arron. Beside the boy stood a girl. She was obviously his twin. Both shared a pair of gray eyes and straight light blonde hair. Unlike Alexandra and Michelle this girl's hair came down to her shoulders.

Next to the blonde hair twins were another set of twins. They appeared to be bi-racial. They both had wavy black hair. They too were a set of boy girl twins. Behind then were yet another set of boy girl twins. They had hazel eyes and light brown hair. The girl's hair was pulled back into a ponytail where the boy's was cropped short. Last but not least stood a trio of green-eyed red haired triplets.

"I'm assuming that the lot of us are in trouble?" the blonde haired boy spoke again.

"You know what they say about assumptions Jakey." The black haired boy said.

"Hush Marc." His sister reprimanded.

"Sam I take full responsibility for the groups actions. It was my idea none of them would have done it if I hadn't suggested it." A course of "whats" and "no way Jake" interrupted him. "Be quite all of you." Jake said.

"We will discuss what happen later Jake, once we get all of you back to your rooms." Jake looked at Sam his steel gray eyes never blinking. Finally he spoke; his voice was low but sounded much older than he was.

"You and I both know I will never allow any harm to come to them Sam. I am the oldest, thus I should be the one punished for our misbehavior."

"I have no control over what will happen Jake. But if I have any say in the situation, I will try to see that none of you are punished."

"I'll guess that will have to do for now." He replied curtly.

"Who are you?" the black haired girl said, noticing Miss. Parker for the first time.

"That's Miss. Parker Cassie." Said Jake

"Oh shit, were gonna get in t' so much trouble" the girl with the ponytail said.

"What your mouth Terra." Sam said.

"Don't worry Terra, Miss. Parker won't tell on us." Andros said

"Wait, What in the hell is going on here!" Parker yelled, "Is this some sort of twin convention, or am I just seeing double."

"I can assure you that you are not seeing multiples, Miss. Parker." Said one of the red headed children. "Let me introduce myself and the rest of Jake's band of merry men. I am Greg. To my right are my brother and sister Jeremiah and Melissa. The gray-eyed gentleman up front would be our leader Jake. To his immediate right is his sister Rachael. To their right is Marc our resident prankster, and his sister the lovely Cassandra. Last but not least are pensive Tobias and his sister the charismatic Terra. I assume that you have already met the Fantastic Five over there."

"It's the Fantastic Four you dolt." Said Melissa.

"No duh Lissa, but there are five of them not four. Or have you lost you ability to count. And just for you to know there was a short-lived comic series called the Fantastic Five. Ironically it only lasted five issues." Retorted Greg

Melissa opened her moth to respond to her brother but Jeremiah placed his hand over her mouth. "That's enough children, or do you to need to be separated." Sam said. The two opted to study their shoes instead of bickering. "Now let's get you all back to your room."

"Yes, Sir." The children replied dutifully

"Parker." Sam said before she could open her mouth. "I know that you have questions and I promise to answer them when I return. I must ask that not come with me. Mr. Raines nor Mr. Lyle will be to thrilled to learn that you discovered the Black Files." With that Sam left Miss. Parker standing alone in the alcove. The children followed behind Sam obediently.


	5. SAM I AM

CHAPTER 5

SAM I AM

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

February 25, 2003

9:30 am

Miss. Parker finally made it to her office. Once the alarms had stopped blaring Center employs cold be found milling about the corridors. Parker had passed groups of sectaries gossiping about the disturbance. Even Sydney and Broots were discussing the chaos that had occurred.

"Vinnie, the guy down in mailing, you know the one missing his left ear, said that one of the projects escaped." Parker heard Broots telling Sydney.

"Do you know what the disturbance was about Parker?" The Belgium asked her.

"Well it would appear that Broots' friend Vinnie was right. On of Lyle's and Raines' projects escaped. The Black file I believe they're called. Have you ever heard of them Sydney?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"Broots, I want you to dig up every detail on the Black Files. Ages, Parentage, favorite color, everything." Parker said walking to her office. Just before entering Parker turned around. "Broots' who or what is the Fantastic Four?"

"The Fantastic Four is a Marvel comic book series. It was first published in November of 1961. It revolvers around Reed Richards- Mr. Fantastic, Sue Richards- The Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm- The Human Torch, and Ben Grimm- The Thing. The series..."

"That's enough information Broots'." Parker said as she entered her office. Parker was confused. What did the Centre want with all of those twins and triplets? Were they pretenders? Or did they have some other ability? How had those children know who she was? And how in the hell have those kids known about the Fantastic Four? Unless policy had changed recently, all projects were to be kept isolated from the out side world. Parker paced for another twenty minutes, -her mind racing with thoughts- until there was a knock at her door.

"Come in Sam." She commanded the sweeper. Sam entered with an arm full of files and a guilty look on his face.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked her.

"My brother nor Raines knock. Sit down old friend." She stated simply

"I assume you want to know about the children and my involvement with them." Sam said sitting down.

"You would be correct." Parker said as se sat at her desk.

"I've been working with the children for the past eight years. Jake and Rach are the oldest. The original intent of the Black Files is much like that of Project Prodigy. In fact the Black Files is considered to be the second generation of Prodigy. There are some slight differences. All of the children are fully aware of each other. Also, they all share the same room.

All fourteen children are pretenders. It is suspected that they may possess other gifts but it has yet to be proven. No one is truly sure what the children are capable of. None of them will reveal their full potential at the warring of Jake." Sam explained

"Smart boy." Parker commented

"Not as smart as Alex and her brothers." Sam said. Parker said nothing in comment but raised an eyebrow.

"Why twins?" She asked him

"For a few reasons. The main reason was to find out if the Girls would be smarter than the boys."

"The Centre spent millions of dollars to find out which sex is smarter? Any idiot would know that girls are smarter than boys are. Then again a man was in charge of the project." Parker said smirking. "What were the other reasons?"

"Motivational purposes. Lyle and Raines felt that if one child refuses to perform they could punish the other child."

"Do as I say or I'll hurt your sister."

"Exactly. Another reason that they are either twins or triplets is because it is hard to get more that one child out of the Centre at a time. And because of the mental bond each set of siblings share, it would be next to impossible to separate them.

"This bond you speak of?" Parker questioned

"A mental bond between that exist between each set of siblings. It's a cross between telepathy and empathy. They are capable of felling each other's pain and mood. They are also able to hearing each others thoughts."

"And this bond only exist between a set of siblings? Because Alex, Andros, Arron, Michael, and Michelle seem to be pretty connected.

"Well Arron and his little group have always been a bit odd. Even for Center standards. You see all five of them were born on the same day within the span of two hours. Michael is the oldest, Maddie -I mean Michelle- was born fifteen minutes later. Arron is the oldest of his group followed by Andros. Alex is the baby.

No one knows why – its believed that because they were all born on the same day- but those five children have always shared a strong bond."

"Could it also be the fact that they are related?"

"That too could be a possibility."

"So Sam how did you end up babysitting pretenders?" Parker asked.

"I got shot."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I just so happened that the same day I got shot Jake and Rach were brought in to the infirmary. The doctors though that the kids were sick. The kids were running a fever, they weren't eating or sleeping and they cried all day long. No one could get those kids to stop crying. It was driving the nurses and patients crazy.

I couldn't stand it any more. So I got up and walked – or crunched – my way over to their cribs. I picked up Jake from out of his crib and Rach from hers. They stopped crying immediately. Turned out that the two just wanted to be together. Their nurses had separated them and it drove the two kids crazy that they couldn't be next to each other. Once the two stopped crying their fever went down.

I thought that that would be the end of my time with the twins but I was wrong. No one was able to feed the twins. Turned out none to the idiots knew how to take care of babies. For a week I became the twins nanny. The Centre wouldn't let me go home until they found someone with competence to look after the kids.

Two days after I was allowed to go home one of your father's sweepers shows up at my house and says that you father needs to speak with me. I show up in his office an hour later. He than offers me a job of being the twins "supervisor until they were old enough to start their training" in other words I was to raise these kids. I took the job with out a moments hesitation. I was tired of getting shot at and I assumed that this job would be less stress. How wrong I was as you can see from today's events.

Later on your father deiced that he wanted be to be in charge of all of the children. When Jarod escaped your dad decided to put me on the hunt. That didn't float so well with the kids. You see the kids began to throw temper tantrums every day and generally make life a living hell for everyone. In the end your dad decided that I would work with both you and the kids." Sam finished.

"Why didn't you tell me Sam."

"For one thing I was sworn to secrecy. For another I didn't think that you would care."

"Sam you and I have been friends since we were kids. You know that I would have wanted to know. What aren't you telling me."

Sam sighed. "I was specifically told not to tell you about the Black Files. Raines knew about our friendship. He even went as far as to threaten you."

"Why didn't he want me to know about the Black Files?"

"I have no idea." He said shaking his head.

"All right then I have one last question."

"I know you Parker, you always will have at least one more question," he said smiling "but ask away"

"Where the kids born here or did the Center steal them and kill there parents..."

"Like they did to me." Sam said interrupting her the smile leaving his face.

"Sam" she said

"It's okay Parker. At least they let me go. It's more than I can say for Jarod and the others."

"Is that why you really took the job Sam? You couldn't watch them hurt those kids like they hurt you."

"Don't you mean like they hurt all of us? I know that your office is clean so I know I can say this and not have the powers that be over hear. I hate hunting Jarod. But I know that as long as I do he will be safe. Jarod was our friend when we were younger. I may be lacking in the pretender gene, but that dose not make me have a bad memory. The Centre had my parents killed because they believed that I was a pretender. Now they believe that I'm going to sit by and let them destroy those kids' lives like they did ours. Because of me those children know what it is like to have someone care about them. They know what it is like to know that someone would die for them to keep them safe." Sam said eyes blazing with anger. "I'm a prisoner of this place just as much as those kids are." He spoke again after taking a moment to compose himself. "If I'm going to be kept here against my will I'm going to do some good."

"Well then old friend, I guess you better get back to your chargers."

"Your right I've left them alone to long." Sam said getting up. "By the way I got you copies of their files" Sam said placing the files on her desk.

"Sam?"

"Yeah"

"I have another question."

"Surprise, surprise."

"How did the kids know about the Fantastic Four?"

"They don't always set off the alarms when they want to get out of their room's Parker. Those kids have known how to get out of their rooms for the past six years. They have also discovered the staff lounge and the library. It's not that often you find a book missing from the library or the television on a cartoon show." He said. "Not to mention I might have dropped a couple of comic books in their room by accident." The sweeper said, smiling as he left her office.


	6. THE POWER OF THREE

Authors Note: Thanks to jerseyno1 and NYT for reviewing.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

THE POWER OF THREE

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware

Miss. Parker's Home

February 25, 2003

6.00pm

Later that day Parker went home to study the Black Files. Broots had easily found her copies of some of the children's DSA's. She walked in to her house and placed her brief case with the files and DSAs on her table in the den. Unsure she was ready to face new Centre horrors; Parker made herself dinner first. Once dinner was cooked, Parker brought her plate and a glass of wine to the den. There she began to read the files and watch the DSAs.

According to the files Mr. Parker wanted to start the files decades ago. It was Parker's mother that made him wait. Catharine had argued relentlessly with both her husband and the Triumvirate to halt production of the Black Files.

In 1993 Raines convinced the Africans to restart the Black Files. He spent a year developing a pair of embryos. They were to be identical in every way except for one. One child was to be a male, the other a female. On May 17 the first set of twins, Jacob and Rachael were born. Three months Cassie and Marc were created. Terra and Tobias came in early November. The Triplets Greg, Jeremiah, and Melissa were born April 1st. Three weeks later "The Fantastic Five" -as Greg had dubbed them- were born.

According to the files the "Fantastic Five's" mothers were cousins. The Files also stated that Michael and Michelle's father had an identical twin brother. His brother was the father of Terra and Tobias. Jake and Rachael's father turned out to be Eddie, the pretender that had been killed a year ago.

Eddie's name was the only one given. The rest of the names were in code. Done with the files for the moment Parker moved on to the DSAs. Broots -the god send that he was- had sorted the DSAs by sets of siblings. Parker started with Alex and her brothers first.

_

* * *

FOR CENTRE USE ONLY_

_ARRON-DANIEL, ANDROS, AND ALEX_

_JANUARY 24, 2004_

_The three children are sitting at a desk drawing identical pictures of Da Vinci's version of the Last Supper. In the middle is Alex. To her right is Andros, and to her left is Arron._

_"Guess who I saw." Alex says_

_"Who?" Her brothers asks._

_"Miss. Parker. Jake was right she dose look like an Angel."_

_"Show us." Arron demands._

_"Okay, gemmie your hands." The two boys hold their sister's hands as they close_

_their eyes. After a few seconds they smile and let go of her hands."_

_"She is pretty." Arron says._

_"She didn't see you did she?" Andros asks._

_"No I was hiddin in the vents."_

_"She looked sad." Arron says as the three of them begin to shade in areas of their pictures._

_"She misses her momma and daddy." Alex says_

_"She feels as if they've both gone and abandoned her. She also misses her friend but she won't admit it to anybody. Including herself." Andros speaks._

_"Do ya think she loves em?"_

_"Course she dose Lex, and he loves her. They're both just to chicken to admit it." Arron says._

_Parker stops the DSA. Questions running through her head. Who was this so-called friend? How had the children know about her parents? Who in the hell was in love with her? She sure as hell wasn't in love with any one. Parker to a sip of her wine to calm her nerves. She then hit play on the DSA player._

_"Air? Do ya think we'll ever get out of here like Jarod did?" Alex asks._

_"Of course we will Lexie. Don't you worry Little Mouse will be free I promise."_

_"Yeah Mouse, we'll get out all of us." Andros say's echoing his brother._

_"Do you think we'll ever find our real parents?"_

_"Lexie the cameras." Andros hisses._

_"So what Andy? They already know we know those people weren't our parents."_

_"That's not the point Alexandra." Arron says sternly._

_"I know." She sighs._

_"Look lets just forget it. Why don't we go and get a book from the library." Arron suggests._

_"Okay." The other two agrees. The three get up from the table and walk over to the air vent. Alex pulls a screwdriver from her pants as dose her brothers. They begin unscrewing the cover. Once done Arron and Andros boost their sister in to the vent. Once in Arron gives Andros a boost into the vent while Alex pulls him in. Alex and Andros then pull Arron into the vent. The vent cover closes. The DSA ends with a shot of three identical versions of the Last Supper._

* * *

I don't want to look pathetic begging for reviews. But please please please please review 


	7. IT'S BEEN AWHILE

Author's Note: Thanks to NYT and Pretender Fanatic for reviewing. I'm in a good mood so I'm going to post four chapters today. Don't get excited though they are pretty short.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

IT'S BEEN A WHILE

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware

Miss. Parker's Home

February 25, 2003

10:00pm

There was something familiar about those children –Arron, Andros, and Alex, but Parker couldn't figure out what it was. For the past three hours she had been studying the three children's files. She hadn't learned much. Out of all the files, Alex's and her brothers contained the least information. There was no listing of their parents, their abilities, or even their IQ score. All of the information given was repetitive and could be found in the other children's files.

There was one sheet of paper where some one had hand written what they speculated the children's abilities might be. A Dr. Mackenzie believed that the children might have empathic and telepathic abilities. After almost seven years all Lyle and Raines were certain of was that the three children were pretenders.

Parker pulled out the children's pictures. The three were indistinguishable. The only thing that let Parker know who was who were the names written in the lower left hand corner. All three had stunning blue eyes. Their dark brown bangs were in danger of falling in their eyes. It took Parker a moment to realize that they were grinning in the pictures. It almost seamed that the children were unaffected by the horrors of the Centre. Just as Parker placed the picture in their corresponding files her phone ranged.

"What!" She said answering the phone.

"Hello Miss. Parker." Came a deep voice. "I heard that you made some new friends today." For a moment she couldn't talk. After no trace of Jarod for a month he calls her out of the blue.

"Hello Jarod. It's been a while since you last called." She replied. "Still up to your old tricks I presume."

"Your rarely wrong Parker."

"I'm never wrong Jarod."

"Really?" She could hear him smirking through the phone.

"Really." She replied. "You mentioned something earlier about my new friends."

"Always right down to business aren't you Parker?"

"You know me Jarod."

"Better then anyone." Her prey replied. "I just wanted to warn you. Be careful around the Black Files. Rumor has it that Lyle, Raines, and your fa- Mr. Parker went to great length to keep the Black Files from you."

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know." Jarod replied

"That's a first." She said.

"There is a first time for everything Miss. Parker." Jarod said and hung up.


	8. BLACK AND BLUE

CHAPTER 8

BLACK AND BLUE

* * *

Charlottesville, Virginia

The Russell Home

February 25, 2003

10:30pm

He was worried about her. Parker was getting in over her head. Those Children were Lyle and Raines' pride and joy. Years had gone into the creation of those children.

For the past two weeks Jarod had been studying the children's files. The files Jarod had were much more detailed than Parker's was. And they should have been. He stole them from Lyle's office. Yet Jarod knew little more than Parker did. He had learned that the oldest child Jake was the leader of the children. Jarod also learned that each brother was extremely protective of his sister. Yet all of the children were protective of one child in general. Alex, the youngest of the Black Files. She had been beaten with in an inch of her life when she was three years old. She had been in a comma for two weeks. Every since at least two other children were with Alex at all times.

The reason the girl had been beaten –not that there was a good one- was because her brothers had refused to corporate with Lyle. To teach the boys a lesson, Lyle grabbed Alex and proceeded to kick her until Sam knocked Lyle out cold. For saving Alex's life the Centre spared Sam's.

Jarod had to suppress the urge to vomit when he saw the pictures of Alex. It curled his stomach to see photographs of a bloodied and batted three-year old. Jarod could not fathom how some one could harm such a beautiful, innocent child.

Alex was not the only one of the Black files who had spent time in the infirmary. Because of the bond she shared with her brothers, Michael and Michelle they too were in a coma, but for only a week. Not that her brothers, and her cousins hadn't spent any other time in the infirmary. On average each child spent three weeks out of the year in the infirmary, suffering from injuries caused by Lyle.

For the past week Jarod had been trying to come up with a plan to get the children out of the Centre. He knew that there was no way to get them all out at the same time. He also knew that security would be increased around the remaining children making it difficult -if not impossible- to rescue them.


	9. ANOTHER

CHAPTER 9

ANOTHER

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

February 26, 2004

7:00am

"Hello William."

"Mr. R-Raines." Stuttered the boy. He was sitting at a table solving mathematical problems. He was wearing the standard Centre clothing, which consisted of a gray tunic, and shapeless pants. He had a pair of blue eyes that were almost unable to be seen due to the fact that his bangs were covering them. William brushed his brown bangs back so that he could see Raines better –not that he wanted to-.

"I have good news William. Tomorrow you will be working with three other children. They are younger that you by five years."

"May I ask a question Sir?"

"You may."

"What are their names?"

"Arron-Daniel, Andros, and Alexandra." The old ghoul wheezed. You will meet them tomorrow mooring at seven. Here is information on what the four of you will be doing, as well as information on your partners. Study it." He commanded. Thrusting a red and black file at the boy

"Yes sir." William said as Raines left the room. Once the old man was gone William opened the black file. The first things he saw were the pictures of the three children. "So that's what you three look like." He said touching the picture lovingly. "Hello I'm Will your big brother." He spoke to the picture.


	10. PHOENIX

CHAPTER 10: PHOENIX

February 26, 2003

7:30am

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

"Do you think he knows?" wheezed Raines.

"There is no way possible." Spoke Lyle.

"If I remember correctly you said the same thing about him knowing the truth about his parents." Cox sneered

"What did you expect. He is a Pretender that posses the inner sense." Lyle spat. "We're lucky that he doesn't know who his parents are. And if Parker and Jarod ever found out the truth about Project Phoenix, we'd be dead."

"What about that Sweeper Sam? Do you think he suspects?" Cox asked.

"That idiot Sam has been working along side of both Phoenix and his brothers and sister for years and hasn't figured it out. I doubt he will any time soon." Lyle said.

"Good we've come to far to be stopped by a reject pretender." Raines wheezed. The three men didn't notice a pair of blue eyes peering at them through the air vent. Nor did they hear the man crawl away as he repeated to him self. "Must tell friend. Must save babies and Phoenix."

I don't want to look pathetic begging for reviews. But please please please please review


	11. DOESN'T ANYONE STAY DEAD AROUND HERE

CHAPTER 11

GETTING TO KNOW YOU

February 26, 2003

12:00pm

Dover, Delaware

Dover Town Café

"Ethan!"

"Morgan!" He said with a smile as her got up from his chair, to hug her.

"You look well little brother." She said hugging him.

"You should do that more often, you know." He said.

"What?"

"Smile." He said as he led her to their table. The two siblings spent the next two hours getting reacquainted. They talked mostly of their mother. Parker didn't plan on it but she ended up telling Ethan about Carthis –omitting the almost kiss between her and Jarod-.

"That explains a lot." Ethan said after she had finished her story.

"Really?"

"Yes. Like the fact that Jarod broke up with his girlfriend, Zoë. And why Jarod deiced to drop of the Centers radar for a while."

"How is Jarod?" She asked him.

"He's a bit different. Has been since he came back from Carthis. He's a lot more reserved. Brood's a lot. He reminds me of this television character name Angel."

"How so?"

"They both were black, and brood while they aren't helping the helpless." He said smirking. "Jarod has also found a new obsession. Something called the Black Files."

"The Black Files?" Parker said surprised.

"Yeah. He's been studying them for the past two weeks."

"Jarod warned me to be careful when it came to the black files." She told him.

"I my self don't know much about the Files." Ethan confessed.

"The Black Files are a group of fourteen child pretenders." She explained.

"Well that explains his new obsession."

The two talked for another hour and then said their good byes. Both promised to keep in touch.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

HELP

February 27, 2003

9:00am

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

"Miss. Parker." Broots said as she waltzed into the Centre the next day.

"Yes Broots?"

"Mr. Raines wants to see us in his office in half an hour."

"For?" She asked.

"I don't know for what precisely. But I do know that it deals with Jarod."

"Every thing deals with Jarod, Boot's." Said with a sigh as she walked in to her office.

Parker placed her brief case on her desk. She then proceeded to take out the children's files for further study. As she sat down Angelo came barreling through the air vent.

"Bad men, hurt Phoenix! Hurt Little Mouse! Phoenix can only protect her for so long! Need help with babies! You help!" The savant yelled

"Angelo, Angelo" Parker said trying to calm the empath down. "I don't understand. Calm down Angelo. Explain to me what's wrong."

"This explain some." He said thrusting a red file inscribed with a bird at her. Before Parker could ask him any more questions, Angelo disappeared. She sat dumbstruck for a few moments before opening the file.

"Project Phoenix" She said reading the cover of the file. As she opened the file a picture of a boy fell out. Parker gasped when she saw the photo. The boy looked like an older version of Arron and Andros. There were a few differences. Such as the boy's eyes had flecks of gold and his hair was a bit lighter than the triplets were. But it was obvious the four were related.

The resemblance between the four was not the only thing that made Parker gasp. The boy was covered in bruises. All but his face and areas of his body that are not normally covered with clothing were black and blue.

Parked fought the urge to retch as she placed his photo face down. She then began to skim his file. According to his file his name was William. Recently William had begun to show signs of pyrokinesis. The boy was also believed to be one of the Centers top pretenders, second only to Jarod.

"Ring, Ring" the phone ranged, shaking Parker from he thoughts.

"Hello." She said distractedly.

"Miss. Parker? Is something wrong?"

"What? No Jarod?" she said taken aback

"Oh, so you've finally deiced to take my advice and practice your conversation skills."

"Jarod what is project Phoenix? And what dose it have to do with the Black Files?"

Now it was Jarod's turn to be taken aback. "I've never heard of the Phoenix, Miss Parker. But I do know that the youngest of the Black files have been sent to work with a boy named William."

"William is Phoenix." She hissed. "He is also a pyrokinetic with pretender skills second only to yours."

"I have to go."

"Jarod wait! Don't you..." She stopped as she heard the dial tone. "Damn him." She said as she slammed the phone back into its cradle.

"Miss. Parker it's time to go." Broots said sticking his head into her office.

"I'm on my way Broots" Parker placed William's file in her brief case along with the other files. She then places the case in the air vent for safekeeping.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

DOESN'T ANYONE STAY DEAD AROUND HERE

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

February 27, 2003

9:30am

She all but fainted when she saw him. "Daddy?"

"Angel you look well." Mr. Parker said smiling. His daughter -along with her collogues- stared at him dumbstruck. "Angel aren't you going to give your father a hug?" Miss. Parker -working on auto pilot- slowly walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy I thought that you were dead." She choked out.

"Angel, don't you know nothing can keep a Parker down?" Her father said releasing her from the hug.

"W-Where have you been for the past month daddy? How did you survive the jump? What happened to the scrolls?" She asked.

"Now, now Angel. No need to worry your self about such trivial things. All you need to know is that I'm back and the triumvirate has reinstated me as chairman."

"T-That's wonderful Daddy." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's not all Angel. With me back the Triumvirate has stepped up their search for Jarod. Staring today four new members will be added to your team. There will also be others brought in occasionally for specialized assistance."

"Daddy, the team doesn't need any help."

"Yes they do." Raines rasped. "Though I don't agree with the selection." For the first time since entering the room Parker took notice of her fellow occupants. Lyle, Raines, and Cox all looked equally unhappy. Sydney and Broots were still in shock over her father's sudden appearance. In the right-hand corner behind Sydney and Broots stood Sam. Behind him were four children, William, Arron, Andros and Alex. They all looked as if they wished they could be some place else.

"And just who is suppose to be helping with the hunt Daddy." She asked knowing full and well that it would be the four children and their companions.

"I'm glad you asked Angel. Let me introduce to you the pride of the Centre. Come here you four." The four children walked over to Mr. Parker. William led the way, followed by Andros on Alex's right and Arron on her left. As the children walked over to her father they all cast a weary glance at Lyle. "Angel this is William, Arron, Andros, and Alexandra."

"Um I'm Alexandra sir that's Andros." She spoke quietly looking at her feet.

"Yes well it's so hard to tell you three apart. Now children this is my daughter Miss. Parker, and her collogues Dr. Green and Mr. Boots."

"Broots." Broots replied in the same manner that Alex did.

"Yes that right. Anyhow you four will be helping them assist in the capture of Jarod. Do you understand?" He asked as if he was talking to toddlers instead of four of the smartest people in the world.

"Yes sir" they all replied.

"Children Daddy?"

"Now Angel, I'll have you know that William's IQ is second only to Jarod's. And the triplets IQ is almost as high. All four of them have empathic abilities as well as a bit of Psychic ability"

"Actually Sir." Sam interrupted. "No one is sure what abilities the triplets possess."

"Yes well. Anyhow the children will begin the hunt for Jarod immediately. Angel, Sam here is in charge of the children. If there are any problems – which I doubt there, will be- just let me know. Now lets get you all back to work." He said.

Sydney, Broots, Sam and the children left, as well as Raines, and his cronies. Parker stood for a few moments longer in awe of her father. After a month of absence her father appears out of no where pretending nothing had happened.

"Is something wrong Angel?" he asked looking up from his paper work.

"No daddy, every things just fine." She said forcing a smile. "I'm glad your home."


	12. A PROMISE MADE

CHAPTER 14

A PROMISE MADE

* * *

February 27, 2003 

10:30am

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

"I don't believe it" She ranted. "A month he's been gone, one whole month. And just out of no where." Sam, Sydney, Broots, and the children looked up as Parker stormed into the Sim Lab. Her heels clicking angry on the linoleum floor. Broots went back to his work trying to avoid her wrath. Sam and the children looked at her with slight amusement. Sydney eyes were filled with concern. He was about to speak but Parker cut him off. "Not now Syd. You five in my office now!" she snapped.

William stood up immediately, walking quickly in to Parker's office. Whereas the other three took their time, almost strutting to Parker's office as if they owned the Centre. "Come on you three." Sam said nudging the Triplets. The five entered Parker's office. Grins were still on the children's' face. Sam closed the door behind them.

"What are you four smiling about."

"It's just you."

"Looked so funny."

"When you came stormin' in." the triplets chirped, bursting into a fit of giggles along with William. Parker and Sam began to laugh as well.

"I did look kind of funny didn't I?" She said, after the laughter subsided still smiling. "Come here William. We haven't been properly introduced. As you know by now I'm Miss Parker. My father," she said sarcastically "is the chairman. I know that he seemed a bit scary in there. But just remember as long as the two of us don't have any problems, you won't have any problems with him."

"Yes mama." He said.

"Don't call me mama William. It makes me feel old." He smiled at her comment. "That goes for you three as well." She said to the youngest members of the room.

"What don't call you mama?" Aaron said smartly

"Or don't give you any grief?" Andros asked

"Lovely a bunch of smart Alecs."

"We are smart Miss Parker and though our names do start with an A neither my name nor my brothers name is Alec. And we already know his name is William."

"What I meant was," Parker began to explain but then stopped when she noticed the children grinning. "You know for a group of kids who were supposedly isolated for the outside world you four sure seem to know a lot about it."

"Who said we've never been out side?" Aaron asked raising an eyebrow

"Nice." She began to mutter. "I got Pezhead on the outside annoying me. And now I have four junior pretender -who appear to take great pleasure in tormenting me-, working along side of me"

"Maybe you should get some stock in Pepto-Bismol?" Andros suggested. "I'm quite sure I could help you out."

Parker sat on her desk and sighed. "Be nice" Sam scolded the triplets.

"You look like an angel. The name your father calls you suites you" Will said in a uncharacteristic outburst. He then began to study his shoes suddenly aware that he had spoken out loud.

"Thank you William, or do you prefer Will?"

"What ever you prefer Miss. Parker." Still looking at his shoes.

"Will don't look down when you speak. You have such beautiful eyes, don't hide them." She said as she lifted his chin so that he was looking at her.

"Yes Miss. Parker." He said smiling.

"Oh and Will, contrary to popular belief, flattery will get you any where." Sam chortled at Parker's comment

"Now as for you three." Parker said directing her attention to the triplets. "Where are your other halves?"

"Cameras Miss. Parker.'

"It's alright Aaron, I've had Broots' disable them."

"Wow! You're good. It's not often someone can tell us apart. How did you know?"

"You always talk first and you always stand to the left of Alex." She answered.

"She is good." Andros said in disbelief.

"Miss Parker you said that the cameras here have been disabled."

"That's correct Will."

"So we can talk freely?"

"Yes you may.'

"Good. I need to tell you three something." He said turning to the triplets.

"We already know big brother." Alex said.

"You did? How?"

"Unlike you we hide our gifts."

"Then you-you hear the voices too?"

"Yeah" Andros said quietly. He then cast his gaze to Parker and same aware that he had just revealed something he more than likely shouldn't have,

"I didn't hear that" Sam said, "As far as I'm concerned you three are just pretenders."

"There's something else. Our parents..." Will began

"Are alive? We know." Alex said

"Jake found our real files a while ago." Arron spoke

"But the files don't say who our parent's are." Said Andros

"And the voices won't tell us." Alex finished

"Why don't you to appear to shocked by what we are saying?" Will asked the adults.

"For one it's quite obvious the four of you are related. After all I did tell Will about the three of you." Sam said

"Why didn't you tell us about Will?" Arron asked.

"Because I know the three of you. Family is the most important thing to you three. You don't always think things though clearly. You all would have gone looking for Will and gotten yourselves killed."

"Why aren't you going to tell Mr. Raines and his lackeys what we said?" Andros asked Sam.

"I'm surprised you four always seam to know everything." The children looked at him inquisitively. "If you must know I too am product of the Centre. When I was a boy the Centre killed my parents and brought me here. There is no love lost between the Centre and I."

"That's why you told us to hide our gifts." Alex said

"Yes, that correct."

"Gee Sam, and we thought we knew you." Arron spoke in awe of the sweeper.

"So I take it you all have an inner sense too?" Parker asked the kids.

"Too?" The children echoed.

Parker tapped her temple with her finger. "Welcome to the club."

"Makes sense. That's why they say trust her." Will muttered, no one else hearing him

"I have a question. Why did you all feel free to talk about this in fort of me?" Parker asked.

"The voices said we could trust you." Will said simply. "They also said that your gonna help get us out." He said once again unsure of him self

"Is that true Miss. Parker?" Alex asked so quietly that it was almost a whisper. Parker was taken aback by the child's sudden question. She studied the children. As she did images of Jarod being tortured as a child flooded he head. As well as the photograph of Will bruised and battered. It was the voice that inside of her that prompted her to responded. The voice of her mother that whispered. "Protect them. Save them."

Parker crouched down to Alex's eye level. "Yes Alex it is true. I'm going to get you all out of here. I promise." She said with a smile.

* * *

Author's Note: Let Me Know What You Think Of This Chapter. Sooner I get reviews. The Sooner I Post 


	13. THE PALAVER

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I PLAN ON MAKING A LIST OF THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR ABILITIES IN ABOUT TWO MORE CHAPTERS.

* * *

CHAPTER 15

THE PALAVER

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware

Miss. Parker's Home

February 27, 2003

7:00pm

Parker wasn't sure what made her want to rescue those children. It could have been Will's eyes. He had such beautiful eyes, and yet thirteen years spent in the Centre had taught him not to show them. It could have been the bruised and battered pictures of Will, that made her want to take those four children and give them a real home. Yet again it could have been the silent plea in Alex's eyes. Begging Parker to get her and her brothers out of the Centre. Or maybe it was Angelo's warning about the children.

Parker knew that if Lyle and Raines had, had Will beaten they most certainly had done the same to the other children. According to Angelo, Will could only protect his sister for so long. The Empath said that the children needed protecting. And that's just what Parker planed on doing. Maybe Sydney was right; maybe she was more like her mother than she thought.

* * *

February 27, 2003

11:12pm

Blue Cove, Delaware

Miss. Parker's Home

"I need your help." She said as soon as she answered the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" Jarod asked

"Well with the arrival of my fa- Mr. Parker and the new members of the pursuit team." She began.

"I see your point. What do you need?"

"To get the children out. They don't belong there."

"If they find out you had any thing to do with this Parker, they won't falter to kill you." Jarod hissed.

"I won't let them hurt another innocent Jarod."

"Then why do you hunt me?"

"For appearance sake. Don't you think I could have found you if I truly wanted to?"

"Oh." He said stunned.

"Jarod there's some thing else."

"What?"

"I want for you to take my little brother Peter as well." She whispered

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he- he deserves to have a family that cares about him. I know you can give him that."

"Think he already has that Miss. Parker. I won't give him to another family. I'll kept him and take care of him until your able to."

"I may never be able to do that Jarod."

"I'll make sure that you can."

Neither spoke for a while. Finally Parker speaks. "How soon do you think you'll be able to get them out?"

"I need to do a bit more research. I'll let you know." He said and hung up

Parker knew that Jarod would have a better chance than anyone of getting the children out of the Centre would. She also knew that Jarod would take good care of Peter. Jarod would make sure that her baby brother would grow up happy and loved.

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

February 28, 2003

12:00am

"I've disabled the cameras. The other cameras are on a loop." Jake said. He and the other thirteen black files along with Will were sitting in an abandoned room on SL-24. They all sat in a circle. Alex was sitting in Will's lap. Andros and Arron were on either side of the two. "So what are we gong to do?" Jake asked.

"Both Parker and Jarod are working on getting us out." Said Will.

"No matter what getting Alex out is our top priority." Jeremiah spoke.

"What!" Alex said

"Mouse Lyle is gonna keep hurting you."

"Greg's right, Alex Lyle almost killed you last month." Spoke Mark.

"What if Sam hadn't come in? Lyle might of..." Melissa faltered.

"He might have raped you Alex." Michael said quietly, as a tear streamed down his cheek.

"Lyle has a personal vendetta against you Alex and you know it." Spoke Michelle.

"If anything was to happen to you Alex I couldn't, we couldn't bare it." Tobias said.

"Toby's right Lexie. We look out for each other. And today we're looking out for you." Terra spoke

"We're all we have." Marc said

"That's not true little brother. We've got Miss Parker, Jarod, and Sam. And know we've got Will." Cassie said

"Who we have on our side doesn't matter. What matters is us getting out of here, all of us. I am tired of hurting people with our Sims. I'm tired of Lyle and Raines' hurting us. Lyle doesn't have to hit me in order for me to feel pain. If he hits Andy or Air I still fell it." Alex said. "All of us feel every thing our brother or sister feels because of our telepathic bond. We feel it blow by blow. We share the same bruises the same scars the same cuts. If Lyle hurts one of us he hurts all of us."

"Which is why we have to get you out of here Alex." Rachael said.

"We love you Mouse but you're our weakest link."

"Gee Jake it's nice to know how you feel about me." Alex said coldly. He eyes glistening with unshed tears. Jake got up and walked over to her.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Mouse." He said taking her hand. "But I'll say and do what I have to, to get you to realize that you are in danger."

"Where in the Centre Jake, of course were in danger." Alex spat

"Damn it Alexandra don't argue with me here. Will, Arron, Andros help me out here." Jake pleaded.

"Look at me Mouse." Will said, turning her around in his lap. "I just found you I'm not going to lose you now. Yes, we are all in danger here, but you are more so than any of us. If anything- anything happened to you I'd die. I love you three more than anything. And that's quite a feat because I've been told quite often that pretenders can't love." He finished with a smile.

"I love you too Will. I just don't wanna be separated from you, Air, and Andy." She said, burying her head in his shoulder.

"You gotta be strong Alex." Arron said as he held his sister's hand.

"Yeah Mouse don't worry. Even if were split up we'll always be able to find each other. I promise we'll be together in the end." Andros said.

"Hey guys, we gotta get back to our rooms. They'll be checking up on us soon." Said Jake. "We'll leave by siblings. Starting with you four." Alex got off of her brother's lap. Once Will was standing he picked Alex up. They, followed by Arron and Andros went over to the air vent. Will eased Alex in and then helped his brother, Will then climbed in behind his brothers and sister. The other children then followed in five-minute intervals, until only Jake and Rachael were left.

"We're getting Alex out of here tomorrow, Jake. I have a feeling that Jarod is going to be crawling around in the air vents tomorrow trying to find the best escape route."

"We need to get her DSA's and file together. It's time Miss. Parker and Jarod to learn the truth. It's time they meet their children."

"Will and the boys are going to be angry with us to say the least."

"It doesn't matter Rach. As long as Alex is safe from Lyle I don't care what they think. Come on lets get back to our room. The other are going to be wondering where we are."

"Jake do ya think dad would be proud of us?" Rachael asked climbing in to the air vent.

"Course he would. Were helping Jarod's children escape, just like Jarod got dad out." Jake replied as he heaved him self into the air vent and closed it.


	14. PINT SIZED PARKER

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I'M TRYING TO POST EVERY THREE TO FOUR DAYS. IT JUST DEPENDS HOW FAST I CAN TYPE. I HAVE WRITTEN I LOT OF CHAPTERS LATELY AND AM THINKING OF POSTING A NEW ONE EVERY DAY NEXT WEEK SINCE I'M ON SPRING BREAK.

* * *

CHAPTER 16

PINT SIZED PARKER

* * *

February 28, 2003

9:00am

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

It was dusty in the vents. And dark. Jarod truly hated the dark. For the past two hours the pretender had been crawling around the Centre's vents trying to find the best escape route. So far the quickest route from the children's room to outside would take thirty minutes. Jarod stopped and pulled out a map and flashlight. He was so focused on his work he didn't notice the Empath until he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jesus, Angelo." He hissed. "You scared me half to death."

"Angelo sorry." He apologized. "Come must show you. Quick, come quick" The empath said as he scurried down the vents with Jarod in pursuit.

The two crawled for a good ten minuets until they came to the sleeping form of a child.

"Quite, Mouse sleeping!" Angelo said putting a finger to his lips. "You go now. Take Little Mouse. Protect her. Go now. Quickly. Before they know." He said.

"Angelo how do I get her out?"

"Angelo show Jarod. Come" Angelo picked up Alex and ducked walked her until the vents were tall enough for him to stand up properly. "Here Harness. Put on to carry Mouse." Angelo said as he gave Jarod the harness. Angelo then handed the child to Jarod, and he strapped her in. "Take this." Angelo said giving Jarod a backpack. "Go now. Look after Little Mouse. Protect her."

"Come with us Angelo." The pretender pleaded

"No. Must look after others." Angelo said and then disappeared.

"Let's get you safe little one." Jarod said to the child as her brought her out into the sunlight.

* * *

February 28, 2003 

11:30am

Dover, Delaware

Armada Inn

It was almost two hours before she woke up.

"Wh-Where am I." She began to panic.

"Sush Alex your safe. I'm Jarod and this is my brother Ethan." He said pointing to the man beside him. "Were in a town outside of Blue Cove." He explained to the child.

"Where are my brothers?" She said, calming down. "Where's Will, Where's Arron and Andy?

"Hush now Alex don't panic. Your brothers are still at the Centre."

"What!" Alex said leaping to her feet. "What do you mean my brother are still at the Centre. Why didn't you get them out too? Lyle's gonna kill them. You idiot. You, you stupid,"

"Now just wait one minute." Jarod said interrupting her. "It wasn't my idea to break you out today. Angelo led me to you. He told me to get you out." Jarod defended himself.

"Um." Ethan spoke. "There's a letter here for you." He said, passing it to Alex.

"It's from Jake." She informed them. She sat back down on the bed and carefully opened the letter. After reading the letter she sat in silence for a while. She then burst in to a whole new fit of rage in which she began to shred the letter. "That stupid little shit! He thinks he can just control my life!" Jarod and Ethan stared at the child in shock as her continued to rant.

"My God, she's like a pint sized Parker." Jarod said in a horrified voice.

"Does that mean she can run in six inch stilettos?" Ethan said with a grin.

"Good God what have we gotten ourselves into." Jarod said as he continued to watch the child pace back and fourth yelling at no one in particular. Her ranged continued for another five minutes. She turned around and finally acknowledged the other people in the room.

"Your Miss. Parker's half brother." She stated.

"Yes, I am." Ethan said, caught of guard by the child's sudden change in attitude.

"I'm Alex."

"It's nice to meet you. So, who's Jake?" Ethan asked.

"Jake is a no good, scheming, pain in the but. Who deiced that I needed to get out of the Centre immediately." She said angrily. "He also happens to be my best friend after my brothers and cousins."

"Oh." Ethan said unsure of how to respond.

"So what's good to eat around here." She said with a grin

* * *

February 28, 2003 

1:00pm

Dover, Delaware

Armada Inn

"Hungry were you?" Jarod asked

"You've eaten that crap the Centre call food. This is the best thing I've had to eat since me and the others cracked open the vending machine." Alex said as she as she scarfed down her Hunan Beef.

"You know for a kid you use pretty bad language." Ethan said.

"As Sam put it I've been "raised by incompetent sweepers who don't know how to watch their mouths around children." She replied. "Sam's been trying to get us to clean up our language for years."

"Sam? As in Miss. Parker's personal sweeper."

"Yeah he's been raising our whole lives. He tries his best t' keep us safe from Lyle and Raines. He hates um you know."

"No I didn't. Why does he hate the Centre?" Jarod implored.

"Cause they killed his parents when he was my age. The Centre thought that Sam was a pretender like you. Turned out he wasn't but he does have the gene."

"Sam was a former Centre project?" Jarod asked in disbelief

"Yup. He's that one that warned us not t' show the Centre our abilities."

"What are your abilities?" Ethan asked

"Obviously all of us are pretenders. Jake and Rach have shown a bit of precognitive ability. Cassie and Marc are telepathic. Toby and Terra have yet to have shown any other abilities. Greg, Jeremiah, and Melissa can channel other people's abilities. Have you ever read the Dead Zone by Stephen King?"

"Yes but what dose that have to do with any thing." Ethan asked.

"Well Michael and Maddie get visions from touching things like Johnny Smith does."

"And what about you and your brothers? What are you all capable of?" Jarod asked.

"Will is a pretender too, he also possesses an inner sense, and he is a pyrokinetic. Arron, Andros and I also possess an inner sense. We don't know if were pyrokinetic or not." Alex looked down I at her plate sadly. "I wish they were here to try this. They would love it. When do you plan on getting them out by the way?"

"Soon." Jarod responded. "Hopefully within the week."

"A week!" I've never been apart form my brothers for more than forty- eight hours!"

"I'm sorry Alex but that's how long it's going to take."


	15. THE BURTAL BEATING OF PROJECT PHOENIX

Here is the list of abilities I promised. 

Will- Pretender, Inner sense, Pyrokensis, Telepath

Aaron- Pretender, Inner sense, Telepath

Andros- Pretender, Inner sense, Telepath

Alex- Pretender, Inner sense, Telepath

Michael- Pretender, Have visions

Michelle- Pretender, Have visions

Greg- Pretender, Able to channel other people's abilities

Jeremiah- Pretender, Able to channel other people's abilities

Melissa- Pretender, Able to channel other people's abilities

Terra- Pretender

Tobias- Pretender

Cassie- Pretender, Telepath

Marc- Pretender, Telepath

Rachael- Pretender, Precognitive

Jake- Pretender, Precognitive

To answer Annette's question. These kids have psychic powers because their abilities have evolved. They are also genetically engineered. Sam has the pretender gene but it is dormant. Sam's a carrier for the pretender gene. He may not be a pretender but that doesn't mean his children won't be.

* * *

CHAPTER 17

THE BRUTAL BEATING OF PROJECT PHOENIX

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

February 28, 2003

2:00pm

"Where is she damn it?" Lyle screamed as he kicked Will.

"I don't know! I swear!" He gasped in between coughs. His gray tunic was stained with his blood. There was blood coming from both his mouth and a cut just above his right eye. His left wrist was sprained and his right shoulder was dislocated.

"Fine since you can't tell me anything I'll just have to question Arron and Andros." Lyle said grinning.

Will got to his feet struggling. Cradling his left hand to his waist he said –so low that it was almost a growl- "If you lay a hand on my brother or any of those other children I will kill you. And That Mr. Lyle is not a threat but a promise." For the first time in twelve years Lyle was truly afraid of Will. The boy was so much like his parents that it scared the crap out of Lyle.

As Will stared at Lyle his eyes changed from their normal blue to fire red. The boy's eyes began to blaze as if they contained liquid fire. Suddenly a ball of fire sprung in Will's hand. He then lobbed the ball of fire a Lyle deliberately missing.

"You may have created me Mr. Lyle, but you don't know half of what I'm capable of. I could have killed you just now. If you deiced to come near my brothers or the other children I will see that you die a slow and painful death."

"N-no you couldn't kill me." Lyle stuttered shaken at the boy's use of his powers. "You're too much like your parents." He said as he left and locked the cell door. Lyle leaned against the door and took a moment to compose his self. William was defiantly Jarod and Parker's son. There was no doubt about it. Will had both of his parent's tempers. He was also just as protective of his family as his parents were.

Lyle began to walk to his office. On his way in he told his secretary to send a doctor to Will's cell. Once in his office Lyle walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. He dialed a number and said, "We have a problem with Phoenix."

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

February 28, 2003

2:47pm

Will crumpled to the floor in exhaustion once Lyle left his cell. He came back to reality to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Oh, Will what did you do to anger him this time."

"Hello Dr. Mackenzie." Will croaked. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed. "What happen to you Will?"

"Lyle believed that I was keeping information of my little sister's whereabouts secret. Not that he's wrong." Will explained.

"Little sister?" Dr. Mackenzie asked

"Alex is his sister, Jen." Sam told her.

"Well, William it would appear that you and your family have away of angering Mr. Lyle." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Sam you better carry him to the infirmary." She commanded.

"Yes Mama. Come on kid." Sam grunted. "Let's go get you patched up."

"Ahh!" Will screamed in pain as Sam lifted him up.

"Sorry kid." The sweeper apologized.

"Sam what about my brothers?" Will asked.

"There fine Will. They're with Miss. Parker. That's about as safe as you can get here. Once we get you to the infirmary I'll send for your brothers okay."

"There's no need for that Sam."

"What do you mean, Will?"

"Listen." It took Sam a moment but then he heard it. The unmistakable sound of Parker's six-inch stilettos clicking down the corridor. On either side of her were Arron and Andros.

"Will!" The two boys yelled once they caught sight of their brother. They began to run to their brother, Parker close at their heels.

"Is he going to be alright?" Parker asked.

"Eventually, yes. But we need to get him to the infirmary." Dr. Mackenzie informed her.

"Who are you?" Parker asked her.

"Jen Mackenzie. I'm the doctor for both the black files and project Phoenix." Parker said nothing, but did raise an eyebrow.

"It was Lyle wasn't it?" Arron said as the group walked down the hall.

"He wanted to know where Alex was." Andros said, informing Miss. Parker.

"Yeah." Will replied.

Sam gently laid Will down on a bed once the group reached the infirmary. As soon as Will was situated the two boys climbed up on his bed. "Boys you're going to have to get down in order for Dr. Mackenzie to work on Will." Parker gently chided.

"Come on you two." Sam said lifting the boys off the bed. Jen walked over to Will. She began to inspect him, gently probing his body for unseen injuries, apologizing each time he hissed in pain.

"Well, William it appears you were trying to go for a record today. Sam take off your belt." She instructed.

"Excuse me?"

"Your belt Sam. Will has a dislocated shoulder. Place your belt in his mouth so that he will have something to bite down on. I'll then need you to hold him down while I relocate his shoulder." Sam did as he was told. "On the count of three I'm gonna pull. Okay Will?"

"No!" Will protested.

"William" Sam said.

"No! I want Miss. Parker to do it. Please." He begged. Parker walked over to the boy.

"Are you sure about this?" Parker asked. Will nodded his head. "Okay on the count of three. Broots what are you doing here." Parker said distracting the boy and pulling his arm at the same time. Will bit down on the belt in pain as Sam held the boy down."

"You said three!" Will said angrily, after he had recovered form the sudden impact of pain.

"So I lied." Parker said with a grin as she tenderly stroked Will's brow.

"Well Miss. Parker why don't you help us patch this charming young lad back up?" Jen said. The three adults worked in silence; stitching and patching Will up.

"How may times have you been here Will?" Parked asked as she tended to the wound right above his eye.

"About twenty two times." He responded. "But not all of them have been serious Miss. Parker. "Most were for minor cuts and bruises due to Sims. Once I was brought in because of the flu. When I was seven I had the chicken pox."

"We had those last year" Arron spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"Fourteen itchy brats. But not all at once. Nooo. In groups of siblings. Six weeks of chicken pox." Sam muttered as the three boys, Parker, and Jen laughed.

"There you go will all done." Jen said studying her work.

"About time." Arron complained.

"Yeah it took you three for ever." Said Andros, as the two boys climbed back on their brother's bed.


	16. HEY TIGER

CHAPTER 18

HEY TIGER

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

February 28, 2003

4:07pm

"Parker." Sam said standing at the doorway of the infirmary.

"Hum?" She said not looking away from the sleeping forms of the three boys.

"Did you still plan on seeing Peter today?"

"Oh my God, Peter! Sam what time is it?" she asked turning around to face the sweeper.

"Just after four." He said looking at his watch

"Oh no I'm late. I told Peter's nurse that I would be there at three- thirty." She gasped. Sam began to smile.

"Come on in squirt."

"Parker!" Yelled the three-year-old. He unlike Will and the other children wore a red shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

"Hey there Pete. I'm so sorry that I forgot to came and get you." She said picking him up and swing him around.

"S'okay." The toddler replied.

"What's going on?" Will asked sleepily, he and his brothers haven been woken by the sound of a screaming three year old.

"Boys I'd like to introduce you to my little brother Peter. Peter, this is Will, Arron and Andros." She said indicating the boys

"Hi." Peter said burying his he into his sister's shoulder.

"Peter Parker Huh." Arron said grinning.

"Do you fight crime Pete?" Andros gently teased.

"What are you two babbling about?" Parker asked. The three older boys looked at her dumbstruck.

"Before you named your brother Miss. Parker, you might have wanted to have read a few issues of Spider-Man." Will said.

"What does Spider-Man have to do with my baby brother?"

"Spider-Man's real name is Peter Parker!" Arron said exasperated.

"You mean to tell me that my brother shares the same name with a comic book character who runs around in spandex?"

"Technically he web-slings." Andros said, and the three brothers burst into a fit of giggles.

"So Tiger, are you shy?" Will asked the toddler, lightly touching his back.

"No." Peter said, meeting the other boys' eyes for the first time.

"Hi. I'm Will." He said extending his hand to the toddler.

"I'm Arron."

"I'm Andros." The two boys said each taking a turn to shake the younger child's hand.

"Boys why don't the three of you look after Peter for me? I need to talk to Sam and Mr. Parker. Okay?" She said sitting her little brother on the bed.

Okay Miss. Parker." Will replied.

"Who's gonna watch us?" Arron inquired.

"I'll talk to Sam down here. Once were through talking he's going to stay down here while I go and talk to Mr. Parker. Peter you be good while I'm gone."

"Kay, Parker." The little boy replied.

"So Tiger you wanna see a trick?" Will asked as Parker walker over to Sam. Peter nodded his head vigorously. "All right noting up my sleeves and nothing in my hands. Spark a dark where's my sire will I lay me will I stay me bless this hand with fire." The toddler clapped in amazement when Will produced a flame in the form of a horse in his hand.

"Again! Again!" the little boy chanted.

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

February 28, 2003

4:35pm

"So did you talk to Mr. Parker" She asked

"Yes" Sam said, his eyes never leaving the figure of the four boys.

"What did he say?"

"Lyle knows what he's doing."

"Keep an eye on the kids. I'll be back shortly." Parker commanded. She stormed off to her "father's" office.

"I'm sorry Miss. Parker but your father is busy right now." Mr. Parker's sectary said, when she saw Miss. Parker approaching.

"What else is new!" She snapped. Parker stormed into Mr. Parker's office not bothering to knock. "Out." she commanded Cox.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me Cox. I said Out. Now!" Cox looked to Mr. Parker for conformation. The chairman nodded his head and the younger man left.

"Now Angel what is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"Lyle. He almost killed The Centre's so called prized possession and you did nothing!" She yelled.

"Angel I think that you're getting a bit attached to Phoenix and The Black Files." "I am not getting attached Daddy." She said in a calmer voice. "I'm just worried about the children. Lyle might have killed William today. And this is not the first time this has happened. I've read the files; those children have spent more time in the infirmary than in the Sim Lab. If these children are the Centre's top moneymakers then maybe Lyle and Raines should stop trying to kill them. According to studies a pretender who is afraid of their environment is not as apt to perform as well a pretender who feels safe in their environment."

What are you getting at Angel?"

Parker leaned on the chairman's desk and looked him in the eyes. "I want to be put in charge of Project Phoenix and The Black Files."

"And the Hunt for Jarod?"

"Will continue, just as it always has. The only difference will be I will now have the help of fifteen brilliant children at my disposal."

"Raines Lyle and Cox will not be pleased." He warned her

"And I'm suppose to care?"

"You have no experience with rearing pretenders, Angel."

"I may not, but I have two people on my team who do Sydney and Sam. Sam may I remind you is more or less the caretaker of the children. These children listen to me Daddy! And unlike Lyle I don't have to beat them in order for them to obey me. Besides I'm not the one who lost a pretender."

"I assume your referring to the disappearance of the girl?"

"Yes, Alexandra. It is my understanding that she escaped some time this morning."

"Yes." Mr. Parker said not pleased with the way the conversation seamed to be going. "The girl did escape, we have already set up a team to search for her. We obviously can't have the other children searching for her, can we now?" He said trying to change to topic, unsuccessfully.

"What about my proposition Daddy?" Parker asked undeterred.

"They're yours Angel." He sighed. "But if I don't see any improvements with in a month, I give them back to Lyle and Raines." He threatened.

"They won't be getting them back." Parker said, fire in her eyes.

It wasn't until after she left the Mr. Parker realized that his "daughter" protected the children as if they were her cubs. But then again he thought with a chuckle the were hers, hers and the damned pretender's.


	17. WEE LITTLE PUPET MAN

DISCLAIMER: ANGEL IS A PRODUCT OF JOSH WHEDON'S MIND NOT MINE

* * *

CHAPTER 19

WEE LITTLE PUPPET MAN

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

February 28, 2003

4:55pm

"They're mine."

"What?"

"I got my fa- Mr. Parker to give me control of the children. We have a month to get them and us out of here."

"Raines and your brother won't be pleased."

"I seam to be so good at upsetting them." She said proudly. "How have they been since I've been gone?"

"Fine Pete's having a ball. He really like those three. So what are we going to do now?"

"First a new room for the kids. There is a room on the third floor that is no longer in use. These kids are too pale Sam, they need sunlight."

"That room wouldn't be the one next to Peter's would it." Sam asked

"You know now that you mention it, it just might be." Parker deadpanned. "Go and get the other children and bring them here. On your way up get some one from housekeeping to set the room up." She instructed.

"Yes Mama." The sweeper replied, and then set off on his task.

Parker meanwhile walked into the infirmary to check on the boys. Peter was sitting on Will's lap, as the older boy appeared to be telling him a story.

"And then Spike said "You're a wee little puppet man" and Angel jumped on him and the two crashed through the glass."

"What on earth are you telling my little brother William." Parker inquired.

"I'm recapping this wonderful show called Angel. You should watch it some time. It's a spin off of the show Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. The show was canceled last year but it still runs in syndication on F/X."

"You know what Will? You and Broots seriously need to get together and have a chat. I think that you will find that the two of you have a lot in common." She said smiling at the eldest boy. "So Peter were you good for the boy's while I was gone?" she asked as she picked the little boy up.

"Course I was Park." The toddler replied.

"So were did ya' go if you don't mind me askin'?" Aaron asked.

"I had a talk with Mr. Parker." She said.

"Is he gonna come and visit me?" the child asked hopefully.

Not wanting to crush his hopes nor lie to him Parker simply stated, "I'm not sure little man." The toddler frowned knowing that his father had no intentions on ever visiting him.

"S'okay I got you." Peter said as her held his older sister tightly.

"You got us too Tiger." Will spoke, he too knowing what it was like to be fatherless.

"Um not to ruin this moment, but what did the chairman say?" Andros asked

"He put me in charge of all of you."

"When you say all of us, you mean Jake, Rach and the others too?" Aaron asked

"Yes." She stated.

"For how long" Will inquired.

"Indefinitely, as long as I can get you all to perform better."

"I doubt that will be a problem." Came a voice from behind

"Hello Jacob how are you fairing?" Andros said coldly.

"I can explain."

"You damn well better." Will threatened.

"Cameras." Greg hissed

"I deactivated them." Cassie spoke.

"Start talking Jake." Aaron commanded

"She's safe. She's with Jarod and Ethan."

"Why didn't you tell us Jake." Michael asked.

"Did you not trust us." Michelle accused.

"Listen we know how you five are with Alex." Rachael spoke in her and her brother's defense. "You all wanted to get her out but it would have been hard for the five of you."

"Arron, you Andros and Alex are practical insuperable. The only way to get her out safely was to keep you all out of the loop." Jake spoke

"Did keeping us out of the loop include drugging us?" Asked Andros

"We did what we thought was right." Said Rachael

"Look we're a team," Jeremiah began. "we don't keep each other out of the loop. We talk through our problems and try to come up with the best solution. Granted you two had Alex's best interest at heart but you two forgot that we work together. Working together is what makes us stronger and smarter then Lyle and Raines."

"Well kid you don't say much, but when you do it's worth listing to." Sam commented.

"You to should have told us." Will said.

"We know. We just wanted for her to be safe. We're sorry." Jake apologized  
"Forget about it. I mean come on because of you two Alex is safe and out of harms way." Arron said forgiving the two children.

"Who's Alex?" Peter asked.

"She's my little sister, Tiger. She looks just like Arron and Andy." Will informed the toddler.

"Oh."

"So what happens now?" Asked Tobias.

"Now you all are going to be moved into your new room. Then you all will report to the Sim lab where you'll meet Sydney and Broots." Parker informed the children.

"Come on lets show you all to you new room. Terra grab that wheelchair from over there." Sam instructed the girl

"I can walk on my own Sam." Will protested

"Yeah but Lyle doesn't know that. Let him and Raines underestimate you, it will work to your advantage." Sam told the boy

"They've been underestimating us since the day we were born." Melissa commented. Sam helped Will get in the chair. He then took Will and the other children to their new room.

"By the way Will." Marc said, "You look like hell."

"Thanks Marc."

"Anytime."

* * *

"You let her do what? Have you forgotten who those children are? She is already starting to form a bond with them what if she learns the truth?"

"What if they learn the truth?"

"Don't worry Lyle they don't know that she is their mother."

"They don't now but what about later?"

"We'll deal with it then."


	18. BAD DREAMS

CHAPTER 20

BAD DREAMS

* * *

Dover, Delaware

Armada Inn

February 29, 2003

11:00am

Alex walked over to Jarod who was sitting in front of his laptop typing away. "Whatch doin'?" Alex asked climbing into his lap.

"Trying to figure out a way your brothers and your friends out."

"Oh." She stated. She studied his progress. After a while she began to drift off to sleep. "Jarod is Will going to be okay?" she asked trying to fight off sleep with out much success.

"Of course he will, he has Miss Parker, Broots, Sydney and Sam looking after him." He replied.

"Good." She commented. "Jarod." She said after a while."

"Hum?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." He whispered as the little girl drifter off to sleep in his lap. He had to admit it. He had become taken with the child. He supposed that it was because she reminded him so much of a young Miss Parker. Like Parker, Alex was stubborn as well as curious. Alex kept getting into things. Much to Ethan's dismay, Alex had taken apart his electric razor to see how it worked. Ethan was relived when she put it back together again in working order.

Earlier that day Alex had given both Jarod and Ethan a fright when she had gone exploring the hotel. The found her at the bar discussing the founders of modern art with several college professors in town for a conference.

"No." Alex mumbled in her sleep shaking Jarod from his musings. Tears were streaming down the child's face. "No, please stop. I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Alex!" Jarod said gently shaking the child. "Wakeup sweetheart." She opened her eyes with a start, and then flung her self into Jarod's arms. "Hey it's oh kay." He spoke trying to comfort the trembling girl." She buried her face into his shirt and sobbed. "Hush now Alex, you're safe. No one here is going to hurt you." He said calming the distressed child. Finally he cries subsided and emotional exhaustion drove her back to sleep.

"Is she alright." Ethan asked from the doorway, having witnessed the event.

Jarod sighed. "In all honesty no. She's so young and has been through so much." Jarod got up from his seat and carried the child over to the bed. He laid her down and covered her with a blanket. Jarod studied her for a moment and then turned to face his younger brother.

"What are you thinking?" Ethan asked him

"I want to take Alex to Parker's."

"What." Ethan said in a very good imitation of his sister.

"I have my reasons. The first is for Alex's own well being. She ran off earlier today, someone from the Centre could have easily spotted her. Then there's her nightmare. I've been reading up on the children's files. There is a reason that they have only been separated for such a short time. They cannot truly function with out each other. They also suffer from night terrors when they are separated from one another. At Parker's house Alex is closer to her brothers and their mental bond is stronger." Jarod explained.

"Oh kay, so we take her to my sisters. She has to work Jarod. She can't suddenly take a week off after a child from her pursuit team has gone missing. And she'll still be on vacation or what ever when we get the other kids out. It's going to look bad. Very bad and the Centre will believe that she had something to do with the escapes." Ethan protested

"I know that which is why one of us is going to stay at your sister's house. That way while she's at work you or I will watch Alex." Jarod countered.

"Good idea. Why don't you call my sister and tell her this plan of yours?"

"Why don't you call her?" Jarod asked.

"Are you afraid of my sister?" Ethan asked, a smirk gracing his face.

"No. I'm just afraid of what she's going to say."

"Fine I'll call her." Ethan said sighing in disgust of his older brother's uneasiness of his sister.

"Thanks little brother."

"What ever."

"So what did she say?" Jarod asked looking up from his computer, when Ethan walked back into the room.

"She said fine we're to bring Alex to her tonight." Ethan replied

"That's perfect."

"I'm going to stay at the house while she's at work. Unless you want to that is?"

"No that's quite alright. You can stay with her that way you to can catch up more." Jarod told him.

"Chicken." Ethan commented.

"What's going on?" Alex asked getting out of bed as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"You're awake." Jarod said picking the child up.

"Obviously. I pretty sure I'm not sleep walking." She said.

"It would appear that you like Parker are a bit grouchy when you just wake up."

"Maybe she wouldn't be grouchy if you'd stop calling her at two in the morning." Alex said. "So like I asked before what's going on?"

"We're going to send you to my sisters for a few days. I'm going to look after you while my sisters work." Ethan informed her.

"What you don't trust me to behave while I'm by my self?" Alex asked putting on her best "I'm a little angel" look.

"No." Ethan said. "The last time we left you unattended you took apart my razor."

"Hey I put it back together. Didn't I Jarod?" Alex asked looking to Jarod for backup.

"Well yes you did." Jarod said feeling uncomfortable playing the middleman.

"See. And it still works." Alex shot back sticking her tongue out at Ethan. "Jarod why aren't you staying with me?"

"Because I have work to do." He replied.

"You can do it at Miss. Parker's house. I'll help you."

"Uh." Jarod said trying to think of an excuse.

"You see Alex, the reason Jarod isn't going to my sisters house is because they don't get along very well. There tends to be threats made and my sister with a gun aimed at Jarod."

"Please come and stay Jarod. For me, please. I won't let Miss Parker shoot you, I promise." The child begged displaying a puppy face.

"You know what Alex if you had brown eyes you would have the most irresistible puppy face." Jarod said

"Who say's that I don't?" She said raising and eyebrow. "Please come Jarod."

"Fine, fine I'll stay." Jarod said giving into the child's pleading.

"Yes!" She squealed and gave the pretender a kiss on the cheek. Jarod could help but smile at her antics. He then realized that the little girl had him wrapped around her finger. Not that Jarod would have it any other way.

"You know we need to take her shopping." Ethan spoke. "We can't have her wearing her Center grays around the whole time."

"Can we get my brothers and the others some clothes too."

"Why don't we just get your brothers some clothes for now."

"Oh kay. Lets go then we have a lot to do before we head back to Blue Cove." Alex said leading the two men out of the hotel room.

* * *

Five hours and a thousand dollars later the three exited the mall. They were ladled with clothing, books, toys, and luggage. Over all the shopping experience went well. Only once did Jarod and Alex have a conflict. It occurred when Jarod had tried to get Alex to ware clothing from the girls department.

"No!" The girl declared. "I am not wearing anything that is pink, or purple. And I am definitely not wearing anything that has ruffles, flowers or butterflies." She said enunciating each word as if Jarod was a moron.

"What about this?" Jarod said holding up a jean skirt.

"No! And no to dresses as well. Jeans and a shirt is that to much to ask for?" Alex asked. Ethan laughed at Jarod's difficulty with the child.

In the end Jarod bought several outfits for the triplets in three different versions from the boys section. All things red were for Aaron, Black was for Andros, and Blue for Alex. For Will it was easier to shop. Ethan had picked out all of Will's clothing in the time it took for Jarod to realize that there was no way Alex was going to wear anything form the girls department. Just as Jarod was about to pay for the items a sweatshirt caught his eye. It was black with a red Phoenix embodied on it; the pretender immediately placed it on the pile of clothing. After the clothing ordeal they brought four pairs of sneakers. Three of which were identical.

The three then stopped in a bookstore where Jarod brought Alex the first Five Harry Potter books. After several minuets of begging Jarod also purchased Alex a copy of Stephen King and Peter Sturab's The Talisman. The trio then entered the toy store where Jarod spent close to two hundred dollars.

"All right we get these bags in the car. Get you changed, and head to my sisters." Ethan said.

"What about dinner?" Alex asked

"We'll go to dinner after we get all of this stuff packed." Jarod told the child.

"Where are we going?" She asked the two.

"Do you like Italian?" Jarod asked her.

"I don't know." She replied

"Well then lets find out." Jarod said bucking Alex into the car.


	19. SWEET BABY JAMES

DISCLAIMER: JAMES TAYLOR WROTE SWEET BABY JAMES I'M JUST BORROWING IT.

* * *

CHAPTER 21

SWEET BABY JAMES

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware

Miss Parker's Home

February 29, 2003

9:00pm

"Hi." He said when she opened the door. He held Alex in his arms. The Girl appeared to be at home there. He looked good, wearing his trademark black tee, jeans, and leather duster. His hair was the same as it had been on Carthis. "So can we come in?"

"Yes." She replied unable to say anything else. Jarod entered the house and placed the sleeping child on the couch. "Where's Ethan?" She asked noticing that her brother was not there.

"At the hotel. He's packing our stuff up and taking it back to the house." He told her.

"Oh." She replied.

"I hope you don't mind me staying. I promised Alex I would. And don't worry I'll only be here when your not."

"That's fine. I have a room set up for her if you want to lay her down in there. I'm sure that it's more comfortable than that couch."

"I go and lay her down in there and then go and get her bag out of the car." He said picking up the child.

"Here let me show you the room." Parker led Jarod to the room across the hall from hers. Jarod laid Alex down on the bed and tucked her in. He was just about to leave when on impulse he bent down and kissed the child on the forehead. He turned to find Parker staring at him.

"To borrow your catchphrase, What?" he asked

"You've become taken with her."

"And you haven't?" he said closing the door, but leaving a crack so that there would be some light. The two walked back toward the den

"So now what?" Parker asked.

"Now I go and get Alex's bag." Jarod said as he walked toward the door. Jarod came back in a few moments later with a leather duffel bag. He placed it by the front door. Unsure of what to do next he stood in front of the door.

"You can sit if you want." Parker said gesturing to the char opposite of her.

"Thanks but I think that I'll..." Jarod was interrupted by a scream coming from the guestroom. Jarod and Parker ran to the girl's side. Parker reached her first. She held the trembling child unsuccessfully trying to calm her with comforting words. Unsure of what to do next Parker began to sing to the child.

"There is a young cowboy

Who lives on the range

His horse and his cattle

They're only companions

He works in the saddle

And he sleeps in the canyons

Just waiting for pastures to change."

Jarod stared in awe as Parker continued to sing to the child.

"So goodnight all you moonlight ladies

Rock-a-bye sweet baby James

Deep greens and blues

Are the colors I choose

Don't let me go down in my dreams

Yes and Rock-a-bye sweet Baby James"

Alex finally began to calm. Her tears had subsided, but her grip on Parker remained. Parker pulled the child into her arms, and then carried her to the kitchen. Jarod followed in suite.

"Here Jarod hold her for a bit." Parker said placing the child in the pretender's outstretched arms. Parker opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. She then went to the cabinets and pulled out three mugs and chocolate powder. She poured the milk into the mugs and placed them in the microwave. Once the milk was heated she mixed in the chocolate powder.

"Whatch makin'?" Alex asked from Jarod's arms.

"Hot chocolate, sweetheart." Parker replied. "My mother use to make it for me when I had bad dreams." The three sat down at the kitchen table. Alex returned to Parker's arms.

"This is very good." The child commented her voice barely above a whisper.

"Thank you." Parker said. The three finished their hot chocolate in silence. Once done Jarod placed the mugs in the sink.

"I'd better get going." Jarod spoke, not wanting to leave after Alex's nightmare, but knowing that she was in capable hands. "I'll be back in the morning oh kay Alex?"

"Kay." Jarod walked over to the child and planed a kiss on top of her head.

"Bye Alex."

"Bye Jarod." She yawned

"Goodnight Miss Parker." Jarod said as he walked out the door.

"Goodnight Jarod." She said as he left. Alex yawned in Parker's arms again. "We should get you into your pajamas. What do you think?" She asked the child. Alex just nodded her head resting on Parker's chest. Parker grabbed the child's bag by the front door and then headed to her room. Parker went through the bag and found a pair of Spider-Man pajamas.

"We got Aaron a pair of X-man and Andros a pair of Fantastic Four." Alex commented as Parker helped her into her pajamas. "Can I sleep beside you?" The child asked once dressed for bed.

"Of course sweetheart." Parker replied as she tucked Alex into the bed. "I'll be right back. Just let me put on my pajamas." Parker said.

"Kay." Alex said. Parker returned a few minutes later wearing a pair of silk pajamas. By the time she returned Alex was almost asleep. "Miss Parker what was that song you were singin'?"

"Sweet Baby James by James Taylor." Parker informed her.

"Could you sing it again?" Alex asked

"Of course I can." Parker said. Before Parker could even get to the second verse Alex was asleep. It didn't take two lines of the song for Parker to learn that she loved the child that was lying next to her. In Parker's mind Alex fit perfectly in her arms. What worried Parker was that she had come to adore the child in such a short time. Parker knew that she couldn't let herself get too attached to Alex. After the girl's brothers and friends were taken from the Centre, it was doubtful Parker would ever see them again.

Outside of Parker's house stood Jarod. He was watching over two of the people that he had come to love most in the world.


	20. THE DOMESTIC LIFE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry it took me this long to up date. I've been working on a paper for English that's due tomorrow. So of course I've decide to wait until the day before it's due to actually work on it. I promise that Jarod and Parker will learn the truth about their children soon. It won't be the next chapter but it will be the one after that. Oh Yeah thanks to every one who reviewed last week too.

* * *

CHAPTER 22

THE DOMESTIC LIFE

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware 

Miss Parker's Home

March 1, 2003

6:00am

Parker woke up the next morning in a panic. Alex was gone. "Alex, Alex where are you?" Parker hissed as she walked through the house. Parker noticed that the back door was open and went out to investigate. She found Alex sitting on the patio watching the sunrise.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She said not bothering to turn around.

"It is isn't it. You know it's been along time since I've enjoyed a sun rise."

"Well then enjoy this one with me." the child commanded. Parker happily complied as she sat next to the child. Alex then got up to sit in Parker's lap. The two sat in silence as they watched the sun rise. They didn't even notice Jarod until he cleared his throat.

"Good morning."

"Jarod." Alex cried leaping out of Parker's lap and into Jarod's arms. "Did ya miss me?" She inquired.

"Of course I did." He replied. "Alex why don't you go and get in the bath and get dressed while I make breakfast." He told the child setting her down on the ground.

"Oh kay." She said and she ran into the house.

"It would appear that the rules have changed." Parker spoke, she had yet to turn and face the pretender.

"Yes it would appear so." Jarod said.

"I'd better go and get dressed." She said leaving the chair and entering the house. Just before she crossed the threshold she turned and faced him. "Thank you Jarod. For everything." She said and entered the house.

Jarod stood on the patio for a moment absorbing both the sunlight and Parker's words. He then too entered the kitchen. Jarod went to the kitchen where he unpacked two bags of groceries. He busied himself preparing, bacon, omelets, and pancakes while the two ladies got dressed. Just as Jarod poured coffee in to two mugs for he and Parker, the two females entered the room.

"It smells good. What is it?"

"Pancakes, omelets, bacon, and orange juice for you and coffee for me and Parker." He said handing a mug to Parker.

"Hum maybe I should keep you around Jarod, you appear to be quite useful." Commented Parker.

"I suppose that's why the Centre wants me back. Believe me Parker I'd much rather be in your company than Lyle's." Jarod spoke; Parker said nothing unsure how to respond to his comment. "You wouldn't happen to have a phone book would you?" Jarod asked a few moments later.

"Yes it's in the den under the table. What do you need the phone book for any way?" She asked him as he left the kitchen in search of the phone book.

"Alex needs some thing to sit on in order to reach the table." Jarod said returning to the kitchen, phone book in hand. He sat the book down on the chair. "Come here Alex." He said. He lifted the child up and placed her on top of the phone book. Jarod then proceeded to place a napkin around her neck.

"Here you go sweetheart." Parker said placing a plate in front of the child.

"Thank you Miss Parker."

"You're welcome." Parker replied as she and Jarod sat down to eat. The three ate in silence. Parker and Jarod were both unsure of what to say to one another. Alex wise beyond here six years remained silent knowing that the adults needed to figure out where they stood with one another.

"So Alex what are you going to do all day?" Parker, unable to stand the silence, asked the girl.

"Read and do a puzzle." She replied in between mouthfuls

"What are you reading?"

"The Talisman by Stephen King and Peter Straub. Jarod bought it for me yesterday."

"He did what! Jarod she's six years old. She shouldn't be reading thing's like that." Parker fussed at the pretender.

"Come now Parker I'm quite sure that the Centre has subjected her to more horrors then that book even will."

"That's not the point Jarod. Stephen King is inappropriate reading material for a six year old."

"I may be six Miss Parker, but I have the IQ equivalent to a Harvard professor of astrophysics. Besides I've been reading Stephen King for ages. The Centre has quite an extensive collection of his works. Me and the others have read over half of his work. And just between the three of us, I think Mr. Raines get ideas for his experiments from Stephen King." The child spoke as she got up from the table and went outside.

Jarod grinned as the child left. "She's going to be quite a hand full."

"She already is." Parker commented sipping her coffee. "I'd better go or else I'm going to be late for work. Try not to wreck my house while I'm gone." She insurrected.

"Don't worry the house will still be standing when you get home." Jarod said. "Have a good day at work dear." Jarod called over his shoulder.

"Shut up." Parker said as she grabbed her coat and briefcase and left the house. It wasn't until Parker was almost at the Centre that she realized that she and Jarod has a domestic argument at the breakfast table. It as like they were playing house.

Once Parker left Jarod busied him self with cleaning up the Kitchen. Done he went in search of Alex. He found her in the woods behind the house. She had climbed a tree and was lying on one of its larger limbs. He legs swinging as she probed the limb of the tree with a twig.

"You found me." She said when she noticed Jarod below her.

"Yes I did. You know you leave a trial that's hard to follow."

"I did it on purpose. I wanted to see how good you really were at tracking."

"Did I pass?"

"Obviously. You found me." She said to him as if he were the child and she the adult.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked her.

"Studyin'." She replied nonchalantly

"Well I don't know about you but I'm a bit cold. I mean I can see my breath."

"Well if your cold go back inside." She told him

"Alex." Jarod said sternly.

"I know." She said climbing down. "I like being out side."

"I'm sure you do but, we can't have you catching a cold." He said scooping her up in his arms.

"Jarod?" She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hum?"

"What's gonna happen to me and my brothers once we get um out?"

"I'm not sure." He replied honestly.

"Can we stay with you?" she said snuggling further into his arms.

"Maybe little one, maybe." He spoke as they entered the house.

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware 

The Centre

March 1, 2003

9:12am

She walked into the sim-lab to find all of the children there. As usual they were dressed in their Centre grays. "Good morning Miss Parker." The children greeted.

"Good morning." She replied. "William, Aaron, Andros come with me." She instructed. The three followed as did Michael and Michelle. "I should have known you two would follow." She said when she caught sight of the twins.

"You are as smart as they say." Michael spoke.

"Actually Michael I'm smarter." Parker said.

"By the way you can call us Mike and Maddie." Said the girl

"Everyone else does." Aaron confirmed.

"Well I'm not one to conform but in this case I'll make an exception." Spoke Parker.

"So, how's Alex?"

"Andy." Mike hissed

"Don't worry Mikey it's a clean room." Will informed him.

"Your sister is fine. She probably reading her new Stephen King book by now."

"Which one?" Aaron asked

"The Talisman." Parker replied.

"Really we swiped that one from the library last night." Maddie said

"Why am I not surprised." Parker muttered under her breath.

"Does Jarod have a plan on getting us out?" Will asked

"Yes and no. He has ideas he's just not sure how to conduct them."

"We have one. We'll send it back to the house with you." Andros told her.

"Lyle!" Will hissed. "He's coming. I can feel it."

"So can I" Aaron said. A few seconds after Aaron spoke Lyle entered the room.

"Hello Sis. I see you've managed to get control of Phoenix and the Black Files." Lyle said meeting Will's gaze. He turned away from the boy when Will's eyes began to turn red.

"I see you have yet to learn the concept of knocking little brother. She replied icily. "Children, why don't you all go back out to the sim- lab."

"Yes Miss Parker." They replied, Will leading them out of her office.

"You stole my project."

"Get over it. I'm in charge. Now get the hell out of my office." For once Lyle complied with his sister's wishes. "And Lyle," She said getting up from her chair and walking over to him. She violently shoved him up against the wall. "You better be damn sure to stay the hell away from those kids. If you lay a finger on any one of them ever again you going to be missing a lot more than just a thumb." She hissed. "I am I clear?"

"Crystal." He replied.

"Good." She said releasing him then smoothing out his jacket and tie. "Have a good day little brother."

After Lyle left, Parker entered the sim-lab.

"Well them children lets get to work. Jake Rachael I want for you two to review all of Jarod's old notebooks. Marc, Cassie you two are to go through all of the findings from Jarod's previous lairs. Terra, Tobias, go through Jarod's old DSAs. Greg, Jeremiah, Melissa, you three are to an in- depth psychological profile on Jarod. Will, Aaron, Andros, Mike, and Maddie you five are to research leads. While you're at it see if you can improve Broots's program for finding leads. I have paper work to do. Sam take the first six down to storage. Syd, work with Melissa and her brothers. Broots you're in charge of the other five."

The rest of the day went by quickly. Mr. Parker and a triumvirate representative had arrived around noon to evaluate the children. All were nervous when the chairman and the representative arrived unannounced. The two men appeared impressed with the children's progress. After the two men left a collective sigh was released.

While "working" the fourteen children came up with escape plan scenarios. At lunch the children compared scenarios, discussing the best plan. Once the plan was picked each child wrote down part of the plan a scrap of paper in a language that they had developed. By the end of the day each child had managed to slip Parker their part of the plan with out the camera noticing.

Once the day was over Parker and the children exchanged their good- byes as Sam led them back to their room. Just as Parker was collecting her things to leave Angelo entered her office via air vent.

"For you." Angelo said thrusting a DSA at her. "Watch. Learn." He commanded and left. Parker headed home, the DSA tucked safely in her coat pocket.


	21. FAMILY REUNIONS AND FAMILY REVELATIONS

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS

* * *

CHAPTER 21

FAMILY REUNIONS AND FAMILY REVELATIONS

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware 

Miss Parker's Home

March 1, 2003

5:25pm

All thoughts of the DSA had left her mind when Parker returned home.

"You're back. You're back." Alex chanted as soon as Parker entered the house. "Jarod and I cooked dinner. Hope you like spaghetti. I like spaghetti. Do you want red wine with your dinner? How are my brothers and th' others? Can we make some hot chocolate? Jarod tried but it didn't come out like yours." The child said in one breath.

"Alex how much sugar did you have today?"

"Only a little."

"How much is a little?"

"I had some pez, and some sour bright crawlers, and a chocolate bar, and three cups of hot chocolate. By the way you need a new tin of chocolate powder."

"A new tin I just brought that one."

"I told you Jarod tried a bunch of times t' make hot chocolate." The child explained as she continuously jumped up and down.

"Jarod!" Parker yelled for the pretender.

"Yes." He said appearing from the kitchen

"How long has she been like this?" Parker said pointing to the child

"A couple of hours."

"Good then she'll crash soon."

"I don't understand what happened. I mean one minute she was fine and the next she started giggling hysterically."

"It's called a sugar rush. Alex has had so much sugar in her system that she's now extremely hyper. It should ware off in a few minuets." She informed him.

"Speaking of Alex where is she?" They found her ten minuets later asleep in Parker's room.

"She's going to be hungry when she wakes up."

"I heat her food when she awakes." Jarod said grabbing two plates from the cabinet.

"It's probably a good thing she's asleep. We have things we need to discuss."

"Such as?"

"How you plan on getting the children out." She said taking a plate from him.

"Oh. Well now that you have the children placed next to Peter it will make the plan easier. But there is still no way to get all of the children out at the same time." He informed her as the two sat down. "Wine?" He asked holding up the bottle.

"Yes please. As I was saying the children have come up with a plan. I'm not sure how it compares to yours, because I can't read a word of it."

"May I see it?" The pretender asked.

"Of course, just let me get it." Parker got up from the chair and retrieved the fourteen slips of paper from the briefcase. "I hope you can make some sense of this. If you can't we're going to have to wait for Alex to wake up."

"Even if I could read this I don't even know which part comes first. I guess were going to have to wait for Alex to get up.

"How was she?"

"Fine, she's a good kid."

"You two talkin' bout me again?" Alex asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she entered the dining room.

"Well, well look who's awake. Are you hungry?" Parker asked the child

"Yup." She replied climbing onto the woman's lap.

"I warm a plate up for you." Jarod said getting up from the table taking his and Parker's plate with him.

"This is really good Jarod."

"Thank you Alex." The pretender replied. "Alex I have a question for you. Can you read these?"

"Ahuh. It's written in the language me and the others created."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth Alex." Parker chided her. Alex complied. She pushed her plate away and brought the scraps of paper toward her.

"It's a plan, and escape plan." She told them. "Lets see this piece comes first, then this one, ah this one's last." She mumbled. "Okay it say's tomorrow morning at three am you can get them out. Because the group was just moved to their room, a guard post hasn't been set up yet. You can get my brothers out but not the others, 'cause there's to many. All you have to do Jarod is wait by the pipe you used to get me out. If they aren't out in twenty minuets you're to leave because that means they've been caught." She said as she skimmed the plan. "This doesn't make much sense. I don't see why they all can't get out at once. Jake is up to something. I know it." Alex thought out loud.

"Maybe he's just being cautious." Parker said.

"Maybe." Alex replied, still deep in thought.

"Either way it's getting late. Which means it's time for you to be going to be young lady."

"Come on Alex I'll help you. In fact I think I'll go to bed as well, your brothers and the others wore me out today." She said leading the child to the bathroom. While the two were gone Jarod clean off the table, and washed the dishes. He then walked over to the couch and promptly fell asleep. He like Parker was exhausted from the day's events.

Once done with her bath, Parker tucked Alex into bed.

Miss Parker, could you sing t' me again?" the child asked yawning as she did.

"Of course sweetheart." Once Alex was asleep, Parker went to her room. On her way there she draped a throw over Jarod. She stopped and admired how handsome he truly was. She bent down and kissed him on his brow and then went to her room.

Jarod woke an hour later to the sound of whimpering. At first he thought it was Alex but then realized it was Parker. Jarod entered her room to find her in the throws of a nightmare. He shook her a wake and was shocked when Parker began to cry in his arms.

"It's okay I'm here. I'm not going any where." He said comforting her. Eventually Parker's cries subsided to the occasional whimper, and then even those subsided. Believing that she was asleep Jarod made the motion to get up

"No don't go Jarod." She begged "Please stay."

"I'd do anything for you Morgan." He replied. "Anything." He held her in his arms savoring the moment. He knew that it would be a long time, maybe even another lifetime before he would be able to hold her again

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware 

Miss Parker's Home

March 2, 2003

2:28am

Jarod awoke to find he and Parker intertwined. "Parker, Parker. Wake up." Jarod whispered.

"What is it?" Parker asked groggily. "Can't it wait I'm sleeping?"

"I have to go, it's two thirty."

"What?" Parker said still in a sleep-induced haze.

"I have to go and get the boys." Jarod told her smiling at her state of comprehension.

"You woke me for that." She moaned.

"I'll be back in the morning Parker."

"What ever." She said as she pulled the covers over her head. Jarod headed for the door. "Jarod." Parker called, pulling the covers off of her head.

"Yes?"

"Be safe."

"Don't worry I will." He promised her

"Jarod." She called again

"Yes?"

"Is that turning point still available?" She said almost afraid to ask.

"For you Parker, always." Jarod replied and left the room smiling.

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware 

Outside of The Centre

March 2, 2003

2:53am

"Where is he?" Will asked, as he paced in front of his brothers.

"Does he not know that it is cold out side?" Aaron complained rubbing his hands up and down his arms for warmth.

"Someone's coming. Hide." Andros announced. Two minutes later a red jeep stopped where the boys were standing moments ago.

"Boys where are you?" Jarod hissed. Slowly the three children emerged from their hiding spots and came to Jarod.

"Hello Jarod."

"Hello William, boys."

"Jarod." Aaron and Andros replied

"So, you boys ready to get any from this place?" Jarod asked them

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

"Climb in." Jarod gestured towards the jeep. "Make sure you three buckle up." He said getting into the car.

"So, where are we going?" Aaron asked.

"A hotel outside of Blue Cove." Jarod told him.

"So, we won't be seeing Alex any time soon?" Andros spoke.

"You three will see your sister in the morning." Jarod reassured them.'

"It is morning." Will protested.

"Besides you're going in the direction of Miss Parker's house." Aaron pointed out.

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Jarod said.

"We can stop by Miss Parker's and get Alex then we could go to the hotel." Suggested Andros

"Please." Will begged "We need to see our sister."

Jarod sighed. "Okay." He said giving into the boy's begging.

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware 

Miss Parker's Home

March 2, 2003

3:31am

"Sush. She'll hear us." Aaron hissed.

"Big brother you four are making enough noise to raise the dead." Alex said as she turned on the lights to reveal her and Parker .

"Alex!" The boys yelled running over to their sister, enveloping her in a hug.

"Okay, breathing is becoming an issue." Alex said gasping for air.

"Sorry." They apologized

"Boy's I have some clothes for you in the Jeep. I'll be back in a minute." Jarod spoke.

"I don't think that they're listing Jarod." Parker told him. "Why don't you get their clothes and I get them something to eat." She suggested

"Okay I'll be back shortly." He said leaving the house. He returned with a duffel bag. "Will these are yours." Jarod said tossing the boy a pair of jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and the black sweatshirt. "Aaron, And Andros these are yours." They too were given a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a sweatshirt. "Red's for you Aaron, the black is for Andros."

"Alex why don't you show your brother's where to change." Parker told the girl.

"Come on." Alex said leading her brothers to the guest bedroom.

"They've missed her." Parker commented.

"Yes they have. I have the feeling that they aren't going to allow them selves to be separated for a while."

"I have a plan on getting Peter out." Parker said suddenly.

"What is it?" Jarod asked.

"I'm going to ask Mr. Parker if I can take Peter home during the weekends. Then after a few weeks I'm going to disappear."

"Why don't you just contest for adoption? I could refer you to some great lawyers. I'll even work on your case behind the scenes." Jarod offered.

"The Centre has too many resources. And with Mr. Parker in the picture there's no way I could get custody. He's Peter's father. I'm not even sure Peter is my little brother. For all I know Raines is my father."

"He's not your father." Will spoke "And neither is Mr. Parker."

"How do you know this Will." Parker asked.

"I just do. And Peter is your brother." He told her.

"How? Do we have the same father?" She asked

"No. The same mother." Will said softly. Parker stared at the boy in shock. "It's true Miss Parker. Before your mother was killed the Centre harvested her ova. Bridgette was nothing more than an incubator. You see Mr. Parker wanted an heir. He knew that you and Lyle weren't his."

"Kid's why don't you go back to the bedroom." Jarod instructed. The four children complied.

"You lied to her William." Alex accused.

"I didn't lie to her Alexandra." Will defended himself. "I just didn't tell her everything." He sighed.

"I think that Miss Parker has had enough half lies to last her a life time." Aaron said.

"Look you three, it's not our place to tell Miss Parker who her father is. It's Sydney's." Will told them.

"But Will, Sydney doesn't even know he's Miss Parker's father." Andros protested.

"He will soon. Why do you think the others stayed back? There are things that need to be taken care of but can only be done inside the Centre. People who still need looking after." Will explained to them.

"Like who?" Alex asked.

"Pete for starters." Will told her. "Then there's Broots, Sam, Sydney, and Doctor Mackenzie. That's why Jake and the others agreed to stay back."

"What do we do now?" Aaron asked his older brother.

"Now we sleep. I doubt that we're going anywhere tonight. Not after what Miss Parker has learned. Jarod would never leave her in this much emotional turmoil." He told them. "Come on lets get some sleep." The three children climbed into the queen sized bed, and fell asleep a little while afterwards.

Once the children had left the room. Jarod guided Parker to the couch. She was still in shock form the information Will had just given her. Once it all sunk in she began to cry.

"They did it again, Jarod." She wept. "The went and played God again. And the worst part is Peter will have no memory of her. At least I do."

"Hush, Morgan. It will be okay." Jarod told her, pulling her in to his arms.

"No Jarod it wont. They'll never stop, and nothing we can do to stop them."

"Listen to me Morgan." Jarod gently commanded, lifting her chin so that she looked him in eyes. "We will get Peter out. And one day we will stop them. Don't realize that they're afraid of us. Why do you think that worked so hard at keeping us apart. They know that together were unbeatable. Remember on the Island. They knew that we would find the scrolls, Morgan. Now you need to have the same faith in your self that they do. The same faith I have in you." He said. Then unable to stop himself he bent down and kissed her.

At that same moment Will muttered in his sleep "finally."

Parker looked at Jarod in shock. Jarod worried that Parker would cause him bodily harm for kissing her began to apologize.

"Don't" she told him placing a finger to his lips. "Thank you Jarod for having faith in me when I didn't." She said and then kissed him. The kiss started out much like their first kiss, one of innocence. It then deepened into a kiss of promise and hope. They broke apart for air. Jarod then scooped her up and carried her into her room. That night the two had now regrets. Nor were their any regrets when the two woke up that morning in each other's arms a little after six am to the sound of the phone.

Okay I've fulfilled my part now do yours. Just click on the little blue button to the left.


	22. IT'S A BOY

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE IT IS MICHELLE. I POSTED A COUPLE OF DAYS EARLIER THAN I PLANED TO JUST FOR YOU.

* * *

CHAPTER 22

CONGRATULATIONS IT'S A BOY!

* * *

March 2, 2003 

6:13am

Miss Parker's Home

Blue Cove, Delaware

"What?" Parker said into the phone

"Parker we need you here now!"

"Sam?" Parker said sitting up right pulling the sheets up to her chest as she did. "What's going on?"

"Will and the boys are gone. Some one drugged all the kids and snatched the boys."

"It would have taken three people to get the boys out if they were drugged Sam." Parker said shaking Jarod awake. The pretender woke daze. Parker snapped her fingers at him and motioned to the phone. Jarod leaned over to listen.

"Mr. Parker wants you here now." Sam told her.

"T-board?" Parker asked.

"Looks like."

"Tell them I'll be there in an hour." She said hanging up.

"I'm surprised that it took them this long to figure out the boys are gone." Jarod said glancing at the clock.

"I should get the kids out of here. While you're at the T-board they'll send cleans by looking for evidence of the kids."

"We better get dressed, the kids will be up soon." Parker said grabbing clothes from her closet. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" She said seductively.

"I'd be delighted." He replied rising from his spot on the bed.

A few minutes later the two emerged from the bathroom and walked into the guestroom. There they ford the four children removing any evidence that they were there.

"We're almost ready to go. This is the last room." Will spoke.

"You all wiped down the whole house?"

"Yes mama." Aaron replied

"Except for you bedroom." Andros mumbled he and his siblings snickering at his comment.

"What did you say?" Jarod inquired.

"Where is the vacuum? I want to get the floors." Andros covered.

"It's in the hallway closet." Parker told boy. "Make sure you couch too Andros."

"I will." He replied.

Jarod and Parker then left to clean Parker's room. Jarod and the children left fifteen minuets later. Parker left shortly after. Five minuets after Parker arrived at the Centre a team of sweeps were dispatched to her house. They found nothing.

* * *

March 2, 2003 

7:23am

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

"They were under your care and now they're gone." Raines wheezed.

"What time were they taken?" She asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'What time were they taken?'." Parker repeated.

"Somewhere between one and five am." Raines told her.

"I may be incorrect but I believe that the sweeper who watches the children at that time is employed by you."

"What are you insinuating, Miss Parker?"

"Nothing. I'm just stating the facts."

"All of the children have been removed from the hunt for Jarod. They will continue with their simulations, Sydney will instruct them. You are still in charge of them. You're dismissed, Miss Parker."

* * *

7:50 am

Blue Cove, Delaware

The Centre

Parker's Office

"How did it go?" Sam asked when Parker returned from the T-board.

"Fine, I've been cleared. I think that all of their leads are pointing to Jarod. How did yours go?"

"Fine. It is the Centre's belief that I'm too incompetent to construct an elaborate escape. And they think that I'm too afraid to cross them. What about the kids?"

"Off the hunt, back in the Sim Lab." She replied.

"They're still yours then?"

"Yup. For now. Where are they any way?"

"Annoying Jen."

"Jen?"

"Doctor Mackenzie. The kids have a hangover from what ever they were drugged with."

"So you and Mackenzie are close then?" Parker asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Just friends." Sam insisted, as he slightly began to blush.

"You like her." Parker teased. "How long have you known her now Sam? Seven eight years, and you've yet to ask her out?"

"You know what I don't have to take this crap from you I'm leaving." Sam said getting up.

"Bye lover boy."

"Shut up Parker."

"Hay Sam, do your self a favor and ask her out on a date." She said as he left. Parker then got up to hang her cup up as she did a DSA feel out. She had for gotten that Angelo had given it to her yesterday. She grabbed the DSA player and inserted the DSA.

* * *

_For Centre Use Only_

_February 29, 2004_

_Chairman's Office_

_"You let her do what? Have you forgotten who those children are? She is already starting to form a bond with them what if she learns the truth?"_

_"What if they learn the truth?"_

_"Don't worry Lyle they don't know that she is their mother."_

_"They don't now but what about later?"_

_"We'll deal with it then."_

* * *

She sat in shock for almost fifteen minuets. It was Jake who brought her out of it.

"So now you know." The blond haired boy said from the doorway.

"Y-you knew?" She asked staring at the boy in disbelief. "I need a drink." Parker said getting up from her desk.

"Alcohol won't change the truth Miss Parker." Jake said sternly

"No but it will dull the pain." She told him

"Only for a little while. And then when you alcohol induced buzz dissipates, you will have to deal with the reality at hand. You will have to deal with the fact that you are the mother of four brilliant children." Jake said his gaze never leaving hers.

"Who is their father?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?" He replied

"No, No I don't." She said after a moment.

"It's all beginning to make sense isn't it. The fact that they all have the inner-sense. The fact that they're supper pretenders. Now the pyrokensis, that came from Raines playing around with Will's genes. "

"So now what?"

"Well we've gotten Jarod out. We've gotten you're kids out. Now we just need to get you and Pete out."

"What do you mean you got Jarod out?'"

"Jarod may be a genius, Miss Parker, but he and my father could not have escaped with out my and the others help."

"You were what two years old when they escaped?"

"Three actually. So you ready to take your brother and run. You have a week to get your things packed. Take only what is necessary and nothing the Centre will miss. Now I'd better get back to the infirmary before I'm missed." Jake said and walked out of her office.

"Jake." Parker called.

The boy turned around. "You want to know how long I've know and why I didn't tell you or Jarod don't you? I found out when I was two years old. I over heard Mr. Parker and Raines discussing the triplets. I didn't tell either of you because you two weren't prepared. You both had things that you need to learn. Like the fact that Mr. Parker lies, and that Jarod will always love you." Jake said leaving the huntress alone with her thoughts.

Half an hour later Parker went to see Peter. "Hey there little man." She said lifting the sleeping child. She then carried the boy down to her office. There she found Sam sitting at the DSA player.

"You okay? He asked her getting up from her desk.

"No, Sam. Right now I'm along way from being okay." She told him as she laid Peter down one her couch.

"He doesn't know yet does he?"

"No. I don't even have a way to contact him." Sam went and hugged her. "I don't know what shocks me more, the fact that I'm a mother or that Peter and I share the same mother."

"Excuse me."

"Will told me last night that nor Raines or Mr. Parker are my father but Peter is my brother. Before my mother died Raines harvested her ova. Bridgette was just an incubator."

"Who is Peter's father?"

"Mr. Parker." She told him. "I'm leaving soon Sam. I am going to raise my children and baby brother, with out any further influence from the Centre."

"What do you need me to do?" The sweeper asked her.

"Look after Syd, Broots and the rest of the children. It's going to be a while before someone is going to be able to break them out. Security is high since the boys have been taken."

"When are you leaving?"

"Jake said I have a week."

"Jake?"

"Jake's known all along. He found out almost five years ago." She told him.

"Why didn't Jake say anything?"

"Jake felt that Jarod and I weren't ready until now. Sam how did you know that Jarod was the children's father?" Parker asked curiously.

"Who else could it be. For stares Will has a mole under his eye just like Jarod. And all four of them have that annoying little grin of his."

"How long do you think the Centre has been planing this?" She asked.

"Probably since the day you two met." He said.

"Park?" Peter said waking up, stopping the adults' conversation.

"Hey little man you're up." She said walking over to the child and then picking him up.

"Will and da others are gone aren't they."

"Yeah baby they are. They were taken this morning."

"Park if I tell you somethin' you won't be mad will you?" The boy said studying his sister's face.

"No, of curse not Peter. You could never make me mad."

"Th' only reason I didn' tell you was 'cause she told me not t." He explained.

"You told you not to tell me?" She asked him.

"Momma. She told me not t' tell you who I was till you were ready. She said you needed time. Momma also said you and Ethan would keep me safe from him. You won't let him get me 'again will you?" Peter asked his sister.

"I won't let him lay another finger on you Peter, and neither will Ethan." She promised.

"Good. An' you don't gotta worry 'bout my niece and nephews 'cause I'll look after them. Sam'll help too. Won't ya' Sam?"

"Course I will kid, it's my job." The sweeper replied.

"You don't look after um 'cause it's you job Sam. You do it cause you love um." Peter said.

"You know for a three year old you're pretty smart." Sam commented.

"My momma told me t' keep that secret too." The toddler replied grinning as he did. Parker and Sam just looked at the boy in shock.


	23. HOME COMING

IN HONOR OF MY BIRTHDAY HERE IS...

* * *

CHAPTER 23

HOME COMING

* * *

March 2, 2003

3:00pm

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

"Jarod is that you?" A man said walking towards the red Jeep.

"Dad." Jarod said walking over to the older man and hugging him.

"You had me worried son. You being so close to the Centre." Major Charles spoke.

"Sorry but I was on a rescue mission." Jarod told him.

"Yes, Ethan told me about the children. We weren't expecting you back though for a couple more days."

"Well the kids had their own plan." Jarod explained.

"Speaking of the children..."

"They're asleep in the Jeep." Jarod interrupted. "I guess it's a good thing that I bought this house. And you said that a mansion was going to be a waste of space. In a few more weeks we should have eleven more kids."

"You know when you start something you sometimes go overboard."

"Why don't you help me get the kids out of the Jeep instead of insulting me." Jarod told his father.

"How in the hell do you tell these three apart?" Charles asked as he laid eyes on the triplets for the first time.

"Practice." Will said opening the passenger door and getting out. "That as well as color coding and name tags. Rumor has it that Lyle thought of tattooing them to tell them apart."

"So then, who's wearing what?" Charles asked.

"Aaron wears red, Andy black, and Alex blue." Will explained.

"And I guess you're an exception to the rule." Charles said looking at the boy's clothing.

"I guess you could say that." Will replied as he produced a flame on the tip of his index finger. Charles gasped in shock. "I'm a pyrokinetic." Will explained extinguishing the flame. "My name's William. The Centre refers to me as project Phoenix." He said extending his hand to the older man.

"Charles Russell. I'm Jarod's father." The major said shaking the boy's hand

"We know who you are Major." Aaron spoke.

"We know a lot more than that." Andros said

"The only thing we aren't that sure of is why television executives keep canceling good shows." Spoke Alex. The three children climbed out of the jeep yawning as they did.

"Whoa! This place is huge." Aaron exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I said when I arrived here. Due to the extreme rudeness on my eldest son's part the four of us have yet to be introduce." Charles said to the triplets.

"Gee, thanks Dad." Jarod replied arms full of luggage.

"I'm Andros, that's Alexandra, and that's Aaron-Daniel."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Now why don't we get you four into the house it's a bit chilly out here."

"Yes sir." They replied.

"Christopher, Emily, Ethan, Jarod's back with the kids." Charles yelled when the group entered the house. The mansion was suddenly filled with the sound of three people coming down the steeps.

"Welcome home big brother." Emily said hugging her brother. "We missed you."

"Thanks Em, I've missed you guys too." Jarod said.

"So Jarod how was your ... trip." Chris asked.

"Productive." Jarod replied

"Gemini?" Will said when he caught sight of Chris.

"Phoenix?" Chris responded. "Ethan didn't say you were the one Jarod was getting out." The two boys hugged.

"You two know each other?" Jarod asked.

"Yeah, we worked together on a couple of Sims. Raines was in charge of both of us and every now and then he'd let us work together. Much like you and Kyle did." Chris explained.

"Not to mention the fact that we use to sneak out of our rooms and visit each other." Will elaborated.

"So who are the other boys and how do you tell them apart?" Everyone else snickered at Emily's comment.

"They're color coded." Will explained

"I'm Aaron." Alex said.

"I'm Andros." Aaron said

"I'm Alex." Spoke Andros.

"Don't do that." Will said swatting his brothers and sister. "That's Aaron, that's Andros, and that's Alex and she's a girl." He explained pointing to each one. "By the way you can call me Will."

"You're named should have been Aiden." Chris teased

"Shut up Clone-boy." Will shot back

"Be nice you two." Jarod warned

"Why Aiden." Emily asked.

"Aiden means firey one, and believe me Will has the whole fire thing down to a science." Chris said cryptically.

"You mean he's a pyromaniac?" Emily asked.

"No but he is a fire bug." Chris said.

"I'm a pyrokinetic not a pyromaniac." Will spoke. "I can create fire. Have you ever read Fire Starter by Stephen King?" Will asked Emily

"What is it with you kids and Stephen King?" Ethan asked

"Yeah I've read it." Emily said.

"Well I'm a lot like Charlie. I can more or less do what she can. I even have a secret organization after me that wants to use my abilities for their own despicable ideas.

"Can you three start fires?" Chris asked the triplets.

"Only with a match." Aaron told him.

"Dad why don't we get the kids set up in their rooms." Ethan suggested.

"Rooms?" Andros said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you each have your own room." Ethan said.

"Are they close to each other." Alex asked.

"Yes. Will and Aaron's rooms are across the hall from yours and Andros's." Chris told them. "Come on I'll take you to yours rooms.'

"I'll come along. I need to put my things away as well. I also need to make a phone call." Jarod said. The six of them walked up the two flights of stairs, luggage in tow."

"Here are your rooms. I'll leave you guys and girl," Chris said noting Alex. "to get settled in." He finished and then left.

"Jarod?" Aaron called out.

"Yes Sir."

"Do we have to sleep in separate rooms?" Andros asked

"Yeah do we?" Alex said.

"Why don't we just put all of the beds into one large room. Not that finding a large room will be a problem." Will said as he opened the door to his designated room. "I mean my room is big enough for six beds."

"You know we could rope off one wing of the third floor, and turn it in to a giant room." Aaron suggested.

"Yeah. Just knock down a couple of walls and we'd have a room big enough for the fifteen of us." Andros said.

"Could we Jarod?" Alex asked.

"How about we discuss it over diner. Right now we'll move your beds into Will's room. I'll meet you all down stairs once your done. Right now I have to make a phone call." Jarod told them.

"You calling Miss Parker." Will asked him.

"Yes I am. Call Chris Em, Ethan or my dad if you all need any help moving your beds."

"Okay." They replied, as Jarod walked toward his room.

* * *

"It's good to be home." The pretender sighed as he sat his bag on his bed. For the first time that day Jarod finally had time to reflect one what had occurred with Parker the night before. She had finally opened her self up to him. She didn't have to tell him in words; her actions spoke in volumes. He knew that she had no regrets, he had none either. So why was he afraid to call he? Jarod dug through his bag and pulled out his phone. He then dialed her number.

"What?" Came her voice. She sounded tired, distracted, and worried.

"It's me Parker." Jarod spoke. "Is every thing alright?" He asked worried about her T-board.

"Yes, and no." She sighed, unsure how to tell Jarod about the children. "The T-board went fine, and the other children are still in my care. They've been removed from the hunt though."

"So whats wrong?" He asked knowing she was keeping something from him.

"I can't tell you over the phone. It's something that needs to be told in person." She said, stalling for time. Trying to figure out the best way to tell him.

"I'll see you soon then." Jarod replied and then hung up the phone. He was worried that something had happened to her. Jarod emptied his bag and then proceeded to put fresh clothes into it. He had a tight schedule to keep if he was going to make it back to Parker's before the day was over.

"You're leaving?" Will asked from the doorway.

"I'll be back by tomorrow." Jarod promised. "You and the others will be fine here."

"Is she okay?" Will asked about Parker.

"I'm sure that there is nothing to worry about." Jarod said trying to reassure himself more so than the boy. "She just has some thing she needs to tell me."

"Then why are you so worried Jarod. I'm part empath. I can read peoples feelings and you're so worried about her I could read you if I was still back in Blue Cove."

"I'm probably over reacting. More than likely she's fine."

"You're always like this when she's in trouble, aren't you? I don't believe that your family and the Centre don't see it."

"See what?" Jarod asked.

"That you're in love with her. I mean Jarod you risked your freedom and your chance of finally being with your family to save her the day she was shot. If it had been anyone else shot that day I doubt you would have stayed."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I watch and listen. That's what pretenders are trained to do. Some are just better at it than others." The boy replied. "You better go to her. You're her rock, her turning point. You do know that she loves you don't you?" Will asked leaving the pretender stunned.

A few moments Jarod came down the step his father behind him. "I'll be back tomorrow." Jarod insisted.

"But you just arrived. When did you last get some sleep? You can't drive to Blue Cove and back on no sleep son."

"Dad don't worry. I've done a lot more strenuous things on less sleep. And I promise I'll get some sleep before I come home." Jarod said trying to reassure his father.

"Alright son. Be safe."

"I will. Look after the kids for me. They're in the process of moving their things into Will's room. Long story but Chris is helping them. I'll see you tomorrow." Jarod said climbing into the jeep.

"Bye son" Charles said.


	24. THE NAMING

THIS IS KIND OF A CRAPPY CHAPTER. BUT HEY JAROD FINALLY GETS TO LEARN ABOUT THE KIDS. I'M SO SORRY THAT I'M POSTING SO LATE I HAVE GOT TO GET A NEW COMPUTER.

* * *

CHAPTER 24

THE NAMING

* * *

March 2, 2003

11:00pm

Blue Cove, Delaware

Miss Parker's House

"Parker?" Jarod called entering her house. All of the lights were out but a fire was going. He found her asleep on the couch. A cold cup of coffee sat on the table next to her. It appeared as though she had tried to stay wake, as she waited for him. Jarod sat on the couch and just stared at her taking in her beauty. He knew that he should wake her up but she looked so peaceful. It turned out that he did not need to wake her. Parker had begun to stir shortly after Jarod sat down on the couch. "Hey." He said when she opened her eyes.

"Hey." She replied, smiling at the sight of him. She was both grateful and nervous that he had arrived.

"So you needed to tell me something." He said brushing a stray lock of hair from out of her eyes.

"Yeah." She said sitting up avoiding his eyes.

"What's wrong Morgan?" He asked lifting her chin so that her eyes met his.

"Jarod I don't even know where to start." She said

"I here that the beginning's always a good place." He joked.

Parker sighed deeply. "It's about the children."

"What about them?"

"There ours." she admitted. In that moment Jarod went through a wide rang of emotions ranging from shock, to anger, to complete joy. "How could we not have know Jarod?" Parker asked him. "They look so much like us."

"I know. Now that I think about it, it all makes perfect sense." Jarod said. He wrapped his arms around Parker and the two sat like that for almost an hour. Staring into the flames as they pondered this new revelation. It was Parker who broke the silence first.

"It's funny for all these years the Centre tried to keep us apart. And then they go and create a bond that will keep us tied forever. They're beautiful you know. Will's going to look just like you. He even has a mole under his eye just like you." She said.

"He has your eyes though. They all do. And that eye brow thing you do."

"Sam says their going to be trouble." She commented.

"You told Sam?" Jarod asked frowning.

"He found out on his own."

"Can we trust him?" Jarod asked.

"Yes. He'd die for the kids. Our kids." She corrected herself.

"I still can't believe that they're ours. I mean I believe it but..." He trailed off.

"I know. It's just so hard to take in." Parker said. "My mother knew." She spoke after a moment. Jarod looked at her. "She halted the start of the Black Files. I guess she was hoping she would be able to get us out first." They were quite for a while. The two of them sat listing to the other breath.

"Even though thy did it. I don't regret that they're here. If any thing I'm glad. They've given us four beautiful, intelligent, wonderful children." Jarod spoke.

"I don't regret them being here either. They only thing I do regret is that we weren't there for them when we should have been. I wasn't able to bare my own children. We weren't able to hold them the day that were born. We've missed so much time with them, Jarod."

"I guess we're going to have to make it up to them some how." He replied.

"Jarod, how are we going to tell them?"

"Together, I know that much."

"Jake has a plan on getting me and Peter with in a week." She told him. "What's going to happen then?"

"Well we're going to raise our children, and your little brother. You will come to live with me in my mansion. And there we will live happily ever after."

"Is that right?"

"That's how I've planed it."

"Really and just how long have you been planing this?" She asked him

"Oh since we were about fifteen." He admitted

"Now I see where our kids get their relentlessness from." She teased. "Jarod were are the kids." She asked suddenly concerned.

"They're back at the house with my Dad, Ethan, Em, and Chris. Don't worry they're safe." He reassured her.

"The house must be close if you're able to make it there and back with in a day."

"It's in Charlottesville, Virginia." He told her.

"Why so close to the Centre?" She asked.

"It's like the saying goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. That and I wanted to stay close to you." He admitted. "I always try to stay close to the ones I love." He said. Morgan looked up at him in shock. "What? Do you find it so hard to believe that I love you, Morgan?"

"No." she whispered. "It's just that after everything I've put you through. After everything I've said to you."

"It's in the past. Besides I've done some pretty cruel things to you as well."

"Yeah but you have ligament reasons to back yours up. I was just cruel to you for no reason."

"It does matter Morgan, it was just a façade you displayed to protect your self from being hurt again." He said and then proceeded to kiss her.

When they broke apart it was she who spoke first. "I need to tell you something. I'm afraid to tell, but I'm even more afraid not to. I didn't tell the last person and he died never knowing how I truly felt. I love you Jarod, more than I ever thought possible. I couldn't bare to lose you."

"You won't, I have not intentions of going any where. I promise." He said and kissed her again.

"You know what?" She said after they parted.

"What?"

"Our children don't have any middle names."

"Well then I think we need to fix that." Jarod replied. "I believe it's quite obvious what our daughter's middle name will be."

"Really? And what's that."

"Katharine only with a K." He told her.

"Why with a K?" She asked

"Because."

"Gee I love your explanation." Parker replied sarcastically. "Jarod what's your full name?"

"Jarod Michael Russell." He told her.

"Oh well there went that idea, there's already a Michael. What about giving Andros your brother's name." Parker suggested. Jarod looked at her and smiled.

"How do you feel about hyphenated names?" Jarod asked her.

"Fine. After all Arron fist name is really Arron-Daniel. Why?"

"I was thinking for Andros maybe Thomas-Kyle as a middle name. It has a nice ring to it."

"I like it and that way they both will be remember no matter how short they were in our lives. They made a difference." Parker replied.

"What about Aaron, and Will?"

"Well since Alex and Andy have middle names with a K it's only right that Aaron has one too." She told him.

"How about Kole?"

"I like it. Aaron-Daniel Kole Russell, it's missing something though." She pondered for a moment. "I know the perfect name, I was watching this show earlier on TV and one of the character's name was Oz. Aaron-Daniel Oz Kole Russell.

"That's going to be one hell of a signature." Jarod commented.

"I know. So what about Will?"

"Well thanks to William's Uncle Christopher, I know the perfect name. Aiden it means fire."

"Your little brother has a sick sense of humor." She told him.

"They know each other you know."

"Who?"

"Will and Chris." He said. "Raines let them work together every now and then."

"Jarod what if your family doesn't like me?" She asked suddenly.

"You're part of my family Morgan. You're the mother of my children, as well as Ethan's sister. I know for a fact that Chris likes you. If my father and Emily have any problems then that's just to bad." Jarod said.

"Jarod I don't want to cause a rift between you and your family." She spoke.

"You won't. Listen for now lets not worry about it. Well deal with it when we get to it. Right now we're just going to focus on getting you and Peter safely out of the Centre."

"And our children. Jarod I still don't know what to tell them."

"Morgan that doesn't matter. They aren't going to be angry with us, for not knowing that they were ours."

"So now what?" She asked him.

"I told my father that I'd be back tomorrow. I also promised him I'd get some sleep before I headed back home. Do you mind me staying the night?"

"I would be thoroughly disappointed if you didn't." she replied. The tow got up and walked to her room. Parker went to the bathroom and changed into an over sized tee shirt, while Jarod striped down to a pair of boxers. The two proceeded to climb into bed. Parker snuggled into Jarod's warm embrace and the two fell asleep to the rhythm of each other's breathing.


	25. ALLEY

CHAPTER 25

ALLEY

* * *

March 3, 2003

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

6:20am

Will was sitting on the swing located on the front porch. He was wrapped in a blanket a nearly empty mug of once hot tea sat along side him. The sun had yet to rise but Will was in no hurry. He liked the peaceful quite. He knew that his brothers and sister would be up shortly, they too enjoyed the sunrise.

"You're up mighty early."

"Good morning Major." Will said not turning around.

"Call me Charles, Will." HE replied walking over to the boy sipping from a mug of coffee as he did. "Is this spot taken?" Charles asked motioning to the empty space on the swing next to Will.

"No Sir."

"Why are you up so early son?" Charles asked him just as the gray sky began to lighten.

"Sleep is evasive."

"Where are your brothers and sister?"

"Coming down stairs." He said sensing the other children.

"You're a regular chatterbox aren't you?"

"It's biological." He muttered.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Will said shocked he had spoken out loud. He had not meant to say anything it just popped out. Will inwardly groaned, angry with himself for almost giving himself away.

"Are you sure it was nothing. From what Jarod told me you don't know much about your parents."

"It was probably just my abilities messing with my head." He covered.

"Morning Charles." Aaron said first to notice the Major. Will sighed with relief at the sight of his sibling. Knowing that they would distract the Major form questioning him any further.

"Morning Will." Andros spoke. Alex said nothing but climbed onto her brother's lap, and rested her head on her brother's chest. The two boys also climbed onto the swing. Aaron sat between Charles and Will, while Andros, sat on Will's other side.

"Hey." Will said to them.

"Will, How come the sun rise is never the same?" Alex asked him as the sky went from pink to gold.

"If they were then they would be as beautiful as they are, Mouse." Will replied resting his chin on top of his sister's head.

"Make sense to me." Aaron said as he and Andros leaned on their older brother. No one spoke again until after the sun had completely risen. Once the sun was up the Major excused himself.

"Couldn't sleep?" Andros asked after Charles had left.

"No I'm worried about Miss Parker." Will admitted. "Physically I know she's fine but there's something bothering her. I can feel it."

"So can we." Alex replied.

Charles stood inside looking out at the children. He was worried about the oldest child. Charles had heard him coming down the steps at 3:30am. The boy didn't even go to bed until eleven. The feeling that this was normal sleeping pattern for the boy.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning Chris."

"Who's cooking breakfast?'"

"Emily is. Chris?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"What do you know about Will?"

"For starters he's extremely smart. Smarter than me. He and his sister were the pride and joy of the Centre."

"Alex?"

"No Alyssa. She supposedly died from leukemia when she and Will were seven."

"You don't believe it?" Charles asked.

"Will is the one who doesn't believe it. I'm inclined to agree with him. The Centre put Ally and Will through medical test each month. It was between these test that Ally got sick and died. Will pursued Ally's sudden illness for almost a year. For some reason he stopped."

"I stopped because Raines and Lyle for out what out what I was doing and nearly beat me to death. But it wasn't the beating that made me stop, but the talk that occurred after it. Sam sat me down and to me that if I got my self killed there would me no one left to look after my little brothers and sister."

"Will I'm sorry..." Chris began.

"Don't be. I'm not mad at you for talking about her. If any thing I'm glad. I was afraid I was the only one who remembered her. Will confessed

"Never, man. Ally was great. Alex is a lot like her."

"Yeah she is."

"Speaking of the children where are they?" Charles asked.

"Climbing trees." Will replied. "They love being up high. I'm going out there in a bit I just wanted to change into something warmer."

"Do you want me to watch them while you get changed?" Chris asked.

"No they're fine. Besides I can sense them. If they get into trouble I'll know it." Will said them quickly walked up stairs to get dressed. He didn't began to cry until he reached his room. He fell on to his bed a wept for his sister, the one person he failed to protect. Her death had nearly destroyed him. When she died a part of him had been ripped away. The two of them were much like the triplets. They were able to communicate with out words. They always knew where each other was and what each other was feeling. It was will who held her as she breathed her last breath. The day Ally died Will went into a blind rage. He lost control of his powers. He inadvertently set fire to SL-27. In the process killing eight sweepers. The only remorse he felt after the fire was that Raines and Lyle weren't one of the victims.

"Will?" Came a tentative voice.

"Alex, what are you doing here? Why aren't you outside with the boys?" He asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I could feel that you were in pain. Will what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing Mouse."

"Don't lie to me William. I'm not Major Charles or Ethan. I'm your sister so don't lie to me and tell me it's nothing. Not when I can feel you in so much anguish." She said angrily.

"Hey What's going on?" Aaron asked.

"Will, Alex what's wrong?" Spoke Andros.

"That's what I want to know." Alex said.

"Sit down you three. There's something you need to know. Some thing I've been neglecting to tell you because I'm ashamed. Ashamed because I couldn't protect her. He began. Will told them everything. From Ally' s favorite color to fire on SL-27. Tears were shed, for Alyssa's drastically short life and for the fact that she never got the chance to meet her younger brothers and sister. Tears were also shed for Will, for his pain at the loss of his other half.

The four of them talked for a long time. They didn't leave the room until Emily called them down for breakfast. The four children sat at the table and ate in silence. The adults and Chris unsuccessfully tried to get them to communicate. They gave up after a few attempts.

"Will, Chris has to go and clean out the stalls. Do you and the others want to help him?"

"Excuse me." Will said.

"I asked if you and the others wanted to help Chris clean out the horse stalls." Ethan said. Alex's ears perked at the mention of horses.

"Horses, I've never seen a horse in real life only in pictures." The little girls said

"Trust me Alex. It's not all it's cracked up to be." Chris said "They smell horrible and they have the biggest piles of shit you'll ever see."

"Christopher!" Charles chided.

"It's okay sir we were raised by sweepers." Aaron told him as if that explained everything.

"Believe me we've heard much worse language." Andros said trying to keep Chris out of trouble.

"Yeah you should hear what Sam says when he slams his foot in the door." Alex said laughing.

"Besides Dad, those for have used worse language." Ethan said. Alex shot him a glare. "Don't do that you look like my sister." Ethan told her.

"So do you want to help?" Chris asked them.

"Why not? It's not like we have any thing else to do." Will said.

The five of them got up and placed their dishes in the sink and then headed to the stables.

* * *

They spent the next three hours mucking out the stalls. Once they were done Chris volunteered to teach the younger four how to ride houses. They accepted. 

"That's it Alex keep your heels down. Now sit to the trot and ask Griffin to canter when you round the corner." Chris told her

"Canter, Griffin, Canter!" Alex yelled.

"Yes that's it!" Chris exclaimed. "Now when you get to cone sit pick up the trot and then slow to a walk."

"Trot Griffin, Trot." Alex said following Chris's instructions.

"That was great Alex." Chris told her. "Why don't you back to the inside of the ring and we'll let Will have a go." Alex entered the inside of the ring falling in step behind Aaron, and Andros. Once done with their lessons the five of them took their horses on a trail that wrapped around the lake behind the house.

"So what do you all think about ridding horses?" Chris asked them.

"It's the best thing I've ever done." Aaron said

"It's freeing." Andros told Chris.

"Can we go again tomorrow?" Alex asked

"Sure?" Chris said. "What bout you Will?"

"I love it." Will said.

"Yeah but you'll be regretting it tomorrow when you all are saddle sore." Chris warned.

"Hey look Jarod's back." Aaron said when he caught sight of Jarod's jeep.

"Let's go put the horses and their tack up and then we'll head back to the house." Chris told them. The group headed back toward the barn and put the horses away. The youngest three then ran back to the house eager to se Jarod.

"They sure are energetic." Chris observed.

"Yeah I know. But I bet that they're going to past out with in the next hour or so." Will told him.

* * *

Jarod's heart nearly stopped when he saw his three youngest children running towards him. "Jarod." Alex yelled leaping into his outstretched arms. Jarod held his daughter never wanting to let her go. Instead he kissed her on top of her head and reluctantly released. He finally caught sight of his eldest son as Will and Chris made it to the house. He studied his son and was shocked at the resemblance between Will and Chris. He wondered how he never saw it before. He might have seen it sooner if Chris hadn't died his hair red, to distinguish himself further from Jarod. Not to mention that Will's eyes were blue where as Chris's were brown like Jarod's. But the two boys were roughly the same height and build. And their facial features were similar enough for the two to be mistaken for brothers.

"Is Miss Parker alright Jarod?" Will asked his father.

"Yes she's fine. She was still just reeling form the news about her brother and Mr. Parker and need to talk, that's all."

"Oh." Will replied. It hurt Jarod to lie to his son. He wondered if all parents felt this way when they lied to their children.

"Chris taught us how to ride horses." Aaron told Jarod. "We got to canter and everything."

"Yeah when we were doing a muscle relaxing exercise Aaron fell off his horse." Andros informed his father.

"You did?" Jarod said turning to Aaron. "Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the clinic and check you out?" Jarod asked worried about his son.

"He's fine Jar." Chris told him.

"What about you Will? Are you alright you didn't make your injuries worse by ridding did you?"

"No I'm a little sore but other than that I'm fine." Will told him.

"Good." Jarod sighed, relieved that he didn't tell the children's mother that they injured while he was away. "Why don't you all go and get washed you. I'm quite sure that all of that ridding has worked up an appetite. "

"Now that you mention it." Alex began

"We could eat something." Aaron said.

"How about a hamburger." Suggested Andros.

"I'll see what I can do. Go on and get showered, you five smell like horses." Jarod instructed.

"And horse shit." Chris muttered.

"What your mouth." Jarod scolded his younger brother, as the children went inside. Jarod stood outside still in shock that he was father, to those for children no less.

"Son, are you alright?" Charles asked shaking Jarod out of shock.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. I'd better go and get the grill started for the burgers." He said walking to where the kept the charcoal.

"Jarod I wanted to ask you something." Charles said. "It's about the children, William in particular."

"What is it?" Jarod asked nervous that his father too may have notice the resemblance between Will and Chris.

"Did you know that William had a twin sister named Alyssa?" Jarod nearly dropped the bag of charcoal on his feet.

"What?" Jarod said.

"Yes the girl died when she and Will were seven. Will believes that the Centre caused her death."

"No!" Came a voice from behind. "No you weren't suppose to tell them. They weren't suppose to know!" Will shouted. He then ran off towards the woods that were behind the lake.

"Will come back." Jarod yelled as he ran after his son. Jarod found Will twenty minutes later, in a tree.

"Hey mind if I come up?" He asked Will.

"No need I'll come down." Will replied. When Will came with in arm length of his father, Jarod helped him the rest of the way down.

"You shouldn't be climbing trees you know." Jarod said to him.

"I know Dad." Will said looking his father in the eyes. Jarod realized the double meaning of his son's words.

"How?" Jarod asked.

"I lied to Mom, and the others. I told them that the voices didn't tell me who our parents were." Will admitted as tears began to stream down his face. "I was afraid. Afraid that you'd be mad at me for letting Alley die. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect her. I'm so sorry that I could keep her safe." The boy cried. Jarod took his son into his arms, and held his as he cried.

"I could never be mad at you Will. It wasn't your fault. It's wasn't your fault." Jarod repeated over and over trying to calm his son down. After a while his cries subsided. His father didn't let go of him though. Jarod sat on his knees, rocking his grief stricken son, back and forth.

"Can you tell me about her?" Jarod asked Will sometime latter.

"Tell you about Alley? Sure." Will replied. "In all honesty she was a lot like Alex. Smart, outgoing, full of life, and extremely inquisitive. Alley was always getting into things. Once she crashed the Centre mainframe. It took the whole tech crew three weeks to get the mainframe back up. The only thing was quite a few files were missing. The poor techies had to find all of the old hard copies of the files and place them back in the mainframe." The two laughed.

"How many files did she delete?" Jarod asked

"Close to five thousand." Will said grinning. "I use to be a lot like her. We would take turns terrorizing the Centre. After she died it was like a part of me died too."

"That's understandable Will. She was your sister. If you two were anything like Alex and the boys then I assume you two were very close.

"We were inseparable." Will commented. "Dad there's something else.

"What son?"

"The day Alley died I lost control of my powers. I killed eight men on SL- 27."

"You were the one who caused the fire on SL-27?" Jarod asked his son shocked that his son had so much power.

"Yeah." Will said looking down, ashamed for what he did. "I didn't mean to I was just do angry. And Alley," He faltered. "we use to balance out each other. We were telepathically able to keep each other's emotions in check. You see our abilities are triggered by our emotions. When I lost control of my emotions I lost control of my powers." Will explained.

"The death of a loved one, especially a twin is enough to send any one over the edge." Jarod told him.

"You know what makes me angry the most. The fact that I can't hear her any more. When she was alive her voice was sometimes the only thing I could hear. I think because I killed those men she left me."

"She didn't leave you Will. A part of here will always be here." Jarod said pointing to his son's heart.

"Yeah, I guess your right. So what are we going to tell the others? I mean I caused quite a scene back there."

"Well your mother and I had his wonderful speech laid out for the four of you." Jarod said.

"No you didn't." Will replied.

"Your right we had nothing. I'm assuming you know why I left yesterday?"

"Of course. You and mom we're suppose to find out the night you got me and the boys out but Mom forgot about the DSA.

"We'd better get back to the house. The burgers are probably cold." Jarod told Will. "On our way we'll think of what to tell your brothers and sister."

* * *

SO HERE'S THE THING I DEBATING ON IF I WANT FOR ALLEY TO BE ALIVE OR NOT. SO I'M GOING TO LET YOU ALL VOTE. EITHER WAY IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME. I JUST NEED SOME HELP IN MAKING THE DECISION. 


	26. EMILY COMES TO AN UNDERSTANDING

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MY DAMN COMPUTER IS SCREWING UP MY LIFE. IT WAS WORKING FINE THE OTHER DAY. NOW I CAN'T LOGON TO THE INTERNET. I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO BE BEFORE I GET TO POST AGAIN. SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR WHATEVER DELAY THERE MIGHT BE. I ALSO WHAT TO THANK EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED. YOU'LL FIND OUT THE RESULTS SOON.

* * *

CHAPTER 26

EMILY COMES TO AN UNDERSTANDING

* * *

March 3, 2003

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

1:37pm

"Is ah, everything alright?" Charles asked Jarod as Will sat down next to his brothers and sister.

"Every thing's fine." Jarod said glancing at his children. Will was laughing at some remark Chris had made. Jarod and Charles sat down plates in hand. Jarod sat next to Will, Charles sat between Chris and Ethan. The nine of them ate lunch, and discussed many things. Not one of which dealt with what had occurred between Will and Jarod. After lunch Emily and Ethan cleared off the table while Jarod, took his children for a walk to the lake.

"Jarod what's wrong?" Alex asked reading his nervousness off of him as if it were a book.

'Nothing sweetheart." Jarod said lifting his daughter into his arms. Why don't we sit here?" Jarod said motioning to a spot under a dogwood tree.

"Kay." The children replied. Jarod sat down, Alex in his lap, Will across from them, and Aaron to his left and Andros to the right.

"She's going to be angry with me for telling you three this but I figured that since Will knew that it was only right to tell you three." Jarod spoke.

"Tell us what?" Aaron asked

"Yesterday Miss Parker found out who your parents are."

"She did? Who are they?" Andros asked excitedly.

"Calm down little brother." Will said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jarod sighed, wishing that Parker was there to tell the children as well. "Miss Parker is your mother." The triplets' jaws dropped. "I'm your father." After a few moments the three children began to grin.

"We have parents." Alex said in awe.

"We have a family." Aaron said equally in awe.

"This is the best gift ever." Andros replied. Will smiled at his younger siblings antics.

"Will did you tell him about Alley." Alex asked

"Yeah mouse I did." Will replied

"Good we don't need anymore secrets." Aaron said. Will coughed.

"What is it?" Andros asked.

"Now don't be angry but I've know that truth about Mom and Dad for a while." Will told the triplets. "In fact I kind of messed with everyone's minds a bit."

"Go on." Jarod instructed.

"Well I have a bit of telepathic ability. So to keep every one out of trouble I kind of made you all not able to make the connection that we might be yours and Mom's. Will explained.

"You did what?" Alex exclaimed.

"It was only to keep us safe. And it did." Will protested

"It doesn't matter what you did Will, it worked." Jarod said. "Only next time talk to your mother or me before you decide to mess with any of our minds."

"Yes Dad." Will replied

"So Dad what are we going to tell Uncle Ethan and the others." Aaron asked.

"Were going to wit for your mother for that one. She and Peter will be here in six days."

"Really?" Andros said

"Really?" His father replied.

"Then we'd better get a room set up for her. Or will you and Mom be sharing a room?" Alex asked smirking.

"You know what? You four know to much for your own good." Jarod said tickling his daughter. "Come on lets get back to the house." The quintet walked back towards the house. The children then disappeared into the house with Chris, leaving Jarod to answer questions from the rest of his family.

* * *

"So what happened between you and Will earlier?" Charles asked Jarod.

"We came to an understanding." Jarod simply stated.

"Care to elaborate?" Emily asked him.

"No." Jarod said firmly. He hated not telling his family the truth but he felt that Parker should be there with them when he did. "Um listen, at the end of the week we're going to have two new house guest."

"Two more of the Black Files?" Ethan asked.

"No but one of them is a child a toddler to be exact. His sister will be coming as well." Jarod told him.

"I'm going to ask you once again, Care to elaborate?" Emily said.

"No, but I will. The boy's name is Peter." Ethan's eyebrow's raised at then mention of the name. "Peter's sister is Miss Parker." The plate Emily was holding slipped from her grasp and shattered on the tile floor.

"My sister is coming!" Ethan said smiling.

"Miss Parker is coming?" Emily said in both disbelief and horror. Jarod flinched at her words. He was afraid that Emily would react that way.

"Yes Miss Parker is coming. She and Peter are in danger."

"And she's coming here?" Emily said believing that her brother was playing some sick joke.

"Yes Emily, Miss Parker and here little brother Peter are coming to live here." Jarod explained as if talking to a small child.

"For how long?" His sister asked.

"I don't know." Jarod replied becoming fed up with his sister's attitude.

"What is this place, a refugee for Centre fugitives?!" Emily shouted at her brother.

"I that that is exactly what this place is." Charles calmly told his daughter.

"But, Daddy that woman..." Emily began.

"Is Ethan's sister." Charles interrupted her.

"But she..."

"Is a prisoner of the Centre just as much as your brother's were, just as much as those children were. That woman, as you call her Emily, has been through hell. For Christ sake, she found her mother's dead body, and has been haunted by that for years."

"Catharine Parker didn't die in that elevator." Emily protested.

"She did to her daughter. This place is a refugee Em, and Miss Parker and her brother are in need of one. I am not asking you to like her, but I am telling you to be civil towards her." Charles told his daughter. Both Jarod and Ethan wee shocked at their father's defense of Miss Parker but neither of them commented on it.

"Uh, there's something else as well." Jarod said. "It has to do with the boy Peter."

"What about him?" Ethan asked.

"He's your brother Ethan."

"What? How?" Ethan asked in disbelief. Jarod explained Peter's origins to Ethan and the rest of his family.

"You know what's sad?" Ethan said after Jarod had finished talking. "I have no problem believing any of it. How sick do you have to be to create a child from a woman who has dead for decades, just so you can have heir?" He seethed.

"Let it go son." Charles said resting his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Just let it go."

* * *

Upstairs the five children were sprawled out on the floor in Will's room.

"So," Chris said. "What happened earlier?" The four children exchanged looks.

"I guess we can tell him?" Will sighed.

"But you can't tell anyone we told you." Aaron warned him.

"You can't tell a soul Chris. We mean it." Andros said.

"I right I won't tell anyone. I promise." Chris said laughing at the children's dramatics.

"Pinky swear?" Alex asked holding out her little finger.

"Pinky swear." Chris said locking fingers with the little girl. "Now tell me before I bust!" he commanded.

"Miss Parker and her little brother Peter are coming to live here." Will began.

"That's it?" Chris asked. "You made me go through all of that over something that I'd find out more than likely before the day is out. I mean as soon as Ethan finds out he'll be singing at the top of his lungs that his sister is coming. Not that I can blame him Em can be a pain some times. Did you..."

"We weren't finished." Aaron said frowning.

"Miss Parker is our Mother, and Jarod is our Dad." Andros continued.

"Peter is Catherine Parker's son, thus making him Ethan's brother. And oh yeah our parents are in love with each other." Alex finished. Chris stared at them in shock.

"How come when ever we tell people the truth they all ways stare at us like that?" Will asked motioning towards Chris. The three younger children laughed at their brother's comment.

"Well I'll be damned." Chris said.

"You probably already are." Aaron muttered.

"Ethan owes me fifty bucks." Chris announced.

"What for?" Andros asked.

"After your Dad, I can't believe I just said that. I mean Jarod is your dad. That's makes me your Uncle. Hey I can command you all around."

"Follow the bouncing ball Chris." Alex said in a perfect imitation of her mother.

"Oh right. As I was saying Ethan and I made a bet after Your Dad and Zoë broke up. I said that he was in love with your Mom, you sound a lot like her by the way." He said motioning to Alex.

"Chris!" The children groaned.

"Oh and ah Ethan said that Jarod just out grew her."

"You're worse than Broots you know that don't you." Will said cradling his forehead with his hand as if he had a migraine.

"I have a question does Em know that your Mom is going to come and live with us?" Chris asked them.

At that exact moment they heard Emily scream "What is this place, a refugee for Centre fugitives!"

"Well I guess she does now." Aaron said. And the five children unable to contain them selves began to laugh until tears were streaming from their eyes.

* * *

The week moved by quickly for all. Jarod, Ethan and the children went about preparing the rooms for Parker and Peter, as well as Will and the triplet's room. Lowes and home Depot saw Jarod group quite often. Dozen of gallons of paint were bought, as well as truck loads of furniture. A bunk bed was bought for Peter's room and four loft beds were bought for Alex and the boys. Jarod had allowed his children to design both their room and Peter's, while Jarod and Ethan worked on Parker's. They finished ten hours before the house's newest occupant's arrived.

Alex and the boys' room consisted of silver bed frames, bright blue walls, and a lime green ceiling. Decorating the walls were painted copies of modern art done by the children themselves. Peter's room was done in a Spider-Man motif. ON the wall opposite of the window was a mural of Spider- Man web slinging through New York City. The walls were the blue of the superhero's costume and the ceiling was red. The boy's bedding consisted of Spider-Man sheets. Peter's dresser contained Spider-Man action figures Jarod had collected on one of his pretends and decided to keep. And the toddler's bookshelf was decoupage with clippings from Spider-Man comic books.

Parker's room was similar to her room at her house in Blue Cove. The room was located across the hall from Jarod's. Both Ethan and Charles took note of this fact but did not mention it. Nor did it escape the two men that Jarod had become very close to the four children. Chris and Will had also become close. One was rarely seen with out the other.

It was a good thing that the triplets were kept busy. For they did not have time to miss their absence of their friends in Blue Cove. Though there were times when the three children felt as if something was missing.

Back in Blue Cove, eleven children were plotting on how they were going to get Parker and her little brother out of the Centre with out raising the suspicions of the Triumvirate. They deiced that to stage the two's death would be the best course of action. The plan was for it to appear as if someone had – "preferably Willie" Jake said- broken into Miss Parker's house and shot her. Then to make it seem as if Raines had poisoned Peter in order to dispose of Mr. Parker's heir. Not only would the children be getting Parker and Peter out but also they would be getting Raines and Willie out of the way.

Jake, Rachael, Marc, and Cassie were in charge of designing a drug that would induce a coma like state in which the taker of the drug would appear dead. The drug would give its taker a low heat beat and an almost undetectable pulse. Terra and Tobias were placed with the task of pacing files on Raines's computer that would implicate him in the deaths of Parker and Peter. Greg, Jeremiah, Melissa were gathering materials such as samples of Parker's blood from the storage lab and make up to fake a gun shot wound. Michael and Michelle were given the task to convince Sam and Jen to help. Jen would be the one in charge of the autopsy. And Sam would make Parker's house look like a crime scene. Sam was to also place Willie's fingerprints around the house.

Parker on the other hand had to spend the week deciding what she could take with her. In the end she settled on some pictures of her and her mother, two changes of clothes, and Jarod's gifts. She did not want the Centre to know about the things Jarod had given her. She figured that once she and Peter were out of Blue Cove they could buy some new clothes.

Finally the day came and all were nervous. Jarod had been informed of the plan. Cassie and Marc were to place the cameras on a loop while Jarod and Ethan were to get Parker and Peter's drugged bodies out of the morgue before the autopsy. Parker and Peter's bodies were then to be replaced with that realistic of mannequins that had been constructed by the group of children. The mannequins were so realist it was unsettling. They even had artificial organs, and blood so that they would appear real during the autopsy.

Sam came to Parker's that night to help her appear as if she had been shot in the chest. Once done Sam administered the drug the children concocted.

"Are you sure this wont kill me? Parker asked only half joking.

"Those kids wouldn't harm you. They love you to much believe it or not." Sam told her.

"I know." She replied.

"Okay now remember once I place the blood on you don't move. Not that the drug won't knock you out in about five minuets or so."

"Thanks Sam."

"Hey it's my job to look out for you and your kids."

"Tomorrow your job is to look after Syd, Broots and the rest of the children. I wish that we could get them out as well."

"Even if you could they wouldn't go. Hose kids are planning something. Something big. You don't have to worry about them though. They're..." The stopped talking when he saw that she was asleep. "Sweet dreams Parker." The sweeper said as he left the room. He then exited her house, closing and locking the front door.

"You look after them Jarod." Sam warned the pretender.

"Don't worry I will. They mean the world to me."

"I know they do. Tell me how long have you loved her? Twenty, twenty- five years?"

"Something like that." Jarod replied.

"If some thing happens to her or those children I will come after you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. And Sam I'm glad to know that my children and their mother has someone else who will risk their life for them."

* * *

Back at the Centre Jake was giving Peter his does of the drug. "Sleep well Tiger. Tomorrow you'll be free." Jake said as he stroked the little boy's hair." Jake then climbed back into the air vent and returned to his room.

"It's done." He said when he came through the air vent.

"Now we wait." Rachael spoke.

"Lets' get some sleep." Cassie suggested.

"Yeah." Marc yawned. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."


	27. THE BODY

I FINALLY GOT THE INTERNET BACK. SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN POST.

* * *

CHAPTER 27

THE BODY

* * *

March 10, 2003

Blue Cove, Delaware

Miss Parker's Home

10:00am

It was Lyle who found the body. He had gone to her house to tell her about Peter's apparent poisoning. Lyle was a man who in his course of life had both scene and done many a gruesome thing. Yet the sight of his twin's body covered in blood caused him to vomit. Lyle slumped against the wall, shaking and dry heaving. Once he had himself under control he called the Centre.

"Dad it's me. You'd better send some cleaners over here. She's dead, gunshot wound to the chest." Lyle said quickly, never letting his father speak. Twenty minutes later the cleaners and sweepers arrived, along with Jen and Sam. One had to wonder if Raines was wrong about Sam lacking any pretender abilities, for that day his performance was Oscar worthy. He had acted as both enraged friend and protective loyal sweeper. When one of the cleaners made a motion to touch Parker Sam let out a quite but deadly threat.

"Touch her and you too will get to experience death first hand." The cleaner immediately backed away.

Lyle had left the house as soon as Sam arrived. He never spoke to the cleaners, Sam or Jen. Lyle appeared extremely pale, and the puddle of vomit did not go unnoticed by Sam. It appeared the murder of his sister was too much for Lyle to handle. Sam supposed that it made Lyle realize that he could be next.

There was no doubt in Lyle's mind that the Centre was behind his sister's death. He believed that some one felt that Parker had been meddling in Centre affairs for too long. Parker's involvement with the Black Files was probably the last straw. Lyle was afraid he knew that some one was after the Parker family. He vowed that he would not be the next to fall.

Sydney and Broots arrived at Parker's just as her body was being removed. Sam walked over to the men.

"Sam is it true?" Broots asked.

"Yes, last night someone broke into Miss Parker's home and shot her in the chest." Sam told him. A solitary tear fell from Sydney's eye.

"Oh, God." Broots moaned. "What am I going to tell Debbie?"

"I'm sorry Sydney." Sam said extending his hand to the psychiatrist. "Why don't you two take the rest of the day off." Sam suggested.

"I think that we can manage that." Sydney replied.

"Sam did you hear about Baby Parker?"

"Why don't we discuss it later Broots?" Sydney said.

"I'll be over in a few minutes Sydney. I'm almost done here." Sam said. The techie and the older man left. Once in the car Sydney unfolded the note that Sam had slipped into his hand. It read "I'm fine Freud. Free in fact, to raise my children and little brother. Don't worry Sam will explain."

And explain Sam did. Sam arrived at Sydney's house twenty minutes after Sydney and Broots left Parker's home. He told them about Peter and the other children. He explained how Jarod and Parker had deiced to raise the children and Peter together as a family. Both Sydney and Broots were relived after Sam had finished his tale.

"So she finally got the life she wanted. I'm happy for her."

"As am I. I had always hoped that she and Jarod would be able to put aside their differences to see how much the two loved each other." Sydney said.

"I believe that a toast is in order." Sam spoke. "Sydney I know you have to have a bottle of wine around here you've been saving for a celebration. I think that today is the perfect occasion."

* * *

Meanwhile Jen was helping a disguised Jarod and Ethan switch Parker and Peter's bodies for the mannequins in the Centre morgue.

"Good luck." Jen called out to the two men as they left the morgue with Peter and Parker's drugged bodies on a stretcher. If anyone asked where the two men were going they would say that they were taking a former Center employee to the funeral home the Centre kept on tab.

The two placed the sleeping duo in the back of a hearse and then drove to a secluded spot in the woods were they had stashed Jarod's jeep. The two men placed the dozing pair in to the jeep and sped off. Parker and Peter woke up an hour later.

"You're awake." Ethan said when he noticed movement from the back seat. "Here drink this." He said handing Parker a thermos with coffee.

"Thanks." She croaked taking the coffee from her brother.

"Hello Peter." Ethan said to the little boy.

"Hi." The child replied shyly.

"Do you know who I am?" Ethan asked the child.

"Ahuh." Peter said nodding his head. "You my big brother Ethan. Momma told me 'bout you." The child told him. "Where we goin'?" He asked.

"Home baby. We're going home." Parker said smiling not at him but at Jarod, who smiled back at her in the rearview mirror.

"We gonna see Will and tha' others?" Peter asked.

"Yes sir." Jarod told him. "And wait until you see room. The kids made it especially for you. And if you and Chris get along well enough he'll more than likely take you out for a ride."

"A ride on what."

"A horse Pete." Ethan told him. "We have a horse farm at the house. We even have a few ponies."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Ethan asked. The boy cocked his head to the side as if listening to something.

"Momma says no. And I believe her."

"Good." Ethan said in reply. "Well then who's hungry?"

"I'm famished." Parker said. "I haven't eaten in over twelve hours." The group stopped at a fast food place to grab something to eat.

"Morgan?" Ethan said when they had returned to the car. "Do your friends know that you and Peter aren't dead."

"If they don't by now they will soon. Sam is to inform them." She replied. "So Jarod how much longer before we get to the house?"

"About another hour, as long as there's no traffic." He told her.

"God I hope that there isn't."

"You in such a hurry to see my Father, Chris and Em?" Ethan asked.

"No, no I'm just tired." His sister told him. "I can't wait to get out of this car."

"Is that all?" Ethan asked wondering if she was keeping something from him.

"Maybe you should tell um?" Peter said.

"Tell him what?" Jarod asked.

"Bout Will and da others silly." Peter replied.

"He knows? How?" Jarod asked.

"My momma told me." Peter said proudly.

"What did our mother tell him Morgan?" Ethan asked his sister.

"That Will, Aaron, Andros and Alexandra are my children as well as Jarod's." She said. Ethan turned back around to face the front. Shock evident on his face. He said nothing for a while as he tried to comprehend this new development.

"Okay I can see it." He said after a while. "I mean Alex is a lot like you. She even has you attitude."

"My daughter does not have an attitude. She's just spirited." His sister protested.

"Sure she is." Ethan replied.

Half an hour later the four of them were greeted with the site of the children sitting on the patio, anxiously awaiting their arrival. Will and the triplets ran to their mother and enveloped her in a hug.

"You told them didn't you." Morgan said glancing over at Jarod.

"Will already knew so it was only right to tell the others." Jarod told her

"I did Mom. Dad's not lying." Will told her. Morgan nearly burst in to tears when she hear he son call her Mom. Instead she kissed each one of her children on the forehead.

"Come on why don't we go inside." Morgan told her children. Will held is mother's hand and led her to the house. His younger sibling following in suite. Halfway to the house Aaron turned around and ran back to his father and three uncles.

"Aren't you four coming?" He asked them. "You can unpack later. Sides Peter needs to see him new room."

"Of course we're coming." Jarod said scooping his son up into his arms. "We can't let you mother face you Aunt Emily alone now can we?"

"I don't think its momma we need to worry about. Now Aunt Emily that's a different question." Jarod laughed at his son as he His brothers and Peter –who was in Ethan's arms- walked to the house. On the front porch Morgan and the Children waited for them. Jarod sat Aaron down and opened the door.

"Dad, Em we're back." He said entering the house.

"My God Jarod this place is huge." Morgan told him as they stepped into the house.

"I see tha you four made it here safely." Charles said relived.

"Hello Major." Morgan spoke.

"Please Miss Parker, call me Charles I'm no longer with the air force."

"I will as long as you call me Morgan, for I am no longer with the Centre nor am I a Parker."

"It will be my pleasure." Charles replied. "Why don't the children show you and your baby brother to your rooms. Once settled in you two can come down and have a bite to eat. I'm sure you two are starved. And then over dinner you and my eldest son can explain to me the truth surrounding your children." Charles said as he headed back to the kitchen leaving the group shocked. Jarod and Ethan followed their father as Morgan and Peter were led upstairs by the other children.

"How did he know?" Andros asked.

"We didn't tell um." Replied his sister.

"I think he knew because I didn't hide it from him." Will told them.

"What do you mean Will?" His mother asked. Will explained his telepathic abilities to his mother. "I see." She replied

"So Tiger ready to see your new room?" Will asked when they arrived to Peter's room.

"Show me, show me show me!" The boy chanted.

"Close your eyes short stuff." Chris told him. Peter complied. Alex opened the door. Her mother let out a small gasp when she saw the room. "Okay you can open them."

The child's jaw dropped. "This is the best room ever." He said awe struck.

"Why don't you four get the bags out of the jeep. Chris and I will show Mom to her room." Will told the your group as he and Chris led Morgan to her room.

"There aren't any supper heroes decorating my wall are there?" Morgan asked the two boys. Will just smirked. "William Aiden Russell if I find a single..." She trailed off as will opened the door and she saw the walls were lavender, and the drapes and sheets gold.

"Dad and Uncle Ethan weren't sure if you would like it or not." Will said.

"It's perfect." She said as she walked around the room. She stopped at a cluster of pictures that adorned her dresser. There was one of her mother, ass well as one of Ethan, Peter, and a recent one of the children. So absorbed in the pictures she didn't notice Aaron drop off her luggage. Will placed her bag on the bed.

"Mom we'll leave you to get settled in and changed." Will told her.

"Yeah and don't worry about Pete. We'll take him down stairs once we wash him up for dinner." Chris said.

"Thank you boys." She replied. The boys walked back to Peter's room. There they found the four children placing Peter's few possessions into his dresser.

"Hey you three go and get cleaned up." Will told the triplets.

"Kay." They replied and walked towards their room.

Downstairs Jarod and Ethan were talking to their father as they prepared dinner.

"So Dad how did you find out?" Jarod asked his father.

"Son, who do you think you inherited your brilliance from?" Charles asked him. Jarod and Ethan exchanged bemused glances. "Okay. Okay. I over heard the children talking." Charles admitted.

"You mean you eavesdropped on my children?"

"I wouldn't call it eves dropping." Charles said

"Really then what would you call what Em is doing now?" Ethan asked as he as he open the door his sister was leaning on and she fell.

"Ow." She said as she hit the floor.

"Sorry." Ethan said, helping her up.

"Don't talk to me." Emily said in mock anger. "How come I'm always the last to learn any thing around here?" She asked her father and brothers.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I just found out a few hours ago." Ethan told her

"Hell I just found out last week." Jarod said. "Besides Morgan and I planed on telling the four of you after we told the kids.

"Miss Parker..." Emily began

"Morgan." Charles corrected her.

"Morgan is their mother" Emily said.

"Obviously Aunt Emily." Aaron said entering the kitchen, Alex and Andros behind him.

"Dad, where's Pete's high chair?" Andros asked.

"Behind the fridge." Jarod told him. "Where's your mother?"

"Upstairs." Alex told her father. Jarod left the kitchen and went to Morgan's room. Will, Chris and Peter entering the kitchen as Jarod left.

"You and my Mom aren't going to have any problems are you Aunt Emily?" Will asked.

"Of course not." Emily told the boy

"Everyone I have an announcement." Chris said

"Shut up." Will hissed.

"Our boy Will here has received a middle name.

"Chris." Will warned.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

"Chris I swear if you tell them I will set you room on fire." Will threatened.

"William Aiden Russell. What would your mother say if she heard you making such threats." Chris teased.

"Take him." Will said giving Peter to Ethan. Chris ran out of the room laughing. "I'm so going to kill you." Will said running after his uncle.

"No running I the house!" Charles yelled after the two boys "So this is what it's going to be like with six kids." Charles muttered under his breath. The triplets began to laugh. "One of you go and get you parents and tell them that dinner is ready." The three children exited the kitchen in search of their parents. "I said one of you." Charles called after them

"I don't think they listing." Peter told him

"I think your right." Charles sighed.


	28. FAMILY DINNER

THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS.

* * *

CHAPTER 28

FAMILY DINNER

* * *

March 10, 2003

Russell Family Home

Charlottesville Virginia

7:12pm

The triplets found their mother crying in their father's arms. "They killed our baby Jarod and we never even got the chance to meet her!" Morgan cried.

"I wish that there was something I could say or do to take your pain away Morgan." Jarod murmured into her ear.

"We don't even know what she looked like. And what about Will. They killed a part of him that day as well." She said her tears subsiding.

"Don't be sad momma." Alex said, she and her brothers climbing onto Morgan's bed.

"We know what Alley looked like." Aaron spoke.

"Will gave us a picture of her." Andros said as he pulled a picture from his back pocket and gave it to his mother.

"He even told us about her." Alex told her mother.

"And don't worry 'bout Will." Aaron said.

"He's okay just look out side." Morgan complied with Andros's wishes and got up form the bed. She looked out of her window to see Will and Chris chasing each other both boys smiling and laughing.

"He's going to be fine." Jarod said wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his shin on top of her head. "He's strong just like us Morgan." He whispered.

"Grandpa Charles told us t' tell you an' daddy that dinner is ready." Alex spoke she and her brothers getting up from the bed.

"We'll meet you downstairs kay." Aaron said as the three walked towards the door.

"That's fine sweetie. Tell your grandpa, your father and I will be down in a minuet." Morgan said still looking out the window.

"Yes ma'am." They called over their shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Jarod asked once the children had left.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I'm going to change and wash up I can't go downstairs looking like this." She said reluctantly leaving his embrace.

"Like what? Your beautiful." Jarod said and kissed her.

"You're just biased." She said playfully shoving him away.

Jarod captured her in his arms again and whispered into her ear. "You say that as if it were a bad thing." Morgan wiggled out of his arms.

"Go downstairs and attend to you children. With you up here I'll never get dressed."

"I don't see a problem with that. In fact then we both could stay up here." Morgan flung a pillow at him. "You know your setting a bad example for our children." Jarod teased and then quickly left the room to avoid any more pillows Morgan might have felt like throwing. Morgan laughed at Jarod antics. And then went to change her clothes.

She came down stairs a few moments later. "Where's Will and Chris?" She asked sitting down next to Jarod. No sooner had she spoke, Chris and Will both entered the dining room Both boys were disheveled and were covered in dirt, hay and grass. On Chris's shirt were spots that look oddly enough like scorch marks. Morgan eyed the makers and then her eldest son. Will said nothing but grinned. "Go shower and change you clothes." Morgan commanded the two boys. The two ran up the stairs laughing.

"I think that's the happiest I've seen him since he got here." Charles said.

"Who Will or Chris?" Jarod asked.

"Both actually." His father replied.

"Were are Peter, and the rest of the children?" Asked Morgan.

"In the kitchen helping Ethan and Emily, brig out the food." Charles told her. A few moments later Ethan, Emily and the children emerged from the kitchen, arms laden with hot dishes. Even Peter was carrying a plate albeit a small one. They set the plates on the table and then sat down. Just as food was being passed around Will and Chris returned.

"Much better." Morgan said, as she looked the two boys over. Will sat down in between his Mother and Aaron. Chris sat in between Emily and Alex. Surprisingly the dinner was not an uncomfortable one. Much to everyone's surprise Morgan and Emily bonded over dinner. Peter had become very taken with Charles, commanding the retired Major the reenact war story after war story, much to everyone else's dismay. Charles was thrilled to have such an audience, seeing that her could rarely get his own children to listen to his stories.

"So I think that a trip to the mall is in order tomorrow. Morgan and the kids all need clothes."

"Among other things." Morgan replied. "Alex definitely needs something that's not from the boy's department." She said glancing at her daughter's attire.

"As long as you take her." Jarod said. Ethan snickered remembering the last time he went shopping for clothes with the little one.

"I have a question." Will said.

"What is it son?" Jarod asked him.

"You remember that music store next to Lowes?"

"Yes." Jarod replied.

"Well I'm not sure if you saw it but there was this guitar hanging in the window. Can I have it?" Morgan and Jarod looked at each other. "Before you say no, I promise I'll practice everyday. And there is a study out that says that music stimulates a child's mental growth I should know I did. And I promise to pay you back." Will said

"Number one Will, you don't have to pay any one back. You are our son and until your old enough to get a job your mother and I will be paying for your expenses. Number two; I seriously doubt that your I.Q. needs to be any higher than it is." Will hung his head know that his father was about to say no. "Other than that I can't see why you can't have the guitar. As long as it's okay with your mother." Will looked to his mother.

"I have no objections" Morgan replied.

"Well since Will is getting a guitar can I get a bass" Chris began.

"You have your own money Christopher. It's up to you." Charles told the boy.

"What about you three any type of musical instrument your interested in?" Ethan asked his niece and nephews.

"Guitar"

"Saxophone."

"Piano." The all said a once. The three than looked at one another confused.

"It's alright you three. Not always will the three of you share similar interest." Will said realizing what had disturbed his younger siblings.

"But we've always shared the same interest." Aaron protested.

"The only constant is change." Will replied sagely.

"Well we don't like it." Andros said.

"We like being th' same." Alex replied.

"That's because you're afraid of being different." Chris told them

"Are not!" The protested.

"Then what's the big deal. So you three like different music instruments. It still implies that you all like music. And knowing you three you'll all learn how to play what ever the other plays." Chris told them.

"I guess your right."

"That's a scary thought." Emily muttered.

"Good I'm glad that's settled." Chris said ignoring his sister's comment. "Now pass the cake."

* * *

After dinner the children went upstairs to play. Meanwhile the adults discussed the Centre, more specifically how to bring it down.

"The thing it The Centre is like a hydra. You cut off one of its heads another one grows back." Morgan explained.

"Then we have to go for the heart." Charles said.

"Easier said then done Dad." Jarod told him. "The Centre has its hands in everything, military, terrorism, pharmaceuticals... "

"What ever will profit them." Morgan finished

"By taking the children, didn't you cripple The Centre?

"Yes and no. We crippled the Blue Cove branch. But there are dozen of Centre's scattered around the world. The Blue Cove Center is just one of the more powerful branches of the Centers. But the others were not affected by what occurred.

"They're so pathetic." Will said sitting on the steps. The others children around him.

"Maybe if they just asked us they could get insight on how to bring down the Centre." Chris spoke

"They just wanna keep us sheltered form the evils of the Centre." Aaron said

"Yeah 'cept we spent practically our whole lives there." Andros protested

"We know more 'bout The Centre than they do." Alex said

"If dey asked us we could tell um 'bout Jake's plan." Peter supplied.

"We'll tell them eventually Tiger." Will told the toddler. "Right now is not the time. There are so many other things that they need to learn of first."

"Like how Sydney's Morgan's daddy?" The little boy asked.

"Yes, like that."

"And dey need t' know 'bout Aunt Julia." Peter told him

"That right they need to learn about Aunt Julia." Will echoed.

"Don't forget about the babies. Morgan and Jarod need to know about the babies." Peter said.

"I could never forget about the twins Tiger." Will told the boy. "But the babies can wait. Mom has at least two months before she begins to show.

"They're going to be boys you know." Aaron said.

"I know." Will replied.

"Looks like you won't be the baby for much longer Pete." Andros told the child.

"When are we going to tell Momma and Daddy about the twins Will?" Alex asked her brother.

"Let's just give it a few months." Will told her. "I think Mom's still trying to digest that we're hers. She and Dad don't need to know about the twins just yet."

"We'd better get back upstairs before they notice us." Chris said. The six children got up and quietly crept back up the stairs.

Ten minutes later they heard the adults come up the steps. "Hey guy's its time for bed." Emily said sticking her head into Chris's room, where the children were putting together a puzzle.

"All right Em." Chris replied. The group set off to prepare for bed. One suited the children climbed into bed

"Night." Morgan and Jarod said to each of their children as they tucked them in.

"Night." Their four children said in return. Morgan than left to go and tuck Peter in.

"Are you sure that you're okay in here by yourself?" Morgan asked the child.

"I'm fine Mor. Sides Will and da others are 'cross da hall. If I get scared I go over dere."

"All right baby. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Morgan said and then kissed him on the top of the head.

"Mor." Peter said as his sister walked towards the door.

"Yes baby?" She said turning around.

"Never mind."

"No sweetheart tell me." She said returning to his bed.

"You know how da others are all gettin' instruments?"

"Yes would you like one as well?"

"No I want somethin' different." He said nervously playing with his comforter.

"What would you like?" She asked him

"A mom and a dad." He whispered. "I think we can cover that." Jarod said from the doorway. Peter looked up and smiled as Jarod walked over to the bed. "I happen to know two people who wouldn't mind being your Mom and Dad."

"Who?" The boy asked.

"You're looking at them." Morgan told him. Peter looked at the adults in disbelief. A grin slowly began to cross his face.

"I have a Mom and Dad." Peter said in awe. Leapt into their arms and hugged his new parents. "Thank you." He whispered into his mother's ears.

"Your welcome baby." She replied.

Four children crept back to their room, smiling over the new addition to their increasing family.


	29. HOUSEGUEST

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. NEXT WEEK OR SO I'M GOING TO TRY TO START POSTING MORE. IT JUST DEPENDS ON HOW MUCH MY WORKLOAD IS AT SCHOOL.

* * *

CHAPTER 29

HOUSEGUEST

* * *

April 7, 2003

Russell Family Home

Charlottesville Virginia

11:36 am

The weeks had flown by quickly. Jarod and Morgan's relationship had blossomed. They no longer shared a separate room. Jarod's family was quite happy with the two's romance. They were relived in fact that the two had finally gotten together. And Chris was happy because he was able to collect his fifty dollars from Ethan.

Morgan and Emily had become fast friends much to every ones surprise. Their friendship was partly due to being the only mature females in a house full of males. Morgan had given up on trying to get her daughter to act as though she were a girl. She realized that Alex was a tomboy at heart and there was nothing she could do to change that. Jarod and Morgan's little girl was just like one of the boys. She would often return home from excursions with her brothers and uncle dirtier than any of the other boys. She was also very capable of finding trouble. It's wasn't out of the norm for Alex to return home with a scraped knee or some other bruise because she had fallen out of a tree she had been climbing or she had missed calculated the distance between to rock and had twisted her ankle.

Peter was adjusting well to his new situation. He had come to adore his Grandpa Charles. The two had become very close. Charles often took the boy flying with him. Peter never showed sign of missing his biological father. As far as the little boy was concerned, Morgan and Jarod were his parents.

The children had come to love their newfound freedom. Yet that's not to say they did not miss their friends still caged in the Centre. The triplets especially missed Mike and Maddie. The children did stay in contact with one another. They relayed emails and talked to one another over the phone once a week but it wasn't the same. Every now and then Aaron, Andros, and Alex would go through a slight depression –usually after they had just finished talking to their friends-. They would mope around the house for a day or two. During these phases they would either stay in bed or be found in the den watching hour after hour of mindless television

It was during one of these days that three black Lincoln town cars pulled into the driveway sending the whole house into a frenzy. The triplets jumped from their stop on the couch and instead of running away from the cars they ran towards them.

"Aaron, Andros, Alexandra, come back." Morgan yelled after them her heat beating a mile a minute. She was afraid for the safety of her family, worried that The Centre had finally found them.

"Mom it's alright." Will told her. "Do you honestly believe that they would be running towards those cars if they sensed danger?"

The back doors to the fist car opened before the car had a chance to stop rolling.

"Michael, Michelle! Have you two lost your minds? You're to wait for the car to stop rolling before you get out!" A man yelled. But the children paid him no mind. They ran towards their friends. And they five hugged laughing as they did.

Charles emerged from the house curious as to what all of the commotion was about. He came to stand along side Morgan and Will. The rest of the house's occupants soon followed him.

"Damn, this place is huge!" Sam whistled as he got out of the car.

"Sam." Morgan called out when she caught sight of the sweeper.

"Morgan," he replied as he walked up to her enveloping her in a hug. As they hugged the rest of the people exited the cars. A man and a woman emerged from the car that Mike and Maddie were in. From the second car came Jen, Broots and Debbie.

"Miss Parker." The girl exclaimed as she ran towards the woman. Alex watched the girl hug her mother with slight jealousy. This did not go unnoticed by her brothers.

"She's still our Mom Alex." Aaron said

"We mean the world to her no one can replace us." Andros spoke.

"I know," she whispered.

From the last vehicle came Sydney, Michael and Nicholas.

"Hello Sydney." Jarod sad walking over the Belgium and hugging him.

"Jarod you look well." Sydney said in return. "I believe that you already know Nicholas."

"It's good to see you again Nicholas." Jarod said extending his hand to the younger man.

"Same here Jarod." Nicholas said shaking his hand.

"And you must be Michelle. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well Jarod. Sydney has spoken fondly of you." Michelle said to the pretender.

"Air, Andy, Alex, this is our Mom and Dad." Mike began proudly

"Lex and Julia Anthony." Maddie finished.

"It's nice to finally meet you _Aunt _Julia." Aaron said

"My, my you three are smart." Julia replied.

After the commotion died down the group entered the house.

"I believe that introductions are in order." Jarod said once every one was settled. "I'll start. I'm Jarod."

"Morgan"

"I'm Will. I belong to them." Will said pointing to his parents. "That's Aaron, Andy, Alex, and Pete. They're my younger brother's and sister."

"I'm Chris."

"Ethan"

"Emily"

"Charles."

"I'm Sydney. This is my wife Michelle and our son Nicholas." Jarod and Morgan raised their eyebrows but said nothing about the fact that Sydney had gotten married.

"I'm Broots, this is my daughter Debbie. Um you all can call me Jon in stead of Broots."

"Sam, my fiancée Jen." The children snickered.

"About time." Will whispered.

"I'm Lex. This is my wife Julia and our children, Michael and Michelle.

"Mike and Maddie." Mike corrected.

"Now that's all done we'll be on our way." Aaron said he and the other children getting up from their chairs Debbie followed suite.

"And just where are you all going?" Morgan asked him.

"Outside." Andros replied

"Where outside?" Jarod asked.

"The barn." Alex told her father.

"That's fine. And Alex sweetheart, try not to rip or jeans this time or come back covered in mud." Morgan told her daughter.

"I'll try but I can't promise you any thing." Alex replied.

"Don't worry Mom I'll look after her.

"Thank you William."

"Hey Sparky go get the football and we'll play." Chris said to Will.

"Hey Clone boy, remember what happened to your favorite shirt?" Chris nodded his head. "Do you want that to happen to the one you're wearing now?" The younger children snickered.

"William." Jarod said frowning.

"He started it." Will protested.

"William." Jarod repeated.

"Fine." Will sighed. "I'll go and get the ball." He turned towards the steps "Sometimes I swear." Will muttered, loud enough to be heard.

"And then you get in trouble." Peter dead panned.

"Well done, Tiger." Aaron told the boy.

"Come on let's go outside so that the adults can discuss the Center." Will said returning with the ball.

"Do you ever get the feeling that they know more than we do?" Sam asked.

"All the time." Morgan told him.

* * *

"So Debbie what do you know about The Centre?" Chris asked when they  
had all gone outside.

"More than I want to."

"Welcome to the club." Will said tossing her the football.

"So what are you guys?" Debbie asked throwing a perfect spiral to Aaron.

"We could ask you the same." Arron said catching the football.

"How did you know?" Debbie asked the boy.

"Not many people can throw a ball like that. And we know for a fact you don't play football." Andros said

"Not to mention we did a blood test." Alex replied.

"How'd your dad know to fake the blood test?" Mike asked her.

"He got a tip from a friend of his at the FBI, that if you work at the Centre you better not have AB negative blood. Soon as Dad found out he changed our medical records."

"So you and your Dad are just pretenders nothin' else?" Maddie asked.

"That's it." Debbie replied. "So what are you guys?" The children went on to explain their various abilities to Debbie. "So all of you except for Chris are psychic in some form or another?"

"Yup." Aaron replied.

"Hey let's go to loft in the barn. That way we can talk with out the adults over hearing us."

"But don't we want t' hear what they're sayin'?" Mike asked.

"We're recordin' it?" Peter told him. "We put bugs all 'round da den."

"Oh." Maddie said. The nine children headed towards the hayloft in the barn.

"By the way how did you two get out?" Will asked Mike and Maddie.

"Same way you guys did." Mike told him.

"Except we drugged our guards." Maddie said.  
"So what's new at the Centre?" Andros asked sat the group sat down.

"The Triumvirate has come to the conclusion that Raines was indeed behind the so called murder of your Mother." Mike told them.

"He and Willie are to be dealt with. We have yet to discover if their going to be reeducated or just killed." Maddie said nonchalantly. "Raines and Willie have been a thorn in the Zulu's side for far to long."

"Now the Triumvirate has a legit reason to terminate Raines." Will said.

"What about the Chairman?" Peter asked.

"I hear from the grapevine that he's in deep trouble. You see six of his top projects seem to have escaped." Debbie chortled.

"What grapevine are you referring to?" Chris asked.

"There's a web site devoted to the Centre. Kids who's parents work at the Centre created it.

That's not exactly true." Alex said. "The web site was created by kids but those kids are Centre projects. The Black File to be more precise."

"Wait you and the others created a web site devoted to the Centre. What if on of the techies stumbled on to it and managed to trace it. More than likely they would tell the Chairman or the Big Three." Chris said.

"Don't you think we thought of that?" Aaron asked. "The site is virtually untraceable. It doesn't show up on any search engine and it changes servers everyday."

"The only way to gain access to the site is by being invited. A person is selected and a simulation is then done on them to see if they can be trusted. Usually these people are kids who like Debbie have inadvertently found out too much about the Centre." Andros said.

"Most of them do not realize how dangerous their situation is. We make contact with them after they have been simed. They are told not to reveal what they have learned to anyone. They are then given a password to gain entrance to the site." Alex continued.

"The password changes everyday for security reasons. And if you don't have the password you have to hack though twenty firewalls. " Mike said.

"Seriously you should see the site. Files kids have copied from their parents. Bio's on the higher ups. Layouts of the Centres. Chairmen's pass codes. Triumvirate schedules. Everything." Maddie told Will, Chris and Pete.

"I'm I on there?" Pete asked.

"Of course." Aaron told him.

"This site is dangerous if the Centre finds out about it. You may have hidden it well. But all the Centre has to do is review the history of where the person has been." Will said.

"We thought of that as well. We made it so your compute never registers that you've been to the site. It deletes all evidence of it's self from your computer once you leave the site." Andros explained.

"Wow!" Chris said. "I mean people said that you guy's were smart but I had to tell you I was having some doubts."

"Shut up Christopher." The five Black Files replied.

"We'd better get back to the house before they send out a search party." Will said. The nine of them climbed down the loft –Peter on Will's back- and returned to the house.

* * *

"So you're my mother's sister's daughter?" Morgan asked Julia.

"Correct." Julia replied.

"And Mr. Parker knew about you." She asked.

"Yes." Julia said.

"Bastard." Morgan spat.

"My sentiments exactly." Julia said.

"And the kids knew?" Charles asked her.

"Come now Charles by now you should have learned that the children know all that there is to know." Sydney told the other man.

"Um Dad." Will said from the doorway.

"Yes son?"

"Are you all done shielding us from the Centre?" Will asked.

"Yes we're done."

"Good Daddy 'cause I'm starvin'." Peter said from his perch in Will's arms.

"Your all way's starving Tiger." Will said.

"So what'd you all talk about." Chris asked plopping down in between Emily and Ethan.

"The usual. How you kids know more than you letting on. How to stop the Centre." Emily told him.

"You guys need some new material." Aaron said.

"Thank you for your critical analysis Aaron-Daniel."

"Your welcome Mother." Aaron replied with a grin.

"Will why don't you go and start the grill for dinner, since your brother is supposedly starving." Morgan said to her oldest son.

"You know I am not a human lighter. Just because I'm a pyrokinetic does not mean I enjoy setting things on fire."

"William," Morgan began. "I asked you to light the grill for two reasons. The first, After Chris's experience with lighting the grill he is no longer aloud near it. The second reason is that you the second oldest."

"Oh." Will said his face went scarlet. He and the other children then returned outside.

"A bit defensive, you oldest." Michelle commented.

"He's just uncomfortable about being the only pyrokinetic he knows." Jarod explained.

"What about the triplets?" Nicholas asked.

"They have yet to show any pyrokinetic ability."

"Well then," Charles said getting up." why don't we got out and see if the children have managed to set the backyard on fire."


	30. SYDNEY'S DAUGHTER

CHAPTER 30

SYDNEY'S DAUGHTER

* * *

March 24, 2003

The Centre

Blue Cove, Delaware

11:22 am

"This is for you." Jake said placing the DSA and Letter on Sydney's desk. "Watch the DSA first. Then read the letter. And do it now, your cameras will be off line for the next hour. I'm warning you now not to lose control of your emotions once you have finished." Jake told the older man, and then left.

Sydney placed the DSA in the player and watched.

_

* * *

"And you are sure that she and Sydney were having an affair?" Mr. Parker asked a young Raines._

_"It's all here." Raines said patting a thick manila folder._

_"You're positive that the child is not mine?"_

_"I've ran the test three times they all come back the same. Little Miss Parker is Sydney's daughter." Raines told him._

* * *

Sydney ejected the DSA, his hands shaking with rage. How many times had he asked Catharine if Morgan was his child? Hundreds if not thousands and each time she said no. Yet Sydney still treated Morgan as though she was his. And they knew the whole time, that he was her father. Sydney had the feeling that if not for the fact that he had become Jarod's mentor, Sydney would have been killed years ago. After all he had an affair with the chairman's wife, and fathered a child. Not a child Sydney reminded himself. Lyle too was his son. The thought made him ill. If Morgan was his daughter that also meant that Will and the triplets were his grandchildren. It was all too much for Sydney.

He had almost forgotten the letter until he looked down. He carefully opened it and began to read.

Sydney,

If you are reading this than I am gone. And with me goes the truth. There is some thing you must know Sydney. Something I have neglected no denied telling you for years. Morgan, my precious little angel is your daughter Sydney. I could not tell you for both her safety and yours. If Mr. Parker had found out he would have killed you. Oh, Sydney I shudder to think what he would have done to our daughter. I have no right to ask for your forgiveness Sydney so I won't. It was a crime for me to keep your daughter from you. I just hoped that what I did was the best all around.

With all my love,

Catharine

* * *

April 7, 2003

Russell Family Home

Charlottesville, Virginia

1:13pm

Sydney couldn't stop looking at his daughter or his grandchildren. He had spent the past two weeks trying to figure out what to tell his daughter. And after two weeks he was still trying to find the best way.

"Just tell her the truth." Will said sitting next to his grandfather. "She'll understand I promise. Mom's different now. She won't be angry with you."

"You and your little group seem to know a great deal of the Centre's secrets." Sydney said to him. "Is their any more you would care to share with me?"

"None that you're ready for yet." Will replied. "Go talk to her Grandpa. I didn't tell her because it wasn't my place." Will then got up and joined his brothers, and sister, as well as the other children.

Sydney too got up from his seat. He strolled over to where Morgan and Jarod were sitting. "Morgan could I speak to you for a moment?" Sydney asked his daughter.

"Of course Syd." Morgan said getting up from her seat and kissing Jarod on the cheek before she left. She then took Sydney's arm and the older man led her toward the lake.

"What's wrong Sydney? I sense something is up you're extremely tense." Morgan said.

"I learned something shortly after you left. I have been trying to figure out how to tell you over the past few weeks. Your eldest son just told me to come out and tell you." Sydney rambled.

"Look Syd unless I have another kid roaming the Centre corridors I seriously doubt anything you tell me will cause me to become a crazed bitch. So just spit it out." Morgan told him.

Sydney took a deep breath. "I'm your father." Sydney stared at his daughter waiting for her reaction.

"I going to hurt that son of mine." Morgan mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me." Sydney said confused.

"William told me a few months ago that he wasn't certain who my father was. I could understand if it was someone like Raines and he was trying to protect me from disappointment. But you're my father hell I don't think I could have asked for a better person to be my father."

Sydney smiled at his daughter, relived that she was happy that he was her father. "How are you certain that William knew? He could have recently discovered the truth." Sydney said.

"Trust me S-Daddy I know my son, Will knew and if he knew so did my other four children."

"You called me Dad." Sydney said smiling.

"You noticed." She said smiling in return. The two walked in silence for a while. "You and Momma had an affair didn't you?" She asked a few moments latter.

"Yes we did. "Sydney answered. "I should have told you ages ago but I was afraid of how you would react. I must admit you're taking this much better than I thought you would.

"That's because for the first time in a long time I am truly happy. I have five beautiful children and can now freely be with the man I love. For the first time in my life I can truly be myself." She said.

"And it shows. I don't think I've ever seen you smile or laugh this much." He said as they walked back towards the house.

"Have you told Michelle and Nicholas yet?" Morgan asked when she caught sight of her half brother and his mother.

"Yes and both we're very understanding. Nicholas can't wait to meet you on a personal level."

"Well then I believe that it is time for me to go and meet my little brother." Morgan said walking over to Nicholas.

"So he finally got up the nerve to tell you." Nicholas remarked when his sister sat down next to him.

"Yes he did."

"Dad was a nervous wreck the whole ride. He would tell mom or I what was bothering him. Mom finally got him to spill the beans when we hit D.C."

"So you're a teacher are you not?"

"Yes I am. Right now though I'm in search of a job."

"Really." Morgan said. "I have a proposition for you. In case you haven't noticed I have a three year old, three seven year olds, and a thirteen year old. Not to mention Mike, Maddie and Chris. Jarod and I have been talking and we would like to one day –hopefully soon- send Will to school and we need someone to home school the rest of the kids. Our problem is that we want someone we trust at the school we plan on sending Will to. Jarod and Ethan can't do it they have a medical practice in town, and Emily is working with the newspaper. Since you're looking for a new job, I'm sure I can convince Jarod to pull a few strings at the local high school and get you a position. There is plenty of space here for you, and you and I could get the opportunity to get to know one another. Not to mention you would get to know Emily a little better."

"Am I that obvious?" Nicholas asked blushing.

"Don't worry none of her brothers of her father have yet to notice or else they'd be over here giving you the third degree." She told him. "So how would you like to meet you nice and nephews. Alex boys come here for a moment." The five children came, Peter riding on Will's shoulders. "Kid's I'd like you to meet your Uncle Nick."

"Hi." They said.

"Hello." Nick replied. "You know your mother just made me the offer of staying here and teaching you all. What do you think?"

"Are you prepared to have at least nine more students?" Will asked.

"Yes." Nick replied.

"Do you know a lot about Art?" Aaron asked.

"I took a couple of art classes." Nick said.

"You read comic books?" Andros inquired.

"Of course in fact I love Spider-Man."

"Have you read at least half of Stephen King's works?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Including the Dark Tower series. "Nick replied.

"We think you should take the job. In fact we strongly advise it." Peter told him. The children then went back to where the rest of their group was.

"Was I just interviewed?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Morgan said. "And you passed with flying colors.

"You do know that your children are a bit odd don't you?"

"You don't know the half of it." She said to him and they both began to laugh.

* * *

"Debbie seams to made quick friends with the other children." Jarod said to Jon.

"Yes she has." Jon commented. "Jarod there is something I want to ask you."

"Ask away." The pretender said.

"Can I leave Debbie here? If Debbie stays here I won't have to worry about the Centre learning the truth about her. Here Debbie will be safe." Jon rambled

"Safe from what Jon?" Jarod asked.

"Debbie is a low level pretender." Broots told Jarod

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Jarod replied. "We'd be happy to keep Debbie here."

"Thanks Jarod."

* * *

"So your Morgan's father." Ethan said when Sydney came to sit next to him and Charles.

"Word spreads fast around here." Sydney commented.

"Actually my mother told me just after you arrived." Ethan told the man.

"Not that anything stays secret around here. Not with that group of kids anyway." Charles said.

"So how long are you all staying?" Ethan asked.

"Jon, Sam, Jen, and I have to be at work Monday. When we leave I assume that Michelle, Nicholas, and Debbie will be returning with us."

"Don't you know what they say about assumptions Syd." Chris asked walking over to the tree men, the other children in tow.

"What do you know now?" Ethan asked his younger brother.

"Debbie's staying here." Will told him

"And so is Uncle Nick." Aaron said.

"Momma offered Uncle Nick a job." Andros said

"What type of job?" Charles asked.

"He's going t' be our teacher when we go off t' school and at home." Alex elaborated.

"Uncle Jarod's gonna get him a job at one of the local high schools." Mike said.

"And he's gonna home school the rest of us." Maddie added.

"Does your father know of this?" Charles asked his grandchildren.

"He will soon." Peter told him. With that the children left to talk amongst themselves.

"Well that makes every easier." Will said once they were out ear shoot of the adults.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"With Debbie, Mike and Maddie staying it will be easier to work on our plan."

"What plan?" Chris said still not comprehending.

"The plan to bring down the Centre." Debbie told him.

"Deb how many people on the site do you think can help us?" Will asked her.

"Aside from our little renegade group of escapees, about fifteen. There're about seven more we might be able to trust bout we need to check them out first." She answered him.

"Whatch thinkin' Will?" Peter asked his older brother.

"There is a phrase that goes 'and a little child shall lead them all' or something like that. Anyway I think we should be the ones to bring done the Centre not our parents."

"Why not our parents?" Chris asked.

"Because we're the next generation. It's our responsibility now not there's." Will said.

"What do you propose we do?" Aaron asked.

We use our contacts through the site and collect information against Mr. Parker and the others."

"We have to make sure we clear peoples names Will, like Uncle Jon, and Grandpa Sydney." Andros said.

"I know squirt. Most people in the Centre won't be prosecuted. They don't really know what's going on."

"We could get Bailey t' help us." Mike suggested.

"Who's Bailey?" Chris asked.

"Bailey is an FBI agent. Dad has worked with his crew a couple of times." Will told Chris.

"So we've got a group of renegade pretenders, fifteen to twenty kids whose parents work for the Centre, and maybe an FBI agent. Wonderful." Chris muttered.

"You just gotta have faith Chris." Will said flashing his father's trademark grin.


	31. PARTIES ALL AROUND

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE LAST UPDATED. I HAD A PLAY AND EXAMS. BECAUSE IT'S BEEN A WHILE HERE ARE TWO CHAPTERS.

* * *

CHAPTER 33

PARTIES ALL AROUND

* * *

April 14, 2003

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

The week went by much to fast for the house's occupants. Sydney and Broots were reluctant to leave their daughters. Promises were made to visit soon. Nick left with his parents to begin packing his things for the move. Debbie on the other hand asked her father to send a few of her personal affects with Nick when her returned.

The children had spent a good portion of the week working on a plan to bring down the Centre. The children also spent their week getting to know their expanding family. Many shopping trips were made in order to furnish and paint the rooms for the house's newest residents. With a large group of able bodies Jarod decided to take advantage of the opportunity and set up a crew to expand Will and the other children's room so that it would be large enough to hold all fifteen Black Files. Mike and Maddie moved into the room with Aaron, Andros, and Alex, while Will decided to move into the room next Chris's.

That week Jarod also made another decision. On the second day of the group visit Jarod asked Sydney for his blessing.

"I wanted to ask you for permission to marry your daughter Sydney." Jarod said early that morning.

"I couldn't think of a better man to marry my daughter Jarod." Sydney replied.

Later that night, as the two were preparing for bed Jarod got down on one knee.

"Morgan, I have loved you since the day I meet you. No other woman has owned my heart as completely as you have. I can't imagine another day of my life with out you in it. You have given me so much but there is one more thing I must ask from you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked holding out a white-gold engagement ring with a diamond shaped teardrop in the center.

"Yes." She said kissing him.

By the time morning came around everyone knew of the engagement. That night a party was thrown in honor.

"So do you have any plans for the wedding?" Emily asked Morgan.

"Em, we just got engaged last night." Morgan said.

"Oh come now Morgan, every girl has envisioned their perfect wedding. And for what Sam has told be you've been planing on marrying Jarod since you were eleven." Jen said.

"I am going to kill your fiancée." Morgan mumbled

"Wait till after were married please. So tell us some details." Jen said just as the children went running buy the table. Alex once again covered in grass stains.

Morgan sighed at the sight of her daughter. "What I would like is for my daughter to wear a lovely white dress." Hearing her mother Alex turned around and stared at her mother.

"No dress." Alex said firmly.

"Alexandra do not take that tone with me." Morgan said.

"I'm not wearing a dress anywhere. Remember no skirts no dresses no ruffles, no lace, no pink and no flowers." The child replied smartly.

"Alexandra who is the mother here?" Morgan said

"Is that rhetorical question?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare get smart with me young lady." Morgan said walking over to her daughter.

"That's kind of impossible with my high IQ and all."

"Alexandra Katherine Russell, go to your room right now." Morgan commanded.

"I can't." Alex said evenly not backing down from her mother.

"Watch your tone Alexandra. Since your room is under construction go to my room and stay there until I come upstairs."

"And if I'm not there?"

"Don't push me."

"That's an empty threat." Alex said. "You won't hit me not after what Lyle did to me." Alex sneered

"Try me and you'll find out just how empty that threat is. Now get upstairs now." Alex stomped off. Her brothers and the other children watched her confused.

* * *

Morgan came upstairs and hour later to find her daughter asleep her face streaked with the salt from dried tears. "Wake up Katie." Morgan said gently shaking her daughter awake. "Now you want to tell me what's wrong?" Morgan asked when Alex opened her eyes.

"Nothin's wrong." Alex mumbled turning away from her mother.

"You're a horrible liar, just like you daddy. You're just like him you know. Both or you are so stubborn. And you never tell anyone what's bothering you instead you two will walk around with a giant load on you shoulders. Come to think of it so do your brothers and I. Hell everyone we know does too. Why don't we let today be the exception and you tell me what's wrong. I know it's not the whole dress thing. You didn't even act that bad when we went shopping."

"It's not fair. We're all here havin' a party and they're all locked up in that room with the cameras watching them every minute, every hour, every day of their lives." Alex said turning to face her mother.

"Oh, that's what this is about. You feel guilty. Katie baby, Jake and the others fought hard to get you and your brothers out of the Centre. You have no reason to feel guilty because of that. Now come on let's go back out side. I can't stand to see your brothers and the others moping around. And your daddy is such a wimp. He taking your time out worse than you are. Not to mention that I had to endure an hour of him pacing and babbling about how I'm emotionally scaring you." Morgan said trying to get her daughter to giggle with out much success.

"Kay." Alex said getting up from the bed. Morgan picked he up and carried her outside. Morgan sat down on the swing Alex still in her mother's arms.

"How's my girl?" Jarod said taking a seat next to the two.

"I'm okay." Alex told her father as her brothers came over. Alex held out her hand to Will. Will complied with his sister's silent wish and took her hand and led her to the rest of their group Aaron and Andros in tow.

"Is she really okay?" Jarod asked Morgan pulling her into his embrace.

Morgan sighed. "Yes and no. She feels guilty that they're free but the others are still at the Centre."

"Do I need to do anything?" Jarod murmured in her ear.

"No I think that they have it covered." Morgan said motioning towards their children and their companions.

"You okay now?" Will asked his sister who was sitting in his lap.

"Yeah I was just sad is all" Alex said.

"We miss um to Alex." Aaron told his sister.

"I know it just sometimes it feels..." She trailed off.

"Wrong." Andros supplied.

"Yeah Wrong." Alex echoed.

* * *

April 21, 2003

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

A week after the group had left Nick returned. During that time Jarod had deiced to drop completely off the Centre radar, afraid to bring the Centre near his family. Jarod knew that with Sydney now in charge of the Black Files he would be safe, as would Broots for he was too valuable for the Centre to let go. Broot's computer skills had become well know through out the Centre much to the techie's dismay.

Just after Morgan's death the pursuit team had been disbanded. Only to be reformed again with Jen added to it after Mike and Maddie escaped from the Centre. With Raines gone as well the danger surrounding Sydney and Broots's job had somewhat dissipated.

Contact between the children inside the Centre and out side the Centre had increased. Hours were spent gathering information on the Centre. New allies were brought in to the war on the Centre. The group of children were shocked at the response that they received from the children of Centre employees. Children all around the world were going through their parents' brief cases at night. Most found very little information that was useful.

There was one girl whose mother was sectary for the chairman of the Italian branch of the Centre. Jamie sent file after file to Will and the other children. Jamie's family had moved to Italy after her mother had been transferred from the Californian branch of the Centre. She had come to learn of the Centre after a team of sweepers had come swarming into her house on night to take her mother in front of a T-board. Jamie had gone though her mother's briefcase to find and indication on the whereabouts of her mother. Jamie had then discovered documents pertaining to an assassination attempt. She then got on the Internet in search of information on the Centre. Jamie managed to hack into the Centre mainframe. Jake noticed Jamie's search into the Centre and showed her the way on to the web site. Since then Jamie had become their most reliable informant in Europe.

While the children were paling the downfall of the Centre the adults were planing a wedding. Unbeknownst to the children the adults were also planning a birthday party for the five youngest Black Files. Morgan, Jarod, Julia and Lex had deiced to their children their first birthday party. They intended on having Sydney and Broots, Sam and the others attend. Lex planted a false led in D.C. on the where about of Mike and Maddie so the pursuit team would be able to come. With Lyle no longer on the pursuit team the group had nothing to fear. Michelle had mentioned to a few friends that Nick had received a teaching position in Virginia. The plan was for her to drive down to Charlottesville under the pretense that she was visiting her son, then for Sydney and the others to stop by since they were in the area.

"So what are we to get these kids for their birthday?" Charles though out loud.

"Well you certainly aren't getting them the first season of Angel on DVD." Ethan said. "That's my gift."

"And I'm getting them a gift certificate to Circuit City." Emily said

"Okay so that leaves me with books and toys." Charles mumbled

"Hey I saw them eyeing a bunch of CD's the other day." Chris told his father.

"Yeah what were they?" Charles asked.

"A bunch of old artist. James Taylor, Elton John, The Eagles, Queen, stuff like that." Chris told him.

"Really well if you three will excuse me I have some presents to but." Charles said getting up from his chair.

One must wonder why a set of children who were extremely intelligent and had physic abilities didn't see the signs of a party being planned. But the children were so wrapped up in their plot to bring down the Centre that they never even noticed the adults' odd behavior. In all honesty the Black Files had forgotten about their birthday. They had no reason to remember it. As far as they were concerned the occasion just marked another year they had been at the Centre. The children also kept waiting for Morgan to announce her pregnancy. Unfortunately for them Morgan was so wrapped up in her plans for the wedding and the party that she didn't even notice the changes that were occurring to her body until after the party.

* * *

April 30, 2003

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Mike, Maddie, Aaron, Andros, and Alex. Happy Birthday to you." The group sang to the five children.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles." Charles told them. The five children blew out the thirty-five candles on to have them relight.

"William." Morgan said looking at her oldest son.

"What I didn't do it." He said looking a way from his mother a grin crossing his face. "Go ahead a blow out your candles." Will said. The children complied and this time the candles didn't relight.

Jarod sliced the cake once everyone had a piece they walked in to the living room where the children unwrapped their gifts. For the next half an hour wrapping paper flew every where. The children received many gifts. Certificates to the local music store. Much to Morgan's dismay, Broots' gave the children soccer equipment.

"Well there went my chance of getting my daughter to act like a girl." Morgan sighed.

"Please Mom there're a plenty of girls who play soccer." Will said.

The children also received a small library off books. The last presents they opened were from Will. Each of them was given a small gold wrapped box. In each of the boxes was a silver chain with a pendant on it. The pendant was the Egyptian eye of Ra. On the bottom to the pendant was a semiprecious stone that resembled an upside down obelisk. On the triplets the stone was lapis, for Mike and Maddie to stone was onyx.

"Thanks." They said as they placed the necklaces around their necks.

"You're welcome." Will replied.


	32. YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITING ME

CHAPTER 34

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!"

* * *

May 1, 2003

Charlottesville, Virginia

12:47am

Russell Family Home

"Ugh." Morgan said flopping on the bed.

"Exhausted?" Jarod asked lying down next to her.

"You have no idea. Who would have thought that throwing a party would leave you so tired."

"Yeah except it's not just the party." Jarod said. "You've been tired a lot recently. Have you been feeling all right?"

"A few weeks ago I thought that I was coming down with something but other than that I've been fine." She told him

"Maybe we should take you to the clinic to be checked out?" Jarod suggested.

"Jarod it's not that serious." She protested.

"But it would give me peace of mind." He argued.

"Fine." She said giving in.

"Thank you." Jarod replied. "We'll go to the clinic tomorrow. I'll just do some blood work."

"That's fine. Oh and for future reference, don't expect for me to always give in that easily." Morgan told him

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jarod replied.

* * *

May 1, 2003

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Clinic

8:42am

"Ow!" she said as Jarod drew blood from her arm.

"Don't be such a baby. I've had two year olds who didn't cry as much as you." Jarod teased her as her withdrew the needle. "Ow!" he said when Morgan punched him in the arm.

"Serves you right." Morgan said

"I'll be back shortly. I'm just going to drop these off at the lab. Then we'll go out for breakfast. After that we'll come back and pick up your blood work. By the way you hit like a girl" Jarod replied as he ran out of the room ducking when Morgan threw her sandal at him.

* * *

May 1, 2003

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Clinic

10:23am

Jarod stared at Morgan blood work in shock. "Are you sure?" He asked the technician standing next to him.

"I ran it twice Doc." He replied. "So I guess congrats are in order huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." Jarod said not really listening. The pretender walked out to the care where Morgan was waiting.

"Jarod is everything alright?" Morgan asked when she saw the look on his face. Jarod studied her for a moment. Morgan became increasing worried. "Jarod tell me I'm I going to be okay?"

"What?" Jarod said coming out of his daze. "Morgan you're beyond fine." He said smiling.

"Jesus Christ Jarod don't scare me like that." Morgan said hitting him. "Now tell me what had you in such a shock?" Jarod handed her the blood test results. "You have got to be shitting me." Morgan gasped.

"We can do the ultra sound today if you like."

"Jarod I'm pregnant?" Morgan said not truly comprehending.

"Yes dear it would appear so."

"Well you see a man..." Jarod began. Morgan hit him. "Stop hitting me" Jarod complained. "Damn hormones." He mumbled. Morgan hit him again.

"I know how it happened Jarod. And if you make another remark about my hormones again you'll find your arm in a cast." She warned

"Yes ma'am." Jarod said

"My God another child. This makes..." She stopped. "Damn it I've lost count on how many we have."

"Five. Six if you include Alley." Jarod told her.

"And baby makes seven." Morgan whispered. "Jarod were going to have a baby." She smiled.

"Damn I guess that means none of those short skits of yours for a while huh?" He joked.

"Jarod Michael Russell, that's just the type of thinking that got us into this situation."

"And you say that as if it were a bad thing." He said in mock hurt.

"Answer me this Jarod. Did you buy that mansion in hope of filling it with your offspring?"

"I always wanted a big family." He replied grinning.

"Then I guess you'd better find your self a new wife." She told him.

"You'll do for now. Come on lets go and do an ultra sound. I want to find out how far along you are." The two got out of the jeep and headed towards the clinic.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

"I don't believe it." He mumbled.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"There are two heart beats." Jarod said pointing to the monitor. "We're having twins."

"Twins I should have known. Do you realize that none of our children have been single births, well except for Peter but. Not to mention the fact that they all look alike. I can't even tell Alex and Maddie apart and they're just cousins. I seriously considering tattooing them. More than likely the twins are going to be identical. Jarod we're going to have to tattoo then at birth to tell the difference." She ranted.

"Morgan sweetheart, calm down every thing will be fine." Jarod said trying to keep her blood presser down. "We'll worry about what they'll look like after they are born. Right now all I care about is your and the babies health."

"So what are they?" Morgan asked

"What you don't want for it to be a surprise?" He asked her.

"I've had enough surprises for today thank you." Jarod moved the wand around.

"We have two very healthy looking boys." He said.

"Boys." Morgan said shaking her head in disbelief. "I should have know I wouldn't get a girl."

"We'll we can always try again in a few months." Jarod said his trademark grin pasted on his face.

"What so I can have twin girls then we'll be up to ten kids. I am not a baby factory Mr. Russell."

"Yes dear."

"Good I'm glad we got that straight. So tell me Doc when am I due?"

"You appear to be about two months along. Which means we can expect out boys here to be due some time around the end of November first of December. I am a bit concerned about your weight though. You could stand to gain a few more pounds. But other than that you and the boys are fine."

"Well then Daddy lets get home and tell our other children about their little brothers." Morgan suggested.

"I believe that is a wonderful idea."

"Jarod you don't think that the kids know about the babies do you?"

"I seriously doubt it." He replied.

* * *

May 1, 2003

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

11:30am

Jarod and Morgan arrive home to find the nine children sitting on the front porch, a grin on each of their faces.

"I seriously doubt it my ass." Morgan mumbled

"So Mom do you have a clean bill of health?" Will asked.

"Yes William I'm perfectly fine." Morgan replied.

"That's wonderful Momma we were worried." Aaron said.

"I'm sure you were Danny."

"Did you find out what was causing Momma's fatigue?" Andros asked his father.

"Yes it turns out that your mother is slightly anemic." Jarod told his son.

"You know Daddy it's bad to lie to your children." Alex said.

"And isn't just as bad Alexandra, not to tell your mother that she is two months pregnant with your twin brothers?" Morgan questioned her daughter.

"What?" Sam said from the doorframe. "The children giggled and ran off toward the barn. "Oh I think I need a drink." Sam muttered walking towards the kitchen. "Two more I thought that my life was suppose to be getting easier."

"I guess we should tell every one now. You know that nothing stays serest for long around here." Morgan said as the two entered the house.

"We'll tell them at dinner. Em and Nick are at work. Dad's running some errands. Ethan is out fixing one of the stalls in the barn and your Father, Michelle and Broots went shopping." Jarod said as they entered the kitchen. There they found Sam pouring him self a drink.

"I can't believe you two. Twins no less. And watch them be just like those," Sam stopped and stared at Morgan and Jarod. "Sweet angels of yours." Sam finished.

"Usualy you congratulate a woman on her pregnancy." Morgan said sitting next to him.

"Don't talk to me I'm disgusted with you two." Sam said in mock anger. Morgan and Jarod chuckled at the sweeper.

"Don't worry Sam we won't let them walk all over you. And they won't replace you. We'll always love you no matter what." Morgan teased.

"That's all I'm askin'." Sam replied. The three laughed. "So twins then. Have you two thought up of any names yet?"

"Sam we're still trying to digest the fact that we're going to be parents again." Jarod told him.

"Well Samuel is a very nice name." Sam joked.

* * *

May 1, 2003

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

6:45pm

"Ah, Morgan and I have an announcement." Jarod said taking his future wife's hand. The children all looked down at their plates to hide their grins. "We're going to have a baby, or twin boys to be precise." He finished nervously. Every one's jaw dropped –who didn't know that is-. The children just got up and ran to their rooms laughing as they did.

"No running." Charles yelled out of habit.

"Congratulations." Jen said "I believe that a toast in order."

"Here, here." Sam said raising a glass. "To Jarod and Morgan's new children."

"You might want to make another toast Sam." Aaron said from the doorway

"You're not the only one pregnant Momma." Andros said.

"What are you taking about Andy?" Lex asked.

Alex flashed her grin that she inherited from her father "Congratulations Sam, it's a girl" The poor sweeper fell out of his chair.

"Sam!" Jen cried.

"So much for a tough brave sweeper." Mike commented.

"I heard that Michael." Sam grumbled, as Jen helped him up from off the floor. "Why do you three keep doing this to me Do you all live to torment me?" Sam asked. The five children exchanged glances.

"In a word, yes." Maddie replied.

"How far along am I?" Jen asked the children

"About a month." Aaron told her.

"Well then to then new additions to our family." Sydney said raising his glass.

* * *

May 2, 2003

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

8:15am

The next day Sydney and others returned home. Jen was slightly worried about her unborn child. The Centre knew that Sam was a carrier for the pretender gene. Both Jen and Sam were afraid that the Centre might try to take their child. But the children had already taken care of it. They planed on getting Jen out of the Centre before she even began to show.

* * *

I no longer have any pride left I don't mind begging so please, please, please review 


	33. THE WEDDING

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS JACKIE FOR BEING MY BETA AND THANKS EVERYONE  
FOR ALL THE REVIEWS

* * *

CHAPTER 35

THE WEDDING

* * *

May 22, 2003

Coast of North Carolina

2:15pm

Everyone came for the wedding including the other Black Files, who had managed to escape from the Centre, much to everyone's shock. Early that morning Jarod had come down to the lobby to find the nine children in the lobby of the hotel.

When asked how they escaped Jake just replied: "We got a ride."

It was too early in the morning for Jarod to even ponder what the boy meant. What Jarod found most disturbing about the children was the fact that they were dressed in the same fashion of the wedding party. White cotton pants and shirts for the boys, and white sun dresses for the girls. Much to her mother's delight, Alex also wore a dress.

It was a beautiful wedding. One could not have asked for a better day. Jarod stood at the altar –hand made by Charles, Ethan, Nick and Chris- , Will stood to his right as best man; Alex was maid of honor. Sydney escorted his daughter down the aisle to her soon-to-be husband.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here this day to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony," Father Moore began. "These two amazing people have surpassed innumerable obstacles in order to stand here this day to be able to profess their love for one another. Whose honor is it to give away this lovely bride?"

"Ours," replied Sydney, Morgan's brothers, and her children. Morgan and Jarod smiled at her family.

"The rings please." Aaron and Andros came forward with two white-gold rings. A Celtic design was engraved on the out side of them on the inside was the inscription: JR & MR 5-22-04.

"Jarod and Morgan these rings represent your love for one another, never ending. It is my understanding that Jarod and Morgan have written their own vows and would like to say them now."

"Morgan." Jarod began, slipping the ring onto her finger. "You have been the one constant in my life. I remember the day you walked into my life. Before then all I ever knew was darkness, but you were the one who showed me the light. You are my soul mate, my reason for living. Without you I am nothing."

"Jarod." Morgan said, placing the ring onto his finger. "You have never given up on me. Without you I would be lost. When my mother died I began to build a wall up around myself. You were the one person who was able to knock it down. For every brick I placed around myself you took down three. If not for your love for me and your stubbornness, I would still be at the Centre believing the lies that Mr. Parker had told me. Without you I would have never known the truth about my mother. Without you I would have never had the courage to leave the Centre. Nor would we have the five wonderful children we have today or the two on the way."

"It's about time one of them mentioned us." Alex whispered.

"Hush, Alex." Aaron said, elbowing his sister in the side.

"Jarod, do you take this woman to be your bride?"

"I do."

"Morgan, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally." The children sighed with relief.

* * *

The reception was nice. The dance floor too had been constructed by Charles, Ethan and the others. It was decorated with paper lanterns and strings of lights. Chris and Will took it upon themselves to DJ. During Morgan and Jarod's first dance as a married couple, Jake and Rachael walked back towards the shore. Ethan was the only one who noticed. The two children stood on the shore waves lapping around their ankles.

"So are you two going to tell me what's wrong?" Ethan asked from behind.

"Nothin'. We're just thinkin'." Jake replied.

"You know, Alex and the others use that same excuse when they don't want to tell anyone what's bothering them. It doesn't work when they use it and it's not working now." Ethan told them.

"Actually, we really were just thinking." Rachael told him.

"Well then, about what?" Ethan asked.

"How soon it will be before we leave." Jake elaborated.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't belong here. Our job is done. We came to reunite a family and we succeeded. That," Rachael nodded towards the group dancing, "is not our family."

"And what of the others?" Ethan asked.

"Tobias and Terra belong here. Lex is their uncle. Their dad is gone; their mother was just a center worker in need of some extra cash and she's now dead. Raines killed her shortly after they were born." Jake told him.

"Cassie and Marc will be happy here. Over the past few months Jon has developed a soft spot for them he'll probably adopt them in a few months. Besides Debbie will make a good big sister."

"And what about Greg, Jeremiah, and Melissa?"

"Sam and Jen love those three kids. We've already over heard Sam and Jen talking about taking them in once they got out. They love those three as though they were their own."

"What of all of your parents?"

Rachael sighed. "Alex, Aaron, Andros, Maddie, and Mike were the lucky ones. Out of all of us they're the only ones who have both parents still alive. Cass and Marc's parents are dead. They were both Centre projects. Once Cass and Marc were born, Raines had no use for their parents. Greg, Jerry and Lissa...well lets just say they are better off not knowing their dad. Their father killed their mother. And our mother is alive and well."

"Do you plan on going to her?"

"No," Jake whispered. "She made it clear long ago she wanted nothing to do with us. When we were three we found her. She works at the Centre...surprise, surprise. She told us that we meant nothing to her; that we were just another paycheck." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Ethan said, resting an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Don't be," Rachael told him. "You didn't do anything."

"What of your little brother and his mother? Do they know about you two?"

"No, not yet." Jake told him.

"They will soon though." Rachael said.

"You see, Adam's mother is dying. She has cancer; so far there is nothing the doctors can do," said Jake. "She has a year tops."

"And after she dies?"

"We'll send Adam to you guys. His mom has no family and our dad never found his," Rachael told Ethan.

"If you don't mind me asking where do you two plan on going?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there," Jake said

"In case you two haven't realized it, you're eight years old. You can't just travel around the country. Social services will pick you up and stick you both in an orphanage. And let me tell you, not many people are interested in adopting a set of twins especially those over the age of two. Which means you two will spend the next ten years as wards of the state. So, really you two have no choice but to come back to the house. It's not as though any one will mind. In fact, I'm quite sure that Alex and the others will be quite angry if you don't stay. I want you two to give me a good reason on why you two are leaving." Ethan told them. Neither twin had a response.

"This is how I see it. I think that you two are scared. For as long as you two can remember you've been looking out for the others. Now there are other people who are capable of looking after them. You guys are scared that you're going to be replaced...that you've lost your place in this family. You two feel as though you aren't needed anymore and that is not true. You two are as much of a part of this family as any one else. So let's get back to the reception so that we can be with our family." Ethan said offering his hands to the two eight year olds. They took his hand and walked back towards the rest of their family.

"Ethan?" Rachael said.

"Yes."

"We have a proposition for you." She continued.

"What's that?" Ethan asked curious.

"A proposition is..." Jake began.

"I know what a proposition is, Jacob." Ethan said annoyed.

"How would you like to be our guardian? All of the others have someone to watch them. We need someone to watch us." Rachael said

"I think I could go for that." Ethan replied, and for the first time Ethan saw the two children smile.

* * *

The next day the Centre workers returned to Blue Cove. The rest, sans Jarod and Morgan, returned to Charlottesville. Jarod and Morgan went to France for a week for their honeymoon. The children had tried to convince their parents to stay for two weeks, but Morgan refused to be away from her children for so long.

While the newlyweds were gone, the residents of the house set to work the task of constructing a nursery for the two children due with in the next seven months.

* * *

May 24, 2003

Blue Cove, Delaware

8:40am

When Sydney and the rest of the new pursuit team arrived back in Blue Cove they were forced to undergo a T-Board due to the fact they had been working with the children. None of them were found at fault. Every day since Morgan and Peter's deaths had been faked, Mr. Parker and Lyle had lost focus in their work. Lyle no longer bothered tormenting Broots and avoided the rest of the pursuit team altogether. Sydney had offered to talk to Lyle about this sister's "death", but Lyle rejected him. Sydney also considered telling Lyle the truth about his heritage but after discussing it with Morgan decided against it.

Mr. Parker had been in a state of shock ever since the "death" of his two "children". He considered them to be the future of the Centre. They were considered to be the future Centre moneymakers. As soon as his "daughter" had returned that damned pretender, he had intended on forcing them to create more children. He was then was going to sell them to the highest bidder. Parker was scared his kingdom was crumbling down around him. He had lost Gemini, all of the Black Files, and Phoenix. Thank God, Raines was brilliant enough to separate the boy from his sister. The girl was the Centre's shining star. Smarter than her father, Alyssa alone made enough money in a month to support the Centre for half a year.

* * *

May 24, 2003

Blue Cove, Delaware

SL-26

11:52pm

"Come on. Come on. Almost there. Yes!" The girl cried triumphantly.

She slowly brought the screwdriver attached to a piece of string towards her. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Frightened of being caught, she began to quickly bring in the tool, praying that it would not come off of the string. As soon as it was with in her reach she grabbed it and dove onto her cot, shoving the screwdriver under her mattress. She then grabbed a set of files off of the floor and opened them just the door to her cell swung open.

"Alyssa, are you still awake?" A woman asked.

"I was just preparing myself for my Sim tomorrow morning, Sara. I don't want to disappoint the Triumvirate or the Chairman."

"Well go to bed soon. You don't want to perform badly because of sleep depravation."

"Yes ma'am." Alyssa replied. Sara exited the room closing the door behind her. After she left Alyssa deactivated the camera to her room and then went over to the wall opposite of her bed, taking the screwdriver with her. She slowly pulled a brick out of the wall placing the screwdriver in the crevice and she then pulled out a picture hidden behind the brick.

"Soon big brother. Soon." She whispered to it. She then replaced the picture and the brick and reactivated the camera. Done with her task, Alyssa returned to her excuse for a bed and went to sleep. She had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL READ AND REVIEW 


	34. THE TRUTH ABOUT WILLIAM

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS JACKIE FOR BEING MY BETA AND THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. _

OH! And Katherine to answer your question there are nineteen children living at the house or mansion all 14 Black Files, Will, Peter, Adam, Debbie and Chris. And For everyone that's wondering Alley makes her escape next chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 36

THE TRUTH ABOUT WILLIAM

* * *

May 29, 2003

Richmond, Virginia

Richmond International Airport

8:45am

"William, will you please stop pacing!" Charles said to his grandson.

"Sorry." Will mumbled.

"Your parent's plane will be here shortly. So just sit down and chill out." Charles commanded. Will obeyed as he sat next to his grandfather. Peter climbed onto his eldest brother's lap.

"You think Momma's gonna be bigger?" Peter asked Will.

"Yeah." Will replied, his mind some where else. Peter, Alex and the other two boy's watched their older brother with interest.

"What?" Will asked feeling four pairs of eyes on him.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Aaron replied.

"It's nothing." Will told them.

"Really than why have you been such a nervous wreck today?" Andros asked.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just... I don't know." Will said confused.

"It's called anxious. You're ready to see your parents after them being gone for a week. You are also concerned for your mother's health." Charles told Will.

"You been takin' lessons from Pop-Pop, Grandpa Charles?" Alex asked him.

"No." Charles told her.

"Mom really shouldn't be flying right now that's all. She's in her first trimester, and all of th' baby books warn against it. Not to mention she's gone out of the country." Will said defending himself.

"William Aiden Russell, listen to me. Your mother is fine. The twins are fine. Your father is fine. So just relax." Charles told him.

"God, I can see why those two left for a week." Charles mumbled under his breath.

"We heard that." Peter said.

"Good." Charles told the boy. "Wait a minute. Will you've been reading baby books?" He asked looking at the boy.

"Only a few." Will replied. The other children snickered.

"More like a few dozen." Aaron said.

"You and your father, I swear." Charles said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Will asked.

"It means that..."

"Momma! Daddy!" Came a chorus of squeals from the four youngest children.

"How's my princess?" Jarod asked, lifting his daughter into his arms.

"I'm fine, Daddy." Alex replied, giggling as her father tickled her sides.

"And how are my boys?" Morgan asked.

"We're fine too Momma, we missed you though." Peter said speaking for he and his brothers.

"You all weren't too much for your grandfather and the others were you?" Morgan asked her children.

"They were perfect angels." Charles said.

"So what'd ya bring us?"

"Aaron Daniel Oz Kole Russell, what makes you think your father and I brought any of you anything back?"

"Uh, 'cause you like to shop." Andros replied.

"That was a rhetorical question, Andy." Morgan told her son. "Boys, why don't you go with your father to get the bags? I'm exhausted."

A short while later the eight of them headed out to the van. Morgan fell asleep in the back, as did Alex who was resting her head on her mother's lap. Will sat in the front passenger seat, constantly checking on his mother in the rearview mirror.

"Your mother is fine. She's just tired Will, that's all." Jarod said from beside Morgan, after noticing his son's behavior. "You have no need to worry."

"I know." Will whispered to himself. "Except I was told the same thing about Alley. I'm not letting my guard down this time."

Charles, who over heard the boy, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What happen to your sister wasn't your fault William. I hope that one day you realize that.'

"So do I Grandpa." Will said softly. "So do I."

* * *

When the group arrived home, shortly after one, their family greeted them.

"So how was your trip?" Emily asked. She and Morgan were in Jarod and Morgan's room. Emily was helping her unpack.

"Wonderful." Morgan replied. "Except for the fact that your brother treated me as though I were an invalid the whole time."

"He must be taking lessons from Will. Did you know that your son has been reading baby book after baby book? Morgan, your poor boy is going to be a nervous wreck before the twins even get here."

"So you're saying I need to have a talk with my son?"

"The sooner the better. No one else can get through to him. Maybe you can. Believe me, we all tried. There's nothing we have said or done that has convinced Will that everything will be fine."

"Jarod and I will talk to him after dinner." Morgan said.

"Good. So, what'd ya bring me back?" Emily asked. Morgan tossed her a bag. Emily opened it.

"I think that it's still a bit to cool for this." Emily said, holding up a blue bikini.

"Yeah, but I figure that if you and Nicky started dating, then that little number sure will help." Morgan said. Emily blushed. "What? I'm pregnant not blind. Nicky has been eyeing you since the day he got here. I wish you two would get together already. I swear that the sexual tension between you two is going to drive me mad."

Emily threw a pillow at Morgan.

"Please. It's not as though you or Jarod were any better. You spent years chasing after him, before you even realized that you were in love with him."

"Yes, but you forgot one thing." Morgan said.

"What's that?"

"I finally caught him." She said grinning.

That night after dinner Jarod and Morgan took their eldest son aside.

"So I hear you've become Mr. Baby Expert." Morgan said.

"I guess so." Will replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jarod asked his son.

"No." Will said.

"Too bad." Morgan told him. "William, baby, you need to talk to us. Take it from someone who kept her feelings bottled up inside, it is not good for you."

Will mumbled something in response."

"What was that?" Jarod asked.

"I'm scared." Will said again.

"Of what, sweetheart?" His mother asked.

"The twins." He replied.

"Why?" She asked him.

"I won't always be able to protect them. I might fail. Like I did with Alley."

"You may have heard this a thousand times, and maybe you'll have to hear it a thousand times more for you to get it. It is not your fault Alley died. You were seven years old. In all honestly is a miracle you survived the Centre alone for as long as you did." Jarod told him.

"I know but..."

"There are no buts, William. You have got to let it go. It's getting you up inside. You must stop hating you self." Jarod finished.

"That's the thing," Will began. "It's not me I hate, it's her."

The boy's eyes began to well with tears.

"She left me alone. Didn't she know that I'm lost without her? She was my other half. I'm not complete without her. I can't function without her. I don't even know how I survived!" He cried.

"But you did, Will, and that's what's important."

"Dad, you don't understand! We were all each other had. We promised to never leave each other. But she left me. She gave up, and left me alone in that place. And I had no one!" He yelled tears now streamed down his face. His parents held him.

"I was all alone." Will repeated. "She left me all alone."

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Morgan said, holding her son. The three stayed that way for a long time. Finally, Will fell asleep. Jarod picked up his son and carried him to his room. While Will slept, Jarod decided that it was time to learn more about his eldest son. Jarod grabbed a collection of Will's DSA's. Jarod then took them to his and Morgan room and began to watch.

_

* * *

FOR CENTRE USE ONLY_

PHOENIX

JANUARY 17, 2000

A nine-year-old William is hanging from the ceiling by his hands. He is wearing nothing but a pair of Centre standard issued pants. He is tired.

"Do I need to ask you again?" Raines wheezes. "I have all day."

Will's body rotates and along his back ten long slashes are visible. There is blood seeping from the cuts. Will shows no sign of giving in to Raines.

"You can make this easy or hard, Phoenix." Raines warns. "Cooperate and this will all end now. Continue with this foolishness and you will spend the next few months of your life very uncomfortable."

"My name is William, not Phoenix." Will says and spits in Raines' face. Raines smacks the boy sending him crashing into the wall.

"Your decision." Raines hisses walking away. As he goes to exit the room he motions towards a sweeper. The sweeper walks towards Will unfurling a whip as he does. The sweeper then begins to whip the boy. Every time the whip makes contact with Will's back, he bites back a scream. Even as his back comes to resemble a Jackson Pollock painting, Will refuses to cry out or even shed a tear. In fact it is the sweeper who sheds the first tear.

"Please Phoenix. He won't let me stop until you give in." The sweeper begs the boy.

"My name is William and I will never give that ghoul the satisfaction of giving in." Will says, in between lashings.

* * *

Jarod ejected the DSA.

"Destroy it." Morgan said, from behind Jarod. He obliged.

"Do you want to watch another?" Jarod asked

"They can't be any worse than that one." Morgan told him. Jarod inserted the next DSA, as Morgan sat down next to him.

_

* * *

FOR CENTRE USE ONLY_

PHOENIX & GEMINI

JANUARY 21, 1999

Will, eight and Chris, eleven are sitting next to each other, heads bent over a set of papers has they hold a heated argument.

"Will, why didn't you do as he said?" Chris asks. "I mean it's just changing your name that's all"

"Two reasons. The first: Will is what Alley called me. The second, Gemini, is that if we keep givin' into them then they're going believe that they can control us." Will tells him.

"But they do!" Chris protests.

"Only because we let them."

"You keep doing this and they're going to kill you."

"They can't kill me."

"Why not, Will? If you keep retaliating others will too. It will lead to a revolt. Raines won't stand for that type of behavior."

"Raines already killed Alley, he can't kill me. He needs me. With Alley dead and Jarod gone I'm the best pretender they have, not to mention I'm the only pyrokinetic they have. The most they can do to me is transfer me to another facility."

"They could reeducate you." Chris tells Will.

"No they can't."

"Why not?" Chris asks.

"That my friend I can not tell you." Will says slyly, motioning to the cameras.

The screen goes black

* * *

Jarod inserted another DSA._

* * *

FOR CENTRE USE ONLY_

WILLIAM & ALYSSA

May 1, 1996

The two five year olds are laying on a cot side by side facing each other.

"Will, I had a dream last night." Alley tells him.

"About what?" He asks her.

"Five babies being born. A set of twins and a set of triplets." She tells him.

"I had that dream too. I think that in the dream we knew them, or would know them. I'm not entirely sure." Will says furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I wonder who they are?" Alley says.

"Alley they're probably not even real." Will tells her.

"I think that they are Will."

* * *

Jarod put in another DSA._

* * *

FOR CENTRE USE ONLY_

WILLIAM & ALYSSA

June 17, 1998

"Hey." Alley says weakly. She is lying on a bed in the infirmary. She is pale and beads of sweet stand out on her forehead.

"Hey." Will replies, squeezing her hand. It is obvious that he has been crying. His eyes are red. "You're going to be okay you know."

"Will..." Alley begins.

"No, Alley, listen to me. They are going to find a cure. I'll find a cure. I promise you."

"Will, I'm dying." She tells him. A tear falls down her brother's cheek. Alley reaches up and wipes it away.

"You are not dying, Alyssa. We're suppose to die together 'member. You're going to get better, Alley, I know it. You just have to have faith that you are."

"I love you, big brother. Don't be sad when I'm gone."

"Alley, you can't leave me. Stay with me. Please don't leave me alone!"

"Will, I'll never leave you alone. We'll always be together, not even death can change that."

"Alley..."

"Will, when you find them, tell Momma and Daddy that I love them"

"Alley..." Will is openly crying now.

"Promise me." Alley says, trying not to cry.

"I promise, but I don't need to because you're going to tell them yourself." Will manages to choke out.

"Will 'member that dream we had when we were five?"

'Yeah, Alley, I remember."

"The triplets are our brothers and sister. Will, can you tell them that I love em too."

"Of course I can."

"I love you too, Will."

"And I love you, Alley."

"I'm so tired, Will." Alley says and closes her eyes. She does not open them again. Not even after Will begs her for the next fifteen minutes to.

"Open your eyes Alley. Come on open them. Wake up please."

It finally sinks in that his sister is dead. Will runs from the room in a blind rage, tears streaming down his face, and fire in his hands looking for someone to blame.

* * *

"I think that we've seen enough for today." Morgan said and closed the case.

* * *

YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL READ AND REVIEW


	35. TALKS AND AN ESCAPE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS JACKIE FOR BEING MY BETA AND THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL  
THE REVIEWS.

* * *

CHAPTER 37

TALKS AND AN ESCAPE

* * *

May 30, 2003

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

5:43am

Charles came down stairs to find his eldest grandson on the front porch. He was in the same position that he had been in the first morning that Charles had talked to him.

"You're up mighty early." He said walking over to the boy, sipping from a mug of coffee as he did.

"Good morning, Grandpa." Will said, not turning around.

"Is this spot taken?" Charles asked, recalling their first meeting as he motioned to the empty space on the swing next to Will.

"No Sir." Will said, playing along

"Why are you up so early son?" Charles asked him just as the gray sky began to lighten.

"Sleep is evasive."

"Where are your brothers and sister?"

"Just waking up." He said, sensing the other children.

"You're a regular chatterbox aren't you?"

"It's biological." He replied grinning and the two laughed.

"So are you okay?" Charles asked his grandson.

"Yeah," Will sighed. "I let out a lot of stuff I had bottled up inside. And Mom and Dad put in perspective last night too."

"Good."

"I'm still nervous about the twins though. Scared that I won't be able to protect them."

"That's understandable."

"Mom and Dad watched some of my DSA's last night."

"Did they?"

"Yeah, not all of them were good. In fact they were pretty bad. One was of Alley dying." Will said staring at his hands

"How did you find out?"

"I heard them watching them."

"Oh."

"Who's the chatterbox now?" Will said looking up at his grandfather. Charles ruffled his hair.

"Not the hair. Never the hair." Will said, holding up his hands. Charles laughed at the boy.

"William, I know that there is nothing that I can say to help ease your pain over your sister's death. And there is probably nothing I can say to help ease your nervousness over the twins. But listen to me, you are not the only in this family who feels as though he has failed protecting those he loves. When the Centre took your father and your uncle from me I felt as though I failed as both a father and a husband. After your Uncle Kyle was killed I blamed myself more than I blamed..."

"My Uncle Lyle?" Will interrupted him. Charles looked at his grandson and for the first time realized who he was. His grandson was related to the man who tortured one of Charles's sons and then killed the other. Not to mention the fact that Lyle had shoved Emily out of a building in an attempt to kill her as well.

Charles sighed. "You're a Russell, William."

"I'm still related to him. He's my mother's twin brother. Right now your looking at me and you can see the ways I resemble him."

"It doesn't matter. You're my grandson and I love you."

"If you knew that I was his nephew before hand, if you still thought that I was Mr. Parker's grandson as well, would you still have loved me?"

"I love Peter just as much as I love you, and he is actually Lyle's brother and Mr. Parker's son."

"That's not necessarily an answer, Grandpa." Will replied.

"I would like to believe that I would." Charles told him. "You're the pretender William, not I. But I do know one thing...I love you now. And yes sometimes when I look at you I can see Lyle. But other times I can see your Uncle Kyle." Will looked up at his grandfather and smiled.

"Do you think that she would love me?" Will asked.

"I know my wife better than anyone. And I can tell you now that she would be crazy not to."

"I'll find her Grandpa, I promise."

"If anyone can it would be you Will. Come on let's go inside and get breakfast started. I've seen your mother when she's hungry and it's not a pretty sight."

"Well, she is eating for three."

Over the past few months the house had gotten fuller and fuller. There were now eighteen children with three on the way and nine adults, now that Jen was out of the Centre. Both Morgan and Jen were getting bigger each passing day. Nick and Emily had finally begun dating and the children were making bets with each other on how far off their wedding day was.

The attack on the Centre had been placed on the back burner shortly after the wedding. Before the Centre was brought down, the children wanted to see the Charles and Margaret reunited. The children told no one of their plan, and the adults became slightly suspicious when they would find the children conversing in hushed voices. Jake and Rachael were right about the other children being adopted. Jen and Sam did indeed adopt Greg, Melissa and Jeremiah. And Broots took in Cassie and Marco. During Morgan and Jarod's honeymoon Ethan singed papers declaring him father to Jake and Rachael. After seeing their friends happy with their new families, Jake and Rachael felt that it was time to go and visit their little brother.

* * *

June 14, 2003

Washington DC

Noonan House Hold

12:00pm

Two weeks after Jarod and Morgan arrived home, Ethan and Jarod took Jake and Rachael to see their little brother and their father's widow. Jarod rang the doorbell and a few moments later a petit blonde opened the front door, a four year old asleep on her hip.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Mrs. Noonan. My name is Jarod Russell. I was a friend of Eddie's."

"Oh, please come in." She said ,opening the door further. If one had not known that Joanna Noonan was ill, one would not have been able to guess it. The young woman looked full of life.

"Mrs. Noonan..." Jarod began.

"Please call me Joanna. Mrs. Noonan was Eddie's mother." Joanna replied.

"Joanna, this is my brother Ethan and these two here are Jake and Rachael."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." The twins said simultaneously, as they studied their younger brother. As the twins watched Adam, Joanna watched them. She silently gasped as she realized who they were. Shocked she sat down afraid she would faint.

"This is about that place, that Centre isn't it." She asked as she shifted Adam to her lap. The young boy didn't even stir from his sleep.

"Yes, it is." Jarod told her. "Might I ask what Eddie told you about the Centre?"

"He told me of the things that they did to him there. He told me about you as well. He also informed me that they might come after Adam." The small boy awoke at the mention of his name.

"Mommy." The child spoke "Who de's people?"

"Their friends of your daddy." Joanna told him. Jake and Rachael walked over to the woman and child.

"Hi Adam. I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake." Jake said offering the toddler his hand. Adam shook his hand and did the same when Rachael introduced herself. Adam the stretched his arms out to his brother and Jake carried him a few feet to where the toddler's toys were located.

"You two look so much like your father." Joanna said as she watched the twins play with her son.

"We know." Jake replied.

"So why are you all here?" She asked.

"We know that you are ill." Ethan told here.

"Adam, baby, why don't you go and show Jake and Rachael your room." Joanna told her son.

"I'm sorry." Ethan apologized after Adam had led his older brother and sister down the hall. "I thought he knew."

"It's not your fault. I just don't know how to tell my baby that his mother is dying."

"That's understandable," Jarod commented. "Adam recently lost his father and now he's faced with losing his mother. It's only natural to want to shelter your son from the truth."

"Why are you truly here? If you know that I am sick then you must know that my cancer is inoperable. Do you want Adam? Please tell me." Joanna begged. Jarod walked over to her and sat next to her taking her hand in his.

"Eddie was one of my dearest, closest friends. He saved my life. I want to help you and your son. I owe it to Eddie, and those to children back there."

"And just how do you propose to help us?"

"We want you and Adam to come home with us." Ethan told her. "There we'll help look after you and your son, and hopefully we'll be able to find a cure for your cancer."

Joanna laughed bitterly. "You don't know how many doctors have said that to me. It's too late for a cure. I have a year left, tops."

"Then you have no reason not to come with us." Jarod told her.

"Do you know what the only thing worse than dying is, Jarod?" Joanna asked him. "Believing that there is still some chance for a cure as your lay dying on your death bed. I will not live a lie. Hoping day after day that someone will find a cure for me. I am going each day to its fullest being with the one person I have left in this world. My son."

"And when you die Joanna, what will happen to your son?" Ethan asked her.

"I suppose that you will take him in as you have done with Eddie's two other children."

"Are you truly going to deny your son of the opportunity of getting to grow up with you?" Jarod asked her.

"Christ, Jarod he's all that I think about. I lie awake at night wondering what will happen to him when I'm gone. Eddie never found his family. Mine died in a car crash years ago."

"Let me ask you this, Joanna, what's keeping you here?" Ethan said softly

"Besides the memory of my dead husband? Nothing."

"Then come with us. And maybe we can find a cure. Don't underestimate us, Joanna."

"Mommy." Adam's voice as he walked back down the hall Jake and Rachael behind him. "Daddy would want us t' go. He'd want you t' get better." Adam said climbing into his mother's lap. "He'd want me t' know my brother and sister."

Joanna looked at the twins realizing that they convinced her son that he had to convince his mother to come with him.

Joanna sighed, too tired to fight any longer. "You're right, baby. Your daddy would want for us to go. Why don't we start packing our things?"

"We'll help." The twins offered.

"Come on little brother, let's get your room packed." Rachel said to Adam. While Ethan and the twins helped Joanna pack, Jarod went and rented a U- haul. Four hours later the group was on the road heading south.

At seven o'clock they arrived home. They placed Adam in Peter's room and Joanna was one floor above them. After another round of introductions, the group settled down for dinner. Adam and Peter bonded and in ten minutes became inseparable.

"Night, Momma." Peter said as Morgan kissed him on the cheek.

"Night, Baby." Morgan replied.

"Night, Mommy." Adam said to his mother.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart." Joanna said as she hissed her son on his forehead. The two women left the room closing the door but leaving it slightly ajar.

"Adam?" Peter said from the top bunk.

"What was your daddy like?" Peter asked his new friend.

"I don't really 'member. I know that he was nice. He used t' take me t' th' park when he was home. He loved me." Adam stated. "What's your daddy like?"

Peter thought for a moment. He was so quite for so long that Adam thought he had managed to offend his new friend in some way.

"You 'kay?" Adam asked, climbing to the top bunk.

"Yeah."

"I say somethin' wrong?"

"No, it's just that I gots two daddies. I got my Daddy Jarod and then there's Mr. Parker. See my Momma's really my big sister. She and my Daddy Jarod adopted me."

"Oh.' Adam said. "So what's your real daddy like?"

"He's a lot like your daddy was."

"My daddy and your daddy were friends." Adam told Peter. "They knewed each other from that place The Centre."

Peter's face fell.

"Pete, you kay?"

"Uh-huh, it's just...I don't like that place. They hurt me there."

"What they do?" Adam asked.

"Lot a needles and stuff."

"They did those things to my Daddy. I saw movies of it. They hurt him wit knives and stuff."

"Adam, Peter, it's late. You two should be asleep." Will said, picking up Adam and placing him back on the bottom bunk. Will then went and re-tucked both boys in for the night. "You two have to get some sleep if you're going to go riding with me and Chris in the morning."

"Kay." The two boys yawned.

"Goodnight, you two."

"Night, Will."

* * *

June 14, 2003

Blue Cove Delaware

The Centre

"Alyssa, why are you still awake?" Sara asked the soon to be thirteen- year-old girl.

"Sara, how did my brother die?" Alley asked the woman.

"We've been through this a thousand times, Alyssa. Will was very sick. There was nothing The Centre could do to make him better." Sara then left the room locking the door behind her. As soon as she was gone Alley deactivated the camera in her room. She them walked over to the wall and removed the brick and took out her brother's picture and the screwdriver. She then proceed to unscrew the vent cover.

"I may be a kid, Sara, but I'm not dumb." Alley murmured to herself. "Will is alive and I know it."

Alley then hoisted herself into the duct work and began to crawl her way to freedom. Half an hour later Alley found herself out side for the first time in almost six years.

"Alley out." Angelo said from behind. Alley jumped, frightened by the empath.

"Gee, Angelo you sure know how to scare a girl."

"Alley must leave now."

"Really Angelo, I thought about hanging around here for a few more days."

Angelo gave the girl a disapproving look as he thrust a backpack and a map at her. "Here, take."

"Wow, Angelo, I feel like Jack from The Talisman." Alyssa said sarcastically.

"Go here. Safe here." Angelo said pointing at a spot on the map.

"Thank you, Angelo." The girl said hugging the man.

"Angelo come with me." She begged.

"No, my place here." Angelo said shaking his head as he disappeared into the dark.

Alley studied the map for a moment and then set out to the destination. She considered hitchhiking but doubted that someone with good intentions would pick her up. So she walked.

She arrived an hour later at her mother's old home. Riffling through her pack she found a key to the door. She entered, wiping her fingerprints off the doorknob as she did. She placed her pack by the front door and went to explore the house. She stopped in the kitchen and turned on the faucet to see if she had running water. There was. As she exited the kitchen she noticed a door. She turned the knob and found it locked. Alley went back to her pack and emptied the contents out on to the floor. Angelo had left her two changes of clothing, a small assortment of food, an envelope with a thousand dollars, and a small brass key. Alley grabbed the key and a granola bar and returned to the locked door.

The key fit perfectly. Alley opened the door and her jaw dropped. In the room were a small refrigerator, a cot and a laptop. Alley went back to the hall way, shoved her belongings back into the pack and returned to the room, locking the door behind her. Exhausted she flopped onto the cot and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL READ AND REVIEW 


	36. COMING HOME

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS JACKIE FOR BEING MY BETA AND THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS._

* * *

CHAPTER 38

COMING HOME

* * *

June 15, 2003

9:45am

Blue Cove, Delaware

Former Home of Miss Parker

Alyssa awoke to the sound of birds.

"Ugh," she groaned, getting up from bed. "I need to shower."

She grabbed a change of clothes and went in search of a bathroom. On her way she passed her mother's room. Curious, she pushed open the door. The dresser was draped in a white sheet, underneath the sheet outlines of several picture frames were visible. Alley pulled back the sheet and studied the photographs.

"So this is what you look like, Momma." She whispered as she traced her mother's features.

"We'll be together soon. I promise." She said and then placed the picture back in its spot and recovered it.

Alley then went to take her shower. Once done she returned to her room -that was once her grandmother's art studio- in search of food. In the mini refrigerator she found a carton of milk and some cereal.

"Angelo, you are too good to me." she murmured as she turned on the laptop, bowl of cereal in hand.

The young girl nearly cried when she saw the wallpaper on the computer. It was a photograph of her family. Her parents, brothers, and younger sister were all smiling for the camera.

"Will." She whispered, touching her brother's image. Then she did cry. Her tears were not those of pain, but of joy.

* * *

A few hours later Alley was perusing the Centre's database for an address. She found the one she was looking for and at four o'clock she started off, on foot, for her destination, wearing a pair of her mother's sneakers and a hat she found in her mother's closet. Alley arrived forty-five minutes later. Nervously she ranged the doorbell.

"Hi Grandpa," she said when Sydney opened the door. The poor psychiatrist nearly fainted.

She found herself a few moments later sitting on a couch grinning at her pacing grandfather.

"How did you... how long....?" Sydney stopped unable to continue.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" He asked the girl.

"Immensely." She replied.

Sydney sat down across from her, so that he could study her features more. She looked so much like her twin. They were practically identical. Both had their mother's blue eyes except unlike their mother theirs were flecked with gold. She also shared her brother's dark brown hair. Although where Will's was cut similarly to his father's, Alyssa's dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail that reached beyond her shoulders. She had a mole under her eye just like her brother and father.

"How did you get here?" Sydney asked

"I escaped last night and stayed at Momma's old house. It's the last place the Centre would ever think to look for me. Angelo set Grandma Catherine's old studio up for me. I found your address this morning in the Centre database and decided to stop by for a visit." Alley explained.

"Do your parent's know about you?"

"They still think that I'm dead; so does Will."

"Why haven't you contacted them?"

"It's still too dangerous."

"How so?"

"The Centre will still be looking for me. I may inadvertently lead them to the rest of our family. Besides once Will finds out I'm alive, he'll come running here. I won't place him or the others in any danger.

"Alyssa, they have the right to know that you are alive."

"I'll tell them soon...just not today."

"Until then what will you do?"

"Lay low at Momma's for a week or so.

"Do you have everything you may need?

"Yes and no. I have an extra change of clothes and some spending money and a little food. But I'm going to need some more stuff. So how would you like to go shopping with me?" Alley asked raising and eyebrow.

* * *

An hour later Sydney found himself at the mall with his eldest granddaughter –ironically it was the same one Jarod and Ethan took Alex to.

"What do you think about this one?"

"No!" Sydney said horrified to see his daughter wearing a tank top and a skirt that stopped just a few inches below her but. "You're much too young to be wearing any thing like that. Besides, your mother would kill me if I allowed you to wear that sort of clothing. Hell, your father would kill me as well."

"Okay, so I'll lose the skirt. What about these jeans?" Alley asked holding up a pair of hip-huggers with butterflies stitched on them.

"Those are fine." Sydney replied. "You and your sister certainly don't share the same sense of fashion."

Sydney told the girl as they walked towards the cash register. As the clerk rung up the clothing Alley's eyes came across a sweatshirt on the discount rack. She grabbed it and handed it to the clerk.

"A phoenix." Sydney noticed.

"It was my code name." Alley told him.

"It was your brother's as well." Sydney said.

"I know." She whispered.

"It's a bit warm for a sweatshirt."

"It won't be in the fall." Alley replied. "What are they like? My brother's and sister."

"Peter is a sweet boy. He's very quiet though. He also enjoys flying and horseback ridding. The triplets," Sydney began, "are the three most energetic mischievous children I have ever come across. Not even your parents got into as many things when they were younger as those three children do."

"What type of things do they like?"

"Their favorite author is Stephen King. They have come to develop a certain taste in music. Dave Matthews' Band, and James Taylor are just two of their favorites. Recently, they have come to enjoy soccer. From what Will has told me Alex is a lot like you were at her age."

"And Will?"

"Well, Will is extremely protective of the other children. For the  
longest time he  
rarely let them out of his sight."

"Sound's like Will. What made him let his guard down?"

"Your sister threatened to castrate him if he didn't quit following her and the boys every where they went."

Alley chuckled in amusement. "I think Alex and I are going to get along just fine. Go on...tell me more about Will."

"Well, recently your brother has been a nervous wreck. Ever since he discovered your mother was pregnant with the twins."

"What!"

"You don't know? Your mother is having twins. She's due around December sixth or so. Which is a good thing, because she and your father are having a hard time picking out names"

"And you're just telling me about the twins now?"

"Well, I assumed you would know. Your brothers and sister did even before your mother knew."

"You know what they say about assumptions."

"Why didn't you know? From what I understand you are more gifted in the inner sense than Will is."

"I don't use it any more." Alley said.

"How can you not use it? Your inner sense is not just something you can turn off."

"Let's just drop it okay."

"Alyssa."

"I said drop it." She snapped.

"You are most definitely your mother's daughter." Sydney mumbled.

"Can we stop in the book store?" Alley asked sometime later.

"Of course." Sydney replied.

The Alley walked out of B. Dalton's with three new books – The Girl who Loved Tom Gordon, Wicked, and The Big Book of Baby Names.

Sydney then drove his granddaughter to her temporary residence after the two stopped for dinner.

"Goodnight, Grandpa." Alley getting out of the car bags in tow.

"Goodnight, Alyssa."

"Grandpa?"

"Yes."

"About earlier. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize Alyssa. Now hurry up inside. It's getting dark." Alley did as he said.

Alley spent her week studying the outside world. She also purchased a first class ticket to Richmond, Virginia. At night, as she fell asleep, she would sim the many ways she would meet her family.

At the end of the week Alley called the taxi company and arranged for a cab to pick her up at a convince store that was half a mile away from her mother's old home. Alley carefully packed her things. Taking with her, her new clothing and books, along with the rest of her money and the two keys to the house. Alley also packed her mother's photo album and the laptop Angelo gave her.

* * *

June 22, 2003

12:00pm

Blue Cove, Delaware

Former Home of Miss Parker

At twelve o'clock Alley sat out on the first leg of her journey. She was relived that it was such a short walk to the store, for her bag was quite heavy. Ten minutes after Alley arrived at her destination the cab driver pulled up. The driver saw her and was slightly taken aback by the sight of the twelve year old girl.

"Hey kid, you call for a cab."

"Yes, I did."

"You alone?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Nothing kid, I was just checkin'. Where you headed?"

"Airport."

Twenty minutes later Alley entered the terminal. She was nervous and constantly kept and eye out for sweepers. She went though baggage check and then stopped to get some thing to eat at the café. She sat down and waited for her plane to begin boarding.

A little after six Alley was sitting in first class reading The Girl who Loved Tom Gordon. There was a man next to her also reading. The man didn't appear to be a sweeper so Alley paid him no mind.

After awhile Alley got up and went to the bathroom. She returned to her seat to find the man next to her looking at the inside flap of her book.

"Do you like Stephen King?" Alley asked him as she sat down.

"Sometimes" the man said. For the fist time Alley got a good look at her neighbor's face and her jaw dropped.

"You're...Stephen King!" She finally manage to say.

"So they tell me." He replied. "What's your name?"

"Alyssa, Alyssa Russell." She said offering her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. King."

"Please call me Steve."

"As long as you call me Alley, I don't mind."

"So Alley where are you headed?"

"Home. I've been staying at my grandfather's for the past week."

"Ah. So do you like the book?"

"Yeah. It's not one of my favorites, but I'm enjoying it."

"I'm glad. So you said it's not one of your favorites. How many of my stories have you read?"

"Nearly all of them."

"Really? Your age group isn't who my books are geared towards."

"I noticed. I just started reading your works with in the past year or so."

"Which is your favorite?"

"Oh I don't have a favorite. I have _favorites_. Bag of Bones is up there, as is Talisman and Black House. And of course I love the Dark Tower series."

"You've read all of the Dark Tower series?"

"Well not all of them. I'm awaiting the last one. September 21st can't get here soon enough."

"So what else do you read?"

"Oh lots of stuff. I enjoy the classics, Frankenstein, Dracula, Poe, Hinlien, Asmof. Orwell is good as well."

"What about current literature?"

"I love Harry Potter, Gregory Macguire is really good, so are Grisham and Straub." The two spent the next hour and a half, discussing literature. They said their good-bye's after the plane landed. Stephen singed her book and promised her an advanced copy of his upcoming novel.

After saying goodbye Alley found a cab and headed towards her new home.

* * *

June 22, 2003

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

4:37pm

She nervously stood on the front porch. Her heart felt as though it was trying to escape from her chest. Instead of ringing the doorbell Alley did something she hadn't dared to do in close to six years.

Hello big brother she called to Will telepathically. Inside the house she heard glass shatter.

Will stood stunned for a moment. He didn't hear his family ask him if he was "all right" or "what's wrong".

"Alley." He whispered to himself and slowly walked to the front door afraid he had imagined her voice, her presence. It took him more strength then he knew he had possible to open the front door. When he finally did, he saw his sister in front of him and knew that she was real that it wasn't another one version of _The Dream_ – the dream in which she was alive and she never really died. He reached out a hand to touch her face. His hand didn't go through her and tears began to fall from his eyes. Alley leaded into his touch. She was warm, so unlike the last time he held her. She was breathing and standing before him. She was alive. She was truly alive.

Will pulled his little sister into his arms and the two cried. Will knew that his family stood behind him. But they didn't matter the only thing that mattered was the warm body in his arms. He was so afraid to let her go. Afraid that if she did she would die all over again. Will didn't think that he could endure that pain again.

Will was so afraid that he would awake the next mooring to find that it was all a dream. To find that, yes she really did die in that cold gray room. He did not want to close his eyes any more and every time see her beautiful yet pale, motionless body lying on that hard mattress in the Centre infirmary.

I'm back now, Will. I found you and I'm back. Remember I told you nothing could keep us apart. Alley whispered in his head, erasing such terrible thoughts from her brother's head.

You were right, Alley. You were right. Will replied, in a voice only the two of them could hear as he held her tighter.

_

* * *

YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL READ AND REVIEW_


	37. SIBILING RIVALRY

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS JACKIE FOR BEING MY BETA AND THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. SORRY FOR POSTING KIND OF LATE MY INTERNET WAS DOWN. ANY WAY HERE IS...

* * *

CHAPTER 39

SIBLING RIVALRY

* * *

June 22, 2003

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

4:48pm

Reluctantly, Will released his hold on his sister. He then wiped the tears from her face.

_"No more tears"_. He said to her. She nodded her head in agreement. Will then took her hand and lead her inside when their family stood waiting.

"Everyone...this is Alyssa." Will said to the group. Chris stepped forward.

"Hey Al," he said, hugging her. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Gem. Or should I call you Chris now?" Alley said.

"Both sound beautiful when they come from your mouth." Chris replied.

"You always were a charmer. "She whispered into his ear. Chris let go of his niece, knowing that it was time she finally meet her mother and father.

"Mom, Dad, meet your daughter. Alley, these are our parents." Will said. Jarod and Morgan enveloped their daughter in a hug. They spent the next few moments apologizing to her.

"Momma, Daddy, you've got nothing to apologize for. You didn't know." Alley told them. For a second the roles had reversed: Alley was the parent, her parents the children. Next will introduced Alex and the boys to their sister. "This is Aaron..."

"Danny," Alex corrected her brother.

_"They seem to be going through and identity crisis."_ Will said.

_"Why"_ Alley asked.

_"Who knows they just have issues"_ Will told her. Alley stifled a giggle and her brother's remark.

"As I was saying, this is Aaron-Daniel, you can call him either Aaron or Danny he'll answer to both. This is Andros, or Andy, and this is Alexandra. We just call her Alex."

"Don't forget me." Peter spoke.

"How could I, Tiger?" Will said picking up his baby brother. "This is Peter. I'm sure you know who he is."

"Yeah I do." Alley replied. Will went on to introduce the rest of the family to Alley, a task that was becoming ridiculously long. Afterwards the twins went to Will room's so that Alley could unpack her things. Jarod and Morgan wanted to follow their eldest children, but they knew the two needed some time alone. So instead they went to their room to talk, as did most of the house's residents.

The twins sat down on the bed. They stared at each other for along time just taking in the other's features. Alley then began to cry again. Will wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much." She said some time later. Her head was now resting on Will's lap.

"Missed you too." He said running his fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry Alley."

"For what?" She asked turning to look up at him.

"Not being there. I should have looked harder. I should have known you were alive."

"Don't beat yourself up big brother. You couldn't have known. I cut myself off from you so that you couldn't sense me."

"Why?" He asked her.

"I knew Lyle would kill you if you found out about me."

"So you knew I was alive?"

"Yeah, but not at first. They tried to reeducate me to make me believe that you were the one who died."

"Only it didn't work." Will said finishing her sentence

"It did for about a year."

"That long. Usually after a week or so it stops working."

"You ever figure out why they can't reeducate us?" Alley asked sitting up facing her brother.

"My best guess were to stubborn. Or maybe our inner sense protects us."

"Alley, how did you find out the truth?"

"I saw you. You were walking down the corridor on SL15 with Sam. I was hiding in the vent."

"Alyssa, why did it take seeing me to cancel out your reeducation?" Will asked realizing that his sister was keeping something from him.

"I don't know maybe they improved the technique just for us."

"Alyssa, what happened?"

"Nothing Will and stop calling me that." She snapped.

"You aren't telling me something what did they do to you?"

"Will."

"Alley don't lie to me now, not after everything we've been through. Please don't lie to me."

"They took something from me. Messed with my head. Will, my inner sense is gone. I haven't heard anything since the day you know..." She trailed off.

"Yeah I know." Will replied, then curiously asked, "Alley how did they fake your death?"

"A drug...two actually. One to make me sick, the other t' fake my death. Why do you ask?"

"I think the combination of the drugs might have screwed with your abilities. You still a pyro?"

Alley formed a ball of fire in her hand. "Does this answer your question? I picked up a new trick too."

"What?" Will asked and Alley floated her bag onto the bed. "One for another I guess."

"I'd rather have my inner sense back.. I miss it." Alley admited

"We'll see what we can do. In the mean time..."

"Let's not tell Momma and Daddy." She finished for him.

"Yeah. They have a lot on their plate right now."

"Works for me." Ale replied.

"Speaking of our parents we'd better go and see them. They're probably freaking out about now." The two got up from the bed and walked to their parent's room

Will knocked on the door. "Mom Dad it's us."

Jarod opened the door and smiled at his two eldest children. The twins followed their father inside. They climbed onto the bed where their other was sitting. The four talked for what was close to an hour. They discussed many things. Most of which they talked of was Will and Alley's past. Alley was given the middle name "Winifred". Alley told her parents of her escape. They were slightly upset that Sydney didn't tell them about their daughter. After talking the four of them went down stairs to where the rest of the family was.

"So Alyssa..." Charles began

"Alley is just fine Grandpa." Alley told him.

"Alright then. So, Alley, what would you like for dinner?" Charles asked her.

"Well I've become very fond of Italian."

"Say no more. I, with the help of a select few, shall whip up a wonderful Italian dinner," Charles told her.

"Can I help?" Alley asked.

"Of course, Sweet Pea."

* * *

Alex watched her sister and Grandfather interact. As she did a feeling stole over her that she didn't quite understand.

The family ate outside that night. Alley and Will sat in between their parents. The Black Files ate dinner a few feet way from the rest of the family.

"So I finally have a real daughter," Morgan laughed. "You and I can go shopping for new clothes tomorrow," she told Alley.

"That'd be great, Momma," Alley replied.

"We also need to get a room for you, Sweetheart," Jarod said. "Unless, of course, you and Will want to share a room."

"I don't mind sharing a room with Will. In fact, I'd prefer it."

Jake watched Alex out of the corner of his eye. He could feel the jealously radiate off of her.

"Tomorrow morning you and I will go riding first thing." Will said to his twin. With that Alex got up from her spot under the willow tree and stormed off into the house. No one other than the Black Files noticed her anger.

"Should we go after her?" Greg asked.

"No, let's give her time to calm down some." Jake told him. "Alex has her mother's temper. Right now she's pissed and I don't feel like having her take it out on us."

Upstairs Alex was seething. She didn't understand why she was angry she just knew she was. She paced back and forth. Suddenly she swung her arm, her fist coming in contact with the wall. She didn't have time to register the pain for her hand had become covered in flames. Panicking she telepathically called out for her Aaron, Andros and the other Black Files. The group came flying up the stairs to her side. They found her waving her arm wildly.

"Make it stop. Oh God please make it stop." She begged them

"Alex, Alex listen to me," Jeremiah began "You must control your emotions. Stop panicking. Just calm down." He started slowly walking towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Calm down, Alex. That's the only way it will stop." Jeremiah repeated the manta over and over until the flames dissipated.

"We gotta tell Momma and Dad," Danny said

"No!" Alex yelled and her eyes momentarily flashed red.

"Alex, you must control your emotions." Jeremiah chastised her.

"Lex, why don't you want t' tell Momma and Dad?" Andros asked.

"Because they just found out about Alley they don't need t' know 'bout this too. Not right now anyway."

"Some how I doubt that is the reason why Alex." Mike said

"You're angry with your parents and Will." Maddie replied

"You think that your place in this family is being threatened." Melissa told Alex

"I do not!" Alex protested.

"Yeah, Mouse, you do," Marc spoke.

"We've been watching you all night, Alex," Cassie told her.

"And we've not only seen the jealously radiate off of you..." Tobias began.

"We've felt it." Terra finished.

"Alex, for the past few months you've been your parent's only daughter," Rachael told her.

"Now you think Alley is gonna replace you," Jake said.

"You gotta understand, Mouse, Momma and Dad love us equally." Danny told his sister.

"So come on let's go outside before anyone realizes something's up." Andros said.

No one noticed the children's sudden disappearance. No one that is except for Peter. Peter got up from his spot at the table and walked over to his sister after she and the others emerged from the house. He held is arms out to her as a sign that he wished to be picked up. Alex complied with his unspoken wish.

"Love you, Alex." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Tiger."

"Don't be sad, kay. You still my big sister."

"Thanks, Tiger, I need that." Alex replied kissing her baby brother on the cheek.

"M'sleepy." Peter yawned.

"I think we all are, Tiger." Danny said. "Let's go to bed."

The fifteen children went to bed, taking Adam with them. Danny and Jake tucked their younger brothers in bed. By the time the rest of the family entered the house the sixteen children were fast asleep.

* * *

June 23, 2003

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

7:21am

The next morning Jake had taken his group to the lake to eat their breakfast. He was making sure Alex stayed as far away from Will and Alley as possible. Jake wanted to make sure Alex had a chance to cool down before she came in contact with Will and Alley.

Just as the group was about to jump into the lake Will, Alley, Chris, and Debbie approached. Jake took one look at Alex's frowning face and knew that the outcome would be bad.

"Hey guys.' Alley replied cheerfully. Alex cringed at the sound of her voice.

"Hi," The children replied.

"What are you all doing?" Alley asked.

"Obviously going for a swim," Alex replied.

"Oh shit," Greg whispered.

"Mind if we join you?" Said Alley.

"Yes, actually," Alex snapped.

"Alexandra!" Will said.

"Shut up, Will," Alex told him

"Oh this is going to be so bad," Marc said and slowly began to back away from Alex and her siblings.

"What's gotten into you?" Will asked Alex. She just ignored him.

"He asked you a question," Alley said.

"I heard him. I'm not an idiot. But maybe you are since you can't seem to realize I'm ignoring him." Alex spat.

"What's wrong with you, Alex?" Alley asked her sister.

"What's wrong with me! What wrong with me! You're what's wrong with me. Everything was perfect until you came!"

"Christ Alex it's only been one day." Will said

"Shut up Will I'm talking here." Alex yelled at her brother. "See Alley, I understand that you haven't seen Will in a long time. I understand that you missed him. I understand the whole wanting to meet your parents thing. I mean, hey, look at who you're talking too here. But you took them from me...all of them. You took my spot! Before you came I was Momma and Daddy's little girl. I was Will's baby sister. But you came here and ruined it all! Every since you came here you're all they talk about! You're all they see. Momma and Daddy haven't said a word to me since you came. Will hasn't spoken to me. No one tucked me in last night. No one. And it's all your fault. They're the only one's who even remember me." She yelled pointing at Andros and the other Black Files. "You've replaced me. I wish you never came back. I wish you were still dead!" Alex spat. Will made a motion to touch her.

"Don't come near me. Don't pretend that you care now. I want nothing to do with you." Alex said in a low voice in such a way that it startled Will. Alex then ran off into the woods. Danny and Andros ran after her.

"Alex wait!" Aaron yelled.

"Alex come back!" Andros called after her. They found her a few moments later sitting under a tree. Her knees were drawn up to her chin, she was no longer crying.

"Hey, Alex." Danny said sitting next to her.

"I think Will realized what an ass he was being." Andros said trying to get his sister to smile. It didn't work. The boys pulled their sister into a hug and finally Alex confessed her fear.

"With Alley here Momma and Daddy don't need me. They finally got the daughter they wanted. I don't want to go back. I'd rather die than go back there."

"Oh God, Alex is that what you think. That Momma and Daddy will send you back to the Centre." Danny said horrified that his sister had led herself to believe such a thing.

"Alex, so Momma and Daddy didn't spent a lot of time with us yesterday. They were happy t' see Alley. That doesn't mean that they don't love us. They would die before they ever let the Centre have us. Deep down you know that." Danny told his sister.

"I just don't wanna go back." Alex whispered.

"Dear child, if wishes were horses then beggars would ride." Came a voice from behind.

Aaron, Andros, and Alex were to frightened to even scream

_

* * *

I'VE DONE MY PART NOW IT'S YOUR TURN, PLEASE REVIEW_


	38. Character List

ERIKSTRULOVE and anybody else who might need it- here is the list of all of the character's in my story (for now any way), who they are related to and their abilities.

P-pretender

IS-inner sense

PK- pyrokinetic

TK- telekinetic

V- visions

C- channels other's abilities –think Rouge from X-men, 'cept they can touch and not hurt people

PC- Precognitive

TP- Telepathic

PS- Psychic

BF- black file

Name Relation Abilities

Chris Russell Margaret and Charles son P

Jarod's Clone 

Debbie Broots Jon's Daughter P

Will Russell Jarod and Morgan's son P, IS, PK

Alley Russell Jarod and Morgan's daughter P, IS, TK

Aaron/Danny Russell Jarod and Morgan's son P, IS, PK, BF

Andros Russell Jarod and Morgan's son P, IS, PK, BF

Alex Russell Jarod and Morgan's daughter P, IS, PK, BF

Mike Anthony Lex and Julia's son P, V, BF

Maddie Anthony Lex and Julia's daughter P, V, BF

Greg Grey Adopted by Sam and Jen P, C, BF

Jeremiah Grey Adopted by Sam and Jen P, C, BF

Melissa Grey Adopted by Sam and Jen P, C, BF

Terra Anthony Lex and Julia's nephew P, BF

Tobias Anthony Lex and Julia's niece P, BF

Marc Broots Adopted by Jon P, PC, BF

Cassie Broots Adopted by Jon P, PC, BF

Rachael Russell Eddie's daughter P, PS, BF

Adopted by Ethan

Jake Russell Eddie's daughter P, PS, BF

Adopted by Ethan

Adam Noonan Eddie and Joanna's son P

Peter Russell Adopted by Jarod and Morgan P, IS  
Catharine and Mr. Parker's son

Sydney Green Married to Michelle, Morgan,

Nick and Lyle's father

Michelle Green Married to Sydney, Nick's

mother

Charles Russell Married to Margaret, Jarod,

Kyle, Emily, Ethan and Chris's

Dad

Margaret Russell Married to Charles, Jarod,

Kyle, Emily,and Chris's

Mother

Jarod Russell Married to Morgan, Will, Alley, P

Aaron, Andros, Alex, and Peter's

father

Morgan Russell Married to Jarod, Will, Alley, IS

Aaron, Andros, Alex, and Peter's

mother

Joanna Noonan Eddie's Widow, Peter's Mother

Lex Anthony Married to Julia, Mike and PS

Maddie's Dad Terra and Tobias

Uncle

Julia Anthony Married to Lex, Mike and PS

Maddie's Mom Terra and Tobias

Aunt

Emily Green Margaret and Charles daughter,  
Married to Nick

Nick Green Sydney and Michelle's son  
Married to Emily

Sam Grey Adopted Greg, Jeremiah, and

Melissa Married to Jen

Jen Grey Adopted Greg, Jeremiah, and

Melissa Married to Sam

Ethan Russell Catharine and Charles's son IS, P  
Adopted Jake and Rachael

Jon Broots Debbie's father, Adopted Marc P

and Cassie


	39. KIDNAPPED

AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS JACKIE FOR BETAING. AND THANKS EVERY ONE FOR REVIEWING

PS: SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER

* * *

CHAPTER 40

KIDNAPPED

* * *

_June 23, 2003 _

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

9:57am

Will was afraid. No one could find the triplets. He blamed himself. He had spent so much time with Alley that he didn't notice that his baby sister was angry. Will felt as though he deserved it. Silently Will promised that he would make it up to his sister and his brothers.

"Over here!" Nick yelled. The group ran towards him.

"What is it? What did you find?" Morgan asked her brother. Nick held up a shoe.

"Oh God." Morgan whispered, bring a hand to her mouth as she dropped to her knees. It wasn't the sights of Danny's shoe that broth Jarod to his knees though. It was the words caved into the tree.

**BLUE MOON RISING **

CATCH ME IF YOU CAN PRODIGY

Jarod let out a howl as though he were a wounded beast

* * *

_June 23, 2003 _

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

11:23am

Jarod then called the only person at the FBI he felt he could trust.

"Bailey it's Jarod. I need your help." Jarod explained to Bailey the kidnapping of the triplets as well as his past –an abridged version- involving the Blue Moon Killer.

"What can I do for you Jarod?" Bailey asked.

"Find the bastard that took my children."

Two hours later Agent Jarod Russell was placed on a team with Bailey Malone and two of the FBI's top profilers personally requested by Jarod himself. Agent's Samantha Waters and Rachael Burke sat across from him.

"Why you Jarod?" Sam asked.

"Twice now I have kept him in jail."

"He sees his as both a game and revenge. You kept him from his killings. Now you want to see if you can stop him again only this time he's using your children." Rachael told him.

"I know." Jarod sighed.

"Why does he call you Prodigy?" Bailey asked.

"Because that's what I am." Jarod replied. He then told the two women everything.

"Well that explains a lot." Rachael said.

"Jarod we have three days to get your kids back. You and I both know that Willard won't think twice about killing them." Sam told him.

"We know that the question is how are we going to get them back." Will said walking in to the room. Alley, Chris, Debbie, and Jake and his group followed him.

"The way we se it Uncle Jarod you've got fifteen resources you aren't using." Jake said.

"Or have you just forgotten what we are?" Rach asked.

"Let us help please." Cassie begged.

"Jarod what can they do?" Sam asked.

"What ever you need." Marc said.

"We already discovered how Willard escaped." Tobias told the adults.

"He earwigged another guard like last time." Terra elaborated.

"Willard convinced the guard to release him. The guard's dead now committed suicide." Mike said.

"How did you all find this out?" Rachael asked the children.

"Research." Maddie told her.

"Dad we already know Willard didn't take then to Snow Hill." Alley told her father.

"We followed his tracks out of the woods." Greg said.

"He took 95 north." Spoke Jeremiah. "But we believe that he's headed to Blue Cove."

"We found this." Melissa said handing Jarod a slip of paper.

"Damn!" Jarod yelled

"Dad you can't blame yourself you couldn't have known." Will told his father.

"He's right Jar." Chris spoke. "Who would have know Willard had discovered the Centre."

"What's going on?" Bailey asked.

"Willard is using Danny, Andy, and Alex as bargaining chips." Jake explained to the three agents. "He promised to bring the Centre a "prodigy" in exchange for a new life."

"We need to get to Blue Cove now." Jarod spoke. "Will call your grandfather tell him to get the plane ready. Deb call your Dad let him know what's going on. Ask him to see if he call stall Lyle. The rest of you home, now. See what else you all can find out." Jarod told the children. "Wait how did you all get here."

"He, he, funny story big brother." Chris said. "Me and Deb drove."

"You two are barely sixteen."

"We've got our learners." Chris told him.

"Get home I don't have time for this." The children left quickly.

"William." Jarod called after his son.

"How's your Mom."

"She's holding up." Will told his father and then ran out of the room.

* * *

_June 23, 2003_

_Charlottesville, Virginia _

Russell Family Home

9:18pm

Back at the house Nicholas and Ethan were sitting with Morgan. Ethan had given her a drug to help her relax but not cause harm to the babies. Morgan had been a nervous wreck. Jarod had been able to calm his wife down after the shoe and message had been found. After Jarod had left Morgan had woken from her slumber. The house was once again thrown into chaos when no one was able to find her. Peter was the one who found her thirty minutes later, crying holding one of Alex's pillows.

"Don't worry Momma. Daddy and the others will find um. I know it." Peter told his distraught mother.

So Morgan was asleep, Peter curled at her side. Ethan and Nick sat watching as the two slept on.

* * *

_June 23, 2003 _

Blue Cove Delaware

Abandon Garage

9:21pm

As two people slept three other's were just waking up. Danny, Andros and Alex found themselves lying on cold concert.

"Where are we?" Alex whispered her head throbbing.

"I don't know." Danny replied.

"You two alright?" Andros asked.

"'M fine. Head hurts a little but other than that." Alex answered

"Same here." Danny said.

"Mom and Dad are going to be so worried." Andros told them.

"Right now I'm more worried bout us than them." Alex spoke.

"You still mad at then Alex?" Danny asked.

"No. I'm more worried about use cause I know who brought us here." Alex answered.

"Willard." Andros hissed.

"We gotta come up with a plan." Aaron said.

A few hours latter the door opened. The boys stood in front of their sister.

"Hello Willard." Andros said.

"Very good my young prodigy." Willard said stepping into the room. "I'm quite pleased your father thought enough of me to inform you three of our past together.

"Our father never told us about you." Alex hissed.

"We like our father were forced to perform simulations on you." Danny spoke.

"Ah yes simulations. Your Mr. Lyle has informed ma all about your little simulations. And might I say yours are quite superior to your father's.' Willard said running finger along Alex's jaw line. "Aren't you just a beauty. I can see why your Mr. Lyle is fond of you."

"Don't you ever touch my sister again." Danny said kicking Willard in the shin. Willard punched the boy in the face knocking him to the floor. An angry red mark began to make its presence know on Danny's cheek. As did one on both Alex's and Andros's face.

"You must learn to control your temper young prodigy." Willard said. "We wouldn't want for anything to happen to you now would we." Danny's eyes briefly flashed red, but Willard didn't notice Andros and Alex did though.

"Want do you want with us?" Andros asked

"I'm glad you asked. You see I recently managed to escape the confines in which your father placed me. I intended on traveling south and starting a new life for myself. Imagine my surprise when I just so happen to stop in a quaint little town on my way to the border and I spot you three and your father at the local market. Well I just couldn't pass up the opportunity, so I followed the four of you home and spent the next few days studying the layout of that lovely home you reside in."

"How did the Centre get involved in all of this?" Alex asked the obviously insane man.

"Well during my incarceration I did a little research on my conviction, the little information I did not learn form my records your father inadvertently supplied. I learned all I could about the little corporation based in Blue Cove and what role they played in my incarceration."

"One of the only decent things they every did." Danny sneered.

"It is rude to intrurupt!" Willard said and punched Danny in the stomach. The the three children grunted in pain as Danny fell to the ground. "Have your parents taught you no manner? Now as I was saying I research this Centre and found that they called them selves a think tank. But one must wonder why a think tank would allow for such a small boy to "simulate" such a "monster" as I. I became intrigued with this corporation and soon learned all that their was to learn about it. You see during my research I stumbled across this wonderful web site. It was extremely hard for me to get in it took quite some time, but eventually I seceded. I was very surprised to learn that this powerful corporation had managed to lose fifteen of their most valuable resources. Not to mention that two of their own, the chairman's supposed children had been murdered. I believe they were known as Miss Parker and her baby brother Peter."

"Let me guess we're you bargaining chips for your new life?" Andros asked.

"You would be correct young prodigy." Willard told him. "Partly any way. You see I told the Centre I would bring them two children. One of you I get to keep. One of you I get to kill."

"Let me guess that would be me?" Alex asked.

"You truly are a perceptive group of children. It would almost be a shame to kill you little one." Willard whispered, his eyes tracing the contours of Alex's frame.

Alex laughed both starling and angering the monster. "You think that they are going to just let you live?" Alex said. "Let me tell you just how the Centre is going to reward you for returning their prized merchandise. First they are going to beat you for thinking that you are superior to them. Then they –more than likely my dear Uncle Lye- will torture you, and let me tell you now Lyle loves jumper cables. They will torture you for two reasons one they'll want to know where the rest of my family is, the second reason is because you tried to play a game with them. Lastly they will kill you –very slowly- for attempting to kill me." Alex told him

"My dear child, I believe that you misunderstood me. I am going to kill you and take grate pleasure in doing so." Willard said.

"No Willard you misunderstood. You aren't going to kill anyone. By the time the next blue moon arrives you'll be dead by either my father's hands of the Centre's." Danny told him.

"You see Willard right now two groups of people are tracking you. The Centre and my family along with help from the FBI. And that phone call you made to the Centre an hour ago, -right before you waltzed into this room- has been triangulated by one Mr. Jon Broots." Andros said

"Mr. Lyle has just dispatched three sweeper teams. What the Centre did not count on was my big sister intercepting your phone call. She has just relayed the coordinates to my father and he and a team of FBI agents are one their way." Alex told him.

"The local authorities have already barricaded all major entrances and exits to the highway and interstates. All planes and trains have been grounded. You can't leave the city." Danny said. "Can you hear them Willard, the sirens?"

"Can't you hear the screeching of the tires Willard?" Asked Andros

"Can't you hear the cocking of fifty automatic rifles all trained at you, Willard" Alex asked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He yelled at them. "You're lying you can't possibly know all of these things."

"You read our files Willard you know what we are." Danny said

"You know what we can do." Andros teased.

"So the question is Willard, what are you going to do?" Alex asked.

Willard pulled out a gun from his waistband. The children's faces fell. Three shots were then fired.

* * *

Michelle I'm so, so, so sorry for the cliffhanger –she says hiding behind her chair-. Please don't throw anything at me. I promise the next chapter doesn't have a cliffhanger. I think. 

Anyway you guys know the drill the little purple button is calling out for you to review.


	40. THE SHOT HEARD ‘ROUND THE WORLD

_THANKS AGAIN JACKIE FOR BEING MY BETA. HEY EVERYBODY SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. IT WAS KIND MEAN ESPECIALLY WITH SUCH AN EVIL CLIFFHANGER. ANY WAY HERE IS HE OUTCOME OF THE LAST CHAPTER_

* * *

CHAPTER 41

THE SHOT HEARD 'ROUND THE WORLD

* * *

June 24, 2003 

Blue Cove Delaware

Abandoned Garage

1:23am

A soft thump was heard and slowly the children opened their eyes. In the moonlight they saw the body of their kidnaper lying on the ground, blood pooling from his body. They then looked up and saw the outline of a familiar figure.

"Sam!" They cried when they caught sight of their former sweeper. Tears fell from their eyes as they ran into his arms. The children's faces were still pale from fright. They had been bluffing, trying to stall for time. They had known that someone was fast approaching their location, they just weren't sure whom.

"How'd you find us?" Danny asked.

"Jon traced Willard's call. He told me where Willard had taken the three of you about fifteen minutes before he told Lyle. Thank God I got here in time," Sam sighed.

"Are you three alright?" He asked checking them for bruises.

"We're fine," Andros said, before Sam could pull up any of their shirts to see the large purple bruise forming on their stomachs.

"Good. Okay then, lets get you three to your dad, before Lyle and his lackeys show up," Sam said and quickly ushered the children out to the car.

"Sam, where is our dad?" Alex asked.

"He and your grandfather, and three FBI agents should be arriving at the airport shortly," Sam said as he buckled the three children in the back seat. Ten minutes later the quartet arrived at the airport just as Jarod's plane was setting down. The triplets ran to their father as he descended the stairs.

"Daddy!" Alex yelled and launched herself into her father's arms. Jarod held her close.

"Oh God, I was so worried. If anything had happened to the three of you I would have died," Jarod said crouching down to his sons' eye level as he placed Alex back on the ground.

"Its okay, Dad. We're fine," Danny told him. Jarod ruffled his and Andros's hair and then pulled them and their sister into an embrace.

"This is all my fault. I should have kept a closer watch on all of you. Willard would have never gotten a chance to take the three of you."

"Dad, it didn't matter," Andros told Jarod. "Willard had been watching us for weeks. He spotted us in town. He had just been waiting for an opportune moment."

"And I gave it to him," Alex whispered. "If I hadn't run off in t' the woods. If I hadn't acted like such a brat."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up too much sweetheart." Jarod said. "Every now and then you're allowed to act like a brat."

"But Daddy I said some mean things to Will 'n Alley. I didn't even mean 'em."

"I'm sure your brother and sister know that. So don't worry about it. When we get home you can apologize to them."

"Do I gotta?" Alex asked, still embarrassed by her behavior towards her eldest brother and sister. She had come to realize how silly her behavior had been.

"Yes," Jarod told her. "Now let's get home. Your poor mother is probably worried sick. Go ahead into the plane, I need to talk to Sam for a second okay?"

"Kay." They children replied.

"Come on you three." Charles said from the steps of the plane.

Jarod walked over to the sweeper.

"Thank you," He said.

"It was nothing."

"Yes, it was. My children would have died today if you hadn't come. How close of a call was it?"

Sam sighed. "What does it matter? They're safe."

"That close, huh?" The pretender said shaking his head.

"Jarod, I don't even want to know what would have happened if I had been a minute later."

"Like you said...it doesn't matter. They're safe."

"Hey, you better get out of here. Morgan's probably half out of her mind with worry by now."

"Seriously, Sam, thank you."

"Hey, they're my family too." Sam replied and Jarod started back to the plane.

"Tell my wife I love her for me," Sam yelled over his shoulder

"I will. Be safe," Jarod said, as he entered the plane.

Once inside the plane Jarod called his wife.

"Jarod?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"The children...are they...?"

"They're fine, Sweetheart." Jarod said "Hold on a sec."

He handed the phone to Danny.

"Hi, Momma."

"Danny, thank God. Are you all okay?"

"We're fine, Momma. We're fine." Danny told his mother. "How's everyone at home?"

"Relived to know that the three of you are okay."

"I'm glad to here it. Here Momma, talk to Andy." Danny said passing the phone to his brother.

"Hi, Momma."

"Hi, Baby."

"You okay?" Andros asked.

"I'm fine, Baby, now that I know the three of you are safe I'm fine."

"How are the twins?"

"Do you mean Will and Alley or the babies?"

"Both, now that you mention it."

"All four of them are just fine."

"I'm glad to know that we didn't scare you into premature labor. And how's Pete holding up?"

"Peter probably held up better than any of us. He knew that you three we're going to be just fine."

"Glad to know someone had faith we were gonna be okay," Andros muttered.

"I heard that Andros Thomas Kyle Russell," Morgan said

"Um, here talk to Alex," Andros said quickly passing the phone to his baby sister.

"Hey, Momma."

"Alex," Morgan sighed. "Jake told me what happened at the lake. And what you heard me say to Alley the other night. I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean it like that. If I had know that was how you felt..."

"Momma, don't. What happened wasn't your fault. It was mine. I acted irrational. I ran off into the woods, Danny and Andy followed me. Willard caught us, but we're okay now. So don't blame yourself...it's not good for the babies."

"I won't blame myself so long as you don't blame yourself. That man, no...that monster, is the reason you were kidnapped. Not you. He wanted revenge and he chose you and your brothers. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"And Alex..."

"Yes?"

"No matter what, I will always love you. Even though you insist on acting like one of the boys," Morgan said smiling.

"I love you too, Momma."

"Good. Now let me talk to your Daddy, Baby."

"Kay." Alex said and returned the phone to her father. Jarod went to the cockpit to talk in private with his wife. While he was gone the triplets talked to Bailey, Rachael, and Samantha who were seated across from them.

"Thank you for saving us." Danny said.

"I don't think we were much help," Bailey told the boy. "We didn't do all that much."

"You were there for our Dad. You let him know that he had help to fall back on in case he hit a dead end," Andros told the agent.

"Take it from us," Alex began. "Just knowing that you have someone to rely on in case you fail is sometimes the best form of help. It's one of the reasons why when we did sims at the Centre they put us in groups."

"How did you know we knew about the Centre?" Rachael asked.

"We know our, Dad. If he brought you in on this then he would have told you about the Centre," Danny said.

"So what happened?" Samantha asked.

"Willard kidnapped us," Andros began.

"Tried to kill us," Alex continued.

"Sam killed him," Danny finished.

Samantha and Rachael exchanged looks.

"We know what you're thinking and you're wrong," Andros told the two women

"Believe us, what happened today was just icing on a very large and ugly cake. Worse things have happened to us," Alex said.

The two women said nothing in hopes that the children would continue talking.

"Look, if we need a shrink our Grandpa Syd is one." Danny said.

"And if he's not around we've got plenty of people around the house who could pretend to be one." Andros told them

"We've been shrinks before," Alex said smugly. "It's highly over rated."

The three agents laughed at her comment.

* * *

Ten minutes later Jarod returned to the cabin to find his children asleep. He grabbed a blue fleece blanket from over head and covered them with it. 

"All things quiet on the western front?" Bailey asked.

"What?" Jarod asked, confused.

"Is everything okay?" Rachael translated.

"Oh yes, everything is fine. According to Sam, a team of sweepers arrived to find Willard dead. The Centre believes that I did it."

"Jarod about the Centre, do you still plan on bringing it down?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, but right now my hands are full. Morgan and Jen –Sam's wife- are pregnant. With Morgan being shot a few years back I'm worried that her injury might make her pregnancy slightly dangerous. I don't want any added stress around her while she is pregnant. Not to mention that her father Sydney, along with Sam, Jon, and Angelo are still inside the Centre. Right now any plans to bring it down have been placed on the back burner. In all honesty, I still don't know how I'm going to bring it down. And there is also the fact that my mother is still out there somewhere. I would like to find her before we destroy the Centre because she may have information that I need. This past year had just been extremely chaotic. I mean, in March I discovered I'm a father to not just one but five children. Morgan and I adopted another, and now we have two on the way. And Ethan and I are trying to find a cure for Joanna." Jarod sighed.

"Well, my friend, you do seem to be having one crazy year," Bailey said.

"Jarod, it may not be much help but let us try a hand at finding your mother." Rachael told him.

"That means more to me than you could possibly know." Jarod replied.

Two hours later the plane landed. The three children were still out cold. Jarod, Charles and Bailey carried them out to Jarod's jeep and buckled them in.

"Bailey, thank you again for all of your help." Jarod said shaking the agent's hand.

"Any time Jarod." Bailey replied.

"I planned on inviting the three of you over for diner but," Jarod said looking at his watch "I think it's a bit late –or early depending on how you look at it. Besides I think that the guests of honor are completely worn out." Jarod said glancing at his children.

"Some other time then," Bailey replied.

"Some other time," Jarod echoed.

The five adults then climbed into their respective vehicles and drove to their destinations.

* * *

A short while later Charles pulled into the driveway. On the front porch sat the whole family waiting for their return. Most were awake, but some of the younger ones such as Adam and Peter were asleep. Before Charles had brought the jeep to a complete stop Will had already opened the door to the back seat. The triplets were still asleep. He unbuckled them. As he did they began to wake. 

"Hi," the triplets yawned when they caught sight of their brother.

"Hi yourself," Will replied.

The triplets were then hugged and kissed, and fussed over by all. Afterwards all of the children made a massive pallet on the floor in the living room. The three youngest of the Black Files laid in the middle while everyone else laid in a circle around them as a form of protection. That night no one asked the children what had transpired. They figured that there would be time enough in the morning. All that mattered to them was that Danny, Andros, and Alex were safe.

* * *

**-SEE MICHELLE NO CLIFFHANGER SO NO THROWING THINGS **

**-PRETENDER FANATIC I'M RELIEVED TO KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T DEAD.**

_Anyway you guys know the drill the little purple button is calling out to you saying "Click on me" "Click on me". _


	41. VISIT FORM AN OLD FRIEND

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY EVERYONE I HAD TO SUDDENLY GO OUT OF TOWN FOR A COLLEGE EDUCATION. TO MAKE UP FOR IT I'M GOIN GOT TRY TO POST EITHER TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER. THANKS EVERY ONE FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER. HERE'S THE NEXT ONE._

* * *

**CHAPTER 42: VISIT FROM AN OLD FRIEND**

* * *

July 20, 2004

2:43pm

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

"Russell Residence," Alley said cheerfully into the phone.

"Yes make I speak to Mr. Russell."

"Um could you be more specific?" Alley replied as she leafed through the newspaper.

"Jarod Russell." The woman replied.

"Of course. Whom should I say is calling?"

"Zoë."

Alley walked across the hall to where the nursery was being built. "Dad some woman is one the phone," Alley said her hand over the mouthpiece of the telephone.

"I'm busy with this damned contraption right now Alyssa. Take a message," Jarod told his daughter as he attempted to piece together a baby bassinet.

"Some genius you are." Alley mumbled waking back to her room.

"I heard that." Jarod said gritting his teeth.

"He's busy right now can I take a massage?"

"Yeah just tell him I was in the area and deiced to stop by for a visit."

"Will do."

"Thanks," Zoë said and hung up the phone.

Alley laid back down on her bed and returned to her newspaper. A few minutes latter she went back to the nursery where her father was cursing the bassinet under his breath.

"I love you Daddy," Alley said sweetly

"What do you want Alyssa?" Jarod sighed.

"Now Daddy why would you ever assumed that I would want anything from you besides your unconditional love?" Alley replied. Jarod looked at his daughter as though she had grown an extra head.

"Yeah right," Jarod snorted. "What do you want."

"Can I have twenty dollars for the movies?"

"Twenty dollars for the movies! You've got to be kidding me."

"But Daddy, once you add the price of the ticket, and pop-corn, and a drink, maybe some candy..."

"Who are you going with?" Jarod asked interrupting her.

"Who else? Will, Chris and Deb," Alley replied.

"Fine," Jarod said reaching for his wallet and pulling out an assortment of bills.

"Thank you Daddy." Alley said as she quickly took thirty dollars from her father's wallet and kissed him on the cheek."

"What happen to twenty dollars?" Jarod asked.

"Will needs money too," Alley replied. Jarod just shook his head bewildered and mumbled something about being dirt poor.

"Oh Alley who was on the phone?" Jarod called after his daughter.

"Some woman named Zoë. She said she was gonna stop by latter on today." Alley yelled over her shoulder.

Jarod dropped the wrench he was holding. "Shit!" Jarod cursed as the wrench fell on his foot. Jarod then abandoned his attempt with the bassinet and went to find his wife. He found her at the lake, she and Joanna were teaching Adam and Peter how to swim.

"Come swim wit us Daddy," Peter called to his father. Jarod delighted his son by taking of his shirt and diving off the pier and into the water. The two small children clapped in both joy and admiration.

"Teach us Unca Jarod." Adam said.

"Maybe some other time squirt." Jarod said tousling the boy's hair. "Morgan, I need to talk to you for a moment. Joanna could you watch the boys?"

"Sure Jarod." Joanna replied.

Jarod and Morgan walked towards the house grabbing a towel and drying themselves off.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked her husband, sensing that his was tense.

"Oh nothing, I just recently found out that my ex has deiced to drop by for a visit.

"What!" Morgan said trying not to laugh.

"Yes. From what you're daughter told me. Zoë is in town and wanted to see me."

"This is going to be hilarious," Morgan said bursting in to a fit of giggles.

"I fail to see the humor in this."

"Jarod am I correct in assuming that she doesn't know about us or the kids?"

"Yes."

"Jarod that poor woman is going to arrive here thinking that you are still single and that the two of you still have a chance of hooking up."

"Zoë is just coming to visit," Jarod told his wife.

"Jarod, sweetheart, for all your brains and your abilities at being romantic, you know very little about the minds of women. It a very good thing that most of our children are boys."

"You really think that..."

"Trust me," Morgan replied as she turned around and walked back towards the lake. Jarod sighed and went back to the house.

* * *

Zoë arrived two hours later just a Will, Alley, Debbie and Chris were returning from the movies.

"Hi Chris." Zoë said getting out of her red convertible.

"Zoë what are you doing here?" Chris asked nervous of how her visit was going to turn out.

"I stopped by to visit your brother. I've seen you've made some friends since I've been gone. Care to introduce us?" Zoë said eyeing Will, Alley and Debbie.

"Uh Yeah, This is Debbie, Will and Alley." Chris said pointing to the three beside him.

"Are you the one I spoke to one the phone?"

"Yeah. Why don't you come in I'll tell Dad that you're here."

"Dad?" Zoë said confused.

"Uh yeah long story." Chris said obviously uncomfortable as he escorted Zoë into the house.

"Daddy that lady is here!" Alley yelled as she entered the house.

"He's out side with Mom and Pete, Alley." Aaron said he and the other Black Files were on the floor in the living room playing monopoly. Zoë looked at them shocked.

"Chris who are all these kids?" Zoë asked him.

"Uh. Escaped Centre projects, friends of the family, not to mention my nieces and nephews.' Chris said quickly his voice cracking.

"Okay Chris what's going on?"

"I think I can explain that." Jarod said from the doorway his hair still damp from swimming. "Kids why don't you all go up stairs to play."

"We'd rather stay down here. This looks as though it will be loads more entertaining than anything upstairs."

"Now Andros." Jarod warned.

"Come on guys lets go." Alex said grabbing her money and token form the board.

"Thank you Katie," Jarod replied. The group of children gathered the rest of their belongings and slowly walked up the stairs in hopes of catching a part of the adults' conversation.

"Jarod are those kids...."

"Mine? Some of them are, yes. The oldest set of twins Will, Alley, are mine along with Aaron, Andros and Alex, the set of triplets to whom I just spoke to."

"And dare's me." Peter said padding across the wooden floors dripping water and leaving behind muddy footprints.

"Of course Zoë this is my youngest son Peter." Jarod said picking up the soaking wet boy.

"I'm 'dopted case you were wonderin'." Peter told the red head. "My first name was Peter Simon Vincent Parker. It's what my Momma named me. Only she was my sister den." Peter said scrunching his forehead in slight confusion. Zoë just stared at the small boy in shock.

"Parker," she finally managed to say. "Your last name is Parker."

"No it was Parker. Now it Russell," Peter told the woman as though her were speaking to an incompetent child.

"Let me guess your sister is Miss Parker."

"Nooo she's my Momma." Peter said exasperated. "Honestly." The boy mumbled and Jarod had to stop himself from bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Peter sweetheart do you realize you just tracked mud through three rooms?" An obviously pregnant Morgan said as she entered the living room.

"Holy shit I've just entered the twilight zone." Zoë said after catching sight of Morgan.

"Uh oh. You gotta put a dollar in da swear jar." Peter said looking at Zoë.

"Um Peter baby, why don't we go up stairs and get you changed. That way Daddy can talk to his friend." Morgan said taking the still dripping Peter from Jarod's arms and walking up the stairs.

"Jarod you have got to be kidding me. I'm one for six months and I return to find you married with six kids and one on the way."

"Actually we're expecting twins." Jarod said failing miserably to lighten the mood.

"I think that I'll be going now." Zoë said and headed towards the door.

"No Zoë wait you don't understand. Let me explain what happened."

"Fine." Zoë said sitting down. Jarod stated from the beginning, from the discovery of the children, learning that they were his and Morgan's. Finding out about Alley, and believing that she was dead. The triplets kidnapping. The newest editions to the family and his new friendships with Centre personal.

"Wow!" Zoë said. "That has got to be the biggest load of shit I've ever heard in my life. You know I came to see if we still had a shot at being together. You just could have come straight out and told me that you weren't interested. But no you had to go and construct one of your elaborate pretends revolving around some cock-and–bull story about a group of children who just so happen to be your kids and their mother is the same woman who chased you around for the past six years. You have some real issues Jarod you know that. I mean it is just sick to pretend that you are married to some woman how want to lock you up in some cell. Where did you find that cheep looking tramp form any way."

"Now you wait one second. You can insult me all you want. But don't you ever insult my wife."

"You're wife. Please. If she's really your wife then I'm the bloody Queen of England."

"Well then your highness forgive me but I must demand that you take your royal ass out of my home."

Zoë looked at the pretender in disgust. She then stormed out of the house hopped into her little red convertible and speed off. Jarod watched the red head drive off in a mixture of disgust and amazement. He could not believe that he had actually wasted years of his life with a clearly delusional woman.

"Women," Jarod sighed. Jarod then head a muffled sound from the stairway. Curious he walked over to the banister to spot his wife and the children all trying desperately hard not to laugh. Morgan had tears streaming down her face from trying so hard not to laugh. Jarod's expression of annoyment was enough to send the whole group in to a roar of laughter. Realizing the humor of the situation, Jarod too found himself laughing along with the rest of the group.

After a while the laughter had subsided to the occasional giggle.

"Oh, man." Will said still trying to catch his breath. "You mean to tell me that that woman had a chance of being our step-mother. Dad she was clearly delusional. Granted Mom has her own issues, she hears voices and all. But come on that woman was crazy." Will's comment drove the group into another round of laughter.

* * *

ALRIGHT SO NOT MUCH HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T WORRY IN THE NEXT THE KIDS GO TO SCHOOL AND SOMEONE DIES.

* * *

_Anyway you guys know the drill the little purple button is calling out to you saying "Click on me" "Click on me"._


	42. LIFE'S LESSONS

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: GOOD NEWS EVERYONE I CHANGED MY MIND AND DECIDE TO GIVE YOU TWO CHAPTERS TODAY INSTEAD OF UPDATING TOMORROW. I FIGURED I PROBABLY WOULDN'T GET AROUND TO UPDATING ON THE 4TH . THINK OF IT AS A FOURTH OF JULY PRESENT FOR EVERYONE._

* * *

**CHAPTER 43**

**LIFE'S LESSONS**

* * *

September 7, 2003 

7:25am

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

"William and Alyssa Russell! If you two don't hurry up you'll miss the bus." Morgan yelled. Will and Alley came running into the kitchen. Both were wearing brand new school uniforms that consisted of dark blue slacks and tie along with a white shirt and dark tie for boys. The girls' uniform was the same except the girls wore skirts instead of pants.

Debbie and Chris were already sitting down at the table eating their breakfast. Jarod too was in the kitchen boiling a kettle of water.

"What do the two of you want for breakfast?" Jarod asked the twins.

"Pop-tarts," they replied in unison.

"Ugh. How can you two eat those things?" Morgan asked entering the kitchen.

"They're good Mom," Will said.

"Wanna try one?" Alley asked waving a strawberry flavored pop-tart under her mother's nose.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Morgan said getting up from the table and waddling towards the bathroom, passing Nick as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning all," Nick said and was greeted with a course of "Good mornings."

"I thought that by now Morgan's morning sickness would have ended by now," Nick said to Jarod as he poured himself a mug of hot water a placed a tea bag in it.

"She would be if her children would stop waving pop-tarts under her nose," Jarod said glancing at his eldest daughter.

"Oh. So are you four sure that you don't want a ride to school."

"No thanks Nicky, the last thing I need on the first day of school is to have my brother-in-law drive me," Chris said in mock disgust.

"Where is Em by the way?" Jarod asked.

"Still in bed. I think that she's coming down with something," Nick told his brother-in-law. Will and Alley exchanged smiles that didn't go unnoticed by their father.

"Well I'll see you four first period. You know I still find it odd that the four of you have the same schedules," Nick said.

"Yeah odd," Will said smiling.

"All right you two spill it," Jarod commanded the twins after Nick had left the kitchen.

"Oh come on Daddy, even Uncle Nick knows that we hacked into the school's main frame and changed our schedules around," Alley said to her father.

"That is not what I'm talking about Alyssa," Jarod said.

"Oh the other thing," Will said taking a bite out of his pop-tart.

"Yes William the other thing," Jarod said in annoyance.

"Aunt Emily's pregnant." Alley said.

"What!" Nick said dropping the books he was holding.

"We thought that you were gone," Debbie said.

"I-I forgot my um, thing that I use to carry paper in." Nick stuttered.

"You mean your brief case?" Chris asked grinning. Like Morgan Nick found that grin to be annoying.

"Yeah my brief case," Nick echoed.

"Here," Chris said passing it to him.

"Hey Nick you might want to get to work or else you'll be late," Jarod told the still awe struck man.

"Yeah Uncle Nick you don't want to be late on your first day," Will told his uncle.

"Work, Yeah," Nick said and headed out the door still in shock. The four children laughed but quickly quieted once Jarod gave them a reprimanding look.

* * *

September 7, 2003 

8:05am

Charlottesville, Virginia

Delgado School for the Gifted

The four pretenders sat in the back of the class watching the other children enter the room. At thirteen Will and alley were the youngest in their class but not in the school. The twins had begged their parents to place them in the junior class with Debbie and Chris.

Morgan and Jarod had chosen The Delgado School because the children would be able to take college classes. The school also offered a wide range of classes. Thursdays were the schools elective days. Such classes as History of Rock and Roll, Dinosaurs, and Real Estate were offered. Morgan and Jarod hoped that the children would not find themselves easily bored.

Not only did the school offer a wide range of classes the students were on first name terms with the staff. Even the principal was called by her first name. The reason for this was it helped from a bond between student and teacher.

"Good morning class my name is Nick. For the next Four and a half months I will be teaching you all Science-Fiction English. If you look at your syllabi you can see that we will be reading such novels as Brave New World by Aldous Huxley, 1984 by George Orwell, and The Handmaids Tale by Margaret Atwood. Each of you are to supply your own text and I expect for you all to have Brave New World along with the rest of your supplies by the end of the week. Now with all of that out of the way let's have introductions." Nick said sitting on his desk. "Let's start with you and go down the row," He said pointing to a girl in the front row. "Tell us your name and something about your self."

"My name is Julia Saul. And I like Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter." The girl said nervously.

"Uh I'm Josh Matthews and I draw."

"Garret Smith and I want to be a lawyer." Seen other children introduced them selves after Garret. They were Bryan, Ashley, Cynthia, Zach, Griffin, Sara, and Mary. Finally Chris and the others went.

"My Name is Chris Russell and I help raise horses."

"Debbie Broots, I do a lot of work with computers."

"Will Russell I have three younger brothers and two younger sisters and my Mom is expecting twins"

"I'm Alley and I'm his twin," Alley said pointing to Will.

"Are all four of you related?" Sara asked.

"God no," Debbie said horrified.

"The three of us are related," Chris said pointing to himself and the twins. "I'm their Uncle," He said somewhat cockily.

"What about you Nick, your new here tell us something about yourself." Bryan said.

"Yeah Nick tell us something about yourself," Will echoed.

Nick gave his nephew a nasty look and said, "Well I found out this morning that I'm going to be a Dad."

"Congratulations" the class told him. The four in the back grinned wickedly.

* * *

The quartet's last class of the day was drama, which was also taught by Nick. They had five other classes, Art History, taught by Brigette, Pre- Calculus with Rosa, Economics with Tom, and Chemistry with Barry. Before Chemistry they had Lunch at twelve o'clock. 

Because the school was so small it did not have a cafeteria. The children were allowed to leave the building to eat lunch during their hour lunch break.

After Drama the children took the bus home. They arrived to find the younger group of children on the front porch waiting for them.

"Will." Peter said running to his oldest brother. Will swept the four-year- old up in his arms and swung him around. "I missed you. Do you all gotta go back tomorrow?"

"'Fraid so Tiger." Alley told he baby brother.

"But don't worry we'll be home every day by 3:30. And on Thursdays were home by twelve." Chris told the boy.

"So how was your first day of school?" Jake asked curious.

"Oddly enough it was like being back at the Centre," Will told Jake.

"Yeah just with out the torture and stuff," Alley said.

"Oh that's nice to here." Rachael replied sarcastically.

"Hey did you guys here about Emily?" Debbie asked the children.

"Hello you're talking to a group of psychics here," Cassie said.

"Yeah I mean we've know for weeks. Well week actually," Marc said correcting himself.

"So anything happen while we were gone?" Chris asked.

"Eh, nothing much," Tobias told him.

"Yeah we just spent most of the day tryin' t' find a cure for Aunt Joanna," Terra said.

"We'll tell you about it latter." Greg said nodding towards the youngest members of the group, Adam in particular.

"'So kay we'll go," Adam said realizing what was going on. Peter wiggled out of Will's arms and the two boys went in search of their mothers.

"Spill it." Will said.

"We think that Aunt Joanna my have been correct. The cancer has become so advanced that there appears little that we can do." Jeremiah said.

"So you're saying that it's hopeless?" Alley asked.

"No!" Melissa protested.

"Our preliminary results aren't what we hoped for. There are still more test that we can run." Mike said.

"Right now Uncle Jarod, Uncle Ethan, and Daddy are at the lab running test we can't run." Maddie told the four teenagers.

"Their equipment is much more sophisticated than what we have here." Aaron began.

"Hopefully they can pick up something that we missed." Andros said.

"If they don't...." Alex said leaving the rest of her sentence unfinished but all knew what she meant. Joanna's life depended on Jarod, Ethan and Lex finding an anomaly in Joanna's blood that would offer a cure to her cancer.

* * *

October 20, 2003 

12:14pm

Richmond, Virginia

Hollywood Cemetery

It's funny how some things work. A week after the children began school, Jarod, Ethan and Lex stumbled upon a cure for Joanna. She slowly began a road to recovery. Yet it appeared the Death had already staked a claim to Joanna Noonan and would not easily give up.

Walking out of the grocery store a bag of groceries in one hand, Adam's hand in the other Joanna Noonan suffered a brain aneurysm. The brown paper bag of groceries fell form her arm. And apple rolled across the pavement. Joanna collapsed. Her son's terrified face was the last thing she saw.

The ambulance arrived five minutes latter. Five minutes that felt like an eternity to the five-year-old boy. The manager of the store had come out himself, and he as a handful of his staffed watched as a small blonde haired gray-eyed boy desperately shake his mother begging her to wakeup.

Joanna was pronounced dead on arrival, by one John Cody. Cody's heart went out to the small boy. After pronouncing the woman dead the boy went into hysterics. His arms flayed wildly and sobs racked his body as Cody held the boy away from the body his mother.

After calming the boy down Cody was able to learn that the child was family to Dr.'s Jarod and Ethan Russell. Cody knew the two doctors by reputation. He got his partner to radio for another ambulance to take care of the body of the boy's mother. When the other ambulance arrived Cody and his partner drove the boy to Jarod and Ethan's office.

Cody carried the grief stricken boy into the doctor's office and asked the sectary to "speak to either Doctor Russell's or both preferably." Adam had fallen asleep on the ride over. It was Ethan who came. Jarod was in with a patient. After setting and eye on the child wrapped in Cody's jacket, Ethan knew that Joanna was dead. Ethan took the sleeping child from Cody's arms, thanked the EMT and promised to return his jacket. Ethan then told his sectary to call Lex and tell him to come in. After Lex arrived Ethan took Adam home.

* * *

Now watching his mother's coffin ease into the ground next to his father's Adam knew that he had lost something. He knew that he had now lost both his parents but he knew that he had lost something else as well. Something intangible. Had he asked, Morgan would have been able to tell them that he had lost a large part of his innocence. But you see Adam didn't ask. In fact Adam had not spoken a word since the day his mother dropped that brown grocery bag, and the red apple rolled out of it. 

Jake and Rachael stood on either side of their little brother. Ethan stood behind the three children his hands on Adam's shoulders. Adam did not cry once during the funeral, it wasn't because he was trying to be strong. He just simply had no tears left to cry.

Morgan watched the boy with interest. She was very concerned for him. Adam still appeared to be in shock. Morgan was grateful that her father and the other's had been able to get away from the Centre. The trio had taken a three-day vacation. Morgan hoped that her father would be able to get Adam to open up.

"Ashes to ashes dust to dust." The Priest murmured tossing a handful of dirt into the grave. The family slowly walked a way. Adam and Ethan were the last to leave. Adam tossed a single red rose in the grave. He then walked over to his father's tombstone and place another rose on it. Ethan picked the child up and carried him to the awaiting limousine. Ethan never noticed the blood that slowly seeped from Adam's clenched fist that had previously held the two roses.

* * *

The family returned home two hours latter. 

"Dad?" Morgan said as the two exited the car.

"Hum."

"Do you think that you could talk to Adam? He hasn't spoken a word since Joanna died."

"I could," Sydney said. "God knows I understand what he's going through. I still remember the day the Nazi's came and took Jacob and I away. But I feel that you should talk to him."

"Why me?" Morgan asked

"Because Morgan, you have become the closest thing to a mother for Adam. And you like Adam were very young when you witnessed your mother die. Granted it was a staged death. But for you April 13th will always be the day you're mother died."

"I guess I should go and talk to him then." Morgan said. She then went in search of Adam. Morgan found the boy in his mother's room asleep on her bed clutching a photograph of he, his mother and father. Jeremiah stood to the side of the room watching the boy.

"I'm trying to understand," Jeremiah said. "I see that he is in pain. And I want to make it go away but I can't. Why not?"

"Because baby the pain never really goes away. Do you remember when you cut your hand to months ago?" The boy nodded his head in reply. "Well your hand healed but it left behind a scar that will remain with you forever. Adam has a wound slowly it will heal but it will leave behind a scar. And that scar though invisible will always serve as a reminder of how he felt the day he lost his mother." Morgan told Jeremiah.

Jeremiah pondered this though for a moment and then said, "I have scars like that too. Both invisible and visible. They remind me everyday what the Centre did to me and the others. And it hurts everyday. Some days though it doesn't hurt as bad."

"Jeremiah what did they do to you?" Morgan asked.

Jeremiah smiled at her sadly and said, "Many things. A lot they did to Uncle Jarod. Other than that I can't tell you anything else."

"Why not?" Morgan asked.

"Because it's not my place. You will have to ask your children." Jeremiah told her. The boy then walked away. After Jeremiah left Morgan sat down next to his sleeping form. She brushed a stray piece of hair from his face. Adam stirred.

"I know that you're awake baby. Open your eyes." Adam complied. "Did you here what I said to Jerry?" Adam nodded his head. "Well I know all of that because I was a little older than you when my Momma was killed in front of me. I was angry for along time. And I felt that with her gone I was all alone. That there would be no one left to love me. But I was wrong I had Jarod, Sam, Angelo, and even my Dad although I didn't know he was my Dad then. But they were all there for me. Even when I tried to push them away they stood by my side. Adam you aren't alone either. We are al here for you."

"Do you miss her?" Adam said softly.

"Everyday baby."

"It hurts so much," He cried. Morgan held him as he cried him self to sleep. Jarod came into the room a few moments after Adam had fallen asleep. Jarod picked the boy up and carried him to his room he shared with Peter.

"Now what?" Morgan asked her husband. Jarod wrapped hie arms around her, resting his hand on her swollen abdomen and sighed.

"Now we wait. Did you know that Joanna wanted Ethan to adopt Adam.'

"Yeah she told me a few weeks ago." Morgan said leaning into her husband's embrace. "Were are the kids?"

"In their rooms. They're having nightmares again."

"I know. Jarod, Jeremiah told me something earlier."

"What?"

"Well he didn't exactly say, but he implied that some pretty bay things happen to him and the others at the Centre. Do you think that we should watch their DSA's?" Morgan asked.

"No. The kids will talk to us about it when they're ready." Jarod murmured in her ear.

"Jarod, sweetheart do you realize that I'm due in less than two months and we have yet to decide on any names for the twins." As if to say what bad parents they were the twins kicked in protest. "Hey go easy on Momma," Morgan said. Jarod chortled.

"Maybe we should let the kids pick out the names. It will give them something else to think about other than Joanna." Jarod suggested.

* * *

Later that night Morgan watched some of the triplets DSA's. The ones she watched weren't as bad as she imagined they would be. In fact she found them to be slightly better than Will's. Morgan didn't realize that the children had hidden the worst of the DSA's.

* * *

_Just a side note the school the Will, Alley, Deb and Chris attend is a real school. It's located in Richmond a few blocks away from where I buried Joanna. I just changed the name of it and made it a privet school._

* * *

_Anyway you guys know the drill the little purple button is calling out to you saying "Click on me" "Click on me"._


	43. SPECIAL DELIVERY

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS AND THANKS JACKIE FOR BEING MY BETA

* * *

CHAPTER 44

SPECIAL DELIVERY

* * *

November 3, 2003

3:27am

Charlottesville, Virginia

Charlottesville Memorial Hospital

"Jarod, I'm too early!" A worried Morgan said as she was wheeled into the ER, Jarod's hand in hers.

"It will be all right, Morgan, I promise. Twins usually come early." Jarod said, as he brushed a strand of damp hair away from her face.

"Dr. Russell, do you intend on assisting with this delivery?" A nurse asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you need to go scrub up." The nurse replied.

"I'll be right back," Jarod said kissing his wife on her forehead.

"Hurry." Morgan said

"I will. Listen, Chris is bringing the kids."

"Just ours?"

"Yeah, but Nick and Ethan are coming too. Nick already called your Dad, Jon and Sam. They'll be here as soon as they can."

"Doctor Russell," The Nurse said impatiently.

"I'm going," Jarod said, as he squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly and turned to leave.

* * *

Four hours and a difficult delivery later, Morgan gave birth to two identical boys. To be on the safe side they were placed in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, otherwise known as the NICU. Morgan exhausted from the birth, fell asleep shortly after holding her boys. After his wife was soundly asleep, Jarod went to the waiting room to find his brothers and Nick, along with the rest of his children. Peter was asleep in Will's lap; Alex was sitting in her older sister's lap. In between Will and Alley sat Aaron and Andros. The five children, who were awake, looked extremely worried.

"Dad, are Mom and the twins alright?" Will asked his father as soon as he saw him.

"All three of them are fine. Your mother is resting. The twins were taken to the NICU."

"What!" Alley cried waking a sleeping Peter. "I thought you said that they were okay."

"They are, Alyssa," Jarod said placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "They just took the boys there as a precaution. They were born a month earlier than planed."

"When can we see them?" Aaron asked his father.

"You can see your mother now. Unfortunately children are not allowed in the NICU. Chris, Alley and Will can go in because they're old enough but you four can't. I'm sorry," Jarod told the children.

"That sucks," Andros muttered.

"I know, but the four of you can look at them through the glass, if it's any consolation."

"When?" Alex asked.

"How 'bout now?" Jarod replied.

"Perfect," Alex answered.

"They're so small." Will said as he and his family watched the sleeping twins. The babies, like their older brothers and sisters, had a mop of dark brown hair.

"Think that they're gonna keep their blue eyes?" Alley asked.

"Of course they are. All of us have blue eyes."

"That doesn't mean anything Will," Alley replied. "You of all people should know how genetics work."

"Fine then. Alley, I bet you this week's allowance that they keep their blue eyes." Will said to his sister.

"I didn't disagree with you, Will, I just said that there is a chance that they won't."

"Chicken." Will muttered under his breath which was soon followed by a cry of pain as Alley punched him in the arm.

"Cool it you two." Jarod said.

"Dad how much do they weigh?" Aaron asked his father.

"Five pounds, six ounces and five pounds, eight ounces." Jarod replied and the triplets began to laugh deviously. "Don't tell me the three of you started a bet on how much your brothers would weigh."

"Okay, we won't." Andros said, and his father sighed.

"Don't you three know you're suppose to use your powers for good?" Chris said. "It like Spider-man says 'With great power comes great responsibility'."

"What's the point of havin' an Inner-sense and not using it to your advantage every now and then?" Alex said.

"Um, why don't we talk about this when we get home?" Ethan suggested

"You aren't gonna give us a lecture on personal gain, are you? Cause if you are then we could just watch an episode of Charmed." Aaron said. Jarod once again sighed.

"Anyway, have the six of you picked out a name for your baby brothers?" Jarod asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"Yup." Peter said from Will's arms.

"Well, tell me because we can't keep calling them Baby Russell one and two," Jarod replied.

"Well, Zane Jason Christian Russell for the first one," Will said.

"And Gabriel Jack Elijha Russell foe the second." Alley finished.

"Zane and Gabe, very nice," Jarod commented.

"I'll be right back." Jarod told the group. The pretender walked into the NICU and wrote the tins names on the back of the cards and then went to rejoin his family. "Why don't we go and see your mother? Chris, Ethan, Nick I'd hate to ask but..."

"No worries, Jar. We'll watch over the twins." Chris told his brother.

"Thanks little brother." Jarod replied. Jarod then took his six eldest children to see their mother.

* * *

He slowly opened the door and put a finger to his lips. Quietly the seven of them walked into the room.

"Hello beautiful." Jarod whispered into his wife's ear.

Morgan opened her eyes and smiled at her husband.

"You know that epidural thing was wonderful, can I have another?" She said and the children giggled. "I know that sound. Where are my babies?"

The children walked over to their mother; Peter now in Alley's arms.

"Hey Momma." Will said. "How are you feelin'?"

"I'm fine, Sweetheart. Considering I just pushed two objects the size of small watermelons through a hole the size of a quarter." Morgan told her son. Will smiled at her weakly.

"Hey, Baby, what's wrong?" Morgan asked her son.

"Nothing, I was just worried. That's all."

"Come here and give your mother a hug." Morgan told her son as she sat up. Will complied. "You know that I'm okay, but I think that the better question is are you okay?"

"I was so scared Mom. I thought that..."

"Hush Baby, I'm okay and so are your brothers."

"I know." Will said releasing his mother.

"Speaking of the twins, Momma, they have names now." Alley said.

"Really and just what have you all decided to name your little brothers?"

"Zane Jason Christian Russell, and Gabriel Jack Elijha Russell." Aaron told her.

"Very nice." Morgan commented and the children laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing Momma, it's just that Daddy said the same thing." Andros told his mother.

"Well, I guess that your Daddy is rubbing off on me." Morgan said. At that moment a doctor knocked on the door.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Smith. I just wanted to let you know that your boys are doing fine. They should be out of the NICU tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor." Jarod replied.

"You're welcome. And might I say you and your wife have a beautiful family."

"Feel free to." Alex told him with a sly grin. Will elbowed her in the side.

"What?" She whispered. Will just gave her a look.

"Anyway, have a nice night."

"But it's morning." Alex said confused.

"Alexandra." Will hissed under his breath.

"You have a nice night too, Doctor." Jarod replied.

* * *

November 5, 2003

7:54:am

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

Two days later, Zane and Gabe were brought home. They were fawned over by everyone. Surprisingly Adam took an immediate liking to the twins. He jumped at every opportunity to help with the twins. By helping take care of the boys Adam was healing. It did not bother Peter in the slightest that his closest friend spent much of his time with the twins. Peter realized that it was what Adam needed.

The week that the twins were brought home Will and Alley begged their parents to let them take a week off from school but their parents refused. Morgan told the twins that the last thing she need were two more children in the house during the day. Will and Alley understood and reluctantly went to school each day. With the twins now home thirty-one people were living in the house. Nick and Emily were talking about finding their own place close by and they weren't the only ones. Charles, too, was considering moving out of the mansion. Others thought about moving out, but because the Black Files were so inseparable, it was impossible.

Jarod loved being a new father. Not even the 2 A.M. feedings or dirty diapers bothered him. He reveled in every moment. Morgan was grateful for her husband. After the twins were brought home, Jarod took a month off from work to help Morgan around the house.

The children looked after one another. Will and Alley had pretty much taken over the household. They had made schedules for each person giving them certain days to do such chores as washing clothes, and cleaning around the house. The eldest twins made sure that their mother, Emily, and Jen were all getting the rest that they needed. When the four eldest children were at school and every one else was at work, Jake was in charge.

Each morning Jake and his companions would set out after breakfast and tend to the stables. Afterwards they would prepare lunch and then do whatever chores were needed around the house. When they had a free moment, the children kept in contact with Bailey and his team who were looking for leads on Margaret.

December was a month of new discoveries for the former Centre projects. Though they had seen such things as Christmas gifts and snow, they had never been given the opportunity to experience the festivities first hand. Realizing this, the adults went all out for Christmas. Charles took the children to a tree farm were they were able to cut down their own tree. Nick, Ethan, Jarod, and Lex took turns taking the children shopping for gifts. Julia, Morgan, Jen and Emily helped the children make the house festive for the holidays.

The adults had gone to great lengths to make the holiday one that the children would never forget. And it was all because of one little phone call.

* * *

December 22, 2003

4: 16pm

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

Jarod reach from the phone as he juggled Zane in one arm and warmed a baby bottle up.

"Hello?" Jarod said answering the phone.

"May I speak to Jarod?" Came a man's voice.

"This is he." Jarod replied

"Jarod, it's Bailey."

"Bailey how are you?" Jarod asked pulling the bottle out of the boiling water.

"I'm doing good Jarod, and you?" Bailey asked.

"I'm fine. Hold on one second?" Jarod asked as he shifted Zane around. "Okay, I'm back."

"So how's fatherhood treating you?"

"Just fine. In fact, I'm feeding Zane right now."

"And the triplets, how are they?"

"They haven't had any nightmares about Willard. At least none that they've told us about." Jarod told the agent. "So, not to be rude or anything but what are you really calling me about?

"We think we have a lead on your mother." Jarod dropped the baby bottle in shock and Zane began to cry. Still in shock Jarod grabbed the bottle from off the floor and stuck it in the baby's mouth with out washing it off.

"That's – are you sure?"

"A woman fitting her description was sighted in Bangor, Maine. I didn't want to send in any agents and take the chance of frightening her. Besides I think you'd want the honor of bring your mother home in time for Christmas."

"How sure are you that it's her?"

"Ninety-nine point nine nine."

"Um what do I..." Jarod faltered at a lost for words.

"I'll send a plane for you tomorrow. And I'll fly out there with you."

"Bailey, I don't know how to thank you."

"You can thank me when we bring your mother home. In the mean time I'm going to keep some men posted near your mother's house."

"Bailey, thank you." Jarod said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Think of it as the FBI's Christmas gift to your family."

"Uh, what time do I need to be at the airport?"

"Say eightish."

"That works for me."

"Are you going to tell your family."

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"I need to go on an emergency pretend for a day or two."

"Are they going to believe it?"

"Probably not. Morgan definitely won't. And the kids probably knew that this was going to happen five days ago. Any way I'll see you tomorrow, Bailey. And thanks again."

"You're welcome, Jarod." Bailey said and the two hung up their respective phones.

* * *

December 23, 2003

6:45am

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

"So you're really not going to tell me where you're going?" Morgan asked her husband as he kissed the twins who were mercifully still asleep.

"In a word...no."

"Jarod..."

"Morgan, I promise you I'm not placing myself in any danger. Look, if it makes you feel any better I'm going to go and pick up a Christmas present."

"We bought enough presents." Morgan said tersely.

"This one you can't buy."

"Jarod what are you..." Morgan stopped and stared at her husband.

"Oh. My. God." Morgan said slowly. "You found..."

Jarod quickly placed a hand over her mouth. Morgan looked at him inquisitively.

"It's a surprise. I don't want for the kids to overhear."

"Jarod, they probably already know."

"I know," Jarod sighed. "But still I want for it to be a surprise just in case they don't know."

"How did you find her?" Morgan asked her husband.

"Bailey called yesterday."

"That explains why you looked like the cat that ate the cannery. So are you excited?"

Jarod let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "More like nervous. I could barely sleep last night. Do you think she'll like me?

Morgan laughed at her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "How did you feel when you met the kids for the first time? Even before you knew they were ours."

"I fell in love with Alex instantly. I didn't understand it then."

"And you didn't even know she was yours. Your mom loved you before the Centre took you, and she still loves you. I'm certain of it. Hell, if I could love you after everything you've done to me over the years how could she not? Now I know you don't plan on wearing that when you go meet your mother do you?"

"What's wrong with this?" Jarod asked looking at his attire.

"Nothing except for the baby vomit on your shoulder." Morgan replied over her shoulder. "Here, wear this."

She passed him a royal blue button-up shirt, and a pair of black slacks. "These are vomit free."

Jarod quickly dressed and kissed his wife good-bye.

"Oh, Mr. Russell," Morgan called after her husband.

"Yes."

"If you miss Christmas...I will shoot you in the leg." Morgan threatened.

"I thought it was my knee." Jarod grinned over his shoulder.

"Tell the kids you're leaving or else they'll be pissed." Morgan told him. Jarod made a beeline for the kid's rooms. Surprisingly they were all still asleep. He kissed each of them good-bye and then left for the airport.

* * *

December 23,2003

11:37am

Bangor, Maine

Home of Margaret Russell

Jarod stood on the steps of his Mother's home and felt more nervous than he ever believed possible. He now understood how Alley felt when she arrived home and was in awe of her strength. For the past five minutes, Jarod had stood outside of his mother's door unable to bring himself to knock on the door.

Unable to stand it any longer Bailey got out of his car, walked up the steps, and knock three times on the door. The agent then returned to his car. Before Bailey knocked on the door, Jarod was unable to believe that he could feel any more anxious. But now his palms were sweating and he felt as though a group of butterflies decided to have a gathering in his stomach.

Jarod finally heard the sound of footsteps approach the door. The door opened and to Jarod it took an eternity. It is hard to say who was more in shock, Jarod or his mother. Both stared at one another for a good two minutes before speaking a word. It was the sound of gunshots that brought them out of their reverie.

* * *

She laughs maniacally at her evil cliffhanger. She then feels the gaze of angry readers on her and quickly composes herself and nervously begins to laugh as they all pull out blunt object.

I cry a thousand pardons for the cliffhanger but I couldn't stop myself. Please don't hate me. Besides as Pretender Fanatic pointed out to me earlier it wouldn't be any good if Jarod found his mother and they just had one happy reunion with lots and lots of tears. Look at it this way I was just gonna have Bailey and Rachael show up Christmas morning with Margaret in tow. I think that this version is better.

* * *

Now those of you who aren't extremely pissed with me fell free to review. And hey those of you who are can review too. 


	44. TRYING TO GET HOME

Thanks Jackie for being my Beta 

mfkngst- You might not want to throw too many things you might need your arm the next time I give you another cliff hanger

Mrs. Rhett Butler- So glad you enjoy my fic

LadyJadePerendhil- Sorry about the cliffhanger. To make up for it here's a nice long chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 45

TRYING TO GET HOME

* * *

_December 23,2003 _

11:42am

Bangor, Maine

Home of Margaret Russell

Jarod pushed his mother into the house slamming the door shut behind him.

"Stay down." He commanded her as he pulled Morgan's Smith and Wesson from the small of his back. Jarod peeked behind the curtain. Bailey had managed to make it out of the car and was now making his way towards the house. The shooter noticed Bailey's movement and fired after him. Realizing that his friend was in peril Jarod swung open the door and fired in the direction of the shooter. Worried of being shot the assassin stopped firing, and Bailey was able to make it to the safety of the house.

"Do you have any idea who the shooter is?" Bailey asked Jarod as he closed the door behind him.

"Someone from the Centre. Who else would it be?" Jarod replied peeking behind the curtains. The three of them were now kneeling on the floor, Jarod to the left of the door, Bailey to the right.

"Oh God. The Centre here." Margaret said frightened.

"Mom do you have anyway out of here that might go unnoticed?" Jarod asked.

"There is a passage way that leads from the cellar to the shed out back." She told him.

"Good. Let's move. After awhile they're going to send someone in if they don't see any signs of movement. Bailey call for backup." Jarod told the agent. Bailey reached for his phone and uttered a curse.

"Can't my phones in the car." Bailey said.

"Damn it so is mine. Try the phone here, although they probably cut the lines by now." Jarod said. Bailey walked over to the phone sure enough it was dead. Bailey shook his head.

"Mom do you have a cell phone?"

"No." Margaret told him. Jarod sighed.

"The plans still the same. Let's make it out to the shed and see what we can find there." The trio made it down to the caller Margaret leading the way Jarod in the back. Just as Jarod was closing the hidden door behind them the front door burst open. Jarod put his ear to the door to see what he could here.

"There's no one here Mr. Lyle." A voice in the basement said. "And Brent says that it's all clear outside. Yes sir we'll check the house from top to bottom."

Jarod, his mother and Bailey slowly made their way through the tunnel. Three minutes latter they had made it to the trap door leading to the shed.

"What I wouldn't do for one of those kids now." Jarod muttered under his breath. Slowly the pretender lifted the door prying that the garage had already been checked.

"Took you long enough." Came a voice and Jarod sighed with relief.

* * *

"William thank God." Jarod said as Will helped his father and the others into the shed. 

"I knew that you couldn't go on a simple retrieval mission with out screwing it up." Will said.

"You have a way out of here?" Jarod asked his son.

"Of course I do. Unlike you I know how to plan a get away."

"Don't be a smart ass William." Jarod said grinning at his son.

"And you tell me to watch my language and look at how you talk. You set such a bad example"

"Just get us out of here Will."

"Hold on one second. Man you are so impatient" Will said and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Alley you read me?"

"Loud and clear big brother."

"What do I have?" Will asked her.

"The whole team's inside from what I can see. What about you Clone boy?" Alley said.

"No one in my line of sight. Deb?" Came Chris's voice over the walkie talkie

"You're safe Will."

"My van ready to go Chris?" Will asked.

"Yup Sparky. I'm outside the garage two houses up."

"Were on our way. Deb, Al make your way back to the van." Will replied. "Come on we have to move." Will said to his father.

"I'm not even going to ask." Jarod said shaking his head. Will opened the door and lead the group out.

"Will." Alley hissed over the walkie-talkie cover the tracks you're leaving in the snow."

"Damn." Will muttered.

"Some genius you are big brother."

"Shut up Al." Will told his sister as he pulled a branch of the firtree and began to wipe away their tracks.

"I've got it Will. You lead the others" Jarod said and took the branch from his son. The group made their way to the back gate with out incident. Will was in the lead, Margaret behind him, Bailey behind her and Jarod bringing up the rear. Just as Jarod was exiting the yard a sweeper pulled back the curtain and saw Jarod. The sweeper pulled out his gun and fired three times. The first shot broke the glass. The second went wide but the third hit Jarod. Jarod stumbled but didn't go down.

"Dad." Will cried. And Margaret looked up in shock at what Will had addressed her son. Will and Bailey ran towards Jarod and the three of them ran to the van, Margaret in the lead. Hearing the shots Chris had started the van and Debbie opened the back door. The four dove into the van just as sweepers stormed out of the house. Alley closed the door behind them and Chris slammed on the gas pedal and sped off as shots were fired behind him.

"Dad are you alright?" Alley asked leaning her father against the back of the door.

"I was just shot Alyssa."

"I see that you're sarcasm is still in working order." Alley replied as Chris swerved around a corner. Every one yelled out a cry of pain as they slammed against the right side of the van.

"Okay those not tending to the injured man I'm going to have to ask you to sit down and buckle up!" Chris yelled. Bailey, Margaret and Debbie scramble to a seat.

"Deb pass me the first aid kit." Will said kneeling next to his father. Debbie reached above her head and pulled down the first kit. "Dad you're gonna haft t' take of that shirt. Al help him." Alley eased her father out of his jacket and shirt as Will went through the kit.

"Damn not exit wound." Alley muttered. "Will what do we have in the kit?"

"Bandages, Antiseptic, pain killers..."

"Well give um to Dad now 'cause he's gonna be in a lot of pain."

"I'm already in a lot of pain." Jarod told his daughter.

"Quit being such a baby and take these. And don't argue with me about how you don't want to cloud your judgement with drugs. If you don't take these you won't be able to think clearly because of all the pain you're going to be in," Alley said thrusting four extra strength Advil at him. Jarod chewed the four pills.

"Um not to be rude but who are you people?" Margaret asked the children.

"The one driving is Chris. Girl next to him is Debbie. I'm Will this is my twin Alley." Will said kneeling next to his father and sister.

"Hi." Alley said. "So, Daddy are those pills taking effect yet?"

"Yes."

"Good. Oh and Daddy we apologize in advance."

"For what?"

"Oh nothing Dad. Here you might want to bite down on this." Will said pulling off his belt and giving it to his father. "This is going to hurt like a bitch."

"Your language William." Jarod said.

"Dad the belt." Alley said placing the belt in between Jarod's teeth.

"Okay on the count of three." Will said "One. Two. Three." Jarod bit down on the belt as he felt the bullet fly out his shoulder. Alley had telekinetically yanked the bullet out of her father. Jarod spit the belt out and panted.

"Um Daddy we aren't done yet." Alley said remorsefully.

"Yeah Dad we need to cauterize the wound or else you'll bleed out." Will said with a guilty look.

"Will you don't have to. There should be a cigarette lighter in the van."

Will shook his head. "There isn't."

"Then bandage it up till we get to a hospital." Jarod told his son.

"The next hospital is home Dad we aren't making any other stops except one and that's at the airport twenty miles away. Besides I'm not going to risk you bleeding out. Mom would kill me if you missed Christmas. So here take the belt and bite down again." Will told his father.

Will then formed a small flame on his fingertip and gently laid it on his father's shoulder. And for the second time that day Jarod bit back a scream. The pretender then passed out.

* * *

When Jarod came to the van had stopped. Will and Alley were asleep next to their father, Alley's head resting in Will's lap. Jarod ran a hand through his daughter's hair and she stirred in her sleep. 

"They look so much like you." Margaret whispered.

"They look more like their mother." Jarod commented.

"The boy Chris he looks like you too. Exactly like you except his hair is red and his eye's are green."

"Yeah I'll explain everything when we get home Mom. Right now I'm in too much pain to think clearly. Where are Chris, Deb and Bailey?"

"They went to get the plane straight. They'll be back shortly." She told him.

"Actually we're back now." Chris said opening the driver side door and pulling the keys out of the ignition. "Wake up Sparky and Alley Cat were blowing this pop stand." He said and the teen went back to the plane.

Jarod gently shook his children awake.

"We're here?" Will said groggily.

"Yeah."

"Good I'm ready to get back home." Alley said. The four of them walked to the plane.

"By the way." Jarod said as they walked to the plane. "When did you two become telekinetics?"

"Actually Daddy I'm the telekinetic." Alley said and explained how she got her ability yet leaving out that she no longer possessed her inner sense.

"And who's idea was all this?"

"Mine. We tapped the phone lines and heard the conversation you had with Bailey yesterday. We figured that we'd better tag along"

"You tapped the phone lines William?"

"Hey it was a good thing you might have been dead if it weren't for us." Will said defending him self as he buckled up.

"How did you all get here?"

"You know that car that cut you off on the freeway this morning." Alley said.

"That was you four?"

"Yup." Alley said her blue eye twinkling. "We had to get on the plane before you and Bailey."

"You're mother is going to kill me." Jarod sighed.

"Nah we won't let her. Now she might kill us though." Will said.

"So who's piloting this thing?" Jarod asked as the plane began to taxi down the airstrip.

"This is your captain speaking." Chris said over the intercom. "Welcome to Gemini Airlines the best airline to use when planing a speedy get away from the evil corporation hell bent on using you to complete their goal of world domination. There will be no movie or meal served during this nonstop flight to Charlottesville Virginia. If you have any further questions please feel free to ask my co-pilot Miss Deborah Broots. Thank you and have a nice flight aboard Gemini Airlines."

"He has got to lay off the sugar." Jarod muttered. "So um Mom. How have you been?"

* * *

Surprisingly Jarod and Margaret did not spend the flight catching up. Jarod was still in a great deal of pain and passed out once more shortly after take off. He was not the only one in fact. Bailey and Margaret also fell asleep during the flight exhausted from their ordeal. The only ones who stayed awake were the children. The adults woke up briefly to switch transportation. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. 

At a little past four Chris pulled into the driveway. The four children were the first to enter the house.

"Benjamin Christopher Russell where have you been?" Charles said emerging from the dining room

"We left a note Dad, we went Christmas shopping." Chris told his father

"And yet I see no bags." He said eyeing the four of them. "Alyssa why do you have blood on your shirt."

"The mall was hell Grandpa. You should have been there. People fighting over gifts it was murder." Alley said grinning.

"Let her be Charles." Margaret said walking in to the house.

"Maggie?" Charles said and walked towards his wife.

"Hello Charlie." Margaret said as her husband swept her into a hug. As the couple hugged the Morgan, Aaron, Andros, and Alex ran into the living room curious as to what Charles was yelling about.

"Jarod." Morgan gasped when she caught sight of her husband.

"Daddy." The triples cried and ran to her father who was being supported by Bailey. "You've been shot." Alex said. Charles looked at his son worried but still kept hold on his wife.

"I'm fine." Jarod said.

"And yet there's blood." Alex replied.

"Come on Jarod lets get you cleaned up." Morgan said leading her husband up stairs the. "Will, Alley you two better come along as well you have blood all over your shirts. Air, Andy, Alex. Watch the twins. They're in the kitchen with Emily." Morgan called over her shoulders. The twins followed their parents as the triplets went to check on their younger brothers.

"Wow I feel oddly out of place." Bailey said as Charles led Margaret to the couch.

"Come with us I don't know about you but I'm starved." Chris said and he and Debbie lead the agent to the kitchen leaving Charles and Margaret to themselves.

"What was Dad yelling at you about?" Emily asked when Chris, Debbie and Bailey entered the kitchen.

"Nothing. By the way Em we brought you something." Chris told his sister

"What?"

"Go check the living room." Chris told her.

Emily left the kitchen. A short while latter she was heard yelling "Oh, My God!"

Those who weren't in the kitchen came flying into the living room wondering what was going on. Everyone looked on in shock at the red-haired woman who made a sudden appearance. Those who were in the kitchen slowly made their way out. Chris was carrying Zane, and Aaron was carrying Gabe. The babies were then promptly handed over to their parents as the family watched the tearful reunion between mother and daughter.

Finally Emily let go of her mother. Realizing that this was a privet moment Sydney ushered non-immediate family to the dining room, leaving Jarod, Morgan, their children, Emily, Nick, Chris and Ethan alone with Charles and Margaret.

"Um Mom let me properly introduce you to everyone." Jarod said, "You already know who Dad and Em are. This is Ethan my half-brother. Dad's his father, Catherine Parker is his mother." Jarod said pointing to the man.

"How?" Margaret asked.

"Artificial insemination Mrs. Russell."

"You don't have to call me that Ethan, call me Margaret."

"Okay." Ethan replied grinning.

"You know Chris here."

"Well Chris and I haven't had a chance to talk yet. Nor have I been able to thank him properly.

"There's no need to thank Gemini here. He was just following orders." Will said.

"Shut up Sparky."

"Watch it Clone Boy."

"Clone Boy?" Margaret echoed confused.

"Chris is my twin Mom." Jarod said and explained Chris's origins.

"My full name is Benjamin Christopher Russell, as Dad so eloquently yelled earlier. The Benjamin came from reading Spider-Man. See some one made a Clone of Peter Parker and the clone called himself Ben Riley, I figured Ben Russell was pretty good. Dad didn't like were I got my name from. He refuses to call me Ben so I go by Chris in stead." Chris told his mother.

"Well Chris I'm glad that you're part of this family." Margaret said hugging her youngest son.

"Thanks Mom." He whispered.

"Chris I do have one thing to ask you why did you dye your hair red and why are you wearing green tinted contacts.

"I didn't want to look so much Like Jarod. I wanted to have my own identity. The way I figured it if I look exactly like Jarod people would expect me to be just like him. By not looking like him everyone sees me as my own person. Ben Riley did the same thing to distinguish himself from Peter Parker." Chris told her. Morgan mumbled something under her breath about Chris and Jon needing to lay of the comic books.

"And who is this dashing young man with his arms wrapped around my daughter?" Margaret asked noticing Nick.

"Mom this is my husband Nick." Emily said and the two shook hands.

"And I see you two are expecting." Margaret said placing a hand on her daughter's slightly swollen abdomen. "Boy or a girl?"

"Girl." Nick replied.

"Two of you I have meet but who are the rest of these little angles?" Margate said noticing the children.

"Oh they're no angles." Chris muttered.

"Hush." Morgan said

"My God you look..."

"Just like her I know." Morgan interrupted.

"You must here it all the time." Margaret said

"Not as often as you'd think." Morgan told her.

"Mom this is my wife Morgan." Jarod said at his wife's side. "And these are our children. William Aiden Russell. We normally call him Will..."

"Hi."

"Alyssa Winifred Russell..."

"Alley."

"Aaron- Daniel Oz Kole Russell..."

"Aaron or Danny I answer to both."

"Andros Thomas-Kyle Russell..."

"Andy works just fine."

"Alexandra Katherine Russell..."

"Alex please some people call me Katie."

"Peter Simon Vincent Russell..."

"Hi." Peter said shyly hiding behind Alley.

"And these two are Zane Jason Christian Russell, and Gabriel Jack Elijha Russell." Jarod finished.

"We just call um Jason and Jack us kids anyway." Will said. "Everyone else calls them Zane and Gabe."

"They're all beautiful."

"Thank you." Morgan said as all of her children except for the babies went bright red.

"Honey why don't we introduce you to the rest of the family." Charles said and led his wife to the dining room. "Where's Greg that boy loves to talk?"

"You ranged?" The red-haired boy asked.

"You feel like doing introductions?" Charles asked.

"Does the Pope were a funny hat." Melissa murmured

"I heard that Lissa."

"And your point being." His sister shot back.

"Chill it you two." Jeremiah said in an attempt to get his brother and sister to quit their bickering.

"It would be my pleasure to introduce you to everyone Mrs. Russell." Greg said sticking his tongue out at his sister. Melissa returned the jester and both children were gently smacked on the back of their head by their adopted father, Sam.

Greg then cleared his throat and began his introductions. "This fine salt and pepper haired Flemish gentleman is Doctor Sydney Green. Father to Nicholas and Morgan. Beside him is his stunning wife Michelle. The man next to them is Mr. Jon Broots a fellow lover of the fine art of comic books. He's daughter is the lovely Deborah Broots. This is Mr. Samuel Grey Sweeper extrodinar, and his wife the glowing Dr. Jennifer Grey. The best parents any kid could ask for."

"You're still not getting a sword for Christmas Gregory." Sam told his son.

"Hey who could blame a kid for trying." Greg replied. "Anyway, to our left you see two of our resident psychics Lex and his wife Julia Anthony. Their children two-fifth's of the "fantastic five" Michael, and Michelle who prefers to go by the name Maddie. Their cousins the pensive Tobias and charismatic Terra. I am Gregory adopted son of Mr. and Mrs. Grey if you hadn't guessed already. My extremely quite brother Jeremiah..."

"I'm only quite because you do enough talking for the both of us." Jeremiah replied

"Hush Jerry I'm talking here." Greg hissed. "As I was saying this is my annoying sister Melissa. Mr. Broots's adopted children Cassandra or Cassie as we've come to call her. And her brother Marc our resident prankster –but come to think about it he doesn't hold a light to Alex. No pun intended-. The amazingly stunning Rachael and her older brother the steel eyed Jacob. Finally we have their younger brother Adam." Greg finished.

"Man I need some thing to drink." He panted.

* * *

See no cliffhanger and a nice long chapter up two days earlier than I planed on posting it. Now be nice and please review. 


	45. ADAM'S GIFT

**mychakk- Don't feel bad about not being able to keep the kids straight. I writing the story and for get who they are. **

Sammie- I couldn't stop smiling when I saw I had a reader in Portugal

Pretender Fanatic- Glad you're back from vacation I so look forward to your reviews. And lucky you for not having to sit through that cliffhanger.

Mrs. Rhett Butler- Thrilled you liked the ending.

LadyJadePerendhil- I heard the violins too. I'm looking forward to that lolliepop

* * *

HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT BUT I WAS CORRALLED INTO GOING OT A FAMILY REUNION.

* * *

CHAPTER 46

ADAM'S GIFTS

* * *

_December 25, 2003 _

6:59am

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

"Momma, Daddy wake up its Christmas!" Came the yelling of almost twenty children.

"Were sleeping." Said an exhausted Morgan. She and many of the other adults only obtained a little over three and a half-hours of sleep. They had stayed up so late wrapping the children's gifts. More than once during the night Jarod suggested leaving them unwrapped. The way the pretender figured it most of the children were psychics and already knew what they received for Christmas.

"Momma, Daddy wake up!" Alex said bounding into her parents' room followed by Aaron and Andros.

"Alex it's not even seven yet." Jarod moaned pulling the covers over his head.

"Correction Dad it 7:02." Aaron told him.

"Will in that case your mother and I will meet you down stairs." Jarod told the boy.

"Why do I get the distinct feeling that they won't be down for another hour." Andros said to his brother and sister.

"Andy baby were coming but fist your father and I need to tend to the twins." Morgan said her head under her pillow.

"We did it for you." Alex said.

"Yup the twins are already downstairs with Will, Alley, Pete and the others." Aaron continued. Morgan and Jarod groaned realizing that there was no chance their children were going to let them sleep any longer.

"Come on you don't wanna miss out on your children's first Christmas." Andros said.

"Fine, Fine were getting up." Jarod said sitting up. "Just let your Mother and I..." Jarod would have continued but he found himself unceremoniously being yanked out of bed by Aaron and Andros, Morgan too found her self in the same predicament when Alex pulled her Mother up form the bed.

The triplets lead their parents to the living room. The room was stunning. The Christmas tree was just shy of ten feet and was adorned in blues and greens. The children had done most of the decorating. The fireplace had not been large enough to hang all of the children's Christmas stockings so Emily had come up with the idea to hang them along the wall using 3M removable hooks. The Christmas stockings were now under the tree. Around the tree sat the rest of the children. Will and Alley were holding their baby brothers, Peter sat in Chris's lap. A look of excitement was in each on the children's eyes.

Behind the children sat the adults all of them -not fully awake- trying to rub the sleep from their eyes. One of the children -Will more than likely thought Morgan- had brewed a large pot of coffee.

"So can we?" Alley asked eyeing the pile of presents that were three feet deep.

"Go ahead." Morgan told her daughter.

The next three hours were filled with "oohs" and "ahhs", "thank yous" and "your welcomes". Half a dozen trash bags were filled with decorative paper, ribbons and bows. The parents smiled as they watched many of their children properly experience their first Christmas.

Once all of the presents from under the tree were unwrapped the children went to their rooms to play with their new gifts while the adults went to go shower and dress after being dragged out of the bed.

"Adam, could I talk to you for a moment?" Ethan said as the group began to get up. Adam stayed seated on the floor curious as to what Ethan had to say. Jake and Rachael who had been half way up the steps stopped when they heard Ethan call out to their younger brother.

"I have some thing for you. Another gift." Ethan told them.

"I don't see anything else under the tree." Adam said peering under the massive pine.

"It's not under the tree Adam." Ethan told the boy as he pulled an envelope from out of his robe pocket. Ethan then squatted down in front of the child and gave the envelope to him.

"For me?" Adam asked inquisitively fingering the envelope.

"Yes for you." Ethan replied ruffling the child's hair. Adam slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the papers that were inside. He studied them for a few moments. Jake and Rachael stood on the steeps watching and a huge smile crossed their faces when they realized what Ethan had given their brother. Adam's reaction was one of slight difference to say the least. As soon as Adam finished reading the papers his brow furrowed and he shook his head.

"No." He told Ethan.

"What do you mean 'No'?" Ethan asked the boy.

"I mean I don't want it."

"Adam the papers are all singed."

"I said NO!" Adam yelled and ran out of the room. The child then ran out of the back door, his bathrobe waving wildly in the wind as he ran. Ethan went after him.

"Dad wait!" Jake said from his spot on the steps.

"Jake it's freezing out side and there is snow on the ground. Adam could catch a cold or something worse running out there with just a pair of pajamas and a bath robe on." Ethan told Jake.

"I know." Jake replied as he and Rachael came down the steps. The twins then went through Adam's gifts pulling out a pair of pants and shoes the child received for Christmas.

"Here." Rachael said thrusting the clothes at Ethan.

Ethan then went in search of Adam following the boy's footprints he had left behind in the snow. Ethan didn't have far to go. He found Adam sitting on the pier, looking over the frozen pond. He had his knees drawn up to his chin, his tiny terry cloth bath robe wrapped around his small body which was clad in a pair of flannel X-men pajamas.

"Adam." Ethan said softly not wanting to scare to boy.

"G-g-go way." Adam said his teeth chattering.

"I can't." Ethan said sitting next to him. Adam made a motion to move away but Ethan took a hold of his shoulder before he could.

"God Adam you're freezing." Ethan said and pulled the boy into his arms. Adam struggled in the older man's arms

"Let me go! Let me go!" Adam yelled over and over as Ethan carried him to the barn.

"No I'm not letting you go Adam. Not till you at least put on some warm clothes and tell me what's wrong." Adam stopped struggling and contemplated the man's offer.

"Fine." Adam said. Ethan helped Adam put a pair of pants on over his pajama bottoms and his snow boots on. Ethan then grabbed a blanket from on the stalls and wrapped it around the small boy.

"No." Adam said shrugging the blanket off his shoulders.

"Adam granted it is slightly warmer in here but it's not that warm.

"I know but you're just wearin' jammies and da robe and slippers. You were it." Adam said offering the blanket to Ethan.

"I'll make a deal with you wear it while I make a fire and then I'll take it back."

"Kay." Adam said. He watched Ethan bring a metal barrel and place it away from the hay and horses. Ethan then grabbed some firewood that was outside and tossed it in the barrel. Next Ethan took a box of matches resting on the window ledge and lit the wood.

"Adam come closer to the fire so that you can get warmer." Ethan said quietly. Adam obeyed.

"Why didn't we go inside?" Adam asked giving Ethan the blanket.

"Because I wanted to talk to you alone. Find out how come you didn't want for me to adopt you." Ethan told him. Adam didn't answer Ethan; the boy just stared into the flames. Ethan didn't pressure him into talking he already knew what was bothering Adam he just wanted to here Adam say it.

"I don't 'member lot's 'bout my Daddy." Adam said after a while. "He died when I was really little. Mommy told me once that he was a good man. That he helped lotsa peoples. Daddy got shot. Then he got better. Mommy took me to visit 'im. He kissed me told me he loved me. We went home then. And then he died. He died helping lotsa peoples." Adam said the last sentence bitterly.

"Then it was just me and Mommy nobody else. Then you came, and Uncle Jarod came, with Jake and Rach. Said maybe Mommy would get better. She did. We went to the store after she got better. I asked for an apple. She said yes. Before we left the store she kissed me and said she loved me. We were goin' home and she died. She didn't help lotsa peoples. She just loved me. Daddy loved me too. Now they both dead. 'Cause they loved me." He finished in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"That's bull shit Adam." Ethan said harshly. Adam stared at the man shocked at what he said. Ethan picked up the little boy and placed him in his lap so that Adam was facing him. "Sorry for the harsh language but you need to realize that you're Mom and Dad didn't die because they loved you. They died because as cliché as it sounds life is rough. You're father was killed by a man who was envious of the life your father had. Your mother died from a brain aneurysm. Not one of those two events has anything to do with you. You did not cause either of your parents deaths." Ethan told the Adam, cradling the boy's face in his hands.

"I don't want you t' die too Ethan." Adam said quietly tears streaming down his tiny face. Ethan wiped them away with his thumbs and then kissed the boy on his forehead.

"I will died someday Adam. But when I do it will have nothing to do with me loving you. I want to be your Dad, but if you don't want me to then I understand. What I need for you to know though is that I love you and that you are a part of this family. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Adam said nodding his head. Adam then leaned into Ethan's chest bring his thumb to his mouth. He sat there sucking his thumb until he fell asleep. Once Ethan was sure that Adam was asleep Ethan put out the fire and carried Adam back to the house. Ethan brought Adam with him to his room. As Adam slept on Ethan's bed, Ethan showered and dressed. Ethan came out of his bathroom and went to wake Adam up.

"Hey Adam wakeup." Ethan said gently shaking the boy.

"Daddy?"

"No Adam it's me." Ethan said brushing the hair back from the child's eyes.

"I know." Adam said smiling. Ethan smiled back at the boy and pulled him into his arms. "Merry Christmas Daddy."

"Merry Christmas Adam. What do you say we go down stairs and get come thing to eat?"

"Can I change my clothes first ?" Adam asked looking down at his X-men pajamas, jeans, and bathrobe.

"Of course." Ethan chuckled.

Adam emerged from his room a few minutes later clad in a pair of black jeans and dark green turtle neck.

Hey little brother how you feelin'?" Jake asked his baby brother as he picked him up.

"Okay. I miss Mommy though." Adam admitted.

"I miss Aunt Joanna too." Jake told his brother. "Oh I almost forgot me and Rach had some thing else for you."

"What?" Adam asked.

"This," Rachael said giving the boy a small wrapped box. Adam opened it.

"What's this?" Adam asked pulling out a silver chain with the eye of Ra on it on it and a upside down lapis obelisk.

"Well all of us Black Files got one, so did Will, Alley, Chris and Deb. It ties us together as a family. The stone tells us which part of the family we belong to. Ours is lapis that means that we're Russell's, onyx is for Anthonys, amethysts is for Grays, and garnet is for Broots." Jake told him.

"Thank you.' Adam said kissing his brother and sister on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Short Stuff." They replied in union.

"Hey are you three gonna eat or what?" Will called out to them. Jake put Adam down and the tree of them hurried into the dining room.

* * *

**Sappy chapter I know but please review anyway. I live for feedback**


	46. Mom, Dad we need to talk

**AnniGH4ever- I'm trying to finish as fast as I can. But these characters keep having issues they need to resolve before they bring down the Centre **

Pretender Fanatic- The eye of Ra is an Egyptian symbol. It's basicly a really cool looking eye.

Parker's Pretender- Glad you enjoyed here's the next chapter.

**Joy- I like sappy chapters too.**

**Mrs. Rhett Butler- Glad you noticed that the necklace helped tie the children together, it was my point of putting it in their.**

* * *

CHAPTER 47

MOM, DAD WE NEED TO TALK

* * *

January 8, 2004

6:00am

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Jarod heated two baby bottles, for the twins. The house was relatively quite, normally even at this hour noises could be heard as people –the children- started their morning routine of showering and then watching cartoons. Yet today most of the houses occupants were at the hospital with Jen. At a little after two Jen had gone into labor. Charles had flown to Blue Cove to retrieve Sam so that the soon-to-be-father would not miss the birth of his child. Charles had called a short while ago to let Jarod know that he would have Sam at the hospital with in half an hour. Unfortunately the sound of the telephone had awaken the babies. So now with his eyes half shut Jarod pulled the two bottles out of the water.

"Damn!," He cursed dropping a bottle on the floor, luckily it didn't spill.

"I think that it works better when you use tongs to do that sweetheart." Morgan said carrying Zane and Gabe. Jarod ran his fingers under the cold water as Morgan placed the boys in their seats. "Look at your silly Daddy. Every one thinks he's so smart but we know differently don't we. No genius would stick their hand in a pot of boiling water would they." Morgan cooed at the twins, who gurgled along with her as though to say, "Why yes Daddy is quite silly isn't he."

"What are you doing awake? I told you I'd feed the boys." Jarod said to his wife.

"Well apparently the twins felt that Daddy was taking to long with their breakfast." Morgan replied as she tested the milk on her wrist. "Jarod what's wrong?" She asked running her fingers through his slightly tousled hair. Jarod enveloped her in his arms.

"I don't want to push her," He sighed. "I mean she's only been her for two weeks and after the whole running for the Centre thing... But still we need to know." Jarod said his chin resting on Morgan's head.

"Then ask her Jarod." Morgan said to him as she passed him one of the bottles. "Now while you're simming how you're going to approach your mother help me feed your sons."

"How are they my sons?" Jarod asked as the two of them sat down at the small kitchen table to feed the twins.

"Because it seems that they've inherited their Daddy's wicked habit of waking up their Momma at two o'clock in the morning." Morgan said picking up Gabe. "Come on let's take the boys upstairs the kids will be down soon fixing breakfast and I don't want to be in Will's way. He's a tyrant in the kitchen."

"I know Chris was complaining about how Will won't let anyone touch his knives." Jarod said as he picked up Zane and he and Morgan carried the two boys up to their room.

"Do you think she's read them?" Jarod asked opening the bedroom door.

"You'll have to ask her Jarod." Morgan said sitting down on the bed continuing to feed Gabe.

"Can't your inner sense just tell you?" Jarod whined.

"Apparently not. Probably because it knows that you need to approach your mother."

"Maybe the kids know."

"Jarod." Morgan said in her 'stop-acting-like-a-child-voice'.

"Do you think that they're even real?"

"Personally I find it hard to believe that a bunch of dead religious nuts were capable of predicting out destinies." Morgan said as she sat Gabe up to burp him.

"And yet five eighths of our children are pyrokinetics who -like yourself- here the voice of your dead mother who died decades before they were born." Jarod said he too attempting to burp one of the twins

"Hey I didn't say it was impossible. I just said that I find it hard to believe." Morgan told him. "Here." She said passing Gabe to Jarod. "Go put the boys down."

"You tired?" Jarod asked holding a tin in the crock of each arm.

"Just a little. Although I must admit having Will and Alley around the house during winter vacation made my life much easier." Morgan said lying down.

"Don't let them here you say that. Those two will try to convince you to let them stay home for a week so that they can watch their baby brothers." Jarod said leaving the room. On his way out he bumped into his eldest son.

"Sorry Dad."

"It's okay son."

"Here let me take one of the boys for you." Will said taking Zane from his father's arms.

"Thank you they're getting to be quite heavy."

"They are." Will replied. "I can't believe that they're two months already. Feels like yesterday when we brought them home"

"I know. Hell I can't believe that it's been almost a year since your mother and I got you, Alex and your brother's out."

"It been ten months. In fact if I did my math correctly –and I know I did- I believe that my baby brothers were conceived on the same date you and Mom got us out." Jarod blushed bright red at his son's comment.

"You...um...um." Jarod stuttered.

"Know were babies come form. Yeah Dad I've known since I was like two."

"Does this mean I have to give you the talk?"

"God no!" Will said horrified.

"Whew." Jarod sighed with relief. "That take s at least two off my list. And probably Alex, Andros, and Aaron too."

"So you gonna ask Grams about the scrolls?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Jarod said placing Gabe in his crib.

"Soon? 'Casue Dad she's been here for two weeks now."

"I know William." Jarod said with slight annoyance in his voice as he tucked Gabe in. Will did the same with Zane. "Will what time is it?"

Will glanced at his watch. "A little after seven."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"Well Dad I figured with Aunt Jen going into labor me and Alley should stay on call. You know in case Mom needs us to help around the house, keeping the kiddies entertained and all. Not to mention the fact that it's Saturday." Will said smartly.

"Well then in that case go and start a pot of coffee and a kettle of tea."

"My minions are already doing it but I'd better go and check on them make sure that they haven't destroyed my kitchen. Sleep tight Jason, you too Jack." Will said giving each of his little brothers a kiss and then left the nursery.

"Oh Will?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Don't refer to the other kids as your minions."

"Yes Sir." Will called over his shoulder.

* * *

Jarod then returned to his room to find Morgan asleep. Tired himself Jarod climbed back into the bed and fell asleep. A good three minutes into his sleep the phone ranged. 

"Hello?" Jarod answered groggily

"So I have this beautiful baby girl in my arms and she has yet to meet the rest of her family." Sam said over the line

"Well Morgan and I will be over shortly." Jarod told Sam.

Just the two of you?" Sam said worried that Jarod would bring his whole hoard of children.

"Yeah. The kids can come later. How are Greg, Jer, and Lissa liking their baby sister."

"They come to adore little Amy Elizabeth Grey. I'm going to let you get back to your sleep now Jarod see you and Morgan soon."

"Alright Sam. See you soon." Jarod replied and then promptly hung up the phone and pulled the cord out of the wall.

* * *

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

_January 8, 2004 _

7:42

"Mom I need to talk to you."

"About what baby?"

"Carthis."

"I wondered how long it would be before you asked me."

"I'm asking now."

"Watch your tone William." Morgan said sternly.

"Sorry Momma. So what happened on Carthis that's got Dad all worked up?" Will asked.

"Morgan laid down the book she had been reading. "The Vespian Scrolls. Supposedly your grandmother knows what they are about. Mr. Parker does as well."

"Are they real or just another Center hoax?"

"Why don't you tell me. In fact I bet with you and your sister's combined efforts you two could find out what they said." Morgan said giving her son a stern look.

"When did you find out..."

"That your sister has lost her inner-sense? Shortly after she arrived home. You must realize William I have had time to study each of my children. You, the triplets, and Peter have a way of stopping things from happening or knowing things that you couldn't possibly know. Take the other day for example when you stopped Chris from plugging in that cord and accidentally starting a fire. Or how all knew of my pregnancy. Ally on the other hand has displayed none of these mannerisms."

"Does Dad know?"

"Your father and I don't keep secrets from each other William."

"Yeah but..." Will faltered.

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"Will."

"You watched Air, Andy, and Alex's DSA after you and Dad agreed not to."

"That was different and believe me your father knows."

"Yeah but you didn't tell him."

"I didn't have to William. Besides if I didn't want for you father to know that I watched your brothers and sister's DSA's the he wouldn't. And trust me he's watched a few himself."

"He must not of watched the one from two years ago 'cause Lyle's still alive." Will mumbled.

"What was that?" Morgan asked her son.

"I said 'What do you think the scrolls are about?'."

"Honestly I don't care any more. I no longer care to know what secrets the Centre has kept hidden. I have a wonderful husband whom is the father to my eight beautiful children. I have a new life now, one that is not controlled by the Centre."

"Please Mom, our lives are still controlled by the Centre. If they weren't me and Alley'd be out of collage with a degree and working at the clinic with Dad. The other kids would be in college at least. Instead they can't go to school till they're at least ten. Sam can't have his wife with him out of fear that the Centre may take their child. Uncle Jon sent Deb here for the same reason. Out of all of us you and Pete are the safest because they think that you two are dead. So we lay low. But they are still searching for us, 'specially now that we've got Grams. They will never stop searching for us. Never stop wanting to put us all back in that cage." Will said not quite yelling.

"Will what are you and the others planning?" Morgan asked taking her son by the shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"Nothing." Will told her looking her in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me William not about this."

"I promise Mom, we're not planning anything." Morgan looked her son in the eyes trying to figure out if he was deceiving her or not. Yet his eyes reveled nothing. Like his Mother the Centre had taught Will how to keep his emotions hidden even from those who knew him best.

"Let it go baby. He knows what he's doing," Catherine's voice whispered in to her daughter's ear. Morgan sighed and went to check on Zane and Gabe. Will watched her ascend the stairs.

"You lied to Momma." Alley said approaching her brother.

"No I didn't. We're through planing. Dad's gonna talk to Grams soon. She is our last link to bringing the Centre down. Once we get from her what we need we set our plan into action."

"Do you think it will work."

"I've simmed it every way from Sunday since before you came home. Unless a surprise pops up or something it should. Hopeful all will go according to plan. Hell if we're lucky Grams won't know anything new and we'll be set."

"Momma doesn't believe that you're not up to something. I defiantly don't need my inner sense to know that. I can sense the vibes coming off her. She's worried about us Will. When Daddy and us went to get Grams she was scared. Scared she'd lose us. And we Daddy came home injured it didn't do anything to alleviate her fears." Alley told her brother

"I know."

"We're gonna have to act fast."

"Oh I've already planed he date."

"Really and what day is that?" Alley asked raising an eyebrow.

"February 24 at 9:00 in the morning. The day the little ones set off the alarm and this was all set into motion."

"God you all ways were a romantic William."

"Why thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment." Alley replied. "Will."

"Hum?"

"Jake planned all of this didn't he. He made sure that the alarm would go off and Momma would meet Air, Andy, Alex, Mike and Maddie. He made sure that Daddy found out about you and the others."

"Yeah he and Rach."

"And now you're finishing it."

"Yeah me, and you." Will said squeezing his sister's hand.

"You sacred?" She asked him. Will nodded his head. "Me too."

* * *

**There you go. There was my part of the bargain, now please do yours and send some reviews my way.**


	47. THE LONG AWAITED CONVERSATION

Thanks for being my Beta Jackie

* * *

**LJP- I'm so glad you like the chapter. I wish I knew how many chapters I had left. Every time I think I'm nearing the end I think of some thing else to write. **

Pretender Fanatic- Hum maybe I should make Jarod buy a bus. That way I could have him and all the kids ride to the Centre to bring it down just like in the series finale of Buffy.

Parker's Pretender- It is getting more interesting and I have I few tricks up my sleeve still.

Mrs. Rhett Butler- The minions was my favorite part to.

* * *

CHAPTER 48

THE LONG AWAITED CONVERSATION

* * *

_January 8, 2004 _

8:27pm

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

"Jarod what are you doing out here and with no coat on? Why, you'll catch a cold. Come inside." Jarod got up from the swing and followed his mother into the kitchen.

"Are you trying to make yourself sick?" Margaret asked him.

"Of course not Mom. I just needed some place quiet to think." Jarod said placing a kettle of water on the stove.

"And just what were you thinking about out in the freezing cold?"

"What ever it is you're not telling me. Mom, I have so many questions and only... Oh my God," Jarod gasped.

"Jarod, Jarod what's wrong?" Margaret asked concern washing over her face.

"How could I have been so dumb?" Jarod said and then bounded up the stairs to his and his wife's room.

Morgan took one look at her husband and knew that something was up.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"What was the last thing Alex told you?"

"Dinner was good, Mom."

"No, not _our_ Alex, sociopath Alex!"

"Um..." Morgan thought. "Damn it how could I have forgotten!" She said angry with herself.

"Well, you do have a good reason. We have had a truly busy year with breaking our children out of the Centre, you giving birth, and finding my mother. Not to mention Joanna's death and..."

"I get your point." Morgan said interrupting him. "We need to get my Dad here now." Morgan told him.

"Call him now, he's off tomorrow. As soon as he gets here were going to lock him and my mother in a room together with us and find out just what they know." Jarod told his wife.

* * *

_January 9, 2004_

_9:17am _

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

"So what was so urgent that you two need me here?" Sydney asked sitting down on the chair, across from Jarod and Morgan. Margaret was also in the room, in the chair next to Sydney.

"We need to know what you know." Morgan told her father.

"And what you know as well, Mom." Jarod said from his wife's side.

"What has led you two to believe that I have the answers to the questions you seek." Sydney asked.

"Alex, the crazy pretender not my daughter Alex, told me that my father had all the answers. And well you're my father." Morgan spoke.

"Morgan I was never completely in the Centre fold as you well know. I know many things but I'm not sure I know the answers to your questions. As far as I know, when it comes to Centre secrets I know as much as you and Jarod."

"We believe you Sydney." Jarod told the psychiatrist. "In fact this morning I wondered if Alex even knew that you were Morgan's father. Raines never denied being Morgan's father. Alex may have thought that Raines, very well, was Morgan's father."

"That could be a possibility." Morgan said, somewhat unsure of her husband's theory. "Dad, what if they made you forget, like how Raines made Jarod forget about Momma."

"We could try hypnotism to see if you remember anything...but we would need a place to start." Jarod sighed. "What about you Mom, do you know why the Centre wants me back so bad? Why they didn't want for me to find you?"

"They didn't want for you to find me because I know what the scrolls say. Well most of what they say. Part of the Vespian are missing, burned in a fire." Margaret told them.

"Well what do they say?" Morgan asked impatiently. Jarod placed a hand on her arm, a gesture he used often to calm her.

"They speak of The Chosen, a boy named Jarod. You, sweetheart." Margaret said locking eyes with her son. "It was foretold that with you, Jarod, The Centre will rise to greatness. But with out you it would fall. The Scrolls also go on to mention another child. The child of a seer. This child was to bestow great power upon the Parker family. This child is thought to be you Morgan."

"Explains why Mr. Parker kept me around." Morgan whispered bitterly.

"It is said that the chosen and the child of the seer once united will cause the down fall of the Centre."

"Is that all the scrolls don't go into any detail of how we would bring down the Centre?" Morgan asked.

"No, but years before your mother died she began collecting evidence against the Centre." Margaret told her.

"Her plan." Morgan gasped. "Do you know where she hid it?"

"No, I'm sorry." Margaret said.

"What about the children?" Sydney asked.

"What about them?" Jarod replied.

"Do you think that they may know something about Catherine's plan? We all know that the children know much more than they lead us to believe."

"It's possible. But they know how important it is to me. They would have told me if they found it."

"Would they?" Jarod asked. "Will knew for a long time that we were his parents. Not only did he not tell us he didn't tell the other children. I doubt that if the children knew of your mother's plan they would have told us. Not with you being pregnant anyhow. The kids knew how dangerous your pregnancy was. They probably didn't want you to worry out of fear that you might lose the twins."

"Well then I guess we should ask them if they know anything." Morgan sighed. "William, Alyssa, by chance could you two spare a moment from your eves dropping and answer our questions?" Morgan asked the twins who were hiding behind the door.

"None of us know where Grandma Catherine hid her plan." Will said entering the room.

"Believe us, we've spent the past year looking for it." Alley told her mother

"Alright you two, spill it. What have the two of you and the other's been up to?" Morgan asked.

"Give us one second and we'll show you." Will said. He and Alley ran up the stairs. They returned a few moments latter each with a laptop and an arm full of files. The twins set up their computers. As the laptops booted the children sorted through the files.

"This," Alley began, "is a web site that was constructed a few years back by Jake and the others. It's a means of communication between us and others who want to bring the Centre down. It is unfortunately the way Willard found out about us. But since then the site's security has been upgraded." Alley then went into finer details concerning the site.

"These," Will said indicating the files. "Are all of the incriminating evidence against the Centre we have been able to obtain to date. And not just the Blue Cove Centre but all of the major Centre's whose practices are considered unethical. Contrary to popular belief not all of the Centre's are bad. Quite a few are actually upstanding facilities. Most of them are located over seas. There are one or two in the states." Will finished.

"Wow!" Morgan said amazed.

"You all have been quite busy." Jarod commented.

"Yup." The twins said proudly.

"Thing is, we're still missing information." Will confessed.

"We need something we can tag directly on Mr. Parker, Raines and Lyle along with the Triumvirate that doesn't mention any of our family. Oh and we need to know who the big three are," Alley said. "They will be the easiest to incriminate once we know their names."

"Out of all of them, Lyle will be the hardest because he doesn't rely on computers." Will told them.

"Which means we need hard copies of his documents." Alley continued.

"Thing is, we can't find any of them." Will said.

"We need for someone to check out his office and apartment." Alley spoke.

"Wink, wink Dad." Will finished.

"I'll see what I can do." Jarod commented.

"Oh, by the way William you're grounded." Morgan told her son.

"What!"

"You lied to me, mister."

"About what?" Will asked playing dumb.

"You know what. Keep up that act and I'll make it double the time." Morgan told him.

"But, Mom..."

"No buts. It's straight to school and straight home. No TV. No movies. No video games and no plotting against evil corporations for two weeks. It also means you're on dipper duty for the next two weeks as well.

"But Mom, I didn't tell you because it wasn't time yet."

"Once again, William, that is not the point. I asked you not to lie to me and you did. Ask any of your friends at school and they'll tell you that they too get grounded for lying to their parents."

"Yeah, but when they lie it's because they snuck off to some party they weren't suppose to attend. Not because they were plotting ways to bring down an evil corporation hell bent on imprisoning their family. Dad help me out here." Will begged.

"You're mother has spoken." Jarod told his son, trying not to laugh. He knew Will had a point and made a note to talk to Morgan about cutting Will's punishment in half.

"Why doesn't Alley or the others get grounded too?" Will asked his mother.

"Hey!" Alley said in protest punching her brother in the arm.

"Ow." Will said in pain.

"Serves you right." Alley replied.

"Your sister and the other's aren't getting punished because they didn't lie to me."

"But Mom, they were in on it to." Will whined

"Don't whine William it's not becoming." Morgan told her son. At that moment Zane and Gabe began to cry.

"You're little brothers need a changing. William go and tend to them." Morgan told her son.

"Fine," Will said walking up the steps. "But don't blame me if you're stuck in the Centre and need the cameras to be deactivated and I can't come because I'm changing dirty diapers." Will said stomping up the stairs.

"I'll help, big brother." Alley said and went up the stairs with Will.

"Are you really going to ground him for two weeks?" Sydney asked his daughter.

"No way! Have him up under my foot all day long? I let him off Thursday afternoon. I just like seeing him squirm. Jarod acted the same way when he was Will's age, it's always a good source of entertainment."

"You are sick." Jarod said laughing.

"Please don't tell me you didn't find his reaction the slightest bit funny."

"Well..." Jarod began.

* * *

**There you all go. I didn't reveal much mostly because I couldn't think of any that they need to know that already didn't. Anyway I look forward to all of your reviews.**


	48. SNOOPING

**Mrs. Rhett Butler- I'm glad that you found this chapter funny. I had a lot of fun writing that scene. **

Pretender Fanatic- Jaord getting grounded would be rather funny. And don't worry the action starts up a little in this cahpter.

Morgan- glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for reviewing.

* * *

CHAPTER 49

SNOOPING

* * *

_January 12, 2004 _

11:26am

Blue Cove Delaware

Overlook Apartments

After bypassing Lyle's security system, Jarod entered the apartment. For the next two hours he meticulously searched Lyle's apartment but came up empty. As the pretender exited the building, he walked past Lyle's mailbox. Curiosity got the better of him so Jarod unlocked the box and went through Lyle's mail. Most of what he found were bills, but one piece of mail had been forwarded to Lyle's residence care of a real estate company. Jarod took the letter with him, closing the mailbox.

The pretender then went to his wife's former home to wait out the rest of the day. Luckily for Jarod Angelo had left some of Alley's things in Catherine's art studio. For the next seven hours Jarod munched on various junk foods as he kept an eye on the security feed from Lyle's office via the laptop Jarod had brought with him.

* * *

At a little past seven Jarod eased off the cover of the air vent and slowly made his way into Lyle's office. Jarod walked over to the security camera and as he did, he pulled out a digital camera. Jarod connected the digital camera to the security camera and took a picture of the room. Once done Jarod began to gently rap his knuckles against the wall checking for hollow spots. After twenty minutes of fruitless effort, Jarod began checking the various pieces of art Lyle had decorating the room. Once again finding nothing, Jarod went to the man's desk. He went through each of the drawers yet found no incriminating evidence. 

Frustrated Jarod slammed his fist on the desk. A split second later a secret drawer popped open under the desk. Jarod got down on his knees and investigated. Inside the drawer were three folders. One was red with the emblem of a phoenix on it; another was all black with fourteen gold stars in a circle on the cover. The last was black as well but instead of a circle, the Cambodian symbol for cannibalism adorned it's cover.

Jarod went through the first two files first knowing that they dealt with his children. What he found inside infuriated him. There were many photographs of the children brutally beaten. Will's and Alley's were the worse but Jake and Rachael's placed a close second. Inside of the Black Files folder was also a DSA from 2002. Jarod pocketed the DSA.

Reluctantly Jarod opened the last file having a good idea of what he would find. He was not disappointed, just disgusted. Inside were twenty-seven sheets of paper. Each had two pictures of a woman of Asian decent. It was like looking at a before and after photographs of someone who had undergone a make over only in reverse. The photograph on the left showed a beautiful woman, the one on the left showed her mutilated corpse. Below the pictures was a small bio stating the women's names and where they lived. Not wanting to view any more and risk emptying his stomach of all the contents he had consumed earlier, Jarod closed the file.

Deciding that he had spent far too much time in the place that had kept him prisoner for thirty years, Jarod quickly got up from his spot on the floor. Jarod then grabbed his camera and made his way over to the air vent. Just as he was about to make his get away the door opened. Jarod groaned inwardly as his heart skipped a beat.

"Who's in here?" Came a commanding voice. Jarod hid himself in the shadows praying that who ever it was wouldn't turn on the lights. Either God didn't hear his prayer or he just had a sick sense of humor. The pretender almost collapsed when he saw who it was.

"Jarod, good you're still here. Morgan wants you to pick up some diapers and formula on your way home. Jarod are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jon." Jarod crocked. "I'm just trying to get my heart beating regularly again."

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Jon said but the look on his face said otherwise. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, yes I did." Jarod told the techie. "I'd, ah, better get going."

"Yeah, don't let me hold you up." Jon said turning the lights off and leaving the room.

Jarod then began to crawl his way through the vents all the while mumbling how he was getting to old for such things and how Spider-Man was never called by Mary Jane to pick up diaper's on his way home from battling Venom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jarod was carefully making his way across the field to his jeep. Just as he was about to cross the line of trees, Jarod head voices. 

"Damn!" Jarod hissed under his breath. "I knew this was going too easy."

Around Jarod's Jeep stood three sweepers. Jarod turned around and stealthily made his way to the Centre parking garage. There he found Jon's car. The pretender thanked God that the techie hadn't left yet. Jarod reached under the front bumper and found the hidden key. He then unlocked the back door and got in.

Jarod then pulled out his cell phone and called home.

"Hello?"

"Will, just who I wanted to talk to."

"What's up, Dad?"

"Well, I'm in a bit of a situation. A team of sweepers found my Jeep and I need for you to change the registration."

"Gee, Dad, I'd like to but I'm still grounded." Will sighed theatrically.

"William..." Jarod warned

"You heard what Mom said, Dad. I'm still grounded till tomorrow."

"William, you get your ass on that computer now and hack into the DMV or else the Centre will have our address and I'll ground you. For life!" Jarod hissed.

"Geesh, Dad, chill. I'm already in their database." Will told his father. "TET-1999, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, Dad, here's a good question what in the world possessed you to take your Jeep to Blue Cove and keep the same license plates?" Will asked, typing away on the computer.

"William..."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Shut up." Jarod commanded his son.

"Just wait until I tell Mom how you talked to me. Even worse, I'll tell Grams."

"Don't you dare."

"Fine, but you have to get me off punishment for the rest of the week."

"Fine, I'll talk to your Mother."

"Thank you. By the way your Jeep is now registered to one Roland Deschain of Gilead, Virginia."

"Have you been reading Stephen King again?" Jarod asked his son.

"Of course not, Dad." Will lied. "Now I have to go, diaper duty calls."

"Have fun."

"Ha, ha." Will said dryly and hung up.

* * *

Jarod then placed a call to Jon letting the techie know that he was in his car and needed a ride. 

"Took you long enough" Jarod said half an hour later as Jon entered the car.

"Well, forgive me but I had to finish my work. Maybe if my pretender skills were as good as yours I would have been done an hour ago." Jon replied. Jarod chuckled at the techie. Jon had certainly changed over the year. A year ago the techie would have passed out at the thought of Jarod calling him and asking for a ride.

"So where to?" Jon asked. "You can crash at my place if you want. It's late as it is."

"Sounds good to me. Besides I'm staying in town a little later than I planned. I need to check out a small town out side of Blue Cove. Castle Rock, ever heard of it?"

"Yeah sure, it's a little tourist town about forty miles away. I usually take Deb in the summer."

"Well apparently Lyle has some property there."

"Speaking of Lyle, what did you find?" Jon asked.

"Three sets of files. One on Phoenix, one on the Black files, both of which contained photos of our children. Many of which make you want to throttle Lyle."

"How bad are Marc and Cassie's?" Jon asked.

"Not as bad as some of the other kids, but they still aren't pretty. Lyle broke Cass's arm when she was four. And took a lighter to Marc when he was three because he refused to do a sim." Jarod told Jon. Jon's knuckles went white from clenching the steering wheel."

"They won't tell us unless they're asked, will they?" Jon asked.

"No, they're ashamed of what they Lyle did to them. And they don't want us to blame ourselves for what happened to them." Jarod replied.

"In an attempt to get off of this depressing topic, what else did you find?" Jon asked.

"Lyle's twisted version of a scrapbook. It contained photos and information on Lyle's victims."

"Not that I really want to know but how many women?"

"Twenty seven." Jarod told him.

"My God." Jon gasped as he pulled into the driveway. "I don't understand how someone could do such a thing."

"Unfortunately, I do. I've had first hand experience inside Willard's mind and Lyle's. Believe me I don't want to go back there ever again." Jarod said disgusted.

"Once again I'm going to change the topic and ask you how you're getting home." Jon said unlocking the front door and leading Jarod in.

"You kept Morgan's car in running condition, right?"

"Yeah, I take it out every weekend. It's gassed up and ready to go." Jon told him. "It's in the garage. Which is why I didn't park there."

"Perfect." Jarod replied.

"So I have the guest room and the couch. Take your pick." Jon told Jarod. Jarod glanced at the couch and found it to be a foot and a half too short.

"As appealing as the couch looks, I think I'll try my luck with the guest room." Jarod said.

"Follow me." Jon said and led Jarod to the guestroom.

* * *

**There you go boys and girls. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. If you did let me know, and if you didn't let me know.**


	49. BAD DREAMS AGAIN

**LadyJadePerendhil- so happy I can satisfy my readers. And I'm glad that you like the revamped Broots. **

Joy- Will's one of my favorite characters. I try hard to make him a cross between Morgan and Jarod. He and Alley are meant to be a balance between their parents.

Mrs. Rhett Butler- Don't fell bad about nit getting use to calling Broots Jon. I'm writing the story and still am not use to it. And he's been Jon in this story for at least thirty chapters.

* * *

CHAPTER 50

BAD DREAMS

* * *

_January 13, 2004 _

3:06am

Blue Cove Delaware

Home of Jon Broots

At a little after three in the morning, Jarod's cell phone rang. Jarod blindly reached out for it, rapping his knuckles against the nightstand. He let out a curse and then answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Will, what sa smatter?" Jarod said groggily

"Couldn't sleep, wanted to make sure you were okay." Will replied.

"I'm fine, son." Jarod said reassuring Will.

"Good." Will said weakly.

"Nightmares again?' Jarod asked realizing something was wrong.

"Yeah. They're getting worse. Woke up and my bed was on fire, Al's too." Will said his voice wavering.

"Are you and Alley alright?" Jarod asked siting up in bed.

"Yeah, we put it out before anyone found out." Will told Jarod. "I got a burn on my arm, but it's not so bad. I took some Advil so it doesn't hurt anymore." The boy said quietly.

"You should have told your mother, William." Jarod gently reprimanded his son.

"I didn't want to worry her. She was already concerned about you. I caught her chuggin' a bottle of Pepto-Bismol earlier. I didn't want to make her ulcer any worse."

"What was the dream about?" Jarod asked.

"Me and Alley are walking down a corridor looking for somethin'. We get to a door and it's c-closed. We don't want t-to go in but somethin' —makes us. W-we o-open the door an-and there's a-a blind-blinding light. Th-then g-gun shots are fired. T-two of 'em. We h-hear a m-man and woman scream. Th-the l- light goes a-away and there's b-b-blood, lots of it. Every-everywhere. Then m-me and Al wakeup screamin'." Will finished.

Will's reiteration of the dream made Jarod's blood run cold. Not because of the dream itself, but because of how Will told it. Over the past year, Will had undergone some truly emotional events. Yet never before had he seemed so vulnerable. Will had stuttered while telling his father about the dream. Never before had Jarod heard his son stutter. What Jarod had also over heard on the phone also had him concerned. Will was crying. Jarod realized that his son was obviously distraught. Though Will never saw who had been shot in his dream Jarod didn't need to be told that Will believed that it was Morgan and Jarod who had been shot. For the first time since Jarod found out he was a father, he truly felt helpless as to what he could do to ease his son's pain.

"Will, Will you still there?"

"Y-yeah."

"Listen to me buddy, listen to my voice. Calm down. Right now you're worried half out of your mind."

"What if it's real, Dad?" Will whispered. "What if it was a premonition?"

"Then we now know to be even more careful. But will it was probably just a bad dream."

"I don't think it was. I think it was a warning." Will said obviously shaken.

"Then we've been warned okay? Now Will, I need to ask you some questions and for you to do a few favors for me okay?"

"Kay."

"You said Alley had the same dream?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"Sleep, next t' me. I gave her some pills."

"Good. Now have you changed your sheets, gotten rid of the burned ones?"

"Yes."

"Good boy. Now after I hang up I need for you to check on your baby brothers and sister, okay."

"Kay."

"That's my boy. Now will afterwards you need to tell your mother what happened." Jarod told Will and the boy moaned.

"Please, I can't. Can you tell her? I don't wanna see it again."

"Okay, Will, okay." Jarod said trying to calm Will down again. "I'll tell your mom. Now after I hang up, what are you going to do?

"Check on the others."

"Good, good."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Will?"

"When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow, a little after you get home from school."

"Dad, can me and Alley be sick tomorrow? I don't wanna go t' school."

"That's fine, Will, I'll talk to your mom. Now, go check on the other's and then get some sleep."

"Okay, night Dad."

"Good night, son."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Will?"

"Can I check on the others then call you back. Just to talk. I don't think I'm going to be able to go t' sleep."

"Tell you what. You don't even need to hang up the phone. Go check on the others and I'll be right here on the other line waiting for you."

"Kay." Will said. "I'll be right back."

Jarod heard Will get off of the bed and pad across the floor to check on the other children. Jarod had asked Will to check on Aaron, Alex, and Andros, because Jarod had a sneaking suspicion that the triplets may have also had the same dream. More than likely if they did Jake probably dealt with it. But to be on the safe side Jarod had Will check on them. Checking on the children would also help put some of Will's tension at ease. Will returned a few moments later.

"They're okay." Will told his father.

"That's good. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me a story. Like the one's you and Momma tell the little ones."

"Alright," Jarod replied.

So that night Jarod told his fourteen-year-old son a bedtime story, one complete with a Prince and Princess, a dragon and an evil king. After awhile Will fell asleep and Jarod hung up the phone. He would call home later to tell Morgan about the children's nightmare. But at that moment Jarod, too, needed his sleep.

* * *

_January 13, 2004 _

10:30am

Castle Rock, Delaware

Lyle's Cabin

Jarod had called Morgan first thing that morning to inform her of Will and Alley's nightmare. She allowed for the twins to stay home from school. When Jarod had called just after eight, Will and Alley had emerged from their room long enough to grab a pop tart and return to their room. The twins avoided everyone by staying in the nursery and watching over Zane, Gabe, and Amy.

After talking to Morgan, Jarod left Jon's house and set off to Castle Rock. At a little after ten Jarod arrived at the cabin. The cabin was ten miles from the ocean and located on Mejis Lane and was surrounded by woods. Jarod broke in to Lyle's cabin and began to investigate. After an hour searching Jarod found documents tying Lyle to the abductions of several children and the murders of the children's parents. Jarod stowed the files in Morgan's car and then went exploring the woods around the cabin. Eventually he found the shallow graves of over half the women Lyle had murdered.

Convinced he had more than enough information to either get Lyle the death penalty or life in prison Jarod began the journey home.

* * *

_January 13,2004 _

4:37pm

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

Jarod pulled into the driveway and walked into the house. "I'm home." He said dropping the files on the coffee table along with the DSA.

"Daddy!" Alex yelled, running to her father. Jarod swept her up in his arms slightly wincing at the pain in his shoulder from the gunshot wound had occurred just before Christmas.

"Hey there, Baby Girl." Jarod said dropping a kiss on the top of his daughter's head. "Where is everyone?"

"Momma, Aunt Jen, Aunt Emily and, Aunt Julia went to the store for diapers and stuff 'cause Momma knew you'd forget."

"And it takes four people to by diapers?" Jarod looked at his daughter skeptically.

"Well, they did take your credit card. Momma said some thing about a new car seat for the twins. And all of us are starting to outgrow our clothes" Alex told her father. Jarod grimaced at the thought of Morgan and the other three women with his credit card.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Chris and Deb went to the movies _alone_ t' make out. Will and Alley are upstairs with the babies in the nursery. Grandpa and Grams went to see the realtor about that house in town. Uncle Ethan, Uncle Lex, and Aunt Julia are at the clinic working. Uncle Nick has a staff meeting. Everyone else is outside at the barn. I just came inside t' get us all somethin t' drink." Alex said all in one breath.

"Good, why don't you go back out? I bet they're all thirsty. I need to talk to Will and Alley."

"'Bout the dream?" Alex asked. He stared at his youngest daughter inquisitively.

"Did you have a bad dream last night, Katy-Did?"

"I think it was a dream, but it was odd cause it was more like watchin' a movie. It was me, Air, and Andy."

"You three had the same dream?"

"Not exactly. It's was more like we shared a dream you know?"

"No, I don't." Jarod said confused.

"The three of us were all there and we could talk to each other. We knew that it was a dream. Well, not a dream per say. We aren't really sure what it was. But we knew that it wasn't real."

"What happened?"

"We were walking down a corridor in what we think was the Centre. We were following Will and Alley. They didn't see us but we could see them. They opened this door and there is a blinding light. Then gunshots were fired. Two people scream. Then Will and Alley disappear. But Aaron, Andros, and me are still there. Well, this time we were."

"What do you mean this time?"

"They had this dream before. So have I, and Aaron and Andros. 'Member at the hotel when I was with you and Uncle Ethan? I had it then and when I was at Momma's."

"What did you see after Will and Alley disappeared?"

"You and Momma." Alex whispered. "It was bad, Daddy. There was lotsa blood." She sniffled.

"Why, didn't you tell me about this?" Alex shrugged her little shoulders.

"Don't let it happen kay, Daddy?"

"Don't worry. Your Mom and I aren't going anywhere, Katy-Did. Okay?

"Kay."

"Now why don't you go outside with the others so I can talk to Will and Alley?"

"Kay." Alex said. "I love you, Daddy."

As an after thought she kissed Jarod on the cheek, then wiggled out of his arms.

"Love you too, Baby Girl." Jarod replied.

"Alex?" Jarod called after her.

"Yes?"

"Did you say that Chris and Deb went to the movies to make out?" Jarod asked frowning.

"Yup." Alex said and then went outside.

"Great now I have to talk to them next." Jarod muttered as he began to climb the steps. As soon as Jarod was out of sight, Alex snuck back into the living room and pocketed the DSA Jarod had retrieved from Lyle's office.

* * *

Jarod walked up to the nursery. There he found Will and Alley sitting in two of the rocking chairs that decorated the room. Their backs were to their father as they sat watching their baby brothers and Amy sleep. 

"Hi, Daddy." Alley said not turning around to face her father.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Jarod said walking over to his eldest children and dropping a kiss on top of both their heads.

"Did you find stuff on Lyle?" Will asked tilting his head to look up at his father.

"Yes, it's downstairs." Jarod told them.

"You found something else too. Didn't you?" Alley said it was more of a statement than a question.

"Our files if I'm correct." Will spoke.

"Yes, I did." Jarod replied. "Alyssa is your inner sense returning?"

The question had been plaguing him all day. If it was indeed a premonition the children had, then there was a chance that Alley's inner sense was returning. Or Alley and Will had a stronger telepathic bond than anyone expected, and she was intercepting Will's premonitions. If it was a dream, then it still meant that the twins had a strong telepathic bond.

"It might be coming back. I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just sharing Will's." Alley said shrugging her shoulders. "If my inner sense is returning and last night was a result of it, then it could have stayed gone."

"Have you two eaten anything today?" Jarod asked.

"Not since the Pop-Tart at breakfast." Will told his father.

"It's almost dinner time. The two of you need to eat."

"Don't think we can." Alley said. "Just looking at food makes us nauseous."

"Why don't I make you two some soup? We'll see if you can keep it down."

"Kay." The two said. The three of them ventured down to the kitchen carrying Zane, Gabe, and Amy. As Jarod made a pot of soup large enough to feed a troop of soldiers, Will and Alley fed the babies. Once done with their baby brothers and Amy, the twins set to making rolls and salad. As the three cooked, family members slowly made their way home.

Dinner was eaten a little after seven. Will and Alley were uncommonly quite during dinner. Though Aaron, Andros, and Alex had all endured the same dream as Will and Alley they seemed less disturbed by it. Jarod supposed that it was because the triplets thought that they had a bad dream, nothing more nothing less.

* * *

After dinner Jarod and Morgan went to talk to their children sans Peter. 

"Your father and I have several theories of what's going on with the five of you." Morgan said to her children. "The main, and most obvious, is that your powers are growing to the point where you all are intercepting each others dreams."

"Actually, Momma, Alley and I have always shared dreams." Will said.

"Same with us." Aaron spoke.

"Now, we can't say that all five of us have shared the same dream before." Alley said. "I think that you and Daddy are right though. But it's Air, Andy, and Alex's power's that are growing, not mine and Will's. I talked to both Aunt Jen and Jake, who both said that the triplet's abilities have never been properly tested. Jake and Jen always thought that the triplets were empathic. In their sleep they become vulnerable and their minds open, allowing other images to enter."

"We think that is what happened last night. Somehow our dream or vision –whatever it was- was intercepted by the triplets." Will explained.

"So we're satellites?" Andros asked

"Yeah 'cept we don't transmit, only receive." Alex stated

"Actually, Baby Sister, that remains to be seen." Alley replied.

"What do you mean, Alley?" Jarod asked.

"She means that there is a chance that their abilities could evolve to the point where they are able to transmit or reflect their emotions or images onto someone else." Will answered his father.

"Looks like Raines and Cox had fun playing with our genes." Aaron said dryly.

"What about our vision?" Alley asked. "If it even was a vision."

"Like I told Will last night, your inner sense warns you all of what could happen. If what you had last night truly was a vision then it served its purpose and warned us to all be careful." Jarod said.

"What did you three see in your dream/vision thingy?" Will asked the triplets.

"Basically we were following you two." Andros told him.

"Only we saw who it was that got shot." Alex said glancing towards their parents. "Look, you five need to stop worrying so much. It's not healthy. Besides there is only enough Pepto-Bismol in this house for one person and that's me. So if anyone is going to do any worrying it's going to be me. The five of you are children. No child should ever have to undergo the horrors the five of you have faced. But you all are stronger for it. This whole family has been through some rough years, yet we're okay. I promise you all that everything is going to be alright." Morgan told her children.

"Wow, Mom," Will said, dabbing his eyes with the corner of his sleeve. "That was truly uplifting." He joked.

"I'm glad you feel that way, William, because tomorrow you and Alley are going to uplift yourselves to school. Now get ready for bed, it's getting late." Morgan said. The five children scampered off to their rooms.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Now I have a question for you all and I would like your opinion. Who should bring down the Centre the kids, their parents, or all of them? A couple of people have told me what they think and by couple I mean two and both had different views. It will be up to you all because I can write it either way .So anyway let me know what you think. 


	50. THE POP TART BATTLE

I just wanted to thank everybody for reviewing and letting me know how they would like for the Centre to be brought down.

* * *

_ Joy –don't worry every thing the kids are hiding is about to come out. _

Pretender Fanatic- Glad you like the whole dream thing

msand – Wow I wish it only took me two days to write everything so far. I'm thrilled that you liked it so much that you kept on reading all of it.

AnniGH4ever – look no more here is the next chapter.

Morgan – It looks like every one else agrees with you on how the Centre should be brought down.

Mrs. Rhett Butler- I'm going to give Chris and Deb some time soon as well as a bunch of other characters who I really haven't written about.

Nicole- thanks for your input

* * *

CHAPTER 51

THE POP TART BATTLE

* * *

_January 23, 2004 _

2:19am

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

"I've got it. I've got it.' Jake yelled running into his father's room. "Dad! Dad! Wake up."

"Jake 'm sleeping." Ethan moaned pulling the covers over his head. Jake pulled the blankets of his father's bed.

"Dad I know who the triumvirate are." Jake said waving a slip of paper in front of Ethan's face.

"'Snice son." Ethan said.

"Ugh grownups." Jake fussed walking of to his room.

"Jake." Ethan said suddenly sitting up. And rapping the back of his head on the headboard. "Ow." He moaned. It had taken several moments for what Jake said to make it through the fog of sleep surrounding Ethan. Ethan disentangled himself from the sheets and leapt off his bed and ran down the hall to the children's room. There he found all fourteen Black Files sitting on their beds each with their own laptop. The five girls to one side of the room the seven boys to the other side. In the middle of the floor stood the coffee maker from the kitchen. The floor was littered with empty pez wrappers. At the foot of each child's bed sat a footlocker, with a stack of papers with a coffee mug serving as a paperweight.

One the back wall was a white board, which usually had each child's schedule for the week listed on it. At that moment there were photos of Centre personnel and information listed under each photo. Pined to the walls were layouts of the Centre, and timelines.

"Ethan stared open mouthed at the children. "What in the hell is going on here."

"Uh, there wouldn't be anyway of convincing you that you're dreaming by chance?" Jake said nervously.

"No Jacob there wouldn't."

"Well then Daddy welcome to command central." Rachael said.

"It's 2:30 in the morning and the fourteen of you are guzzling coffee and popping pez while trying to plot ways to bring down the Centre." Ethan screeched

"Actually Uncle Ethan, we know how were going to bring down the Centre." Jeremiah told the man. "Right now were going through the evidence against the Centre we've collected and erasing any trace of our family."

Ethan muttered several explicatives under his breath. He then silently counted to ten and took slow deep breaths in effort to calm his self down enough to speak civilly to the children. "Number one," He began "You all range form the age of nine to almost eight, meaning you're all to young to be drinking coffee. Number two, it's late and way past your bedtime. Number three let the grownups plot ways to bring down the Centre." Ethan told the children.

Now I'm going to take the coffee maker and these mugs downstairs. When I come back I want this room to be in its usual appearance and the fourteen of you in bed." Ethan said trying to use the tone of voice Jarod and Morgan used when disciplining the children. He wasn't doing a good job but the children took pity on him and didn't give him a hard time.

"Am I clear?" Ethan asked.

"Crystal." The group chorused. Ethan then corralled the remains of the children's coffee and dumped them in the pot. He then grabbed an empty crate a the foot of Rachael's bed and placed the fourteen mugs in it, along with the coffee maker. Ethan walked out of the room to find his older brother leaning against the doorframe.

"Need help with that?" Jarod asked.

"Please." Ethan replied. Jarod took out the coffee maker to ease Ethan's load. "So how long has this been going on?" Ethan asked Jarod.

"Since Jake and the other's came back in May. Morgan and I found out around September. Around two I go in and check on them, make sure their in bed." Jarod told his brother. Ethan sighed.

"Our kids are amazing Jarod but their just that, kids. We have got to bring down the Centre soon, and get them into some sort of school and having some sort of normal life. Normal children don't stay up till two thirty in the morning every night trying to bring down the corporation that held them prison up until a year ago."

"Yes but as our children like reminding us they are not normal. An normal seven year old can't quote Plato word for word." Jarod said.

"Yeah Jarod but they're still kids. You say that you check on them every night around two to make sure they're asleep. But they are up every morning no later than seven, usually six. They need more than four to five hours of sleep a night." Ethan protested as he and Jarod washed the mugs out. "And coffee Jarod." Ethan said holding up a mug.

"Ethan as Sam says 'You're preaching to the choir'." Jarod said drying out the mug Ethan passed to him.

"Do we talk to them?" Ethan asked.

"As much as I hate to say it no. Old habits die hard. The kids have been doing this for years; they won't stop until the Centre is gone." Jarod told Ethan. "And you're wrong you know, about the children not having some sort of normal life. Our kids are home schooled, plenty of children are. Our kids play games like other children granted, most children can't throw a ball telekinetically." Jarod said frowning slightly. "But that's not the point. Our kids are surrounded by a supporting and loving family..."

"See that's not normal. Most kids came from a dysfunctional families with weird quirks." Ethan interrupted.

"Ethan our family wins the prize for weird quirks. You are my half brother; you're also my wife's half brother. I have five biological children non-of whom I've know about until the past year. I've adopted the son of my sworn enemy. My adopted son also happens to be my wife's half brother. His mother died decades before he was born not to mention he hears the dead voice of his biological mother. Actually all of my children do come to think about it except for maybe Zane and Gabe. My five oldest children are pyrokinetics. And I have a clone for Christ sakes. Need I go on?"

"No." Ethan said trying not to laugh. "So speaking of the older kids, are they acting like the others?"

"They're even worse. They average about three hours of sleep a night. Nick says that they spend every spare moment on their laptops in the corner of the library whispering."

"And Adam and Peter are they in on this too?"

"No. But I think Will's in the process of recruiting Zane and Gabe." Jarod joked. "Well littler brother I don't know about you but I'm going back to bed. I'm no good with out my usual ten minutes of sleep. And," Jarod said glancing at the kitchen clock. "Zane and Gabe will be waking up in about two hours. If I'm lucky Will and Alley will be asleep and I can sneak the baby monitor into their room with out them noticing." Jarod said drying his hands on the dishcloth. "Look Ethan, don't worry about the kids, it's pointless. They're fine, or the will be."

* * *

_January 24, 2004 _

7:00am

Charlottesville, Virginia

Russell Family Home

"So little cousin did I hear right last night? You guys found out who the triumvirate are." Will asked Jake as the two descended down the steps following behind twin sisters.

"All we need is some stuff on them and were set." Jake told Will.

"We bring down the triumvirate we bring down all of the Centre's." Alley commented grinning.

"That maybe so but first you have to go to school." Morgan said from the bottom of the steps holding out Will and Alleys backpacks. The twins took them and set off towards the kitchen "Oh and today is laundry day for your group Jake and Rach, so remind the others." Morgan told the two children as they two walked in to the kitchen Morgan behind them.

"Our clothes are already sorted and ready to go." Rachael said.

"Good then go ahead and get breakfast because the fourteen of you also have your checkups at the clinic today." Morgan told the two younger twins.

"Do we really have to go?" Jake asked.  
"Yes." Ethan told his daughter. "You two are coming in at eight with me. After that Lex is bring Marc and Cassie. And then I'll bring you two home. Jarod will then bring Terra and Tobias once Lex returns with Marc and Cassie. When Jarod comes back I'll take Greg, Lissa, and Jerry. Lex will then bring in Mike and Maddie when I come back. And Jarod will bring in Aaron, Andros and Alex when Lex comes back." Jake and Rachael paled slightly but quickly recovered before their father could notice.

"Uh Dad, that sounds like a brilliant plan and all but why don't the three of you take us all in at the same time. That way you don't have to do all that running around." Jake suggested.

"Yeah Daddy it's not like you have anybody else coming in today." Rachael said.

"Fine, but I don't all of you tearing up the waiting room." Ethan told his children  
"Please Dad were not kids. We know how to act." Jake said.

"Hey Uncle Ethan after our checkups can we go to the movies, Harry Potter's still playing." Aaron asked snatching the pop tart Will was about to take a bite out of.  
"Haven't you all seen it like eight times now?" Alley asked grabbing the pop-tart from Arron and taking a bite out of it.

"Hey that was mine." Aaron said.

"No it's was mine." Will spoke angrily.

"Don't be such a baby there's one left in the box." Alley said. Will jumped up from his seat and started to run, but was held back when Aaron pulled on his shirt. The two then began to scuffle.

By the time they finished fighting each other Alex had walked into the kitchen and placed the last pop tart in the toaster. The two boys looked up from their position on the floor and glanced at their younger sister and the toaster. A gleam came over their eyes, and Alex instinctively knew what they where thinking. She quickly formed a small fireball in her hand.

"Don't even think about it." She warned. She then snatched her pop tart from out of the toaster and left the kitchen.

Morgan, Ethan, Jake, Rachael, Alley, Chris and Debbie had set watching the two boys fight for the last pop tart trying not to crack up laughing. Taking pity on the boys fallen expressions when Alex had taken the last pop tart from out of the box, Morgan walked over to the pantry and pulled another box of pop tarts out. Will and Aaron grinned sheepishly at their Mother and then set to fixing their breakfast.

"So." Aaron asked when Jarod entered the room. "What the deal with this whole checkup thing anyway?"

"Were just going to run some blood test. See how you blood work differs from normal kids. And we're giving each of you a physical." Jarod said grabbing Will and Aaron's pop tarts form the toaster. The two brothers exchanged looks and quickly pounced on their father taking back their pop tarts.

"Sweetheart, never touch anther person's pop tart." Morgan said to a stunned Jarod who had found himself sitting on the floor.

* * *

"How'd the kids checkups go?" Morgan asked Jarod latter that night as they were getting Zane and Gabe ready for bed. 

"Interesting to say the least. Their white cell count is off the chart. They have very little junk DNA. Lex, Ethan, and I are going to evaluate their blood samples further to see if we can figure out how further their abilities will evolve. The kids are in wonderful heath despite the lack of sleep and amount of coffee they drink. I need to go back through their files to see how much genetic engineering Raines and Cox did on the kids. I have the feeling that they don't even realize what they did to the kids genes." Jarod told Morgan. Morgan starred at him.

"You do realize that I only understood the significance of about half of what you said right?"

"I do now." Jarod said kissing his wife. He then rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed.

"What wrong?"

"When I came home from Blue Cove I had a group of files and a DSA. When I went through my things the DSA was gone."

"Maybe you dropped it." Morgan suggested.

"No it was secure in the file."

"Do you think on of the kids took it."

"Yes. And I have the strange feeling it was Alex." Jarod said as he lead his wife to their room.

"Why do you think it was Katie?"

"As of late she has been acting quite odd around me. Avoiding me and such. And there's something else."

"What?" Morgan asked opening the door to their bedroom.

"After we took the all the kids blood samples, we did their physicals. Alex never had her physical; Maddie took Alex's physical for her, as well as her own. I didn't say any thing, to either of them, but I know that Alex is hiding something and the other children are protecting her."

"Do you believe that it has something to do with the DSA?"

"Partly. We both know that when Alex was three Lyle practically killed her. If it wasn't for Sam she might have died. At first I thought that the DSA might have contained footage form then but according to the date on it, it was only two years old." Jarod said he and Morgan climbing into bed.

"You're right" Morgan told Jarod.

"About what?" Jarod asked confused.

"The kids protecting Alex. When I was talking to Will he mentioned something about a DSA from two years ago and how we must not have seen it because Lyle's still alive.

"Then that means that the kids aren't protecting Alex they're protecting us. Do you think that Lyle did to Alex what he did to Will?" Jarod asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "Or do you think that it was something worse."

"That's the thing Jarod, I don't want to think about it." Morgan said. She and Jarod were quite for awhile both deep in thought.

"I think we need to have a talk with our daughter in the morning." Jarod said switching off the lights.

* * *

_That was Chapter 51 let me know what you thought about it, weather you liked it hated it or loved it I'd love to hear from you._


	51. SOME SCARS NEVER FADE

**Erikstrulove- I've missed your reviews and don't worry almost every thing will be revealed in this chapter. **

Pretender Fanatic- Don't worry Jarod about to have a talk with his daughter. Glad you liked the pop tart scene I had fun writing it.

morgan – Alex reveals all today

Mrs. Rhett Butler- Just to let you know Alex, Air, and Andy became pyrokinetics right around the time Alley showed up. I loved the pop tart bit too it was a last minute thing actualy I wrote it after my Beta had read the chapter.

* * *

THANKS JACKIE

* * *

CHAPTER 52

SOME SCARS NEVER FADE

* * *

_January 24, 2004 _

_9:13am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"You wanted to talk to me?" Alex said walking in to her parent's room. She was slightly nervous. She had the feeling that her mother and father had come close yesterday to finding out what Lyle had done to her. Now her parent's were just waiting for her to tell them. Now the question now, how would she? How would they look at her after they found out the truth? Would she still be their little girl or just another product of the Centre?"Sit down Katy-did." Jarod said patting the spot on the bed in between he and Morgan. Alex complied.

"So, what's up?" Alex asked trying hard to appear as though she knew nothing of what her parents wished to speak to her about.

"That's what we'd like to know. Alex, baby what are you hiding from your father and me?"

"Nothing, Momma." Alex said studying her hands. She hated lying to her parents. God knows they had been lied to enough during their lives.

"Alex look at me." Morgan said lifting Alex's chin to her eye level. "What ever it is I promise your father and I won't be mad at you. We love you baby, nothing could ever change that."

"What ever happened wasn't your fault." Jarod told his daughter.

"Daddy, do you ever get mad at Grampa or Gram's 'cause they never got you out of the Centre. They knew where you were but instead of rescuing you they raised another child. They never came for you. They left you there in that cold gray cell where there was no light and people came and hurt you everyday."

"Alex, where are you going with this?" Jarod asked hoarsely. His daughter had just managed to voice all of his deepest, darkest feelings of anger and jealousy towards his parents and sister. Feelings that he tried hard to ignore. Old scars that had yet to fully heal.

"I want for you and Momma to know that I don't blame either of you for what happen to me. And you two shouldn't blame yourselves either. You didn't know about us. You never knew we were taken from you. When you two found out about us you risked everything to get us out and you didn't even know we were yours. I love you for that and so much more. I love that you two try your best to keep us safe, to remind us everyday that we are not products of the Centre but our own person." Alex said, she then had to stop in order to regain her composure.

"Now that the Centre is about to be brought down. And even though they'll be gone they will always own a part of us. We on some level will always belong to them. During the day when the sun is out and you can feel it's heat on you face it doesn't seem so. When you go outside and feel the breeze on your face and taste the air you barely remember that you once spent time there."

"But then at night, in the dark just before you fall asleep you realize that what they did to us, what they stole from us will remain with us for the rest of our lives." Alex spoke her blue eyes turning almost black. "You remember the feel of the cameras. And you remember the screams, and sometimes when your at your lowest you remember that the scream didn't just belong to the person across the hall, they belonged to you. And it haunts you. It will slowly eat away at you if you let it. If you don't fight it. If you focus on the scars that never fade from your skin or memory it will kill you. And granted some scars will never fade away but that doesn't mean you must acknowledge them as representing some of the lowest points of your life. You could look at them and think 'I survived this and I'm stronger for it'. I am stronger for it." She said meeting her parents gaze.

"What are you stronger for baby?" Morgan asked not truly need to know the answer she had already had a vague idea of what Lyle had done to her daughter. Jarod did as well. He had heard of such things being done to Centre projects but as far as he had been concerned they were just stories told to frighten pretenders and others into staying.

Alex took a deep breath bracing her self for the onslaught of emotional vibes she would receive from her parents.

"He did it 'cause we tried to escape. Jake blames himself, but it's not his fault. I don't blame him anyway. This is why Jake wanted to get me out as soon as he could. It was when he realized that Lyle might kill me. We never told Aunt Jen or Uncle Sam. Lyle said he'd kill 'em if we did." Alex began she was now bracing her parents for what she was about to reveal.

"Sweetheart, what did Lyle do?" Jarod asked. Slowly Alex lifted the back of her shirt. Burned over and over, across her small back, was the symbol for the Black Files – fourteen stars in a circle- with the words 'CENTRE PROPERTY' written around it. It took all of Jarod's self-restraint no to storm off to Blue Cove in search of Lyle. Instead Jarod gently pulled the back of his daughter's shirt down and pulled her into his arms.

"You, your brothers, and sister, are the most amazing group of people I have ever met." Jarod whispered into Alex's ear. Jarod was trying his hardest not to cry. As far as he was concerned, Lyle had raped his daughter. Morgan too had done her best not to break out into tears when she saw her daughter's back. Morgan scooted closer to her husband and daughter wrapping her arms around Alex as well.

Jarod and Morgan held Alex until she had fallen asleep, or to be more precise until she had passed out unable to handled the emotional vibes from her parents any longer.

* * *

Once asleep, her parent's carried her to her room. Seeing that her daughter was safe in bed, Morgan quickly ran to the bathroom in her and Jarod's room and promptly began to retch. Jarod sat by her side, his hand on the small of her back, as his wife emptied the contents of her stomach. Once Morgan no longer had anything left to vomit and had finished dry heaving Jarod led her back to their bed, handing her a glass of water. 

"How?" Morgan finally managed to say. "How could someone do such a thing to an innocent child? And of all of them, why Alex?"

"Because she was the one we all protected. She's the baby of our group and Lyle knew that to hurt all of us all he had to do was to hurt her." Aaron said quietly from the doorway, standing next to Andros.

"We begged Lyle to choose Aaron or I instead." Andros told his parents. "He did it because we tried to escape. Lyle caught us. He then took Alex and made us all watch as he branded her fourteen times."

"One for each of us." Aaron said quietly. "Afterwards he told us that we were nothin more than Centre property, that we would always be Centre property."

"Then he told us if we tried to escape again he'd kill her. Slowly. That's why we had to get Alex out first. It was our fault that Lyle hurt her, that she had to endure all of that pain. We were not going to let it be all for nothing." Andros said his eyes flashing red briefly.

"We need to go and check on her. She needs us now. You two kinda wore her out." Aaron said he and Andros then left the room to be with their sister.

"I'll kill him." Morgan spat. "I've done it before, I'll do it again. Jarod, Lyle knew who Alex was. He knew that she was our daughter. The boys think that Lyle chose Alex because she was the baby of the group. The truth is he chose her because he saw Alex as me. He hates me for the life I had. It wasn't a great life but it was better than his was. So he brands my daughter in retaliation. I don't care if he is my brother he will pay for what he did to my baby." Morgan said in a deadly voice eyes blazing with hate.

"No, you aren't" Jarod said taking her into his arms. "You won't have to kill him once we bring the Centre down, and Lyle is prosecuted I'll make sure he gets the death penalty. There is too much evidence against him for him not too. And if by chance the legal system does fail us, I'll kill him. I have plenty of blood on my hands anyway. I doubt that one more life will make much of a difference. Not Lyle's life anyway."

"Is there anything we can do to make the scars go away?" Morgan asked after a while.

"I need to talk to a few people but I'm pretty sure that I can do something. They won't completely go away. There will be slight scaring but over time most of it will fade away." Jarod told her.

"And her other scars, will they fade as well?"

"Not completely. But most of them will. I speak from experience."'

"She'll be up soon. We should be there." Morgan said. The two got up from their bed and walked up one floor to the children's room. Alex, Aaron, and Andros were sleeping on Aaron and Andros's beds. They had pushed the two beds together so that there would be enough space for the three of them.

As Morgan had predicted the children were beginning to awake. The set of children refused to meet their parents' eyes, for many reasons. Alex didn't want their pity. Over the past two years she had dealt with the scars she had carried and had grown to view them in the way one who had been badly burned in a fire would view their scars; with resentment and acceptance.

Aaron and Andros were afraid to meet their parents' eyes out of fear that they would be angry with them for not protecting their sister or even worse, disappointed. The boys could handle anger they had experienced it most of their lives, but to disappoint their parents was one of the worse things they felt that they could do.

Morgan could see where her children's train of thought was going and instantly derailed it. "Alex, you don't want pity so your father and I won't give it to you. This changes nothing about how your father and I feel about you. As far as we are concerned you are still our extremely tough little girl."

"Boys," Jarod began, "Your mother nor I blame either of you for what happened to you sister. It wasn't your fault. You two were five years old, had you two tried to stop Lyle he may have killed either of you or your sister."

"Dad we're grateful for what you're saying," Aaron began.

"But it doesn't necessarily make us feel any better knowing that Lyle could have killed us." Andros finished.

"Lets just out it this way," Morgan said "Neither of you are at fault for what happened to your sister."

"Can you make it go away?" Alex asked quietly. Though she had come to accept her scars if there was a chance that her father could find a way to rid her body of them Alex would take it.

"I'll try my hardest. Tomorrow we'll go to the clinic and check it out, alright?" Jarod told her.

"Kay." Alex replied

"Out of slight curiosity, did you boys feel what Lyle did to your sister?" Jarod asked Aaron and Andros.

"Yeah we did." Aaron said. "We even had the scars too."

"They faded over time. Up until a few months ago they were still visible." Andros told his father, to explain why they no longer had them.

"Has that happened before?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, all the time." Alex said. "If one of us gets a cut we all bleed."

"Depending on the severity of the wound it stays for a while. The scars stayed for almost two years, a paper cut will last for a day" Aaron said going further into detail.

"And this happens with Maddie and Mike as well?"

"It happens to all of us, because of our telepathic bond with our siblings. Although because of our bond with Mike and Maddie we feel when they are hurt." Andros said.

"Unless of course we choose for them not to. We can cut our telepathic bond that exist between them and us at times if we wish." Aaron spoke.

"As can we between the three of us." Alex told her parents.

"So when you were in a coma when you were younger, Alex, the telepathic bond you have with your brothers and cousins also caused them to be in a coma?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, only they weren't in a coma for as long as I was." Alex said.

"Well, I find this completely riveting. So riveting in fact that that I have become delirious with hunger." Morgan told her children who began to laugh. "Anyone else hungry?"

"A little." Aaron said.

"Fine let's go and get something to eat." Jarod said scooping the boys into his arms as Morgan picked up Alex.

* * *

A little after four Will, Alley, Chris and Debbie returned home from school. The younger children were out riding horses. Jarod was sitting at the kitchen table reading up on skin grafts as he fed Zane. Morgan was thinking of the many ways to torture her twin as she fed Gabe. Every so often she would test her ideas out on Gabriel as Jarod tried to hide a smile behind his text. 

"What about kidnapping him locking him in a three by three cell in which he can only stand on a six inch square with out being zapped. And each time he steps out side of the square the voltage goes up?" Gabe gave his mother a look that either said 'no' or 'You need to change my diaper.' Morgan took it to mean no.

"Okay, bad idea. How about getting one of your extremely smart brothers or sisters to whip up a drug that will make your Uncle Lyle's skin extremely sensitive to every little thing and in the end it will kill him?"

"Um, Mom. We love you, but we aren't going to kill any one for you." Will said walking in to the kitchen.

"So we take it you found out what Lyle did to Alex?" Alley said.

"Yes, we did." Jarod said looking up from his text.

"What can we do to help?" Will asked "Besides killing Lyle." He added hastily.

"The same thing you've been doing since the summer be there for your brothers and sisters." Jarod told the twins.

"Well, for once were going to do as you said, but don't get used to it." Alley said as she and Will went to check on their brothers and sisters

* * *

**So that was what Alex was hidding, what do you think. To let me know just click on the little purple button. **

**By the way vote for me at the pretender fanfic awards please.**


	52. CONVERSATIONS, SECRETS AND ALTERCATIONS

Erikstrulove- You're about to hate Lyle even more in the next few chapters. And I don't want to make him evil Lyle is actually one of my favorite characters from tP. As for Sydney he's ... away... on business...he'll be back soon. I think. He definatly will be back after I write him a couple of lines tomorrow. Thanks for reminding me he's missing. I swear I need to keep a leash on these characters. They're always wondering off.

LadyJadePerendhil- I thought about having Lyle rape Alex but I couldn't do it. I've become to attached to my characters to leave them too emotionally scared. Instead I'll just physically scar them and emotionally scar them a little. I also look forward to your nomination.

Joy- thanks for your vote, it means a lot

Pretender Fanatic- I don't even know how I thought of it. I think it come form reading too much Stephen King. I am going to hunt down your story so that I can read your death scene for Lyle, I still haven decided if I'm going to kill him or not you'll find out why in this chapter. And don't worry Jarod will be able to do something for Alex. What's the point of being a pretender if you can't make your kids boo-boos better.

Mrs. Rhett Butler- Good question where is Adam? I've seem to have misplaced him along with some of my other characters. I better find them and quick. I know he's flotaing around these pages somewhere.

* * *

CHAPTER 53

CONVERSATIONS, SECRETS AND ALTERCATIONS

* * *

_January 24, 2004_

_4:21am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Do you feel better now that they know?" Will asked Alex who was sitting on his lap. The two were watching the other children perform jumps and other tricks on the horses.

"A little, yeah. I don't have to worry about them finding out anymore. It's a relief really. Daddy thinks that he may be able to get rid of most of it."

"That's good." Will muttered in his baby sister's dark brown hair.

"Thanks for letting me tell them."

"We all have our demons we aren't quite ready to share with our parents." Will said. Alex didn't reply, instead she leaded against her brother's chest deep in thought.

"Will, do you think that Lyle picked on us the most because of who we are?" Alex asked.

"Lyle did become a bit more violent towards us when he discovered he and Mom were twins." Will said

"I used to feel sorry for him. When I was three, I simmed his childhood. In a way his childhood was worse than ours was. He had other people around him who had loving, sane parents who didn't lock their children in a woodshed. Where as with us we were all treated the same. Granted it wasn't treatment that social services would go for, but it was what we viewed as the norm. Besides, the way Lyle treated us was the way he was taught to treat a child." Alex said.

"That may be so, but after a while that excuse runs thin. Just because he had a shitty childhood didn't give him the right to beat on us." Will said angrily.

"Do you forgive him for what he did to you." Will asked a while later. Alex mulled it over for a while.

"Yes." She said eventually. "I know why he did it. Why he did all of those things to you, Alley, Aaron, Andy and me. He would look at us and see himself as a boy. He hates himself so much, Will. When he hits us, he's subconsciously hitting himself. He hates that he was so weak as a child, that he was so helpless. The reason he kills those women is for the power. In the moment of the kill he feels as though nothing can stop him, that he was never that little boy whose father locked him up in a shed. Except after the kill he once again fells like that weak, helpless little boy" Alex told Will.

"He's a monster, Alex." Will said fiercely.

"And Uncle Kyle? One could say that he too was a monster."

"That was different, Raines screwed around with Uncle Kyle's head." Will protested.

"Raines did the same to Lyle." Alex pointed out.

"Christ, Alex, I thought that you'd be the last person on Earth to defend Lyle." Will said shocked at his little sister.

"I'm not defending him, Will, I'm just pointing out the facts. Looking at it from both perspectives. You're right in saying that Uncle Kyle was different from Lyle. Uncle Kyle redeemed himself. He, he changed. In the end he wanted to make a difference, he didn't give up on humanity."

"But Lyle, he gave up a long time ago. It was the day he saw the DSA of Raines taking him away from Grandma Catharine. He cried, you know, when he saw the DSA for two reasons. One he knew that if he had stayed with Grandma Catherine he would have led a better life. The second reason he cried was because it was Raines who took him. His whole childhood Raines was the only person Lyle trusted. When he learned that Raines was the one responsible for his childhood Lyle lost all hope in humanity. He gave up."

"It was his choice to give up. If he were truly a good man he would have gotten us out when he learned who we were. At the very least he would have told Mom about us. He's our uncle for crying out loud." Will protested.

"Here's the thing. Why would he have told Momma about us? As far as Lyle was concerned Momma had everything he didn't. By depriving her of her children he was exacting revenge." Alex said. The two were quite for a moment, Will contemplating what his sister had said and Alex debating if she should really finish telling Will about their uncle. Finally Alex spoke.

"Did you know Lyle has children?"

"What?" Will said shocked.

"Yeah. Three of them, they're triplets. Two boys and a girl. Lyle doesn't know."

"Do they?" Will asked.

Alex let out a bitter laugh that stunned Will. "No, Jake doesn't want to tell them who they are. He believes that they're happy now and there is no need to burden them with the truth. Nor does he want them to fell guilty when we send Lyle to jail or more accurately to his death."

"They look nothing like Lyle." Will said as he watched to children in the field. "I mean Alex they look nothing like him. They have green eyes and red hair."

"They take after their Mom." Alex told Will. "I'm surprised, really."

"That they take after their Mom?" Will asked.

"No. Jake and Rach practically told Uncle Ethan who they were. At Momma and Daddy's wedding, Jake and Rach told Uncle Ethan that Greg, Jer, and Lissa's father killed their mother. Had Uncle Ethan dug a little further he would have learned that it was Lyle who carried out the termination."

"Does Uncle Sam or Aunt Jen know?"

"No, just you me, Jake, Rach, Air, and Andy." Alex said. "I almost don't want to tell them. But then I think about us not knowing who our parents were and how much we wanted to know the truth. It's not right. They should know who they are. Besides they're our cousins, we owe it to them to tell them. Not to mention the fact that I'm tired of keeping secrets. I'm going to tell Aunt Jen and Uncle Sam on Friday when they get back form Blue Cove. I'll let them tell Greg, Jer and Lissa."

"Jake won't like it." Will warned.

"Screw Jake. Uncle Kyle said that the only thing the Centre ever offered us was secrets and lies. We aren't at the Centre any more. No more secrets. No more lies. Especially from our family "

"Alex, how do you know what Uncle Kyle said? You never even met him." Will asked.

"I dug around in Daddy's mind when he was sleeping'." Alex replied.

"Alexandra Katherine Russell!" Will yelled, horrified at his little sister.

"What? I wanted to know what Uncle Kyle was like and trying to get Daddy to talk a bout him is like trying to get information from Uncle Jon. A struggle."

Will sighed.

"You and I are going to have a long talk about the ethics of using your powers." He said sternly.

* * *

_January 28, 2004_

_7:19am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

The whole family was just sitting down for dinner. Sydney, Michelle, Sam, Jen, and Jon had arrived a little after six from Blue Cove. Margaret and Charles had recently moved out of the house as had Emily and Nick. The two couples had relocated closer into town. They made it to the mansion just as plates were being set out.

"Grams, let me take your coat." Aaron said, holding out his arms.

"Why thank you, Alex." Margaret replied and those who heard her slightly winced.

"Uh Grams, I'm Aaron. Alex is sitting next to Momma."

"Oh Aaron I'm so sorry. It's so hard to tell you all apart."

"It's okay it takes a while to get it straight, Mom." Jarod told his mother.

"Well, looks like you all need to go back to being color coded." Will said slightly joking.

"Color coded?" Margaret asked.

"For a while each of the kids wore a certain color. But it was only for the two sets of triplets, Mike and Maddie. They're the hardest to tell apart. Mike and Maddie look similar enough to Air, Andy, and Alex that it was easy to confuse the five of them. At the Centre we usually labeled them all." Sam said.

"You labeled my children?" Morgan said giving Sam a look that could kill.

"Uh... No, I would never dream of labeling your children. Not in a million years." Sam replied.

"You're a bad liar, Dad." Greg spoke. "Don't worry, Aunt Morgan, he labeled all of us. It was name tags everyday, til they got tired of it anyway. In fact, it was Dad who suggested to Lyle that we get tattoos on the back of our necks."

Sam glared at his son as the other children tried to stifle giggles.

"You did what, Sam?" Morgan said in disbelief.

"It was a joke. I got it from this show that came on TV Dark Angel. All the kids had bar codes on the back of their necks." Sam said quickly in attempt to explain himself.

"I remember that show. It was great it was a shame Fox canceled it." Jon said.

"Hey was that the show with the genetically enhanced kids?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Jon told him

"We use to sneak in to the lounge and watch it on Friday nights." Rachael spoke

"That's right we did." Aaron said. "And those tattoos were pretty cool."

"Yeah they were." Andros agreed grinning deviously. "If I remember correctly we all planed on getting one when we escaped."

All of the Black Files parents choked on their food at the mention of their children getting tattoos.

"You most certainly are not." Morgan said evenly.

"And if we already have them?" Alex asked innocently. Her mother and father glared at her as the other children snorted into their plates.

"Mom, don't worry they don't." Will said.

"They sure as hell better not." Morgan threatened and went back to eating.

Alley decided that it was time to switch the topic and told the family about tryouts for the upcoming musical at school.

"We're going Cabaret. Do you think that I'd make a good Sally Bowels, Momma?" Alley asked.

"Lets get this straight you want to portray a Cabaret dancer who sleeps around in your schools upcoming musical?" Morgan asked her daughter.

"Yeah. So can I?"

"Hey, at lest you'll be doing things a normal kid does, instead of staying up past three in the morning trying to bring down the place that held most of your family prisoner. After all once the Centre is brought down you'll need something to keep yourself entertained." Morgan replied.

"We can't get tattoo's, but Alley get to play a slut on stage." Aaron muttered.

"I didn't quite hear that, Aaron-Daniel, could you repeat it, please?" Morgan said in a tone that may have sounded sweet but really meant watch yourself.

"Nothin' Momma." Aaron said quickly.

* * *

_January 28, 2004_

_9:58pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Alex nervously walked to the room that served as Sam and Jen's when they came home on the weekends. She halted at the door, once more going over the best way to tell Sam and Jen the truth surrounding the children. Through out dinner she had remained quiet, only speaking when spoken to or asking for a dish to be passed to her. Jake had noticed Alex's behavior and had approached her after dinner.

* * *

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Jake asked angrily, as he pushed Alex into a corner. 

"Back off, Jacob." Alex warned her eyes flashing red, a small ball of fire formed in her hand. For the first time, Jake was truly afraid of his cousin. Alex realizing that she had threatened her cousin quickly extinguished the ball of fire. Not only had she scared Jake, she had scared her self at how quickly she had reacted after being pushed.

Jake quickly regained his composer and once again questioned Alex, "Are you so willing to destroy their happiness?"

"Pick a new tune, Jake." Alex spat. "You may be the oldest out of the fourteen of us but just because you are doesn't make everything you say right."

"I'm not saying that I'm right nor am I saying that you are, but Alex they are happy. Why does it matter now?"

"Ignorance may be bliss, Jacob. But sometimes bliss has to be foregone in exchange for peace of mind."

"Theirs or yours?" Jake asked

"How dare you question my motives, Jacob Roland Russell? You've known me my whole life, I would have thought you would have know me by now." Alex said and made an attempt to get away from Jake.

Jake slammed his palm against the wall inches from Alex's face blocking her path. "I won't let you tell them, Alexandra. Let them stay happy. Let them stay ignorant of the ways of the world just this once."

"The Centre isn't the world, Jacob. It's the third circle of hell. And if you think for one moment that you're going to stop me from doing something I want to do, you're sadly mistaken." Alex said in a low deadly voice. "Now get the hell out of my way!"

"What are you going to do, hit me? Because I'm not moving."

Alex, fed up with her cousin, punched him in the face. Jake went down like a ton of bricks. Stunned, the boy gazed up at his little cousin.

"You hit me." He said, in both shock and pain.

"Hey, you suggested it." Alex said as Jake held his hand to his eye.

"Stay out of my way Jake." Alex warned she then stalked off down the hall to Sam and Jen's room leaving Jake to brood.

* * *

Alex smiled as she remembered Jake's expression. 'Momma would be proud of my swing' Alex thought as she raised her hand and knocked on the mahogany door. 

"Who is it?" Came Jen's voice.

"It's me Aunt Jen." Alex said. She heard the groan of the bed as Sam got up to open the door.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I need to speak to you and Aunt Jen." Alex told the sweeper.

"Come on in then." Sam said holding the door open for the child so that she could enter. Alex walked over to the bed where Jen was feeding Amy a bottle. Amy waved her tiny arms and look hold of one of Alex's fingers. Alex looked down at her baby cousin and smiled.

"What wrong, Alex?" Sam asked snapping the girl's attention away from the baby.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Alex asked innocently.

"You're only this quiet when something is troubling you." Sam answered and Alex sighed.

"I figured I should tell you two first. I figured it would be better for them if they heard it for you. Sam, you remember the day Mr. Parker put me and my brother's on the pursuit team?" Alex asked.

"Of course I do." San replied. "Jarod got you out the next day."

"Well 'member you, Momma, my brothers ,and I were all in Momma's office talking?" Alex asked. She was dancing around the subject and Sam knew it. "When we were there we mentioned the fact that Jake had found our real files. Well Jake found Greg, Lissa, and Jer's files too. They say who their parents are." Alex finished her voice an octave above a whisper. Jen was suddenly afraid. Over the year she had come to love the three children. She and Sam considered them to be their own. Jen was worried that she and Sam were now going to be forced to give up the children that they had come to love so much.

Sensing her mother's tension Amy began to cry, Alex gently caressed the baby's forehead and the child's cried stopped and turned into coos. Sam and Jen raised an eyebrow yet said nothing.

"I've been practicing my empathy." Alex said answering Jen and Sam's silent question. "Anyway, as I was saying, I know who Greg, Lissa and Jer's parents are."

"Don't worry you won't have to give them up." Alex said sensing Jen's panic. "Their mother died a few years back, their father doesn't even know that they are his."

"Their biological father works for the Centre, doesn't he?" Sam said. It wasn't really a question

"Yes." Alex answered. "He worked closely with the pretender program."

"Damn it, Alexandra just say it. Stop skirting around the subject." Sam said harsher than he meant to. Alex flinched away from him and paled. She had done it out of habit and had braced herself for the blow that usually came after Raines, Cox or Lyle yelled at her. It pained Sam to see that even after almost a year of freedom many of the Centre's influences still remained with the children.

"I'm sorry." Sam apologized.

"It's okay." Alex said after a moment. "Um, their birth father is...is...um...is Lyle. He doesn't know though and neither do they. Jake felt it was best that they didn't know but I convinced him otherwise." Alex said quickly as she studied her feet.

Jen placed a hand on his niece's shoulder. "Thank you Alex."

"It's gonna kill them to know. Especially cause of what we're gong to do. We're sending him to his death and..."

"Let us worry about that." Sam said interrupting Alex.

"Kay." Alex said and left the room to return to her and the other children's. She climbed into her bed next to Maddie's and across form Andros's. As she tried to sleep she could fell Jake's disapproving gaze on her.

Though she felt Jake's gaze she didn't feel another. Jeremiah watched Alex that night wondering where she had gone and why Jake was now sporting the beginnings of a nasty shiner.

* * *

**So what did you think? Should Lyle learn the truth? Let me know.**

**Oh and by the way in a month maybe more it depends on how much longer this fic last I'll be posting a new story that's kinda a prequell to this fic.**


	53. SECRETS REVEALED

**Mrs. Rhett Butler- I finished writing this fic and I managed to round up all of my characters. By the end of this story everyone will have a cameo, unless of course I completely forgot a character or two, which is quite possible.I'm glad you like how Alex reads Lyle. Try as I might I just can't make Lyle extremely evil, Although I do have my moments where I myself am ready to kill him. Besides it's not Lyle's fault he's evil it's the Centre's.**

**LJP- I can tell you now the whole Lyle thing won't be resolved for a while. In fact it won't be resolved until the epilogue. But it's only six chapters away. I finished writing Monday night. In about three weeks maybe less depending on how I feel, this story will be done. I'm kinda depressed about the fact that I'm done with this fic.**

**Pretender Fanatic- I have the best reviewers. Don't, don't like Jake. Yes he was being a bit of an ass. And yes he deserved what was coming to him. But he was just doing what he thought was right. Besides I wanted for Alex to hit someone, and well Jake seemed like a good person for the job.**

**Morgan- Thank you. And here is the next chapter**

* * *

CHAPTER 54

SECRETS REVEALED

* * *

_January 29, 2004_

_6:43am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

The next morning Alex and Jake avoided one another. The tension was high between the two of them yet none of the other children wanted to get involved with it. There was no doubt in any of their minds that Alex had given Jake the nasty shiner. The other children were slightly afraid to approach Alex out of fear that she might hit one of them. Nor did the children want to approach Jake, not wanting for him to take his foul mood out on them.

Aaron and Andros actually found the whole situation quite funny, as did Rachael. They three of them knew what had transpired the night before between Alex and Jake and they knew that Jake had gone too far.

Needless to say Aaron, Andros, and Rachael were the only three who found the situation humorous. When Ethan came downstairs and caught sight of his son's eye he immediately when into hysterics.

"Jake, what happened?" Ethan asked inspecting his son's face.

"I went to get a glass of water last night and tripped over one of Pete and Adam's toys. In the process I ended up giving my self a black eye." Jake told his father not ready to admit that his little cousin decked him.

"Right." Ethan said not believing Jake for a minute. "Well let's get some ice on it." Ethan ushered his son over to the refrigerator.

A short while later Morgan and Jarod came down stairs with the twins. Morgan caught one sight of Jake's eye and looked directly at her daughter.

"Alexandra."

"Yes, Momma?" Alex said sweetly looking up from her frosted flakes as her brothers snorted into their bowls of cereal.

"You're grounded." Morgan told her sternly.

"Jake deserved it Aunt Morgan." Rachael said defending her cousin

"Then disregard my last statement. But no more beating up your cousins."

"Yes, Momma." Alex replied, not trying to hide the fact the she hit Jake.

Ethan glared at his niece. "You hit my son."

"Actually Uncle Ethan, I think Alex decked your son." Will said entering the kitchen and walking to the pantry to retrieve a box of pop tarts. "Not that Jake didn't deserve it. He was being a bit of an ass last night."

"You've got nice form, Alex." Alley said walking in behind her brother.

"You hit my son!" Ethan screached, in shock that no one else seemed to be bothered by the fact that Alex had hit Jake.

"Let it go, Daddy." Rachael said patting her father on the arm and getting up form the table. Jake followed his sister no longer able to stand the smirks form the other children.

Feeling crowded people began to clear out of the kitchen until only Alex and Jeremiah were left.

"Alex, what's going on between you and Jake?" Jeremiah asked.

"Nothing, we just had a disagreement last night that's all." Alex said unable to meet Jeremiah's eyes.

"You're a really bad liar, you know that." Jeremiah said smiling. Alex looked up at him, grinning herself.

"I'm only a bad liar when you borrow my empathy to tell if I'm lying." She replied. Jeremiah chuckled.

"What's the point of having powers and not using them?" He asked. "Hey remind me never to get on your bad side. I don't want to get decked like Jake."

"I'd never hurt you." Alex said suddenly serious.

"Hey, I know that." Jeremiah said squeezing her hand. At that moment Sam and Jen walked in.

"Jerry, your father and I need to talk to you. Your brother and sister are already upstairs waiting."

Jeremiah stood you and walked over to the sink, placing his dirty bowl in it. On his way back to the door he paused next to Alex. Taking her hand he whispered into her ear. "I'm not mad at you. I understand. You see, I didn't want to tell either." He said as once again squeezed her hand and then ran off after his parents.

Alex sat stunned, realizing Jeremiah had know all along that Lyle was his biological father, yet never told Greg or Melissa.

_

* * *

_

_January 29, 2004_

_8:28am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

The three children sat on the bed in their parent's room. Jeremiah sat in between his brother and sister holding Amy, feeding the baby her morning bottle. Greg and Melissa kept exchanging looks over top Jeremiah's head. Once or twice Greg prodded his brother in an attempt to get his attention but Jeremiah ignored his brother. Instead, he kept his head down focusing all of his attention on Amy.

Sam and Jen sat down in front of their children.

"So what going on?" Greg asked.

"You're mother and I recently discovered who your birth father is." Sam said. Once again Greg and Melissa exchanged looks as Jeremiah stared at Amy, trying to block out the sounds that surrounded him. He didn't want to hear what his parents had to say. If they said it then it would be true and that was the last thing Jeremiah wanted. Every night he remembered the day he learned the truth. And every night he wished that he could forget.

* * *

_He had been walking down the corridor of SL-17 when he suddenly heard the voice of a woman telling him to turn around and run. Yet Jeremiah, being who he was, ignored the voice. He walked further along the corridor until he reached the door to 1719. The voice had grown louder telling him that he did not want to be there. His head pounded and his eyes watered in pain, as he stood rooted in the spot unable to move, due to the intense pain racing through his head. Suddenly the voice stopped and Jeremiah collapsed in relief._

_Regaining his composure, he looked up at the keypad to the door. Jeremiah stood up and stared at the keypad long and hard. Finally the voice began to whisper the numbers 5-3-7-7-9 over and over. Jeremiah punched in the numbers and heard the electronic lock release. He pushed open the door and was greeted with the sight of a sleeping woman. _

_During the time he had spent at the Centre, Jeremiah had heard stories of angels. With once glance of the sleeping woman Jeremiah was convinced that the Centre had managed to capture one of the beautiful creatures. _

_The woman's long red hair fanned out across her pillow. She was petite and barely looked twenty-five. Never before had Jeremiah seen such a beautiful woman and in his mind he never would._

_He walked over to touch her to see if she was real or not. He touched her face and the woman's dazzling green eyes flung open. The woman sat up gasping, her heart pounding. Startled, Jeremiah jumped back. The woman stared at him. As she studied him her expression changed from fear, to compassion, and then back to fear. But the second type of fear was a different type of fear. A fear for his safety, not hers._

"_You shouldn't be here, baby." The woman said with a slight Irish accent as she walked over to him. She knelt down to his eye level taking in his appearance. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears._

"_You're more beautiful than I'd thought you'd be." She said gently running her hand down the side of his face. "I never thought I'd get to see any of you again."_

"_W-who are you?" Jeremiah asked, already knowing the answer._

"_I'm your mother, baby." She whispered._

"_My, my mother. But Mr. Lyle said you were dead."_

"_Your father lied to you baby." His mother said angrily. "After you your brother and sister were born. Mr. Raines, Cox, and your father took the three of you from me."_

"_Wait, wait, Mr. Lyle is my father?" Jeremiah said gasping._

"_Yes, but he is unaware of this."_

"_I don't, I can't. This is all to much." Jeremiah said sitting down on his mother's bed. "I don't even know your name. How did the Centre get you? How do you even know who I am? How do you know that Lyle is my father? Why did the take me, Greg and Lissa form you?" Jeremiah asked quickly._

"_Slow down baby. I can only answer one question at a time. My name is Alannah. I spent the first five years of my life in an orphanage. My parents –your grandparents- gave me up for adoption. While at the orphanage the Centre tested me. The Centre quickly learned that I'm a psychic. They then brought me here." _

"_When I was nineteen they artificially inseminated. Nine months later you and your brother and sister came along. While I was pregnant with the three of you I over heard Raines telling Cox that Lyle is your father. As for how I knew who you were, you have my eyes and hair. Did I mention that I was a psychic?" She said smiling. Jeremiah returned her smile as he nodded in response to her question._

"_The reason that Raines took the three of you away from me is because they did not want for me to have any say in the rearing of you. Nor did they want for the three of you to have any emotional ties to me. From what I later learned Raines's master plan was to have a group of children who were loyal to themselves as well as the Centre. His goal is to turn your group into skilled assassins as well as pretenders. Around your ninth birthday they will start training you in hand to hand combat, as well as weaponry. When you all reach your teens Raines wishes to sell you all to the highest bidder." Alannah told him. Jeremiah stared at his mother in shock. _

"_I take it that this is a little to much for you." She said pulling him in to her arms. Jeremiah stiffened for a moment but then quickly relaxed. He breathed in the scent of his mother, committing it to memory._

"_You know what I know nothing about you, your brother or sister. Not even your names." Alannah said sadly._

"_Well I'm Jeremiah. I'm your second born, Gregory –or Greg- is the oldest. Melissa, we just call her Lissa for short, is the baby. We look exactly the same, and enjoy confusing Mr. Raines, Lyle and Cox." He said grinning deviously. Alannah smiled at him. _

"_You're really my mom?" Jeremiah asked partly afraid that she wasn't and partly afraid that she was. He knew that Raines would never allow for he, Greg and Melissa to be with their mother. Yet with her was the only place he wanted to be at that moment. In her arms he felt safer than he had ever felt before. He never wanted for her to let him go. _

"_Yes I'm really your mother." Alannah said dropping a kiss on top of his head._

"_I never had a mom before." Jeremiah said as tears fell from his eyes. The voices had begun to speak to him again. They were telling him to run. Telling him that he had to leave his mother. _

"_Jeremiah you, your brother, and sister have always had a mother. And I have always loved the three of you. And I always will. Nothing, nothing will ever change that."_

"_If we get out do you think that we'll be able to be a real family?" Jeremiah asked innocently ignoring the voices wishing that they we're lying. He felt a drop of water fall on his head and knew that his mother was crying. Alannah wiped away her tears and then her son's._

"_Listen to me baby, no matter what I'll always be your family." She told him as she kept the tears at bay._

"_Something bad is about to happen isn't it?" Jeremiah asked._

"_Yes, Baby, it is. But all that matters is that I got to see at least one of my babies again...one last time. I love you. Remember that, and tell Greg and Lissa that I love them too." She said._

"_I will." Jeremiah promised. He was once again crying, for he knew now that he would never see his mother again._

"_Quickly now, Baby, you must go before he finds you." Alannah said wiping the last of the tears from her son's face and kissing him. Jeremiah nodded his head and pulled out a shard of metal from the waistband of his pants. He set himself to the task of unscrewing the cover to the air vent._

"_Come with me." He begged._

"_I can't, Baby." Alannah said hugging her son for the last time._

"_It's not fair." He murmured into his mother's chest._

"_Life never is for people like us. Now you have to go, he's coming. I don't want for him to find you. No more tears, my dear sweet boy. I'll be with you always" Alannah said easing Jeremiah into the air vent._

"_I love you, Mommy." Jeremiah said as Alannah replaced the cover. "Always." He added sticking his fingers through the gaps in the vent. Alannah gently kissed his tiny fingers._

"_I love you to, baby. Now go." Alannah told her son. She then heard the electric lock unbolt and quickly composed herself. Lyle strolled into her cell._

"_Hello, Alannah." Lyle sneered._

"_Lyle." Alannah spat. She knew that her end was coming and she was determined to face it bravely. She would not give Lyle the satisfaction of seeing her beg for her life._

"_It is my duty to inform you that the Centre feels that you no longer serve a purpose. I find it hard to say that your termination order was signed fifteen minutes ago by no other then me. I'm sorry, Alannah."_

"_Like hell you are, Lyle." She said calmly._

"_Actually, Alannah, I am. You see you're such a fine specimen to waste." Lyle said running a finger along Alannah's cheek. "Maybe if you make it worth my while I could... change the Chairman's mind. It is a pity that you aren't Asian although in your case I'm willing to make a slight exception." He jeered. Alannah spat in his face, and Lyle backhanded her knocking her to the ground. As she fell Alannah caught sight of Jeremiah's horror struck face. Silently Alannah prayed that her son would run before he would witness her end. Yet it was an unanswered prayer._

"_Fine then Alannah have it your way." Lyle said. Jeremiah looked on in horror as Lyle pulled out his 9mm and shot Alannah point black. The sight of his mother's brains coating the wall would haunt Jeremiah's dreams for many years to come. _

_Jeremiah laid curled in a fetal position, trembling and unable to move as Lyle walked out of the cell._

_An hour after witnessing his mother's murder, Jeremiah, pale and covered in sweat and dust, managed to make it back to the cell he shared with the other children. The other children were already asleep. He climbed into this bed that was in between Greg and Mike's and immediately fell asleep too. _

_The next morning the other children awoke to find Jeremiah in a catatonic state of shock. He was admitted to the infirmary, were Jen and the other doctors blamed it on stress. For three days he remained in a state of catatonia. When he finally came out of it he did not correct the doctors on his diagnosis. Nor did he tell his brother and sister that he a witnessed their father murdering their mother. For the next to years it was the only secret he kept from his brother and sister. _

* * *

At that moment an old cliche was about to come true. The shit was about to hit the fan. As Jeremiah watched his baby sister take a hold of his finger, he decided that it was time to tell the truth.

* * *

**This chapter was kinda depressing. I truly do like giving my characters some emotional problems. Oh well they'll deal. Do you think I was too hard on Jeremiah, Having him watch his father kill his mother and all? Any way let me know what you think via the little purple button.**


	54. THE TRUTH

**Erikstrulove- That was kinda sad. I don't know why I like torturing my characters. Oh well everyone needs a hobby. And sorry no little pretenders running around the Centre belong to Sam. Now Amy on the other hand his a whole different story. Sadly not part of this story.**

**Mrs. Rhett Butler- I have successfully rendered my reader speechless, every writers dream.**

* * *

CHAPTER 55

THE TRUTH

* * *

_January 29, 2004_

_8:28am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Your mother and I recently discovered who your birth father is." Sam spoke.

"It's Lyle." Jeremiah whispered, not meeting shocked looks from his parents or siblings.

"How long have you known?" Greg asked angrily.

"three years, almost four." Jeremiah answered, his voice cracking. He then reiterated story of how he met their mother, her death, and the learning that Lyle was their birth father.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Melissa yelled startling Amy, who in turn began to cry. Jeremiah quickly began to rock Amy calming her down before he answered Melissa's question.

"I always intended on telling you two. At first I planned on waiting a few weeks after it happened, I needed time to digest it all. Then I decided to wait until we escaped. Once we were out Mom and Dad adopted us, I didn't want for them to know. I didn't want for any of the adults to know. I was afraid of how they would look at us, what they would see in us. Not to mention that I wanted for you two to be happy. I didn't want to burden you with the truth."

"You and Jake, always making decisions for the rest of us that aren't yours to make." Greg said, still cross.

"Gee, Greg what was I suppose to do? Ask if you and Lissa if you wanted your whole world to come crashing down around your ears." Jeremiah spoke in a soft yet angry voice. "That man, that monster, murdered our mother in cold blood and I saw it. I wish I had never witnessed it. I didn't think..."

"That's obvious." Melissa spat.

"I-I have to go." Jeremiah said suddenly, getting up from his spot on the bed and handing Amy to Jen. Amy began to cry, wanting her brother to hold her again. But Jeremiah quickly left the room ignoring the cries of his baby sister, as well as the pleas from his parents to come back.

* * *

He found himself, a few minutes later, high up top a tree in the middle of the woods with no recollection of how he got there. He could feel the wetness of tears streaming down his face as he cried silently. Hearing a twig snap below him he looked down. It was Alex with a coat in her hands. 

"Can I come up?" She asked.

"Sure." Jeremiah said, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. A minute later Alex was sitting beside him handing Jeremiah his coat.

"I though that you might want this," Alex said.

"Thanks," Jeremiah replied as he carefully put on his winter coat.

"They're worried about you, you know. Greg and Lissa can't sense you. It really scared them, but I told them that you were okay."

"How'd you find me?"

"My nifty little empathic ability along with my pretender skills helped me track you." Alex answered as she laid her head on her cousin's shoulder. Jeremiah reached for her hand and the two of them were quiet for a while.

"What a pair, you and I, huh?" Jeremiah said breaking the silence "Our parents are the two most feared twins in Centre history and we're just like them. You proved last night that you inherited your Mom's short temper and right hook. And me...well I proved I've got the Parker genetic trait for keeping secrets from the ones I love."

"Number one, we aren't Parkers." Alex told him. "Number two, you did what you thought was right, Jer. I understand that and so does Greg and Lissa. They just need time to take it all in." Once again they were silent, and once again Jeremiah broke the silence.

"You know how come the six of us were kept hidden now, don't you? Why we were never told who we were? I bet the Triumvirate doesn't even know."

"We could have contested for control of the Centre. We may not be Parkers by blood, but I saw paper's Mr. Parker is Momma and Lyle's legal guardian. Hell, I bet those crazy Zulus would probably go for it too, us running the Centre if we made them enough money. 'Sides we make a great team, the six of us" Alex laughed bitterly.

"Would you if you could?" she asked him

"Run the Centre? I don't know. Lotsa bad memories. But there are some good ones to. I'd have to beat a lot of inner demons first." Jeremiah told her.

"So I take it, Greg and Lissa were angry with you?" Alex said changing the topic. She realized Jeremiah was not yet ready to voice his true fears. He needed more time, and Alex was willing to give it to him.

"Yeah they were mad, but most of it wasn't cause I didn't tell them about Lyle. I never told you but I met my mother once. She knew instantly who I was. She said she would always love me. That she would always be with me. And she is, I hear her voice now. I always have since the day I met her. Since the day I watched Lyle kill her." He said sadly. Alex gently squeezed her cousin's hand

"You're the only one out of the three of you with an inner-sense?"

"As far as I know." Jeremiah answered. Alex then watched as he struggled with his next words. "I'm scared. I don't want to become him. Sometimes when I look in the mirror I see him. The monster who branded you."

"You're nothing like him, Jer, for a lot of reasons. You know Will and I talked bout Lyle the other day. Will asked me if I forgave Lyle for what he did to me. I told him yes, which is partly true. I'm over it mostly; I still get pissed that he did it every now and then. But I'm not going to waste my life hating him. I was able to forgive him also because I understand what Lyle is and why he is who he is. When you understand that you might be able to forgive him."

"Not likely.' Jeremiah said.

"Then promise me you'll stop wasting your life hating him."

"I can't promise you that, but I'll try." Jeremiah told her.

Alex then decided a new approach. "Do you realize that this is the first time I've been in these woods since Willard kidnapped me, Air, and Andy? I was scared to come here for a long time even though I knew Willard was dead. I came to realize that the longer I remained frightened the longer Willard had control over me."

"That was real subtle, Alex." Jeremiah grinned

"Why thank you, Mr. Grey." Alex smiled.

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me I shouldn't fear turning into Lyle because as long as I do the Centre and Lyle will still have control over me?"

"Correct. Think about it, Jer. The Centre is famous for its mind games. They knew that, in time, you, Greg, and Lissa were bound to find out Lyle was your biological father. They also knew that it would screw the three of you up. Take Chris, for example. They told him that Dad killed his parents. If Dad and Grampa Charles never got Chris out he would have been screwed up for the rest of his life. Imagine growing up looking like your parent's killer."

Jeremiah just stared at his cousin.

"Oookaaay, bad example. Work with me here, I'm doing the best I can."

"If this is your best, quit while you're ahead 'cause you're digging yourself into a grave." Jeremiah said laughing. "I must admit though I don't mind looking a little like him."

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked

"Look at me, I'm handsome."

"Full of yourself is more like it. Although, you do look like Lyle with green eyes and red hair. You're an Irish version Lyle. So speaking of the devil, you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know," Jeremiah replied shrugging his shoulders. "He may not even care."

"Maybe he will, but there is only one way to find out."

"All right, enough talking about my problems for one day. Let's change the subject."

"Well, I don't know if you realized it but this tree here would be a great spot for a tree house." Alex said, and for the next twenty minutes the two cousins devised a plan to construct a two-story tree house that connected to another tree house by rope bridge.

* * *

_January 29, 2004_

_12:32pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"So you still pissed at me?" Alex asked Jake sometime later. Jake was raking out one of the stalls in an attempt to avoid his family.

"If you didn't agree with me Alex, you should have just said so." Jake said angrily tossing down the rake.

"I'll that that to be a yes." Alex said. "And by the way Jacob, I told you several times that I did not agree with you. I finally came to the conclusion that no amount of convincing would change your mind."

"I did what I did to protect them."

"Protect them from what Jake? The truth. The truth is the one thing we have sought for eight years and the one thing that the Centre constantly denied us. They had every right to know who their father was." Alex yelled. Jake lowered his head realizing that his cousin was right.

"I never told you about my birth mother did I?" Jake asked her a few moments latter.

"No." Alex replied

"Rach and I found out who she was when we were four..."

* * *

_March 26, 1999_

_12:07pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_The Centre_

_**Two four years olds lie crouched in an air vent that looks out at a secretary's **_

_**desk. The woman is a petite brunette, with cold gray eyes. She sits chewing a piece of gum as she shuffles through a pile of papers.**_

_**"You sure it her?" Rachael asks her brother.**_

_**"Positive. See, look at da picture." Jake tells his sister holding out an ID picture of the woman sitting at the desk.**_

_**"Now what?" Rachael whispers.**_

_**"Wait for her t' go t' lunch and we tell her den." Jake whispered back. "Look, she getting' up let's go." **_

_**The two toddlers crawl quickly through the ductwork. They stop outside of a vent that leads to the cafeteria. The woman enters the cafeteria as Jake and Rachael pry off the vent cover. The two children are holding hands as they nervously walk over to the isolated spot where the woman is sitting.**_

_**"Sylvia Burke?" Jake asks, his voice slightly shaking.**_

_**"Yeah kid, what do you want? I'm on my break." The woman says not bothering to look down as she reads a magazine**_

_**"We wan meet you." Rachael whispers as she desperately clings to her brother's hand. She is scared; already nothing is going how she imagined it. **_

_**"What'd ya want to meet me for?" Sylvia asks chewing away on her gum, still yet to look down at the children.**_

_**"You-you our mother." Jake says stuttering. Sylvia finally looks down at the twins.**_

_**"What are you doing here?" She hisses, making the twins jump back in fright. "I was told that I'd never have to see you two again."**_

_**"We wan to meet you. Mr. Lyle told us you dead and we didn't believe." Jake said, placing himself in front of his sister.**_

_**"You should have listened to Mr. Lyle. Now get the hell out of my sight. I know that neither of you are suppose to be here. I here that Mr. Lyle has a nasty temper, I wonder what he'd do if he knew you two were here."**_

_**"But you our mother." Rachael gasps from behind her brother.**_

_**"Lets get one thing clear, you little brat. All that you ever meant to me was a hefty pay check. I never wanted anything to do with you two and never will. Now go or I'll call a team of sweepers," She all but yells. Jake grabs his sister's hand and runs towards the vent. He lifts her in and then pulls him self in. Quickly they make their way back to their room.**_

_**Jake holds his sister as she sobs in his arms. He whispers to her that it will be okay. That they have each other and they have gone for years without a mother they don't need one now. He tells his sister that he loves her, as she falls asleep in his arms.**_

* * *

"You see." Jake told Alex "I didn't want that for them. I went through that feeling of disappointment. I didn't want for Greg, Jer, and Lissa to have to go through it too." 

"You'll never stop will you?" Alex laughed sadly.

"Stop what?"

"Protecting us; looking out for all of us."

"For nine years it's all I've known. I don't mind, really. It's kinda gratifying. Besides someone has to do it. Our parents don't know all the tricks when it comes to us. I do."

"Just remember Jake, that you aren't always right and that sometimes we're capable of making decisions on our own." Alex told him

"I promise." Jake replied. "And I promise to never get in your way again. Damn Alex, you have a mean right hook. My eye is still throbbing."

"Sorry." Alex said laughing, not really meaning it. "So cousin," Alex began, suddenly serious. "Do you think that we could convince our dads to let us build a tree house? I mean we're going to need something to do after we bring the Centre down."

* * *

R and R please. I need feedback to survive my pitiful boring life. Feedback is what gets me through each day. 

Well not really I do look forward to reruns of all of my favorite shows that have been canceled and the dream that one day there may be another Pretender movie.


	55. OH AND ONE MORE THING

**Pretender Fanatic- I am forced to live vicariously through my characters **

Erikstrulove- I'm sorry but there is no evil Mr. Lyle clone. But don't worry he will show a little emotion in a few more chapters.

LJP- Yes even though Jake can be a bit of an ass he is a sweetie Now it's three more chapters to go.

Ann- don't worry about the three house Jarod and Morgan will supervise all.

* * *

THANKS JACKIE

* * *

**CHAPTER 56: OH AND ONE MORE THING**

* * *

_January 29, 2004_

_12:44pm _

_Charlottesville, Virginia _

_Russell Family Home_

"Hi." Jeremiah said entering the children's room. Greg and Melissa were the only ones there. They were sitting on Greg's bed playing a game of chess.  
"Hey." The other two children replied not looking up form their game. Jeremiah stood in the doorway nervously shuffling his feet.  
"I want to apologize." He said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you two about our birth parents." Greg and Melissa exchanged a look

"'S okay." Greg finally said. Jeremiah looked up to meet his brother and sister's gaze seeing forgiveness in their eyes a smile of relief crossed his face.  
"It's a relief that you know, not having to be the only one knowing." Jeremiah admitted. Siting down next to his brother and sister.  
"Tell us about her, our mother. What did she look like?" Greg asked.  
"I can do better than telling you wait one sec." Jeremiah said and got up form his seat and walked over to the trunk at the foot of his bed. He returned with a photograph.  
"She's beautiful." Melissa gasped.  
"Her name was Alannah. She wanted for me to tell you to that she loved us very much and that she'd always be watching over us." Jeremiah spoke.

"We have her hair and eyes, everything else we get from Lyle." Greg said. He then frowned. "Lyle's really our father." Greg whispered. "Well at least we got his good looks instead of his homicidal tendencies." He laughed bitterly.  
"Do you think that if he knew about us..." Melissa faltered.

"I think that he would care about us. Maybe one day he would even come to love us. Who knows? One day we might tell him who we are. In a way he has the right to know." Jeremiah said.  
"We're sending him to his death you know." Melissa said sadly.  
"No Lis we aren't. His downfall was his own doing." Greg told his sister.  
"But he's our father." Melissa protested.  
"No he's not." Jeremiah said calmly. "Our father is sitting downstairs with our Mom and the rest the rest of our family. Given enough time Lyle may come to love, or at lest except us, but he will never be our father."

"And what of Alannah?"

"She was our mother and she loved us more than life it's self. Downstairs is a woman whom we call Mom who loves us just as much as Alannah did. Jen is our mother too, even though she didn't gave birth to us." Jeremiah told his brother and sister.  
"Well big brother since it appears as though you have all of the answers how come you have an inner-sense and we don't?" Melissa asked.  
"I don't know when it first started and I was hearing our Grandmother's voice. At first I thought I was accidentally tapping into Air, Andy or Alex's abilities. When our mom died I began to hear her voice. Why only me? I have no clue. Maybe I'm just special." Jeremiah shrugged.  
"You're special alright little brother." Greg joked.  
"Shut up Greg." Jeremiah shot back.  
"So now what?" Melissa asked.  
Jeremiah sighed. "Now I go talk to our Mom and Dad." He said getting up.  
"Good luck little bro," Greg called after his brother.

Jeremiah walked into the kitchen, there he found his parents sitting across the table from Jarod and Morgan. The four adults looked up at Jeremiah. From the looks on his parents' faces he could tell that they had revealed the triplets true origins to Jarod and Morgan. "So they told you huh?" Jeremiah said to his aunt and uncle.  
"Yes they did," Morgan answered. "Jerry why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I tell you Aunt Morgan when I couldn't even tell my own brother and sister?" Jeremiah replied. He was angry with himself. He now knew how Alex felt keeping secrets from her parents. But for Jeremiah the pain was worse he had kept an enormous secret from the two people he should of never had to have kept a secret from, his brother and sister. And then their were his parents, not once in the time had he known them did they show any indications that they would never not love him unconditionally. Yet he could not bring himself to tell them the truth until Alex had set it in motion.  
"Jeremiah..." Jarod began.  
"Stop Uncle Jarod. I already know what you're gonna say. So can we just drop it ...please? Jeremiah sighed.  
"Of course baby," Morgan said.  
"Thanks Aunt Morgan." Jeremiah replied. "Uh Mom, Dad can I talk to you? Alone?" The boy asked glancing at his aunt and uncle.  
"We'll go." Morgan said she and Jarod getting up from the table. Jeremiah sat down across from his parents. Unable to speak he opted to play with the salt and pepper shakers.  
"Jer," Sam said breaking the silence. Jeremiah looked up at his father. "You should have told us." Sam said gently.  
"I know it was just hard," Jeremiah said quietly.  
"Sweetie, you shouldn't have had to carry that burden alone," Jen told her son. "You should have told us what happened that day. You didn't have to tell us that Lyle was your father,"

"Lyle isn't my father." Jeremiah almost yelled, interrupting his mother. "As far as I'm concerned Lyle was just a donor."

"What I was trying to say Jeremiah is that you have to stop keeping secrets like these from us. It not healthy for you. Not to mention the fact that your father and I should have been told."'

"Why so that you could have decide if you wanted to get yourselves involved with the bastard children of a psychopath?"

"Jeremiah James Grey, don't you ever talk to your mother or me that way ever. Do you here me?" Sam said both of his hands on his son's shoulders. Jeremiah nodded his head unable to speak.  
"You listen to me Jeremiah, your mother and I love you, your brother and sister very much, nothing, nothing will ever change that. Last night when Alex told us that Lyle was your father the first thing I thought was 'am I going to have to give up my children.' Not 'oh God did I make a mistake'. I don't care if your birth father was Hitler. It doesn't mater because you are a good person. Being related to Lyle doesn't make you him I know that, as does your mother. Why you would think that we would feel that way is beyond me not to mention insulting." Sam said.  
"'M sorry." Jeremiah muttered and his father pulled him into a hug.  
"It looks like we all have our scars from the Centre." Jen commented

"You're taking about Alex now?" Jeremiah asked.  
"To a degree." Jen admitted. "We're you all ever going to tell us what Lyle did to Alex had Jarod and Morgan not approached her?"

"Only Alex had the right to tell. It was her decision to make the rest of us had no say in it. She didn't want to tell, we didn't want to tell because we wanted to protect you."

"That's the thing Jer, we are the parents. Your mother and I are meant to protect you, your brother and sisters. It's not the other way around." Sam told his son.  
"I just don't want for you two to blame yourselves for what happened to us." Jeremiah said.  
"You let us worry about us okay. We're adults we can handle a lot of things." Sam replied. "I never told you much about my childhood did I?" Sam asked.  
"No."

"I was about six when the Centre killed my parents. Both of them worked for the Centre. My father worked closely with Catherine Parker; my mother was a nurse under Edna Raines. After my parents were murdered I was placed in the Centre. They let me out when i was fifteen. But only if I swore to work for the Centre. Catherine Parker was angry to say the least. You see when I was a boy I spent a lot of time with Morgan. We were close. Brother and sister practically. There was another boy who played with us but I can't remember his name he stopped coming around when I was three or so."

"I knew that you were familiar." Charles said. He had been standing in the doorway waiting for the right time to come into the kitchen for a glass of water.  
"Excuse me?" Sam said confused.  
"Your little Sammy. I met you for the first time when you were two. Maggie and I had had brought Jarod to visit Catherine and her little girl for the weekend, and you were there. The three of you were inseparable. Hell when we left all three of you were in tears."

"Dad cried 'cause Uncle Jarod was leaving?" Jeremiah asked grinning.  
"Shut up Jerry." Sam said playfully.  
"Your father, Morgan and Jarod were the best of friends. The three of them were constantly going between Blue Cove and D.C. for visits. You see Maggie and I lived In Blue Cove that's how we met Catherine. When Jarod was a year old we moved to D.C. Morgan and Jarod were crushed, so we would let the two of them visit each other. Catherine would bring Morgan down on month, and then Margaret and I would bring Jarod up the next month." Charles explained. "Jar, Mor and Sammy." That's what you three called each other. And boy could you all get into trouble when you wanted to."

"That was all Morgan's fault." Sam replied. "If I remember correctly. She dragged Jar and me all over the place. And there was this one Nanny who we loved to torture. She made the best grilled cheese sandwiches too." "Are you talking about Emma?" Morgan asked entering the kitchen with Gabe in her arms in search for a bottle.  
"Why yes I am. And guess what Charles and Margaret have been holding out on us." Sam said.  
"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we were kids, you me and another boy played together all the time?" Sam said

"Yeah what about it?" Morgan asked

"Guess who that other little boy was." Sam told her. "I'll give you a big hit you're married to him."

"You're kidding me." Morgan said looking at Sam and Charles.

"No you three were close when you were kids. When I found out that it was you that they put on the pursuit team I didn't have the heat to tell Jarod the truth. Hell I didn't even think that he remembered."

"All right does anyone else have anymore life altering secrets to share?" Sam asked.  
"Not that I can think of." Jeremiah replied. "So you said that my dad cried. Was it uncontrollable sobbing or just silent tears?" Jeremiah asked Charles.  
"Jeremiah go upstairs." Sam instructed his son.

* * *

**Well three more chapters to go. And then it's time for a new story. This chapter kinda introduces my new story which is why not much happend. Anyway let me know what you thought I look forward to your reviews.**


	56. GETTING READY

**Pretender Fanatic- There is going to be a lot more cuteness in my next story with Sam, Jarod and Morgan. And no worries the kids get the tree house built.  
**

**Mrs. Rhett Buttler- The ends are starting to be tied. But keep in mind I can't tie up too much I might just decide to do a sequel to this piece.  
**

**Joy- Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like Sam's softer side. And you'll get to see more of what he Jarod and Morgan did when they were kids soon.**

**

* * *

**

THANKS JACKIE

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 57

GETTING READY  


* * *

_January 25, 2004_

_1:00pm _

_Charlottesville, Virginia _

_Russell Family Home  
_  
"You're kidding me right?" Chris asked Will in disbelief, as he entered Will and Alley's room.

"It's true my friend." Will said looking up from his computer. Alley and Debbie were looking over a set of files.

"Where the hell was I at?" Chris asked.

"Probably necking with Deb." Alley said causing both Chris and Debbie to turn a bright shade of red.

"Wonder what Mom and Dad are going to think?" Chris thought out loud. "What do you mean?" Debbie asked.

"Well Lyle did kill Kyle and he tried to kill Em. It doesn't give me warm fuzzies thinking about the fact that their Lyle's kids" Chris told her.

"Benjamin Christopher Russell!" Debbie said outraged. "Those kids are not Lyle, why on Earth you would insinuate that they would be anything like Lyle is beyond me. Your parents don't look at Will, Alley the other kids, or Aunt Morgan and think 'You're just like the man who killed my son'." Chris's face began to turn slightly red at the fact he had just realized what he said. Not to mention his girlfriend had just told him off in front of his niece and nephew.

"I know that." Chris replied

"Good then why are we having this conversation?" Alley snapped, perturbed that Chris had disrupted her flow of concentration.

"Jeez Al what Bug crawled up your ass?" Chris asked

"Look Chris I enjoy your company and all but if you don't sit your ass down and help us sort these files then get out." Alley all but yelled.

"You know Jarod and Ethan told me stories about your Mom when she worked at the Centre." Chris said sitting down and reaching for a file. "Anyone ever tell you you're a lot like she was then?" He asked.

"Dad tells her all the time, usually with a pained expression on his face." Debbie commented. "I don't know why."

"It's 'cause my Mom loved to torment your Dad." Will answered. "Speaking of tormenting your Dad, have you told him about you and Chris yet?" Will asked Debbie.

"Please I'd give him a heart attack if I told him. I may be seventeen but Dad still sees me as his little girl."

"I don't know Deb if you as me Dad's kinda loosened the reins up on you." Marc said leaning up against the doorframe. Cassie stood beside him.

"What are you two up to?" Debbie asked her younger brother and sister.

"Oh just staying out of everyone's way while the latest gossip runs it's course." Cassie replied. Debbie smiled at her sister. She had truly come to love Both her new brother and sister. All Debbie's life she had wanted siblings, and now she had two. Marc and Cassie were wonderful in Debbie's mind. Occasionally she did find them annoying when they acted the way most brothers and sisters do. But most of the time she enjoyed spending time with them.

Before her father had adopted the twins he had asked Debbie if she was okay with it. With out a moment's hesitation Debbie said yes. She had realized how much her father had come to care for the two children and how much he wanted to give the twins a proper home.

"So did you two know about this already?" Chris asked.

"Please Chris we're psychic. Of course we knew. And by 'of course we knew' I mean we had not the slightest idea." Marc said grinning.

"So what are the four of you doing?" Cassie asked sitting down next to her sister.

"Well some genius, I won't say who ... Will... knocked over all of our files. So now we have to reorganize them." Alley said glaring at her twin.

"Al I said I was sorry." Will spoke. "Besides it's partially your fault. I told you we should have bought a file cabinet but you didn't want to give up the floor space." "Shut up Sparky." Alley huffed.

"Real mature Al." Will replied going back to his work. Alley stuck her tongue out at him and Will flicked her off.

"Well as entertaining as it would be for us to stick around and... help," Marc began.

"We must really be off on our way. You know things to do. Havoc to create." Cassie finished. The twins then quickly backed out of the room before they could be roped into helping.

* * *

_February 5, 2004 _

_Charlottesville, Virginia _

_Russell Family Home _

_12:19pm_

"So what do we have here?" Will spoke. He and the other children were in the living room. A large amount of manila folders formed a circle around the eighteen children.

"Over here are Lyle's files." Jeremiah said. "They tie him to the murders of twenty seven murders as well as the parents to the children the Centre has adducted since Lyle's tenure at the Centre."

"Good. Jer, Lis, Greg that is your assignment. We all know that Lyle is your biological father. It's you to you three on how much evidence you wish to give the Feds. You have a week to decide."

"Who's next?" Alley asked.

"We have Cox's file over here." Jake said from across the circle.

"Search through scrap anything that has the words 'Phoenix', 'Gemini', 'The Black Files', 'Mirage', or 'Prodigy'." We want our names out of this." Will told Jake and Rachael.

"You aren't leaving us much to work with." Rachael spoke.

"Just get us enough so that Cox is put behind bars." Alley said. "Marc, Cass what do you to have?"

"Our favorite sweeper's file, Willie." Cassie said smiling.

"God I've always hated that bastard." Ally muttered.

"Alright who's got Raines's file?" Will asked.

"Us." Terra and Tobias spoke.

"Ter, Toby I want for you two to work closely with Cassie ad Marc. Tie Willie as tight to Raines as you can." Alley commanded.

"You five are last correct?" Will asked looking at Mike, Maddie, Aaron, Andros, and Alex.

"You would be correct." Mike said. "We've got Mr. Parker."

"Go over everything with a fine tooth comb. It's a big file, which is why there are five of you. Leave any mention of Momma, Pete, Grandma Catherine, and Bridgette. Everyone thinks that they all are dead anyway. That evidence will help incriminate Mr. Parker as well as Raines, and Cox." Alley said.

"I thought that the triumvirate took care of Raines and Willie because they thought that they had killed Momma and Pete. Why are we still focusing on them?" Aaron asked.

"Because rumor has it that Raines and Willie are still alive." Will answered. "From what I've heard the Triumvirate operatives were never able to locate Raines nor Willie."

"Actually it's no longer a rumor." Jarod said entering the room. "I just got off the phone with Bailey, Raines and Willie are defiantly still alive, they are in hiding."

"Well if they are in hiding Dad, then they certainly aren't going to come out when the Centre starts to fall." Andros said.

"You're quite right son which is why while all of you have been searching for evidence to incriminate the Centre hierarchy, I have been helping the FBI search for Raines and Willie."

"So did you find them?" Alex asked.

"What do you think?" Jarod replied

"So where are they?" Will asked.

"South America. For the past two days twenty Federal Agents have been watching their every move." Jarod informed the children.

"Alright Jar." Chris replied impressed.

"Why thank you." Jarod said bowing.

"Now back to the chairman. Once the five of you have gone over his file give in to Mom or one of the other adults." Alley said getting back on track. "They'll go over it one last time. And that goes for all of you." Alley said looking at each of the younger children. "Well what are you waiting for get moving!" Alley yelled after they hadn't moved. "I wanted those files finished yesterday." She fussed and the children began to quickly gather their things.

"Wait what are you four going to be doing?" Terra asked curious.

"We will be going through the triumvirates files." Debbie said nodding at the three piles of files stacked almost a foot tall."

Greg let out a low whistle; "I'd rather have a moral argument with myself on weather I should let my birth father life in prison or the death penalty, then go through those files. Oh wait I am." Greg said and the children and Jarod let out an uneasy laugh.

"Hey Uncle Jarod who are we giving the files to?" Maddie asked.

"A few friends of mine from the FBI. Don't worry we can trust them." Jarod told Maddie.

"When are you meeting up with these people?" Tobias asked.

"As soon as you guys are done with those files." Jarod replied.

"Then lets stop pussyfooting around and get to work." Alley snapped.

"You truly are your mother's daughter." Jarod said looking at Alley.

"Hum Dad get that same pained expression when he says that to Alley, Uncle Jarod." Debbie commented. The other children laughed but quickly stopped when they felt Alley's gaze.

"So we'll be off then." Greg said and he and the other Black Files quickly scurried off to different parts of the house, leaving Jarod, Alley, Will, Debbie, and Chris in the living room.

"Dad how do you think this is all going to go down?" Will asked his father.

"Agent's will more than likely storm the Centre, and the homes of the triumvirate, placing them all under arrest. Those who aren't viewed as a threat will be allowed to return home but will not be allowed to leave the area. I won't lie to you the next few months will be crazy. Accusations will be made, and nothing will go unaffected. It will probably be like September eleventh all over again on a slightly smaller scale." Jarod told the four teens.

Debbie sighed. "Are we sure we are truly going about this the right way. Can't be bring the Centre down from the inside out with out the media getting involved and elevating the population's fears?"

"It's too late for that Deb." Chris told her.

"Yes but think of all of the ramifications. For over four years now there has been this huge war on terror. When the nation discovers that they've had this branch of a World Wide company that supplies terrorist organizations with information there will be anarchy. Not only did the Centre sell sims to the United states government but to its opposing forces as well. I'm telling you now none of this will bode well with the nation." Debbie spoke.

"The truth is Debbie things have already been set into motion. It's too late to stop it all. People will just have to deal with the truth, we have, and we have so much more to be angry about than the rest of the country. I mean it was our sims that the Centre used to kill innocent people with. If the public get a little angry that the government was working with an organization that steals and creates children to exploit their gifts then let the public be pissed." Will said.

"Fine then forget about the public. What about the other people whom are looked away in the Centre. What will happen to them once everything is said and done?" Debbie asked, neither Will, Alley, Chris, or Jarod answered her. "Don't tell me not one of you have stopped to think about this. For crying out loud you were in these peoples shoes. What if the government tries to exploit their gifts like the Centre did?"

"I won't allow it to happen Deb." Jarod told her.

"How?" Debbie asked him.

"I'll make sure that each prisoner of the Centre is given the life they both need and deserve. Once the Centre is brought down ever person on every level will be given a social worker, someone that has their best interest at heart. Does this satisfy you?" Jarod asked her. "It will do." Debbie replied.

"Any other questions?" Jarod asked the four teens.

"Yeah one," Will spoke, "Do you think we can get enough C4 to blow the Centre sky high?" Jarod left the room shaking his head.

* * *

**So what did you think? Only two more chapters to go and it's over. Maybe. I'm debating on a sequel after I finish my next story should I do one? Let me know.**


	57. DECISIONS

**Mrs. Rhett Butler- I have a general idea of where I want to take the sequel. It'll take place about seven years latter so most of the kids will be in their teens.**

**Erikstrulove- No evil clone, but their might be a nice side of Lyle coming up. One sequel coming up. Of course it will have to be after my prequel for The Black files.**

**morgan - Glad you like the chapter**

**LJP - Now I can't get close to the end of the story with out having a little bit of mushiness.**

* * *

CHAPTER 58

DECISIONS

* * *

_February 13, 2004_

_7:13pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Hey Greg you seen Jer?" Alex asked her cousin after dinner. A portion of the children were in the kitchen washing, and drying dishes.

"He went outside a little while ago?" Greg replied.

"Thanks Greg." Alex said walking out the back door in search of Jeremiah. She found him once again atop a tree. In was in fact the same three she had found him last time.

"I was wondering when you would come?" Jeremiah called down to her. Alex quickly climbed the tree and sat down next to her cousin.

"Did I ever tell you that climbing a tree was one of the first things I did after I escaped the Centre?" Alex asked softly.

"No you didn't." Jeremiah replied.

"Things were easier then, when I first got out. I was just focusing on getting to know my family and experience new things, getting to know what freedom truly was. But now..." She trailed off.

"We have decisions to make. Decisions we have to make on our own." Jeremiah finished for her."

"How far did you get on Lyle's file?" Alex asked. Jeremiah sighed.

"I don't think I can do it Alex. I hate Lyle for what he did to my mother, I truly do. But I can't sign his death warrant. He is my father, telling me to make sure that he gets the death penalty is just something I'm not willing to do." Jeremiah said.

"And the others how do they feel?"

"The aren't to thrilled. And I just couldn't talk to them about this any more."

"Well then it's a good thing you've got me then huh?" Alex replied.

"Yeah it is." Jeremiah agreed. "Alex?"

"Yeah."

"I'm really glad you're my cousin."

"Me too, Jer." Alex said leaning on him. "We're how they should have been you know, my mom, your dad." Alex commented. The two were then silent for a while.

"You would think that it would be easier for us to talk about these things with our own brother's and sisters." Jeremiah said breaking the silence.

"They're too close Jer, They're going through the same things as us, and we just have different views on the subject. Daddy asked me the other day what I wanted to do about my scars. I told him I wanted to keep one. Andy and Air were outraged. They wanted to know why I wanted to keep such a 'horrible memento of the Centre'. I told them that it was a part of who I was. That the Centre is a major part of who I am. Granted we had some pretty bad times there but there were good times too. I don't really want to forget what happened to us. I want to remember. By remembering everything that happen to us there it will give me incentive to be a good person later on in life. But Andy and Air don't understand that."

"That's because they can't. Their brands faded away completely over time, as they faded they forgot. For you and me it's hard to for get. We've been through more then they have, seen more then they have. Lissa and Greg don't see why it's so hard for me to decide weather Lyle lives or dies. I'm not Gad nor am I the law. I'm an eight-year-old boy who is starting to develop an ulcer. I just want to hand all of the evidence over to the Feds. Let them decide what should happen with Lyle. I want no part in it."

"Except you do have a part in it. And Jer you are making a decision either way. You're deciding on if you're going to be judge and jury or if you are going to let and actual judge and jury partake in Lyle's sentence."

"Why can't Greg and Lissa see it that way. They think that I've forgiven him for what he's done."

"They can't see it that way 'cause they want revenge, And well revenge clouds the judgement." Alex told Jeremiah.

"You know we seriously need to stop watching Dr. Phill." Jeremiah giggled.

"I thin k you're right we're starting to sound like grandpa Syd."

"We'd better get back to the house it's getting dark." Jeremiah said. The two climbed down form the tree and headed back to the house.

"Hey where were you two, Al and I were looking all over for you." Will said as Alex and Jeremiah entered the house.

"We were outside talking." Alex said.

"About?" Will prompted.

"Stuff." Jeremiah replied. "So what's up?"

"Don't know really adults called a meeting." Will replied and the two children followed will into the living room where the rest of the family was seated.

"Good everyone's here." Jarod began.

"Daddy what's going on?" Peter asked.

"Yeah Daddy what's with the meeting?" Alley echoed.

"Well we've been talking –and by we I mean those of us over the age of eighteen- and we've come to agree that once everything start to happen we're going to send you all some place safe."

"What!" Came the chorus of twenty shocked and angry children.

"Uncle Jarod that's preposterous." Tobias exclaimed.

"Toby's right were perfectly safe here." Terra said agreeing with her brother.

"But you all are forgetting that you are known here. Will, Al, Chris, and Deb all go to school here." Morgan spoke.

"And?" Alley retorted.

"People are not dumb they will put two and two together." Lex replied.

"Dad they'd have to be physic to figure out what we are." Mike told his father.

"Mikey think about it. A group of children all of multiple births, appear out of no where. Once facts about the Centre start to leek people will become curious." Jen said.

"But Momma won't they be curios if we all just up and leave?" Melissa asked.

"That may be so Lissa but we want to keep you all safe. The last thing we want is for Centre associates to discover where you all are." Sam answered.

"But you're sending us away!" Alex yelled. "This is our home, we shouldn't have to leave it to be safe. We're supposed to be safe here. Not to mention the fact that we just found you and your sending us off to some place where we've never been."

"Baby it's just to keep you all safe." Morgan said holding her daughter. "Yes we probably are safe here but we don't want to take any chances."

"It's not fair." Adam said.

"You're right Ad it's not. But when it comes down to the safety of our children we'll do what we must." Ethan spoke.

"Where are you sending us?" Rachael asked

"Canada," Jarod said cringing he knew that the outburst that followed would be bad. He wasn't disappointed.

"What!" Aaron yelled leaping to his feet.

"Have you lot lost your minds!" Chris yelled.

"No but you certainly have if you think you're going to take to me in that tone of voice young man." Charles told his son. Chris mumbled an apology and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I guess we're going to need new clothes." Jeremiah mused out loud. The whole family looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "What isn't a lot colder in Canada than it is here." He was greeted with silence. "Okay then, I'll just keep my thoughts to my self."

"There is another thing as well." Jarod said.

"Let me guess not only are you sending us to hell frozen over you're going to split us all up." Andros said sarcastically.

"Andros Thomas-Kyle Russell." Morgan warned.

"Sorry Momma," Andros said lowering his head.

"No we aren't splitting you all up." Jarod said.

"Thank God for small miracles." Maddie whispered.

"A decision needs to be made," Jarod began disregarding Maddie's comment. "It needs to be decided what is going to happen with the Centre. And technically there is one person in this room whom has every right to make the final decision." Jarod said. Everyone turned to look at Peter.

"Me?" The boy squeaked.

"Yup you Tiger." Will said.

"But I'm five. I don't know what to do." Peter said.

"We know that sweetheart, we had no intentions of making you deiced what would happen with the Centre. But you see the Centre is your birthright. You aren't really old enough to take control of it, but your father and I can act upon your wishes."

"But why should it be me who just decides. All of us were affected by the Centre in some degree." Peter said. "I think that everyone should get a say in what happens."

"Well I personally think we should blow it up." Will said.

"There are other options William." Jarod said. "We could make it a place it once was, a place meant to do good."

"I'm kinda reluctant to step back inside those walls." Cassie admitted.

"I agree with Cassie on this one." Marc said.

"I think that the original building should be destroyed and another built in its place." Greg spoke.

"Oh no, I have read way too many, books and seen way too many movies about building any thing on unhallowed ground. Usualy everyone dies but the time all is said and done with." Debbie said.

"Then we'll get a priest." Chris joked.

"What about a park?" Adam asked.

"That's a good idea Ad." Ethan told his son.

"What about you three, you're awfully quite." Morgan said addressing her children.

"We think we should do what Dad said. Make the Centre the place it was meant to be." Aaron answered.

"We could make it a place to help families." Andros continued.

"Yeah we could turn it in to a facility were families are reunited." Alex said

"After everything is said and done with we can petition the government to allow us Centre funds to fund the facility." Will supplied.

"There could be a clinic that perform specialty surgeries for those who can't afford it." Marc said getting excited.

"A pro bono law firm that deals in family law." Maddie added.

"What about a school where people like us could learn to use their gifts." Alley suggested.

"Yeah our very own mutant academy." Tobias laughed.

"Get these kids together and they'll think up anything." Margaret chuckled.

"So Pete what do you think? After all you get the final say." Jarod said to his son.

"I say go for it." Peter said smiling.

"Alright then while you all are in Canada you can work on finalizing plans." Lex told the kids.

"You mean we still have to go?" Adam said.

"Sorry, Sport but yeah." Ethan said. A loud sigh was heard coming from the children.

"Look it's only for a couple of weeks. And it's not like you'll be there alone. Most of us will be there with you." Jarod said.

* * *

One more to go boys and girls. It's okay don't cry, review instead. 


	58. COUNT DOWN

**_Alas it's over... sniff... the last chapter... sniff... we've reached the end of the road... she then breaks down sobbing uncontrollably her face burried in her hands. Suddenly she sit's up realizing she can't count. She realizes that there is a nother chapter. Granted it's short. but it's one more chapter in which her characters will live on! WOOOWHOOO!_**

* * *

_THANKS JACKIE  
THE BEST BETA EVER_

* * *

_morgan- i don't want for it to be over either. And to answer your question yes there will be a sequel. But first there will be a prequel it will take place when Morgan, Jarod and Sam are kids._

_Mrs. Rhett Butler- They kids have a job to do. But it certinaly isn't in Canada_

_Ann- I had to pretend to send them some place._

_Eriksturlove- You know I'm thinking that just for you i might have Lyle make an apperance and he won't be evil. I like Lyle, it's not his fault he's evil. If it makes you feel any better think of Jeremiah as Lyle. I do that's why i have him and Alex interact so much. It's like writting fluffyness for Lyle and Morgan when they were kids...cept it's not._

_Joy- I'm crying too. Do you need a box of tissues my roomate bought like twelve of them. Ahh the end of an era But wait it isn't the end just the begining or to be more accurate the middle. I still have a prequel and a sequel to finish writting. You really think that the kids are going to go off to Canada willingly. Look at whose kids they are?_

_LPJ- I don't want it to be over either. And to answer your question yes there will be a Lyle showdown. Infact it's in the chapeter I forgot about._

_AnnieGh4ever- you know all my other reviwers don't want for this story to end you on the other hand can't wait. Is that a good thing? Well either way the wait is over here's the last chapter well second to last._

* * *

**CHAPTER 59**

**COUNT DOWN**

* * *

_February 20, 2004_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

A week had passed and the air around the house was tense. Even the slightest thing was bound to set anyone off, Morgan and her two daughters especially. The three of them were avoided as though they were the plague. Only Jarod, Will, Aaron, Andros, and Peter bothered to come within ten feet of them. Two nights after the big family meeting, Greg had been joking around in the kitchen while washing the dishes, he inadvertently soaked Alex from head to toe with the hose from the sink. The next moment Greg found himself on the floor rubbing his jaw.

He spent the following day with Jake. The two boys figured that with Alex being so tense it was best to stay out of her way. The only other person who didn't seem to have any problems with Alex was Jeremiah. Jeremiah and Alex and Alley's brother's seemed to be the only people capable of keeping the girl calm. Jarod had been given official "Morgan duty". No one wanted to get their head bitten off by Morgan. She had yelled at Ethan for over an hour because he had put the milk carton back in the fridge even though there was less than a quarter of a cup left.

As time grew closer for Jarod to meet with Bailey and for the children to be sent off, tempers began to flare to deadly levels. Even Adam and Peter got into a small spat when Adam had accidentally broken one of Peter's action figures. It didn't help matters any when Gabe, Zane, and Amy developed colic. No one was getting any sleep unless they no longer lived in the mansion.

* * *

The day had finally arrived for the children to be taken to Canada. Morgan, Charles, Margaret, Michelle, Jon, and Sydney transported the children to the safe house that Jarod had set up in Canada. Nick had stayed to teach his classes and Emily stayed with him. Lex and Julia had stayed to run Jarod's medical practice while the others were gone.

Meanwhile Jarod, Ethan, and Sam drove to D.C.

"Here it is Bailey." Jarod said as he, Ethan, and Sam placed an armload of files each on the agent's desk.

"Jesus, that's everything?" Bailey asked.

"More or less," Ethan answered.

"It's enough to make sure that those bastards are put away for life." Sam spoke.

"So what are you boys going to do after I hand all this over?" Asked Bailey.

"We're going to stay at Mor's old house in Blue Cove and watch the fireworks. Then were going to join our family in Canada for a well-deserved vacation for the next two weeks. After that, we'll see." Jarod answered.

"Well, I'll be seeing you I guess." Bailey said, shaking each of the men's hands.

"Hey, you forgot something." Will said walking in to the agent's office, placing a file on his desk.

"What are you doing here?" Jarod asked his son.

"You seriously didn't think that you would get the Centre to crumble without us did you?" Alley asked walking in to the room.

"Does your mother know that the two of you are here?" Jarod groaned.

"Dad, who do you think brought us?" Will asked. "Mom's outside in the car. Everyone else is held up in Dover."

"Hey Daddy, did you know that some family with the last name Russell booked a group of rooms that are miraculously just enough of to fit our whole family?" Alley asked grinning.

"Imagine that." Jarod said dryly.

"Lets go." He said and the five of the left.

* * *

_February 25, 2004_

_9:18am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Former Home of Morgan Russell_

The whole family was at Morgan's old home. The FBI had requisitioned it as headquarters for their sting. Adam and Peter were out back playing as a trio of agents watched them. Emily, Nick, Lex, and Julia had arrived the night before.

Former Centre projects and personnel sat together on the porch in silence afraid that it was all a dream. Afraid that none of it was really happening, that the place that had controlled their lives for so was not truly being brought down.

The rest of the family, -Nick, Emily, Debbie, Margaret, Charles, and Michelle- sat in the kitchen talking about anything other than the Centre. Though the Centre had affected their lives greatly they did not share the same horrors as the others.

"We want to see it go down." Tobias said.

"We want to see it when it happens." His sister echoed.

"I don't know." Lex said to his niece and nephew.

"Please Dad, we need peace of mind." Mike spoke.

"That is what the television is for Michael." Julia told her son. The FBI had hooked up video feed for the family to view the take down of the Centre.

"It's not the same, Mom." Maddie said.

"It's not believable." Aaron elaborated.

"They're right, we need to go. We need to see for ourselves that those people are being locked away." Andros spoke.

"I know that I definitely need to see Lyle get taken away." Jeremiah said, his eyes growing dark at the memory of his mother being murdered.

"Then we'll go," Jarod said quietly. "Bailey how much longer until the sting?"

"We just received word that The Triumvirate, along with Mr. Raines and his sweeper Willie, have all been taken into custody. My men are heading out now." The agent replied.

"Good, so are mine." Jarod said and walked into the kitchen. "Mom, Dad watch the younger kids. The rest of us are going out. Debbie, you'd better come along. I think that your father, brother and sister would like for you to be there. I know for a fact that Chris would. " Debbie got up from her seat and followed Jarod. The rest stayed behind to watch the Centre's downfall on television.

Jarod and Morgan drove took their five oldest children in the family's minivan. Behind them were Sam and Jen with Greg, Lissa, and Jerry. After them were Lex and Julia with Mike, Maddie, Tobias and Terra. Ethan came next with his two children, Jake and Rachel. Last was Jon with Debbie, Marc, Cassie, Chris, and Sydney.

The family was escorted by a troupe of FBI cars. They were forced to stop when they were in half a mile of the Centre, not that they truly wanted to go any further. The family got out of their cars and watched as the scene unfold below them as dozens of FBI agents stormed the Centre.

Jarod stood against his van, his arms wrapped around his wife's waist. His chin rested on her shoulder as Morgan leaned against Jarod's chest. Their children stood around them, Will and Alley to their left standing much in the same way their parents were. Alex stood in between Aaron and Andros, her hands in theirs.

Sam stood outside his car with his wife and children. He held Melissa in one arm, his other around his wife's waist. Their boys stood in front of them leaning against their parents for support as a group of federal agents brought Lyle kicking and screaming out of the Centre. Melissa turned her face into her father's shoulder as Jarod pulled Morgan tighter into his arms.

Sydney watched as his son be placed in the squad car and wept silently. He then felt a hand resting on his arm he looked over and saw his daughter. Morgan led Sydney over to where Jarod and the children stood. Jarod was holding Alex in his arms. And Sydney did the same with his daughter when Mr. Parker was brought out of the Centre. Though Morgan knew that he was not her father it still hurt to know that for years she had aimed to please him even when it meant forsaking her own happiness.

Chris watched too as Mr. Parker was brought out. Debbie had been holding his hand and felt him shudder when the chairman had been led out in handcuffs. She hugged him and Chris buried his face in her hair, breathing in it's scent hoping that it would wash way all of the memories.

And so they all stood, until they could no longer stand to be so near the people who had taken so much away from them. After Cox had been brought out they all climbed in to their vehicles and returned to Morgan's old home. There Angelo was found waiting on the front steps basking in the sunlight. An hour later the group returned to the hotel in Dover to gather their things from. They then left and headed for Canada where for the next two weeks they would finish dealing with their inner demons.

And that night for the first time in years they all slept easily knowing that the evil that had haunted them for so long was finally gone.

* * *

Morgan sat rocking her youngest son Gabe –often called Jake by the other children- to sleep. Across from her, her husband did the same with Zane – or Jason to the children-. She was tired, she was beyond tired. But for their first time in a long time she was truly happy. For six years she had gallivanted across the globe chasing the ever-elusive pretender. And after six years she had finally caught him; she was glad she had. And there was no way in hell she was ever letting go of him.

_'This is the life I wanted for you baby'_ She heard her mother whisper in her head. _'This is the life I wanted for you'_.

* * *

**For those of you who didn't get that last chapter with Morgan reread the first chapter.**

**Now just click on the button to the right to go on to the next chapter. And then let me know what you thought.**


	59. EPILOUGE

**YOU GUYS REALLY DIDN'T THINK I'D END IT THERE DID YOU?**

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

_March 21, 2004_

_12:28pm_

_Riker's Prison_

_Riker's Island, New York_

Sam, Jen, and Morgan escorted Greg, Jeremiah and Melissa to the room where Lyle was being held. Originally the adults wished to accompany the children into the interrogation room but the triplets had said no. This was something they needed to do alone.

The guard unlocked the door and the children entered. There Lyle sat cuffed to the table wearing an orange jumpsuit. The irony of the whole situation was not lost on the children. A year ago they had been the ones in a cell wearing their Centre issued gray tunics and pants and Lyle was the one that entered the room free to, more or less, live his life how he pleased.

Lyle looked up and was shocked at who entered the room. He had been expecting Jarod to come and gloat. At the very least, one of Jarod and Parker's brats. The red haired triplets were the last ones he expected.

"Sit." Lyle said indicating the three chairs across from him.

"We have no need to sit, Robert." Greg said intentionally using Lyle's given name. "We won't be staying long."

"We decided last night that even you deserved to know the truth." Jeremiah spoke.

"Even after all you did to us. To our family. To our mother. We felt that you should know. After all you too are a child of the Centre." Melissa said.

"What are you taking about?" Lyle hissed, Melissa had managed to touch upon on of Lyle's biggest insecurities and Lyle now wanted the children to be gone.

"Did it ever occur to you that if they created children from your sister that they wouldn't do the same to you?" Greg asked. Lyle stared at the three children in disbelief.

"That's right, _Dad_. And here's the file to prove it. Raines couldn't pass up the opportunity." Jeremiah said tossing a black file on the table. Lyle read it.

And then re-read it.

"This can't be." He said, shocked.

"But it is," Melissa said quietly.

"We want you to know that we want nothing from you. That we live with a family who loves us. Our parents love us very much. They are good people who would sacrifice everything for us." Greg said.

"So if you were going to worry about us or anything like that, don't." Jeremiah said.

"Do you think that you could love us?" Melissa asked after a moment. And at that moment Jeremiah realized how diffrent he and his sister were. Melissa would always look for the good in people. Even after the years she had spent in the Centre, Melissa was still relatively innocent. Jeremiah on the other hand had lost most of his innocence when he watched his mother murdered before his eyes.

"Maybe given time. But hell, you three wouldn't want me as a father. Sam will take good care of the three of you. He was the brother my sister never had, he might as well be the father my children never had." Lye answered Melissa's question.

"We never said that Sam was the one who took us in." Greg said.

"You didn't have to. She told me." Lyle said taping his head. "My sister wasn't the only one who heard our mother's voice. I began to her it the same time as Parker did. Unlike her though, I pushed it way. It's hard to be a monster you were ment to be when you hear the voice of your dead mother telling you that no matter what you do she'll always love you." Lyle laughed bitterly.

"There is something else you need to be told, but not by us." Jeremiah said and he nodded toward the glass. For a moment Jeremiah hesitated. He wanted to tell Lyle -he wanted to tell his father- that he wasn't ment to be a monster but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Morgan then entered the room and sat down at the table as her niece and nephews left.

"Hello, little brother."

"Sis, I see you've taken a leaf out of my old book. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It more of a whom than a what." Morgan said. "Our Father to be more precise. He wanted for you to know where you come from..."

"So who is dear old Dad?" Lyle asked.

"Sydney. He and Mom had an affair. Dad and I thought that you should know." Morgan said and got up from the table and turned to leave. She then turned to face her twin. "Oh, I almost forgot."

A moment later Lyle found himself on the ground cradling his broken arm

"That was for my little girl." Morgan said and left the room.

* * *

_March 21, 2004_

_7:56pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"I was wondering how long it would take before you came." Jeremiah called down. Alex climbed the ladder to the tree house. It had been built shortly after they returned from thier vacation in Canada. It was their spot. The other's came to the tree house but not as often as Alex and Jeremiah did. From the past week it had become the place where they spoke their deepest fears.

"How'd it go?" Alex asked her cousin. Jeremiah swallowed.

"It was hard. Harder than I thought it'd be." He admitted. "He said that one day given time he could come to love us. He didn't say he was sorry though, about what he did to us, to you and the others. What he did to my Mother. In away I didn't want him to. Because then, I might believe him. Then I might truly forgive him. Then I might come to love him. I might come to love him even though he killed my mom. Even though he did all those things to us." Tears were now falling from Jeremiah's eyes.

Alex pulled her cousin into her arms and he sobbed. Sobbed for the life that was taken from him. He sobbed for the man his father could have been had the Centre not interfered. He sobbed and for the first time in his eight years of life letting out all of the pain and anguish that had been slowly eating away at him. And in that moment, he was finally free of the Centre.

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

**_First and foremost I want to thank Jackie my beta even though she wasn't there with me in the very beginning she stayed with me through most of it. For that I am truly grateful. She edited -as Stephen King puts it- the bowels my muse decided to evacute in my head._**

**_Secondly I both want and need to thank my reviewers. Especially those of you who reviewed almost religiously. You people reviewed more times than I've been to church in the past three years. Pretender Fanatic you were my very first reviewer, thanks to you I checked off the little box that says I'll except anonymous reviews and I then received a bunch more reviews. I lost some of my reviewers and gained some. I thanks all of you _**

**_Pretender Fanatic _**

**_LPJ_**

**_Morgan_**

**_Erikstrulove_**

**_Joy_**

**_Mrs. Rhett Butler_**

**_slayer-p_**

**_jeseryno1_**

**_NYT_**

**_Lilly_**

**_Michelle_**

**_youte_**

**_maragaige_**

**_Annette_**

**_Sango2_**

**_Jaclyn Parker_**

**_suspensewriter_**

**_Grace_**

**_Ara_**

**_Anna_**

**_winnievbt_**

**_Jarod/ Miss Parker shipper_**

**_Parker's Pretender _**

**_Atlantiandream_**

**_mfkngst_**

**_Kir_**

**_Katherine_**

**_mychakk_**

**_Sammie_**

**_AnnieGH4ever_**

**_Nicloe_**

**_msand_**

**_Ann_**

**_Sorry if I forgot anyone and if I did thank you for reviewing. _**

**_So that's it for now keep an eye out for my new story it should be up in a week or two._**


End file.
